EL ASCENSO DE LOS DRAGONES
by Neopercival
Summary: Issei y Saji son abandonados por Rias,Sona y las demas cuando un amor del pasado de la pelirroja vuela a ella,quedara devastado,pero no estara solo,Asia, Ddraig y a veces Vvitra los apoyaran para que juntos se conviertan en los mas poderosos dragones de toda la historia ademas contaran con ayudas de seres divinos habran elementos, personajes y tecnicas de otras series, categoria M
1. Chapter 1

**HOLAAAAAA AQUI TRAIGO UN NUEVO TRABAJO ESPERO LES GUSTE, ESTA HISTORIA NO SERA PROTAGONISTA MI OC DANTE, SERA COMO SIEMPRE ISSEI**

 **YA SE YA SE DIRAN: "Es latípica historia de TRAICION" Y SI, LO ES, PERO ES DIFERENTE A SU MODO, YA LO VERAN MAS ADELANTE**

 **TAMBIES LES INVITO A LEER MIS DEMAS HISTORIAS:**

 **·HS DXD-DBZ UNA AVENTURA ALTERNAQUE**

 **·SAIYAJIS Y YOUKAIS**

 **ESPERO CON ANSIAS LES GUSTEN**

 **COMO SEA INICIEMOS ESTO**

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

 **CAPITULO 1: PROLOGO**

¿Como acabe asi?, ¿casi solo, (digo "casi", por que Asia y Saji viven conmigo), sin prometida y ciego?

Así es, estoy ciego, ¿como paso todo eso?, ¿por que Saji vive conmigo?, todo con calma, ya lo explicaré

Todo esto paso luego de la gran guerra contra Rizevim y los dragones negros, todo fue bien hasta ese día, recibimos una solicitud del archiduque Agares, el grupo Gremory y Si tri, debíamos realizarlo, era simple, debíamos ir a cierto lugar en la ciudad, ahí habían sido vistos demonios callejeros

Llegamos al lugar, pero a la entrada, un grupo nos ataco, los repelimos, pero en un descuido recibimos un ataque sorpresa, por protegerlos a todos, recibí el ataque, fue directo a mi rostro...a mis ojos

Todos se alarmaron, enfurecidos los atacaron y destrozaron, le ordenaron a Asia curarme, lo hizo, pero por alguna razón, no funciono

Mis ojos quedaron blancos

Saji me ayudo cargando uno de mis brazos por debajo de su cuello, al llegar, todos se sorprendieron, ¿el motivo?

Los demonios exiliados estaban muertos, el causante fue según la descripción que me dieron, un joven apuesto de cabello y ojos rojos, su nombre era Yusuke, el primer amor de Rias, uno que dieron muerto hace años, pasaban las horas y todas conversaban con el, yo estaba un poco celoso, pero lo deje pasar, creyendo que ahí se acabaría todo

Que tonto fui

Las semanas pasaron y las chicas me cuidaban, en mi mente, Ddraig me entrenaba mis sentidos restantes, ya saben para compensar la vista

Pero las chicas, excepto Asia, parecían apresuradas, mas de lo normal, siempre se iban rápido de mis cuidados, alegando de que tenían cosas que hacer, cosas "importantes", yo ya sabia que era eso importante

Yusuke

Si, lo sabia, Draig me advirtió, el era mis ojos en el mundo, por eso también en los paisajes mentales me consoló de mis lamentos, sabia que tarde o temprano iba a ocurrir lo inevitable

Iba a ser reemplazado en sus corazones

Ese día llego una mañana, desperté solo con Asia, pero me percate de algo, no podía verlo, pero podía sentir que algo había cambiado

Al Levantarse Asia, ella también se extraño, mi habitación había vuelto a ser la de antes, miro por la ventana y se sorprendió de lo que vio, mi casa había vuelto a ser la de antes

Al volver a entrar la cabeza, su mano hizo caer un papel, mi oído entrenado me ayudo, ella lo recogió y lo leyó en silencio, pero escuche unos sollozos, temía lo peor, así que le pedí que lo leyera en voz alta, intento disuadirme, pero le suplique, al final a regañadientes, lo leyó y decia asi:

"Issei,perdoname por esto, una vez te ame con todo mi ser, quise ser tuya por toda la eternidad, pero nadie manda al corazón, Yusuke es a quien amo ahora, al igual que todas, por favor, no nos odies, eso nos devastaría totalmente, se que lo que te pedimos es demasiado, para intentar disculpar nos, deje tu hogar como era antes, con algunas modificaciones para tu comodidad, tus padres jamas recordarán el habernos conocido y eres un peón libre, así no tendrás que participar en rating Games y así talvez puedas encontrar el verdadero amor, de verdad espero tu perdón y así algún día poder ser amigos

Att:Rías Gremory"

Silencio

Todo era silencio en mi habitación, creí que con el tiempo que Ddraig y Asia me daban, podría soportar el fatídico día

No lo fue

Llore, llore como nunca, creí que ya había llorado todas mis lágrimas con Ddraig, al parecer me equivoque, Asia también lloro conmigo e intento consolarme con su tierno abrazo y Ddraig lo hacia dándome palabras de aliento

Ambos no podían creer que me hicieran esto, ¿acaso no fue suficiente todo lo que hice?, ¿todos mis sacrificios y el amor que les daba no fueron suficientes?, ¿que mas debía hacer?

Ya no importaba, ya nada importaba, paso 1 mes después de todo eso, si, en solo un mes todo se fue al cara jo, increíble, ¿no?, debía regresar a la escuela, me entere por Asia, que el grupo Gremory y Sitri volvieron al inframundo, no se sabia si volverían, en lo personal, ya no me importa

No tengo ningún deseo de venganza, en realidad, no tengo contra ellos ningún sentimiento, ni positivo ni negativo, ya los supere y además era obvio lo que me ocurriría después de todo son demonios y ya saben lo que dicen:

"Los demonios son codiciosos, viven de la codicia y cumplen codicias"

Es su naturaleza, no puedo culparlos, yo solo fui un tonto deseo, que ya paso

-Isei-san, ¿de verdad estas bien?

-Si, Asia ya te lo dije, estoy bien, vamos, solo estoy ciego y para un dragón como yo, estoy muy lejos de estar invalido

Ella memostró una sonrisa muy linda, la verdad, la mas linda y pura que he visto hasta ahora

Un momento, ¿pude verla?

[Luego te explico]

Te agradecería Ddraig

Al llegar a la academia intente evitar las miradas de todos, como no resulto, Asia tomo mi mano y me jalo corriendo al aula

Las clases comenzaron pero antes el profesor explico mi problema, acerca del "accidente" que tuve, según todos, fue uno automovilístico, ccomenzamos las clases y para mi sorpresa, todos me trataban bien, no me mencionaban como la "bestia pervertida" de la academia, que bueno, por que la verdad, esas cosas, ya no me interesan, además, es porque estoy ciego, solo por eso soy tratado amablemente

La clase termino y yo solo me relaje en mi lugar, escuche por ahí, que dicen que mi temperamento ha cambiado, que soy mas frío y reservado

-Asia, ¿de verdad he cambiado tanto?

-...

-¿Asiaaaaaa?

-...bueno, un poquito

-Ya veo...

Eso me da mucho en que pensar, tan absorto estaba en mis pensamientos, que no me percate de que alguien se me acerco a hablar

-Yo, Hyoudo

-¿Aika-san?

-Vaya, creí que no me Reconocerías

-Estoy ciego, no sordo, aun puedo reconocer tu voz

-Eso ahorrara muchos problemas jajaja, como sea, ¿como has estado?

-Pues, regular 3/4, y ¿tu?

-Como siempre, a Matsuda y Motohama los expulsaron, ¿lo sabias?

¿Los expulsaron?, pues, ¿que hicieron ahora esos 2 idiotas?, pero era de esperase que algún día pasara, al menos yo me salve

-No lo sabia, ¿que hicieron ese par de tarados?

-Como siempre, estaban espiando en el club de kendo fueron atrapados, pero ya no los soportarían mas, así que se decidió que serian expulsados

-Vaya, menos mal que yo me salve jajaja

¡TOCK!

-¡Auch!, ¿por que me golpeaste?

-Estas ciego tarado, no es algo de lo que debas alegrarte

-Lo siento

-Como sea, no te he visto ni a ti ni a Asia, ni alclub de ocultismo por un buen tiempo, ¿paso algo?

Rayos, ese era un tema que no quería tocar, pero bueno, debí esperar melo después de todo

-Renunciamos al club, del resto, no tengo idea

Podria jurar que escuche alaridos y exaltaciones, ¿acaso es tan sorprendente que ya no pertenescamos a ese club?

-Y-ya veo, Hyoudo, ¿almorzamos juntos después de clases?

Se escucha muy sorprendida y agitada, ¿que le pasara?, bueno no tengo ningún motivo para rechazarla

-Claro, no hay problema

-Bien, nos vemos luego Hyoudo

Ella se va,podría jurar que la escuche tararear, ¿por que estará tan feliz?

[Por lo que veo, lo ciego no te quita lo denso e idiota]

Oyeeee, como sea, ¿no tenias que explicarme algo?

[Te dije que mas tarde, ahora me voy a dormir]

Oye espera

[zzzzzzzzz]

Condenado costal de fuego y escamas ya me las pagaras

El momento del receso llego y Aika me tomo del brazo y me jalo hasta un anorme arbol, le preguntamos a Asia si queria venir, pero ella declino diciendo que tenia algo que hacer, por lo que Aika y yo comimos solos

Conversamos, reimos, jugamos, seguimos charlando, compartianos anecdotas, en fin nos conocimos mas a fondo este dia y me di cuenta de algo

Kiryu no es tan mala, en realidad es alguien muy amable con quien es grato pasar el tiempo, a pesar de ser una pervertida

Las clases terminaron, entonces Asia y yo nos despedimos de Aika desde el porton de la escuela, pero cuando nos ibamos, me detuvo jalandome de la manga de mi camisa eh hizo algo que yo no me lo espere jamas

Ella me beso cerca de los labios

No se como este Asia, pero casi puedo asegurar, que siento una enorme aura oscura y temible saliendo de lo que yo creo petrificado cuerpo

Mientras que yo estaba temblando como gelatina y mi rostro esta tan rojo como un tomate maduro mientras de mis oídos y cabeza sale vapor

-¿A-Aika-san?

-Hay muchos mas de donde vino eso

Luego ella voltea y se va tarareando de nuevo, en serio, ¿que se trae?

-Pero, ¿que fue lo que paso?

-Issei-san

-¡Ayayayayayay!

Una celosa Asia me jalo la mejilla izquierda, cabe recalcar que durante toda la trayectoria a casa me ignoro por completo

Llegamos a casa nos fuimos a dar un baño (separados montón de pervertidos), luego hicimos nuestras tareas, yo pude hacerlas por que Sirzech-sama, antes de regresar al instituto explico mi situación, por lo que recibí clases de braille y útiles escolares del mismo, se me hizo muy sencillo

Luego cenamos y antes de irnos a dormir, alguien toco nuestra puerta, fui a abrir y me sorprendí, ya que las 2 auras que sentí eran

-¿Saji?, ¿Sirzech-sama?

No paso ni medio segundo, cuando Saji se abalanzo a mi a abrazarme, creí que era por que estaba preocupado por mi y esas lágrimas eran de alivio, así que le devolví el abrazo consolándolo

Estaba equivocado

Vi unas maletas en el suelo, eso me confundió un poco, entonces veo a Sirzech-sama, estaba con un rostro serio

-¿Podenos pasar a hablar Issei-kun?

Yo solo asenti con la cabeza, entonces pasamos todos a la sala, Asia llego y saludo al maou, entonces empezó a explicarnos todo

-¡¿SONA-KAICHO TE EXPULSO DEL GRUPO?!

El solo asintió con la cabeza

-Pero...pero...¿por que?

-Yusuke

Sirzech-sama me respondió, ¿por que haría algo así?

-Ese chico convenció a Sona para expulsarlo, por que según el, es muy debil, según dice, con el en el grupo jamas lograrían algo

-Ya veo, no tiene corazón ese tipo, no se que le ven

-Yo tampoco, nuestros padres y yo estamos decepcionados de Rías y las demás, pero a ellas poco o nada les importa

-Pero eso no explica el por que de las maletas

-Eso es, por que quiero por favor que le des asilo aquí

-¿Asilo?,bueno yo se lo puedo dar, pero ¿y sus padres?

-Yo me independice de ellos hace tiempo atrás, vivía en una residencia junto a la casa de ka icho y los demás, pero ahora que no soy parte del grupo, pues...

Saji esta deshecho, ¿como pudo hacerle esto Sona?, se que es estricta, pero jamas creí que llegaría a eso

-Tranquilo hermano, mi casa es tu casa por el tiempo que quieras

-Gracias Hyoudo

No debería agradecer me, es mi amigo, en realidad, mi mejor amigo, Kiba y Gasper ya no cuentan, ellos también me abandonaron, apoyaré a Asia, a Saji y a Sirzech-sama por siempre

-Bueno, si es así, me retiro, gracias por tu tiempo Issei y en serio, de nuevo perdón por el comportamiento de mi hermana y a ti Saji Serafall manda también a pedirte disculpas por Sona

-No hay problema

-No son necesarias us disculpas

El maou pelirrojo solo nos sonríe

-Rias y Sona no saben la gran pérdida que han sufrido al hecha a dos personas tan buenas como ustedes chicos

Despues se fue mediante un círculo de transportación Asia le mostró su habitación para que guarde sus cosas, al terminar de desempacar y alegrar nos disponíamos a dormir por estos dolorosos días que vivimos, pero justo antes de eso, un portal se abrió en frente de nosotros 3 y la que salio fue

-¿Ophis?-los 3 exclamamos

-Buenas noches, vengo a hacerles una propuesta a ustedes 3

CONT...

 **%%%%%%%%% &%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

 **ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE NUEVO TRABAJO, ME ESFORCE BASTANTE, LAMENTO SI EXISTEN FALTAS ORTOGRAFICAS AVISENME SI TIENEN QUEJAS U OPINIONES AL RESPECTO**


	2. La proposicion

**¿QUE HAY HERMANOS?, ¿QUE RAPIDO SOY VERDAD?, ¡ESTE EPISODIO LO ESCRIBI RECIEN HACE UN MOMENTO! ¿LES GUSTO EL PROLOGO? ME ESFORCE EN HACERLO**

 **TRYNDAMER96: SI LO SE, ES MUY REPETITIVO PERO TALVEZ MAS ADELANTE TE LLEVES UNA SORPRESA**

 **TENZALUCARD:NO TE PUEDO PROMETER ESO HERMANO, LO QUE SI, ES QUE ISSEI YA NO LAS AMA (CON CLARA EXCEPCION DE ASIA, OBVIAMENTE), A LO MAXIMO QUE PODRIAN ASIRAR ELLAS, ES A SER CONOCIDAS O AMIGAS, MAS QUE ESO HMMMMMM, PUES LO VEO DIFICIL (POR NO DECIR IMPOSIBLE)**

 **NUAJAVA: ¿VERDAD QUE SI?, QUISE PONERLE UN RETO MAS A ISSEI**

 **BIEN, LES RECOMIENDO MIS DEMAS HISTORIAS:**

 ***HS DXD-DBZ, UNA AVENTURA ALTERNA (CROSSOVER DE HIG SCHOOL DXD-DBZ PERO CON LOS PERSONAJES DEL UNIVERSO 6, OSEA, EL UNIVERSO DE CHAMPA Y VADOS)**

 ***SAIYAJIS Y YOUKAIS (CROSSOVER DE ROSARIO +VAMPIRE-DBZ, EN ESTA TAMBIEN LOS DEL UNIVERSO 6)**

 **PD: EN AMBAS HISTORIAS EL PERSONAJE PRINCIPAL DE DBZ, ES UN OC, PERO SI SALDRAN LOS ORIGINALES, PORQUE OBVIAMENTE LO HARAN**

 **BIEN, SIN MAS COMENCEMOS**

 **PD2: LOS "LIFES" SON LOS POV**

* * *

 **LIFE:0**

Issei y Saji se encontraban sentados en la sala de estar, y Asia en la cocina, preparando un aperitivo nocturno, Issei se eencontraba sereno mientras que Saji estaba que sudaba balas

Se preguntaran, ¿que paso para que Saji este al borde de un paro cardíaco?, simple tenían a una invitada inesperada

A Ophis, la diosa dragona del infinito, Issei y Asia ya estaban mas que acostumbrados a la presencia de la loli-gotica, pero Saji obviamente no, ¿que le pasara cuando conozca a su clon Lilith?, le dará el ataque cardiaco entero...tal vez

Y lo mas impresionante, el que se encontraba sentada en un lugar, que desde que se fue Koneko, ella quiso reclamar, el regazo del castaño

Se veía tan tierna mientras Issei le acariciaba la cabeza ya que se sonrojaba con una sonrisa y moviendo las piernas adelante y atrás como toda una niñita pequeña

Pero luegovolvió a su yo usual recordando para que vino

-I-kun-comentaba la loli-se lo ocurrido

-Vaya-suspiro el castaño-ya te enteras te

-Si-luego miro a Saji-lo siento por ti también Vvitra

-Gracias-suspiro el rubio-Ophis-sama

Se veía que ya había superado el miedo rápidamente y ya podía dirijirse a ella mas confiado, pero no tanto, no quería confiarse

-Solo Ophis Vvitra-le pidió la dragona

-Bueno, entonces usted dirijase a mi por mi nombre, Saji

La loli solo asintió con la cabeza, en eso llego Asia con los bocadillos, que eran te verde de manzanilla y pasteles

-Aqui esta la comida-sonreia la ex-monja-buen provecho

-Buen provecho-dijeron los demas empezando a comer

-Siento mucho lo de tu relación con Gremory I-kun-comenzo la Loki gotica-y lo tuyo también de nuevo Saji

-Gracias Ophis-respondieron al unisolo

-Creanme, que estuve a punto de atacar y destruir el inframundo por eso-respondio enojada la dragona del infinito

Eso sorprendió a todos de manera colosal, tanto así que Saji y Asia escupieron el te e Issei por poco se ahoga con un pastel

-O-Ophis-tartamudeaba el castaño aun medio azul por la casi sofocacion-¿no lo habrás hecho?, ¿verdad?

No, ¿porque?preguntó la dragona extrañada por la reacción de todos-¿quieres que lo haga?

-¡NO!-gritaron desesperados los 3, lo que provocó que la diosa levantara una ceja confundida

-Ejem-comenzo el castaño recuperando la compostura-claro que no Ophis

El inframundo no tiene la culpa de lo que nos paso-respondió el peón rubio

-Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que pasara-respondio Issei un poco triste-despues de todo vinimos de mundos diferentes, hablando de manera literal y metafórica, ella una heredera de un enorme clan demoniaco y yo solo un simple humano mitad dragón humilde-su voz se quebraba a cada palabra

[Socio...]

Issei se habia dado cuenta de que se puso melancólico poniendo a Asia y a Saji igual, por lo que de inmediato intento reponerlos

-P-P-pero es parte del pasado!-exclamó fingiendo estar positivo-ya no importa ¿verdad? Jajajaja-se río rascandose la nuca

Pero sintió como unas delicadas manos tocaban sus mejillas, limpiando las pocas lágrimas que dejo caer inconcientente

-¿Ophis?preguntó el castaño extrañado

-Recuerda-le dijo mientras se sentaba frente a frente con el aun sentada en su regazo en una pose sugerente-no importa lo que pase, yo jamas te abandonare, ¿entendiste?

-Ophis-musito el castaño

Pero entonces la diosa se percato de las gafas del castaño, ella tambien se entero de la situacion ocular del castaño

-I-kun, esas gafas-musito-quitatelas

-N-no es buena idea Ophis-se negaba el castaño

Pero Ophis rapidamente se los quita y este voltea el rostro cerrando fuertemente los ojos

-Mirame, Ise-la dragona lo toma de las mejillas y aunque este se resistio lo mas que pudo, la dragona logro ponerlo frente a ella, pero aun asi apretaba los ojos-vamos, confia en mi, juro que no te juzgare

Ante esas palabras, el castaño poco a poco abria los ojos y cuando los abrio por completo, ella lo pudo ver, el mundo de oscuridad en el que ahora vivia el castaño, ironicamente era

Blanco

Tan blanco y puro como las nubes del cielo, se quedo contemplando esos ojos por un rato, mas no porque les desagradaran, eso no le importaba, no tenia un motivo, solo los queria ver

-Son muy bellos-halago Ophis-en serio, muy bellos

-Ophis...-susurro el castaño sollozando

-No llores-le limpiaba las lagrimas-aquellos que no vean la belleza de estos, ni merecen estas lagrimas

Tan centrados estaban en su mundo, que no les prestaron atención a las otras 2 personas, a Saji que estaba que se moría por masivo sangrado nasal producto de la pose de Ophis y a Asia que estaba doblando la charola de acero (reforzado) en una demostración de ira contenida, mientras sus dorados flequillos tapaban sus ojos pero no su boca, la cual tenia una linda, pero macabra sonrisa

-Pase lo que pase, yo estaré a tu lado I-kun-lo decía con una honesta y linda sonrisa-ya que llevas una parte de mi y aun cuando no la llevaras, aun así

El castaño estaba conmovido realmente, sus palabras curaban un poco el roto corazón del dragón rojo, poco a poco sus rostros se iban acercando, sus labios estaban tan cerca que casi podian oler el aliento del otro, pero en ese instante, una charola (doblada) se puso en medio de los, rompiendo el momento, era una celosa Asia

-Ophis-san-musito con un sonrojo y un mohin-¿no venia a proponernos algo importante?

En ese momento, la dragona del infinito, volvio a la normalidad

-Ah, es verdad-floto desde el regazo de Issei hasta un mueble cercano, encarando a los 3

-Y, ¿que es lo que quiere proponernos Ophis?-pregunto el rubio recuperando el conocimiento, pero con unos tapones de papel rojo en la nariz

La susodicha sorio y les pregunto

-¿Desean dejar de ser demonios?

* * *

 **SI YA SE YA SE "REPETITIVOOOOOOOO", ¡¿PODRIAN DARLE UNA OPORTUNIDAD?!, CARAY QUE PUBLICO TAN EXIGENTE**

 **EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO UNA MUY PERO MUUUUUUY PODEROSA MUJER APARECERA PARA AYUDAR A LOS DRAGONES JUNTO A OPHIS**

 **ESTA MUJER ES MAS PODEROSA QUE OPHIS, GREAT RED Y EL TRIHEXA JUNTOS, ¿ADIVINAN QUIEN ES?**

 **UNA PISTA:**

 **SU PIEL ES AZULADA Y TIENE UN CETRO**

 **(LES DI SIN QUERER 2 PISTAS, MAS LES VALE ACERTAR)**

 **BUENO ESPERO LES HALLA GUSTADO, RECUERDEN, DUDAS Y SUGERENCIAS, UN REVIEW (HAGANLO, QUE NO LES ROBARE EL ALMA POR ESO -_-)**

 **NOS VEMOS CIAAAAAOOOOO**


	3. La mestra invencible

**OK, MI ERROR DEBI DA R MAS PISTAS, COMO SEA, AQUI ALGUNOS REVIEWS**

 **UZU NO KAMI: HERMANO HAY NECESIDAD DE QUE LO** **PIDAS, SOY UN GRAN FAN DE TU** **HISTORIA "NUEVA VIDA"DEBERIAS ACTUALIZARLA MAS RAPIDO, TE QUEDASTE EN LA MEJOR PARTE, ME MATARA MARTIRIO DE ESPERA** **R**

 **ATEN92: ESPERA HASTA EL FINAL**

 **GUEST: GRACIAS, SIEMPRE INTENTO ESCRIBIR LO MAS FLUIDO Y CORRECTO QUE PUEDO, QUR DESDE UN CELULAR, ESO YA ES UN LOGRO**

 **WABEO: TRANQUILO BRO, LO SEGUIRE GRACIAS POR SEGUIR MI HISTORIA**

 **ALEX601: WOOOOE HERMANO QUE TESTAMENTO JAJAJA PERO TRANQUILO SI LO LEI TODO, ¿QUIEN SABE Y SI SEPAS QUIEN ES?, GRACIAS POR TU APOYO**

 **LINKAD:CREEME, NO LOS RECUPERARA DEL TODO, TU IDEA ES IGUAL QUE LA MIA, EN UN FUTUTO TALVEZ LO HAGA**

 **CARLOS CORTS: NO TE PREOCUPES HERMANO INTENTARE ACTUALIZAR MAS SEGUIDO**

 **UCHIHA-ISSEI DXD: GRACIAS POR TU APOYO, PERO NO CREO QUE LO HAGA TAN RAPIDO**

 **AERET: YA ME LEI TU HISTORIA HERMANO Y DEJAME DECIRTE QUE FUE ¡HERMOSA!, EN SERIO FUE MUY BUENA, DEBERIAS DE ACTUALIZAR LA 4TA PARTE RAPIDO QUE ME QUEDE CON GANAS JEJEJE**

 **PD: ¿DE QUE DOUJIN HABLAN?**

 **OTAKANI: NO TE PREOCUPES HERMANO, LO SEGUIRE**

 **SANAWA TOMOYA: MUCHO GUSTO HERMANO Y GRACIAS POR SEGUIR MI HISTORIA**

 **ALEXZERO: ¿VERDAD QUE SI?, POR ESO ES QUE DIJE QUE SERIA ALGO UN POQUITO DIFERENTE**

 **TENZALUCARD123: PIENSA HERMANO PIENSAAAAA**

 **ASAMIYA ATHENA: NO LO SE, TALVEZ TE LLEVES UNA GRAN SORPRESA**

 **TRINDAMER95: AUCH HERMANO JEJEJE SOLO LEERLO ME HIZO DOLER LOS OIDOS Y LA VISTANJAJAJAJA GRACIAS POR EL APOYO**

 **BIEN HASTA AQUI LOS REVIEWS, CONTINUEMOS CON ESTA PENDEJADA DE HISTORIA JAJAJAJA**

 **PD:¿DEBERIA INCLUIR OPENINGS Y ENDINGS? Y DE SER ASI, ¿CUALES ME RECOMIENDAN?**

* * *

 **LIFE: 0**

Llegaron a un lugar que parece un desierto sin fin, en donde sus ropas bailaban por los feroces vientos de que lo que creo que es, una tormenta de arena

-No se separen de mi-ordeno Ophis

La siguieron sin chistar ya que ella es la guia, pero la tormenta se hacia cada vez mas fuerte, por lo que tuvieron que adentrarse en una cueva para resguardarnos

-Vaya, esa tormenta si que se ve poderosa-musito Saji y empezo a beber agua de su cantimplora

-Obligadamente, debemos acampar aqui-recomendo la loli-mañana emprenderemos su busqueda

-Ophis-san-levanto la mano Asia-¿de verdad conoceremos y aprenderemos de la "maestra invencible"?

-Si, se los aseguro

De seguro se preguntaran: "¿la maestra invencible?"

Mejor comencemos la historia un poco antes

* * *

 **LIFE:ISSEI**

 **RESIDENCIA HYODOU-CIUDAD KUOH**

 **-** ¿Quieren dejar de ser demonios?

-...-Issei

-...-Saji

-...Asia

[…]

3...2...1...

-¡¿EEEEEEEEEEH?!

Eso nos tomo por sorpresa, ¿dejar de ser demonios?, eso no es posible, una vez convertido, jasmas se podria volver a ser humano, ademas si se le extrae la pieza demoniaca a un demonio reencarnado, este irremediablemente muere

-Asi como oyen-respondio Ophis-¿acaso no me hize entender?-ladea la cabeza

-No, claro que te entendemos-respondi aau sorprendido-pero, ¿como lo harias?, digo, moririamos si nos extrajeras las evil pieces

-Yo no se las extraere-responde despreocupadente-lo haran sus propias amas

...

-¡¿QUE COSA?!-exclamamos al unisolo

Eso si nos sorprendio, ¿Gremory-san y Sitri-san serian capaces de eso?, bueno, debido a los eventos pasados, estamos empezando a creer que si

Es la verdad

-S-Sona-kaicho, no haria tal cosa, ¿oh si?-preguntaba aterrado el ex peon Sitri

-De eso estoy segura-prosiguio Ophis-en el momento que eso ocurra, deben dejarlas hacerlo

¡¿QUE LAS DEJEMOS HACERLO?!, definitivamente ese plan esta mal, ya que el resultado es nuestra inminente y segura muerte, al menos eso creemos

Pero como si leyera nuestras mentes, ella nos tranquiliza

-No se preocupen, en el momento que eso suceda, yo los resucitare como mis sirviente y como yo no participo en ninguno de esos juegos de demonios o angeles, ustedes pueden llevar una vida normal

Los 3 se mostraban confusos

-Ophis, no es por desconfiar de ti, pero-se cruza de brazos el castaño-¿como lo haras?, digo, tu no posees evil pieces o una baraja

Ella solo sonrio otra vez, causandole nervios a todos

-Con estos

-Puedo sentir por medio de mi aura, que en frente de nosotros, unas minusculas esferas de luz, no se de que color (violeta) empiezan a danzar, hasta que se detienen y 3 de ellas empiezan a levitar hasta nosotros, yo por instinto tome el mio y empiezo a estudiarlo con los dedos

-Esto es...¿un dragon?-pregunte curios

-Anno...Ophis-san, ¿que son estas cosas?-pregunto Asia

-Estos son mis dragon pieces-nos respondio

-¿Dragon pieces?-Saji seguia confundido

-Al igual que el sistema evil pieces de los demonios y de la baraja del cielo, estas piezas me permiten resucitar a un ser como mi dragon sirviente

Eso nos sorprendio en serio, ¿ser sirviente de uno de los seres mas poderosos del mundo?, eso si es de locos, pero aun asi, teniamos una duda y solo Saji se atrevio a preguntarle

-¿Por que nosotros?-pregunto curioso-en todo el mundo sobrenatural y humano, deben de existir seres mas poderosos que nosotros-Asia y yo asentimos con la cabeza

Pero Ophis al contrario, ella nego

-¿Saben que es lo que en verdad hacen unicas a mis piezas?

-¿Que cosa?-pregunto inocentemente Asia

-Que a difetencia de las evil pieces y la baraja, que reencarnan a cualquiera, mis dragon pieces poseen voluntad propia y ellos mismos eligen a los que sean dignos de ser mis sirvientes

Vaya, eso si que es nuevo, ¿piezas con voluntad propia?, eso si que es una novedad muy grande

Un momento, eso significa...

Todos miramos nuestras piezas y Ophis entiende nuestra inquietud

-Asi es, esas son su dragon pieces-nos lo aclara-ellas los eligieron, otra cosa que deben saber es que cada pieza elige segun las virtudes

-¿Virtudes?-pregunto confundida Asia

-Voluntad-me apunto a mi

-Valentia-apunto a Saji

-Y amor-termino por apuntar a Asia

-Esas son las virtudes que cada uno de ustedes posee ya sean consientes o no de poseerlas, eso los volvio dignos de mis piezas, por eso fueron elegidos

Esa explicacion fue bastante aclarante, bueno en parte si soy un poco voluntuoso si me pongo a pensar en retrospectiva, Saji tambien es sumamente valiente y entregado y Asia, ¿es necesario decirlo?

Pero aun hay algo que nos inquieta

-Ophis-comence a hablar-hay algo mas, ¿verdad?

Ella bajo la mirada, pero luego la volvio a alzar con ojos mas serios, eso nos hizo estremecer

-Un mal antiguo y desconocido para todas las facciones, esta por resucitar, por eso Red y yo estamos reuniendo nuestros esquipos

Eso nos dejo sin habla, ¿que es este mal que hace que la misma Ophis Uroboros y Gran Rojo, tengan que buscar sus propios equipos?

-¿De que se trata?-pregunto Saji serio

-Es mejor que les cuente todo desde el comienzo-decidio Ophis-¿sabian que la primera vez que lo vimos red y yo tuvimos que parar nuestro combate para luchar juntos?

Ok, eso si nos dejo en shock, ¿pues que tan fuerte era ese mal que obligo a literalmente los seres mas poderosos de ambos mundos, a luchar juntos?

* * *

 **FLASH BACK**

 **LIFE:0**

 **BRECHA DIMENSIONAL-TIEMPO DESCONOCIDO**

Ophis y Red se encontraban en medio de uno de sus freneticos combates por el dominio de la brecha, pero en medio de ese combate, un portal de luz se abrio en frente de ellos parando su combate, cuando termino de abrirse, un ser humanoide salio de ahi, era del tamaño de un humano

-¿Quien eres?-pregunto Red con autoridad

Pero no contesto

-¿Que haces en mis dominios?-pregunto Ophis

Aun se mantenia en silencio, eso molesto a Red

-¡¿NOS ESTAS IGNORANDO?!

Aun mantenia callado

-¡ENTONCES NO ESTORBES NUESTRA PELEA Y DESAPARECE!

¡GOOOOOOBAAAAAAN!

Una poderosa llama capaz de borrar el planeta entero en cuestion de segundos se dirigia en contra de ese ser, pero lo que hizo a continuacion, los sorprendio de manera espeluznante

Detuvo su ataque ¡con solo una mano!

-hmp, ¿eso es todo?-al fin hablo el ser-¿ y asi se hacen llamar dioses?

-¡...¡IM...IMP...ESTO ES IMPOSIBLE!-Red estaba en shock, no era para menos, su ataque mas fuerte fue detenido de una manera tan facil y lo peor, con solo una mano

-...-Ophis no hablaba, pero unas cuantas gotas de sudor en su frente delataban lo asombrada y nerviosa que estaba

-Patetico, simplemente patetico-bufo ese ser-sera mas sencillo de lo que crei destruir este mundo

-¡!

Eso los puso alerta, ¿destruir la brecha dimensional?, eso desequilibraria el balance de todos los mundos, asi que tragandose ambos sus orgullos, tomaron una desicion

-¿Lista Ophis?

-...-Asintio con la cabeza

Pelearian juntos

-Jajajaja-Se reia ese sujeto-¿pelearan ambos?, espero que me den un buen combate

Entonces mientras aun mantenia el poder que le arrojo Red en su mano, la concentro por encima de su cabeza y formo una inmensa, pero IMENSA, esfera de poder y termino lanzandola en contra del inmeso dragon rojo que de pura suerte lo esquivo

Ophis no se quedo atras y lanzo 2 rafagas de energia dragonica color violeta muy poderosos, pero al final el solo las desvio de una sola patada a cada una

Pero se descuido y Red lo sorprendio abriendo sus fauces y atrapadolo dentro de su boca, acto seguido concentro su poder de fuego y lo comenzo a incinerar dentro de su boca, Red reia mentalmente pensando algo decepcionado por lo facil que fue, pero su confianza se fue al caño, cuando sintio como intentaban abrir su boca

Cosa que paso, le abrio la boca con un solo brazo y las llamas se disciparon al abrirsela, ademas de que estaba ileso

-¿Que ducede?-se burlo el sujeto-¿tenias hambre?, lo siento, pero no soy comestible

Empezo a encender su poder y exploto en la del gran dragon, haciendolo caer casi inconciente con humo en la boca y algunos colmillos rotos

Ophis no se lo podia creer, alguien derroto a Red, algo que ni ella aun lograba, pero aun asi no se dejo sorprender y lo empezo a bombardear con esferas de poder del tamaño de un auto

El solo las esquivaba facilmente en Zig-zag, acercandose velozmente a ella lo que provo que le lanzara mas y con mas velocidad, tratando inutilmente que se le acercara

Al final, estando cerca de ella, desaparecio, soprendiendola, pero no perdio tiempo y empezo a buscarlo con la mirada por todos lados

-¿A donde...?,¡uuugh!

Aparecio nuevamente en frente de ella acestandole una patada al abdomen, enviandola a volar por varios metros

-Esto me esta aburriendo-musito el ser-yo vine aqui pensando en encontrar un reto, pero me he decepcionado bastante, este mundo no sirve, mejor lo destruyo y me largo

¡GROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAR!

El rugido llamo su atencion y pudo ver como Red medio recuperado se abalanzaba contra el, pero el solo lo detuvo con una mano del cuerno de su nariz y aunque intentaba zafarse, no podia

-Debo admitir que tienes una voluntad asombrosa-lo halago-lastima que tu poder no sea igual

Empezo a girarlo como si fuera un tornado y lo avento hacia donde se encontraba Ophis, la cual logro evitarlo volando unos cuantos metros de el, pero lo que no logro evitar, fue la lluvia de ataques debe energia que si bien eran dirigidas a Red, al estar en su angulo de ataque, tambien salio perjudicada

¡BOOM! (X incalculbles disparos)

-¡Aaaaah!-rugia Red

-¡Kyaaaaa!-gritaba Ophis

-¡Jajajaja!-se burlaba aun lanzando sus ataques-¡menudos disque dioses!

Les siguio lanzando ataques hasta que se harto y al disciparse la nube de humo, pudo ver a los 2 completamente fuerabde combate, casi inconsientes, el solo les dio una mirada de decepcion, ¿de verdad estos seres tan debiles eran considerados dioses?, pfff que tonteria

Ya no jugaria mas

-Oponerse a un dios de la destruccion es un pecado imperdodable, mas aun querer derrotarlo, pero que blasfemia

-¿D...di...dios...?-musito a duras penas Ophis

-¿...D...des...tructor?-musito en las mismas Red

Ambos casi se habian levantado, pero sus heridas no los dejaban por completo, solo podian observar como un poder maligno y muy grande de color violeta rodeaba su cuerpo, en eso alzo el brazo y musito unas palabras

-" **Antes de la creacion, vino la destruccion"**

Con esas simples palabras, ante el asombro de ambos dioses dragones, la brecha dimensional empezo a deformarse por el enorme poder que emanaba la esfera de energia lila que se formo en su mani derecha

Red y Ophis no podian creer que este en serio seria su final, ellos, considerados los seres mas poderosos del mundo, iban a ser derrotados con suma facilidad y lo peor es que no podian defenderse para evitarlo

*ALTO AHI*

Una voz desconocida para todos, menos para el aujeto, se escucho a travez de la grieta dimensional, todos empezaron a buscar de donde provenia

-¡¿Donse estas?!-buscaba furioso-¡donde quiera que...ooough!

No pudo terminar su amenaza, ¿la razon?, un nuevo portal se abrio rapidamente dejando salir a alguien tan veloz que pateo en el rostro del sujeto enviandolo a volar

Ophis y Red vieron con asombro al nuevo infractor

Era una mujer de cabello largo y atado en una larga cola de caballo, piel azulada, vestida de una tunica verde, un disco alrededor de su cuello y un cetro

-No debes hacer esto Trigon-reprendio la mujer-este no es tu trabajo, hacerte pasar por un dios de la destruccion es algo ridiculo si no tienes el poder de uno

-Esto no te incumbe secretaria-musito el ahora identificado como Trigon-yo debi ser el dios de la destruccion en lugar de ese obeso inutil

-Pues si no mal recuerso-hablo con burla la mujer-ese obeso inutil arraso el suelo contigo

-¡SE QUE HIZO TRAMPA!-grito iracundo-¡NO EXISTIA LA MANERA DE QUE ME PUDIERA GANAR!

-No fue trampa o suerte-respondio con calma la mujer-sabes perfectamente bien, que todo fue legal y limpio, tu no reuniste los requisitos para ser un dios destructor

Red y Ophis escuchaban atentos la discusion que tenian, ¿requisitos para ser un dios?, pero si los dioses nacen, no se contratan o despiden como en un trabajo

-Como sea-menciono la mujer-deberas ser castigado por tus acciones

-Intenta matarme si puedes, secretaria de quinta-se burlo Trigon

-¿Quien dice que voy a matarte?-se reia-ese no es mi trabajo, es el de mi jefe y como el esta dormido, cuando se levante, el te castigara

Acto seguido, alzo su cetro y una luz poderosa brillo del orbe de este, provocando que Ophis y Red se ocultaran los ojos, pero Trigon sabia lo que pasaria, sudaba frio en solo pensar lo que pasaria

-¡N-no!, ¡es imposible!, ¡esa tecnica esta prohibida!-exclamo Trigon

-Lo esta-respondio-pero no para los dioses

 ** _"ZONA DE LA MUERTE"_**

Atras de Trigon, una terrorifica cara le sonreia, para luego abrir descomunalmente sus fauces, en la cual un enorme vortice se abrio, aspirando todo a su paso, los dioses dragones no eran la excepcion

-¡¿Pero que...?!-Red se esforzaba en mantenerse fuera de la mortal tecnica

-¡M-me esta halando!-Ophis tampoco queria dejarse arrastrar, mucho menos al escuchar los lamentos, gritos de miedo y desesperacion que emanaban dentro de ese lugar, pero su lastimado cuerpo le fallo, dejandose arrastrar-¡AAAAAAAAH!

Iba volando mientras giraba en direccion al lugar de muerte, pero de pronto sintio que un brazo rodeo su vientre, frenandola por completo y evitandole asi un terrible destino

-Te tengo-era la mujer con una amable sonrisa-no te preocupes pequeña dragon

-...-Ophis no dijo nada y solo bajo la mirada ruborizada, nunca antes necesito la ayuda de alguien

No quedo ahi, la mujer alzo de nuevo su cetro y Red fue envuelto en un campo de fuerza, evitando asi que el colosal dragon tambien sea ansorbido

-Bien, creo que estan todos-fijo la mirada en Trigon-solo faltas tu

Trigon luchaba por no ser absorbido por ese lugar tan macabro y temible, el conocia muy bien la leyenda de ese lugar, millones han entrado, uno han podido salir y aun cuando lo hacen, mueren de locura en pocos dias

-¡Este no sera mi final!, ¡¿me oiste?!-se resigno a su destino-¡saldre de aqui y cuando lo haga loa destruire a todos! ¡HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Y con esa risa maniaca, Trigon fue absorbido por el vortice, el rostro cerro sus fauces, se discipo y todo volvio a la normalidad

-Bien, mi trabajo aqui termino-prosiguio la peliblanca-oh, es cierto

Apunto su cetro a Ophis y Red, una rafaga de energia divina salio disparada en contra de los 2, creian que iban a morir, pero en lugar de matarlos, la energia los envolvia, y sanaba sus heridas, en el caso de Ophis, tambien sus ropas

Ophis no dejaria pasar la oportunidad

-¿Quien es usted?-pregunto la loli dragon-¿tambien es un dios?

-Hmmm-pensaba la peliblanca-pues si y si, soy una diosa, una asistente

-Yo jamas escuche hablar de otros dioses en este mundo-hablo Red

-Ohohoho-reia la peliblanca-pues claro que no, no soy una diosa de este mundo-esta respuesta los dejo en shock

-¿Que quieres decir?-pregunto la diosa dragon

-Sera mejor que les explique-exclamo la diosa peliblanca

Durante un buen rato les relato de otros mundos, de sus formas de vida, de los dioses destructores, sus asistentes y de los 13 universos, pero tambien sobre Zenos, sobre este ultimo hizo que ambos dragones hicieran algo imposible

Tener miedo

-Y eso es todo-finalizo la diosa azul con una sonrisa

-¿D-dioses...universales?-pregunto nervioso Red

-¿Zenos...-sama?-pregunto en shock Ophis

-Asi es mis jovenes dioses-refiriendose al par-bueno, dejando eso de lado, deben prepararse

-¿Por que?-pregunto Ophis

-Por que Trigon no se cuando, el volvera-dijo de maneria seria Red

-Asi es-respondio la azulada-deberan de detenerlo

-Pero, ¿que no lo mataste?-pregunto Ophis

-No, solo lo he encerrado en la zona negativa-ezplico-normalmente nadie sale de ese lugar una vez se entra, pero es Trigon de quien hablamos, el si lo hara

-¿No lo podrias detenerlo otra vez?-Pregunto la loli

-No, yo no puedo matarlo hasta que mi superior me de la orden-suspiro mentalmente cansada-y el estara dormido por al menos 10.000 años

-'¡¿10.000 años?!'-se preguntaron los dioses dragones en sus mentes, claro que eran dioses, pero ellos no necesitaban dormir tanto

-Bueno, con esto aclarado me retiro-toca el suelo con la punta se su baston y una energia blanca empieza a rodearla para irse-pero antes, recuerden deben volverse mas fuertes, dioses menores, o sino su, o mejor dicho, sus mundos dejaran de existir cuando Trigon se libere

-Espera-la detuvo un momento-¿cual es tu nombre?-pregunto Ophis

-Bueno-sonrie-si lo quieren saber, mi nomnre es...

…

-Bien dicho eso, me marcho-se despidio de los 2 y fue envuelta por el poder blanco y desparecio

-Me siento como una larva-susurro Red

-Yo igual

Paso el tiempo y se olvidaron de el asunto, volviendo a sus rutinas de combate por el dominio de la brecha dimensional, que al final gano Red

El resto de la historia, ya la conocen

* * *

-Y eso es todo-concluyo Ophis

Decir que los chicos estaban aterrados era poco, muuuuuuy poco, ¿Red y Ophis son dioses menores?, ¿Dioses de la vida y destruccion?, ¿dioses universales?,¿y ellos se enfrentarian a ese dios demente?

-Ophis-musito el castaño, era demasiada informacion que procesar-¿es en serio?-pregunto el castaño esperanzado que solo sea una broma, por que de ser real, ¡¿COMO DEMONIOS LO VENCERIAN?!

-No, no lo es-desanimo al castaño-Trigon volvera pronto y lo que es peor, su ejercito ya se esta despertando y algunos incluso ya estan en movimiento

Eso los mato internamente, ¡¿ese psicopata tenia un ejercito?!, ¡¿por que no lo dijo antes?!

-Ophis-siguio el rubio un poco shockeado-¿crees que nosotros tenemos una oportunidad de vencerlo?

No-respondio tajante

Eso hizo que los 3 se cayeran de espalda, ¿no podia tener un poco de compasion y darles un poco de apoyo moral y aliento?

-Entonces Ophis-san-pregunto Asia-si no podemos vencerlos, ¿para que quiere que le sirvamos?

Ophis sonrio de nuevo, esa sonrisa cada vez les daba mas miedo...aunque era linda

-Es verdad con sus poderes actuales no serviran de nada-eso deprimio comicamente a los presentes-pero con mi maestra, pueden tener una oportunidad, ademas que aun me faltan integrantes en mi grupo

Antes esta declaracion, todos se asombraron, ¿OPHIS TIENE UNA MESTRA?

-¿Tu maestra?-pregunto Issei anonadado

-Si-respondio la loli-es conocida como "la maestra invencible"

-Vaya, si tu lo dices, debe de ser cierto-halago el castaño-entonces segun tu, ¿cuando comenzamos el entrenamiento?

-En 1 semana-respondio la dragona-pero debemos ir ahora mismo para que conozcan a la maestra

-¿Ahora mismo?-pregunto Saji, pero su respuesta vino cuando un vortice aparecio detras de ella-si, creo que si

Entonces los 4 pasaron el portal y ahi llegaron a donde estan actualmente

-Ophis, ¿en donde estamos?-pregunto el castaño

-En el territorio de mi maestra-le dijo Ophis viendo afuera de la cueva-solo debemos esperar a que esta tormenta sece

*No tienes que esperar mucho, Ophis-san*

Todos voltearon hacia donde se escucho la voz y de la oacurisad poco a poco una silueta se hacia presente, hasta que salio a la luz, la presencia de una mujer

Los 3 estaban anonadados por la apariencia extrovertida de esta, bueno, Issei mas por sentir su aura que era...nada...no podia sentirla

Ophis solo sonrio y se arrodillo al estilo caballero

-Un gusto en volverla a ver-alza su mirada-Vados-sama

La conocida como Vados solo sonrio

* * *

 **INFRAMUNDO-CASTILLO GREMORY**

En cierta habitación, cierta pelirroja estaba acostada en el pecho de su amado Yusuke, jadeando y es que no hace mucho, ella le había dado la muestra de su amor

Su primera vez

-Para ser tu primera vez no estuviste nada mal-halago un satisfecho Yusuke

-Gracias amado mio-lo besa en los labios-esta fue la experiencia mas placentera del mundo, me alegro que halla sido contigo

-Yo tambien-tambien la besa, pero luego pasa a un asunto serio-¿lo haras?

-Si-Rias respondio un poco triste-lo hare

-Gracias, al fin podre pertenecerte en mi totalidad-sonrio el chico

-Yo tambien lo ansio-se recuesta en el pecho del chico-'perdoname Issei, pero si quiero mi felicidad, debo hacerlo'-cerro los ojos derramando una lagrima por el destino de su futuro ex-peon y ex-prometido

Pero lo que no se dio cuenta, es de la sonrisa torcida y los ojos brillandole de rojo que aparecieron en el rostro de Yusuke

-‛Pronto...muy pronto'-penso el muchacho

* * *

 **OOOOH, AQUI SE VIENE LO BUENOOOOO, ATEN92 FUE LA UNICA EN ACERTAR POR LO QUE VEO, ASI QUE SI ELLA/O (LO SIENTO NO SE TU GENERO) CREARE UN PERSONAJE BASANDOSE EN ESTE AUTOR/A, CLARO, SOLO SI LO DESEA**

 **¿QUIENES CREEN QUE SEAN DIGNOS DE PERTENECER A LAS FILAS DE OPHIS Y DE RED?, RECUERDEN QUE DEBEN SER PERSONAJES DE DISTINTOS ATRIBUTOS**

 **ACEPTO SUGERENCIAS**

 **Y (HAY DIOS, ESTO ME ASEGURA MI MUERTE), ¿DESEAN QUE HALLA PERDON AL SEQUITO GREMORY?, SOLO LES ADVIERTO ALGO, EN EL SEQUITO 2 PERSONAS ADEMAS DE ASIA NO ABANDONARON A ISSEI, SOLO FINJEN SEGUIRLO PARA DESCUBRIR SUS PLANES YA QUE NO CONFIAN AL IGUAL QUE SIRZECH DE YUSUKE, ¿QUIENES CREEN QUE SEAN?**

 **DEJENME SUS SOSPECHAS EN LOS REVIEWS, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SEGUIR MI EXITOSA HISTORIA (OJALA MIS OTRAS FUERAN IGUAL DE EXITOSAS T_T) COMO SEA AQUI ME DESPIDO, NOS VEMOS EN OTRO CAPITULO**

 **AQUI NEOPERCIVAL, SU VENERADO DIOS SE RETIRA HACIA SUS APOSENTOS** **(SE QUE ME VENERAN ADMITANLO JAJAJAJA)**


	4. Adios Rias Gremory y un nuevo comienzo

**HOLAAAAAAA, LLEGUE OTRA VEZ Y PERDON POR LA DEMORA, PERO ES QUE ESTE HA SIDO EL CAPÍTULO MAAAAS LARGO QUE HE CREADO Y DEBI PENSARLO BASTANTE**

 **-¿POR QUE MEJOR NO LES DICES QUE SOLO** **TE DIO FLOJERA?-SUSURRO NEO**

 **-¡CALLATE!, ESTA A OCUPADO-DIRIJIENDOME A LOS LECTORES-ME DISCULPO POR ESO, SE LAS PRESENTO, ELLA ES NEO, MI NUEVA ASISTENTE Y NOVIA...ADEMAS DE UNA COMPLETA TSUNDERE-ESO LO SUSURRE**

 **-¡QUE NO SOY TSUNDERE!**

 **-SI, COMO DIGAS, POR CIERTO, ME TENGO QUE DEMORAR EN PUBLICAR, NO ES NADA MALO, SOLO EL TRABAJO QUE NO ME DA TIEMPO, PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN, NO ABANDONARE ESTA HISTORIA**

 **AQUI ALGUNAS RESPUESTAS**

 **SANAWADA TOMOYA: VALI SI ESTARA, PERO ESTOY INDECISO DE EN QUE EQUIPO DEBA ESTAR**

 **DARKKAYSER: SI HERMANO, TODOS QUEREMOS ESO, PERO PARA QUE ELLA LOS ENTRENE EN PERSONA, DEBERAN DE DARLO TODO O MORIRIAN JAJAJAJ...LO DIGO EN SERIO, YA SABES COMO SON LOS ENTRENAMIENTOS DE DIOSES, SOBRE LA CANTIDAD DE SIERVOS, SON 12 POR CADA LADO**

 **UZU NO KAMI:¡HERMANO ERES LO MAXIMO SI LO LLEGAS A HACER!, RESPECTO A MI TEMA, HOY ESTARA ESA RESPUESTA**

 **ZERUXT: ¿QUIEN DICE QUE SE QUEDARA SOLO?HOY TE LLEVARAS UNA GRATA SORPRESA**

 **LINKAD: VALI SI ESTARA PERO CREO QUE NO EN EL MISMO EQUIPO QUE ISSEI, ESTOY INDECISO Y POR SUS NUEVAS ARMADURAS, LO SIENTO HERMANO PERO ES NECESARIO :P PERO TRANQUILO SERAN UNAS MUY CONOCIDAS**

 **ALEX601: EH AQUI OTRO TESTAMENTO, DEMONIOS HERMANO ME HACES DOLER LA CABEZA JEJEJE, MUY BUEN RAZONAMIENTO EL TUYO, VALI SI ESTARA, CREEME, YUSUKE, YA VERAS QUE ES LO QUE LE SUCEDE, SOBRE LOS NOMBRES DE LOS EQUIPOS, NO ESTAN NADA MAL, SI ME PERMITES, TOMARE ESAS RECOMENDACIONES TUYAS, PERO DEBO PENSAR CUALES LES QUEDARIAN MEJOR, GRACIAS POR EL APOYO HERMANO**

 **COLOCOLO4178: ES QUE LEI MUCHOS FICS QUE LES PONEN UNOS, PERO NO TE PREOCUPES, NADIE VOTO, ASI QUE NO LO HABRA**

 **UCHIHA ISSEI-DXD: ME ALEGRO QUE TE GUSTE LA HISTORIA, PUES CLARO QUE HABRA HAREM, DESPUES DE TODO, NO SERIA LO MISMO ¿VERDAD?, CLARO QUE ASIA SERA LA MATRIARCA, OPHIS LA SEGUNDA Y LA TERCERA...NAAAAA,TE DEJARE CON LA INTRIGA VADOS SI ES DE DB SUPER**

 **ALEXZERO: SI, ASI DE PODEROSO ES, LES DARA SERIOS PROBLEMAS A TODOS, SOBRE YUSUKE...QUIEN SABE**

 **ATEN92:MUY BIEN, COMENZARE A PLANEAR TU PERSONAJE, BUENAS OPCIONES DE EQUIPO ME DISTE Y YA TE ENTERARAS DEL POR QUE DE SUS ACCIONES**

 **MAUROX000: ¿VERDAD QUE SI?, QUISE IDEAR UN POCO, ADEMAS, ¡ACTUALIZA LAS 2 HISTORIAS QUE TE PEDI!, ¿POR FIS?**

 **BLOODEDGE: ES UNA DIOSA PRIMORDIAL, ASI QUE CREEME ES SUMAMENTE PODEROSA Y HABILIDOSA**

 **GUEST: NO, NO PUEDE VER, ES SOLO QUE DDRAIG LO ENTRENO EN SUS PAISAJES MENTALES PARA QUE DESARROLLE SUS OTROS SENTIDOS A UN NIVEL QUE SOBREPASA LA IMAGINACION**

 **GUEST: TANQUILO HERMANO, SOLO ERA UNA PREGUNTA, PERO ME ALEGRA QUE TE GUSTARA LA MENCION DE LOS MULTIVERSOS**

 **DANI:TE SORPRENDERAS MAS ADELANTE**

 **CARLOSCOTS:ME ALEGRO QUE TE GUSTARA, VALI SI SERIA DIGNO, DE HECHO LO SERA MAS ADELANTE, TE SORPRENDERAS CUAL ES SU VIRTUD**

 **Y HASTA AQUI LAS RESPUESTAS-APARESCO YO LLENO DE HEMATOMAS-¿QUE?, ¿NUNCA HAN TENIDO UNA NOVIA TSUNDERE?**

 **-¡QUE NO SOY TSUNSERE!, TAL PARECE QUE NECESITAS OTRA LECCION-TRONANDO LOS NUDILLOS**

 **-JEJEJE, YA VEREMOS ESO, BIEN DISFRUTEN DE LA LECTURA MIENTRAS YO ME ENCARGO DE NEO-CIERRO LA PUERTA LENTAMENTE**

 **-OYE, ¿QUE VAS A...?, ¡ESPERA! NO NO , SUELTA...¡AH!...P-POR AHI, N*...NO..ES...**

* * *

 **LIFE:ASIA**

Nos encontramos frente a la maestra de nuestra futura ama, es impresionante su, aspecto es intimidante como alguien perteneciente a la clase alta de la sociedad, en realidad es una persona sumamente amable

-Vamos Ophis-chan-. da golpecitos en la espalda-no es nescesario que me trates asi

-Es mi maestra-aun en su pose de caballero-es mi obligación tratarla de la manera mas respetuosa posible

-Ay, Ophis-chan-se llevaba la mano a la mejilla-¿que puedo hacer contigo?-luego nos ve y sonrie-al menos ustedes no tienen esa mania

Se encamino hacia nosotros a paso lento, hasta quedar frente a nosotros, yo me encontraba sumamente nerviosa, no era para menos, era una diosa universal, no siempre tienes la oportunidad de conocer a uno

-Mi nombre es Vados-se presenta-y soy la maestra de esta personita-refiriendose a Ophis, mientras le revuelve los cabellos

-M-maestra-es increible, ¡Ophis esta apenada!-comportese por favor

-Jajaja-se reia la maestra-y tambien del dios destructor del universo 6, Champa, ademas de su sirviente

Todos menos Ophis estabamos en shock, ¿es la maestra del dios destructor?, osea que ella es...

-M-me lla-lla-llamo Gen-Genshirou Sa-Saji-el pobre estaba nervioso-¡es un placer!-termino con una reverencia

-Mucho gusto Saji-kun-sonrio

-Mi nombres es Asia Argento-tambien la reverencie- un placer conocerla-intente disimular mi nerviosismo, espero halla resultado

-Jajajaja-no funciono-un gusto mi pequeña Asia

Y por ultimo

-Mi nombre es Hyodou Issei-reverencio-un placer

Vados-sama lo ve por un instante y se acerca a el

-Veo y puedo sentir que no eres el único en ese cuerpo-ladeo la cabeza-¿verdad?

Issei-san la vio asombrado, pudo saberlo con solo verlo

-Extiende tu brazo izquierdo por favor-se lo pidió amablemente

Hizo caso y lo extendio, lo siguiente que paso fue que toco su mano con el cetro y como por arte de magia, el bosted caer apareció

Eso si nos sorprendió de sobremanera

-Hola-se agacho dirigiendose al guante de metal-me llamo Vados, no tengas miedo y presentate-luego vio a Saji-tu también, vamos no sean tímidos

Y para nuestra sorpresa los restos de las sacred gears, la absorbsion line, de Saji-san aparecen

[H-Hola, mi nombre es Ddraig, conocido como el dragón emperador rojo]-cielos, hasta Ddraig-san esta nervioso

{M-Me presento, soy Vvitra, el dragón del fuego oscuro}-vaya, hasta Vvitra-san esta nervioso

-Vamos, no esten tan nerviosos-intentaba relajarlos-han hecho un buen trabajo con estos muchachos, solo queria felicitarlos

{[Gracias, Vados-sama]}

-En especial tu Ddraig-viendo al boosted gear-este muchacho a pesar de su condicion ocular, puedo ver que es un gran luchador-eso saco una sonrisa de el

[No fue facil, eso se lo puedo asegurar]-suspiro-[le pido que le tenga paciencia, es que es muy denso e idiota]

-¡OYE!-exclamo Issei-san, jeje aunque es un poco cierto

-Jejeje-solo pudo reirse la diosa-no te preocupes, tengo milenios de paciencia, pero aun asi, ambos entrenaran a estos 2 cuando yo no pueda, ¿bien?

{[¡SEÑOR, SI SEÑOR!]}-en serio ambos estan muy nerviosos, nescesita relajarse

Luego de eso, ambas longuinus desaparecen

-Maestra ¿y Red?preguntó Ophis

-Ese Red-suspiro la maestra-como siempre se excedió en los entrenamientos y esta descansando

A todos nos sorprendió el hecho de que Red también estuviera aquí, es decir, tener a 1 dios dragón es impresionante, ¿pero 2?, ya era demasiado

-Pasemos al tema en cuestion-su voz se volvió seria-¿todos saben la situación?, ¿no?

Todos asentimos con la cabeza

-Bien, eso ahorrara tiempo-sonrio-seria una lastima que este mundo fuera destruido de nuevo

A todos incluso a Ophis, se nos heló la sangre con eso que dijo

-A-anno, Vados-sama-yo estaba muy nerviosa-¿como que de nuevo?

Al hacerle esa pregunta abrió los ojos como platos y giro su rostro sonrojada

-¿Maestra?-Ophis se le acerco insistiendole al igual que nosotros

-B-bu-bueno-estaba muy nerviosa

Nosotros la mirábamos de forma acusadora, insistiendo le, hasta que no pudo mas

-Aaaah-suspiro derrotada-esta bien, les contare

Si, pudimos doblegar a una diosa principal, es un avance para ser mas fuerte jejeje

Nos enteramos que todos los humanos del planeta, somos la segunda generación que vive aquí, la anterior se extinguió por una "guerra estúpida", aunque no nos dijo de cual

Luego por medio de unas increiblemente poderosas esferas que cumplen deseos, la humanidad volvió a la vida, con recuerdos y vidas nuevas, claro, jamas recordarían esa guerra ya que "jamas sucedió"

Eso nos dejo helados, ¿osea que morimos una vez y no lo recordamos?, o ¿somos nuevos humanos?, ayayayay, mi cabeza me duele de tanto pensar

Pero lo que si me sorprendio en verdad, fue el relato de esas esferas, si pudieran cumplir cualquier deseo en realidad...yo...Issei-san...

Luego nos dijo que aunque la humanidad fue resucitada al igual que su homologo del universo 7, aqui hubo unos cambios extraños, un claro ejemplo, las criaturas sobrenaturales y las facciones, eso nos parecio extraño, ¿ellos sabian de nosotros pero nosotros de ellos no?, aunque bueno, son dioses principales, obviamente lo sabrian

-Y eso mis pequeños, es todo-termino el relato exhausta

Nosotros no podiamos creerlo, ¿la humanidad se extinguio una vez?, eso si que fue terrorifico

-Bueno, debemos irnos maestra-reverencio Ophis-estos mañana tienen clases y yo debo seguir buscando al resto que conformara mi grupo

-Bien nos vemos en una semana chicos-se despedia de nosotros con la mano, nosotros hicimos lo mismo

Es muy agradable, luego cruzamos el portal y regresamos a nuestra casa a dormir, este fue un día muy pesado

* * *

 **LIFE:ISSEI**

 **ACADEMIA KUOH-06:30**

Llegamos a la academia un poco desanimados, ¿la razon?, hoy talvez sea el dia que dejemos de ser demonios

Si, nos enteramos por los chismes de la escuela, que el grupo Gremory y Sitri volvieron a la ciudad, pero hoy no han venido y creo saber el porque

Saji y Asia estan iguales, no desconfiamos del plan de Ophis, todo lo contrario, pero no podemos dejar de sentirnos tristes al saber que nos despacharan como basura vieja, se preguntaran, ¿Asia tambien?, pues si, ella renuncio al grupo Gremory, ellas intentaron disuadirla, pero ella fue firme en su decision, asi que optaron dolidas, que compartiria mi destino

Tan absorto en mis pensamientos estaba, que no me di cuenta que alguien me abrazo por la espalda, presionando 2 cosas muy suaves tras mi espalda

-Yo, Hyodo-era Aika-¿como estas?, ¿me extrañaste?, o-puedo sentir una gran perversion en ella-¿tuviste algun sueño humedo conmigo como protagonista?

Lo sabia, es una gran pervertida, pero me cae bien

-Jejeje, ya quisieras tener esa suerte

-Mooou, al menos hubieras dicho una mentira-sonrojada y con un mohin

-Jajaja, ¿que deseas Kyriuu?

-¿Comeremos juntos el dia de hoy?

-Pues claro, es nuestra rutina

-Bien los espero a ambos bajo el arbol-siento como su aura se aleja

* * *

Nos encontramos los 3 bajo un el enorme arbol donde siempre nos reunimos a comer, recordabamos todo tipo de anecdotas y sucesos que viviamos y aun hacemos en el dia a dia

-Hyodo-me llama Kiryuu-di "aaaah"

¿Me dio de comer?, vaya es muy atenta ¿sera que es por mi ceguera?, no deberia preocuparse por eso

[En serio eres un idiota de primera]

¡Oye!, ¿ahora por que soy un idiota?

[Por que lo eres]-suspiro de frustracion-[¿acaso no ves las señales que te envia esa hembra?]

¿Señales?, pues, ¿de que hablas Ddraig?

[Veo que hablar contigo sobre este tipo de cosas es una estupida perdida de tiempo]

Eres un…

[Como sea...hoy es el dia]

Si, asi parece, incluso siento como mi pecho vibra sin razon alguna

[¿Como te sientes?]

Te sere sincero-suspire un poco-como la mierda

[Tranquilo compañero, una vez suceda esto, ya no tendras que pensar en ella, tendras una nueva vida, junto a la monja, a Vvitra,la alfil peliblanca y la peon castaña de los Sitri]

¿Eh?-eso me cofundio-¿hablas de Momo-san y Nimura-san?, pero si ellas...

[Tu solo confia en mi, el rubio ese no estara solo]

Si tu lo dices, por cierto, ¿ya terminaste con lo que estabas haciendo?

[Si, ya esta listo]

Genial, pero, ¿que es?, llevas mucho tiempo en eso

[Eso lo sabras a su tiempo, ahora sigue en tu conversacion, la pervertida 4 ojos te esta llamando]

-Hyodo...Hyodo...tierra llamamdo a Hyodo-chasqueo su lengua-ya se quedo en trance de nuevo, los demonios son algo desconsiderados

-Jejeje-Asia se reia-es verdad, Aika-san

-¿Que me perdi?

-Vaya, al fin despiertas, pues ¿que tanto hablabas con Ddraig-san?

-Cosas de hombres

Nos la pasamos el dia entero hablando, luego Saji se nos unio y asi hasta el final de clases, hasta el ultimo dia de nuestra vida como demonios

Al final de clases nos despedimos de kyriuu, eh hizo lo de la ultima vez, si volvio a besarme

-Nos vemos luego Hyodou, muchachos-siento como su aura se marcha

-Iseei-san...

KIIIIIK

-¡Ayayayay!, ¡soy inocente, lo juro!-me jalaba duramente la mejilla, ¡carajo!, como duele T-T

-¡Hmp!-se dio media vuelta y empezo a caminar hacia casa ignorandome

* * *

 **LIFE: KYRIUU**

Veo como Hyodo se va junto a ellos, como siempre, discutiendo con Asia-chan, es un poco comico, pero no puedo dejar de preguntarme, ¿como se sentira ir junto a el tomando su brazo, siempre que veo a Asia-chan asi con el, no puedo evitar sentirme celosa de ella

Si, como lo piensan, me enamore Issei, ¿loco no?

El antes era un pervertido al maximo nivel de la palabra y eso, por obvias razones, me gusto de el, pero lo que si me atrajo de el, es que no teme mostrarse como es, o era, su personalidad actual, tambien es muy atrayente, me gusto mucho antes de que entrara a dicho club, siempre quise acercarmele a hablar, pero no encontraba el coraje, el dia que lo obtuve, a el lo perdi

Ahora estaba con Gremory-sempai

No pude evitar ponerme molesta, pero conmigo mismo, por no declarmele a tiempo, senti que lo habia perdido, ese club, aunque raro, eran miembros los personajes mas populares de la escuela, ¿como iba a competir con ellos?

Me deprimi por mucho tiempo, hasta ahora, al enterarme que los miembros del C.O y el consejo estudiantil se habian marchado sin Issei y Saji, pude entender, que algo en la relacion de Gremory-sempai y Hyodo-kun no iba para nada bien

Eso, aunque sonara horrible y egoista, me alegro

¿Por que?, ¿como que por que?, ¿acaso no es obvio?, asi podria acercarme a el y hacerlo mio, Asia-chan se dio cuenta y me sorprendio de sobremanera que me apoyara, ¿acaso no lo amaba?, todo lo contrario, lo amaba en demasia, me conto sobre su sueño, un harem, me puse roja como el cabello de Gremory-sempai, pero luego, pensandolo bien, me exito la idea de pertenecer a su sequito y mas aun sabiendo que los demonios podian tenerlos

Por eso a veces Asia me dejaba a solas con el

No hay marcha atras, el sera mio, no importa quien se entrometa y me obstaculice el camino, yo seguire adelante, su poblema ocular no me interesa, asi lo amo, solo quisiera que hubiera una manera de estar mas tiempo con el...¡quiero que este conmigo!

(Sin que se diera cuenta,a los lejos por las ramas de un arbol, una pequeña llama violeta, aparecio atras de ella)

* * *

 **LIFE:0**

El dia tan temido, habia llegado, los 3 iban cabizbajos y tristes, el motivo era, que desde unas cuadras atras, sintieron las presencias de ambos grupos, que los seguian sigilosamente

El dia de hoy les iban a demostrar, que para ellos, no valian nada

Pero pudieron notar que 2 presencias se acercaban a ellos rapidamente por una direccion distinta

-Preparense para defenderse-ordeno el castaño y ambos asintieron, pero luego abrio sorprendido sus blanquesinos ojos al sentir de quienes se trataban-un momento, ellas son...

-¡GEN-CHAN

-¡SAJI-KUN!

El castaño no pudo terminar su oracion, cuando 2 borrones, uno blanco y uno castaño, tumbaron al peon rubio

-¡¿Momo-chan?!, ¡¿Nimura-chan?!-exclamo Saji

-¡Rapido!, ¡no hay tiempo!-lo toma de el brazo izquierdo

-¡Debemos irnos todos de aqui!-toma su brazo derecho y ambas lo empiezan a jalar hacia el bosque, Issei y Asia, aun confundidos, las siguieron

* * *

 **BOSQUES DE KUOH**

El grupo de chicos se adentraron profundo en el bosque, aun se mantenian corriendo y a veces, como ninjas, saltaban por las ramas, haciendo lo posible por perder a sus "cazadores"

-¿Que esta sucediendio?-pregunto el castaño

-¡Desertamos de grupo Sitri!-respondio Momo

-¡¿Que?!-exclamo Saji-¡¿pero por que hicieron eso?!

-¡Por que no toleramos lo que quieren hacerles!-respondio Nimura

Los 3 se les rompio el mundo encima al escuchar eso, sabian a que se referian, Ophis se los advirtio, pero aun asi querian mantener esa efimera llama de esperanza que demostra lo contrario, pero con lo que ambas dijeron, solo confirmaron sus dudas

Los querian matar

Querian preguntarles mas pero

¡BOOOM!

-¡KYAAA!-grito Nimura

-¡Nimura!-Saji se lanzo a su rescate atrapandola al estilo nupcial

La rama en donde iba a pisar, se destruyo a causa de un poder oscuro y carmesi

El castaño ya sabia quien era

-Gremory-san-susurro

-Issei-Rias estaba con la mano levantada, obviamente ella disparo, luego, los demas aparecieron, rodeando a los 5

-Nunca crei que usted fuera este tipo de persona, Sitri-san-Saji mostro una mirada decepcionada a Sona

Ella solo volteo el rostro seria, aunque en el fondo, esa mirada y sus palabras, le dolian como un puñal a su corazon

-Entonces-prosiguio el castaño-¿asi seran las cosas?

-...-Rias y las demas solo bajaron sus rostros dolidas por la mirada que les daba el castaño

-¡CONTESTEN!-exclamo el castaño, eso las hizo estremecer

-Issei-kun, yo...yo..no..yo...-intentabla explicar Akeno, pero tartamudeaba dolida

-Si no vas a hablar, mejor quedate callada

La forma tan fria, acompañado de esos blancos ojos, la quebraron por dentro, su corazon se hizo pedazos, las lagrimas de dolor no tardaron en salir

Ellas no lo sabian, pero aunque decia esas dolorosas palabras, a el tambien le dolian, no es que las amara, eso quedo en el pasado, pero el, Saji y Asia debian actuar asi para guardar las apariencias

-¿Quien diria que la siempre recta y calculadora Sona Sitri, podria llegar a ser una asesina a sangre fria?-pregunto Saji-aunque, pensandolo bien, era bastante obvio

Esas palabras poco a poco iban rompiendo el corazon asi como el semblante serio de la heredera Sitri, aunque sus ojos eran tapados por los flequillos de su cabello, una lágrima broto, por algun motivo, las palabras de Saji, le dolian, le dolian bastante

-Saji-murmuro el castaño-chicas

-Ho-este contesto desganado

-Ho-respondieron de la misma manera las 3

Los 5 despejaron todas las dudas que tenian atras, no habia lugar para eso, sus vidas estaban en peligro, es verdad, Ophis les dijo que las dejaran hacerlo, pero, ¿por que no actuar un poco?

Aunque se preocuparon por Nimura y Hanakai, ellas no iban a ser reencarnadas, las piezas de Ophis no las han elegido, seria imposible, asi que debian darles tiempo para huir

-Lo siento mucho Issei-se disculpo la pelirroja con lagrimas en los ojos y un semblante triste, pero rodeada de poder de la destruccion-pero si quiero ser feliz, debo hacerlo

-Tsk-chasqueo la lengua el castaño-entonces, ¿para que te disculpas si no lo sientes?

-Saji-hablo Sona rodeada de aura acuatica-debes entender, que no es nada personal

-Siguete creyendo eso, asesina sin corazon-esas palabras terminaron de romper el corazon de la pelinegra

Ambos, castaño y rubio, se pusieron en guardia, invocando sus sacred gears

-Absorbsion line

-Boosted gear

Las chicas quedaron en la retaguardia

-¿No usaran sus armaduras?-pregunto Rossweisse

-No queremos mancharlas con sus inmundas sangres-respondio cortante el castaño, hiriendo a la valkiria y las demas

-Vvitra

{Listo mocoso}

-Ddraig

[Cuando quieras compañero]

-Chicas-respondio rias-no hay marcha atras, vamos con todo

-Hi, buchou-respondieron con desgana, pero lo harian por Yusuke

-Muchachas-hablo Sona-si queremos ser fuertes debemos de hacerlo, esto es solo una prueba mas que nos da la vida

-Hi, kaicho-tambien estaban desganadas

Un silencio absoluto se genero, uno tan puro, que se podria escuchar a un alfiler caer, la brisa movia las hojas de los arboles y arbustos, la ropa y cabello de los guerreros danzaban con en viento, mientras estos esperaban que el equipo contrario lanzara el primer ataque

Solo la caida de una gota del rocio de la hoja de una planta, empezo todo

-¡ATAQUEN!-gritaron ambas partes

Ambos grupos se abalanzaron contra el otro, iban despacio, poco a poco iban aumentando la velocidad, hasta que empezaron a correr

Y asi chocaron ambos bandos

Saji salto golpeando a Rugal que tambien habia saltado, le dio "super man punch" directo al rostro sorprendiendolo, el jamas demostro ser tan fuerte, cayo de espaldas contra el suelo, pero rapidamente se reincorporo lanzandose nuevamente contra el rubio

Se lanzo nuevamente contra el rubio con sus puños cargados de energia, Saji los evadia rapidamente ademas de facil, dejo que uno pasara debajo de su axila para asi girar y darle un codazo en el estomago y no quedo ahi la cosa, ya que uso una de sus piernas para impulsarse y darle una patada al rostro que lo hizo girar en el aire cayendo de cara al suelo, pero no se rindio y con sus brazos y piernas se impulso hacia adelante, rapidamente giro y volvio a lanzarse contra el rubio que lo recibio con una barrida de pies, lo evito saltando, pero lo que no se espero, fue que ni bien termino la barrida giro y le dio una patada reversa directo al pecho enviandolo contra unos arboles

Pero sus instintos le advirtieron y evito un ataque a traicion, era una bomba de agua

-Vaya, es raro que vengas tu a la linea de fuego directamente, Sona Sitri-exclamo divertido Saji

-Muchas cosas deben de cambiar el dia de hoy-respondio la heredera Sitri-debo cambiar si quiero que mi sequito sea fuerte como el de Rias

-Aaaah, ya veo-suspiro decepcionado-¿todo esto es por envidia?

Eso no lo soporto la heredera, apreto los dientes y los puños

-¡Callate!-exclamo Sona-¡creo en lo que dice Yusuke!, ¡el es fuerte!, ¡el sabe lo que se necesita para serlo!

El rubio solo volvio a suspirar decepcionado

Isseis se concentro en Kiba y Gasper, cuando chocaron el castaño, dio un mortal hacia adelante, evadiendo el corte horizontal del sorprendido rubio, luego les dio ambos rubios una barrida giratoria haciendo que caigan al suelo, rapidamente se reincorporo con una movida de piernas estilo break dance, para evadir una esfera de poder de la destruccion de Rias, al estilo matrix, dandoles a ambos siervos Gremory

-¡Kiba!, ¡Gasper!-exclamo la pelirroja, para luego mirar con enojo al castaño

-¿Que?-pregunto divertido el castaño-fuiste tu el que los ataco

Gasper se levanto y vio a Issei, no pudo evitar llorar

-No...no...no quiero-lloraba el pequeño vampiro-¡no quiero que Issei-sempai muera!

Issei al escuchar eso no pudo evitar sentirse bien internamente, haciendo gala de su velocidad, se poso frente a un sorprendido Gasper, que se impresiono, pero eso no duro nada, llorando abrazo a su sempai

-¡No quiero!, ¡no quiero!, ¡no quiero!-lloraba mientras escondia su rostro en el pecho del castaño

-Gasper...-susurro y correspondio el abrazo

A Rias se le partia el alma al ver esa escena, lloraba a lagrima viva, pero ya habia tomado una desicion, vivir feliz al lado de Yusuke, y con todo el dolor del alma debia acabar con Issei, aun cuando aun tenia sentimientos por el

-Me tengo que ir por ahora, nos vemos luego-susurro en el oido del chico

-¿Eh?-se pregunto el chico aun apenado y con lagrimas-¿que quieres decir con...?¡uugh!

Issei le dio un ligero golpe en el cuello que lo hizo desmayar, antes de que cayera lo cargo de manera nupcial hasta debajo de la sombra de un arbol, luego retomo su camino al campo de batalla

-Issei...sem...pai-murmuro el pequeño vampiro aun inconciente y con lagrimas

-Nos veremos luego, hermanito-le sonrio tiernamente, luego se dirigio a Rias-no planeo hacerte desistir, solo espero que no te arrepientas cuando tus acciones te pasen factura

-Creeme-intentaba ocultar inutilmente su tristesa-no lo hare

Asia se enfrentaba a Akeno, Koneko y Xenovia las cuales no creian las nuevas habilidades de combate de la futura ex-alfil Gremory, protegia a las futuras ex-miembros del clan Sitri

Akeno lanzo relampagos que la rubia evadia en zig-zag mas veloz que esos rayos, tacleo a una desprevenida Koneko enviandola a chocar contra una roca, Xenovia aparecio detras de ella con durandal empuñado encima de su cabeza, Asia solo salto girando sobre si mismo a otro lado evadiendo la espada que termino incrustada en la tierra, la monja no perdio tiempo y ni bien cayo al suelo, salio despedida en contra de la peliazul que no se pudo defender de su ataque, consistia en un golpe en las manos para que suelte la espada, seguido de un puño a su mejilla izquierda y al evadir un puño de Xenovia agachandose, saltar hacia atras pateando la parte trasera de la rodilla de la ex-exorcista, haciendola perder el equilibrio y caer con una rodilla al piso y para terminarla, una patada giratoria a la mejilla derecha, enviandola a volar unos metros

-Te has vuelto fuerte Asia-chan-la halago Akeno

-Gracias-le agradecio friamente la rubia

-¿Sabes?-siguio la sacerdotiza-siempre te tuve envidia, Issei-kun siempre te tuvo un trato casi preferencial-su voz sonaba resentida-pero no importa mas, ya tengo a Yusuke, el ha vuelto a nuestro lado, asi que ya no me importa nada mas

-¿Estas segura de tus palabras Akeno-san?-pregunto la rubia viendola friamente

-Claro que si-la su voz sonaba casi apagada-no puedo negar que aun siento algo por Issei-kun, ¡pero amo mucho mas a Yusuke ahora!-fruncia el seño-¡y nadie me lo va a quitar!

Issei escucho esas palabras y no pudo evitar sentir un pinchazo en su pecho, ¿sera que aun sentia algo por ellas?, pfff, claro que no, solo le dio un poco de lastima por ella, estaba sumamente desquiciada, ¿una mujer asi estaba con el?, el solo pensarlo se ese modo, lo hizo estremecer

-Me das lastima Akeno-san-le recriminaba la alfil-una persona tan inteligente y fuerte, ¿te derrumbas por el amor de un hombre?

Las palabras de Asia eran cortantes, todos menos Issei y Saji se sorprendieron por el repentino cambio de personalidad de la monja, de la tierna, dulce y comprensiva monja no quedaba mucho, ahora ella habia madurado en este tiempo fuera del grupo, ya no seria la debil que siempre tenia que ser salvada, ya no mas

El regaño le hizo enojar

-¡Mocosa!-estaba furiosa, tanto asi que la sorprendio no solo a ella, sino a todos-¡¿quien te crees que eres para sermonearme?!, ¡toma esto! **HOLY LIGHTNING**

Un enorme relampago sagrado descendia hacia la rubia, pero esta ni se inmutaba, abrio los ojos e hizo algo que dejo sorprendido a casi todos, a 2 no, obviamente

De su muñeca derecha aparecio una especie de brazalete hecho de energia y de ese dichoso artefacto, 2 enormes aspas salieron, parecia un arco, en realidad lo era, posiciono su mano izquierda como si estiviera tomando una flecha y la estiro, sorprendentemente, ¡aparecio una maldita flecha de energia!, la solto y choco con el relampago sagrado y este desaparecio en una explosion

En la mente de los Gremory y Sitri solo habia una pregunta: ¡¿como se volvieron tan jodidamente fuertes?!, no era para menos, ellos eran solo 5 y ellas mas de 15, entonces, ¿por que le daban tantos problemas?, ¡ademas Issei estaba ciego!

Akeno siguio lanzando relampagos deseperadamente, Asia siguio disparando flechas rapidamente destruyendo los relampagos con una velocidad mas que experta

Bennia, la peon mas reciente de Sona se escabullo detras de la rubia y se lanzo con su guadaña en alto contra la rubia arquera, pero sin siquiera mirar atras, Asia solo levanto su arco por su cabeza y detuvo la guadaña soprendiendo nuevamente a todos por sus habilidades perceptivas aumentadas

-No puede ser Bennia-san-la rubia estaba eceptica-¿tu tambien?

La loli-reaper no podia reaccionar por el shock hasta que sintio como se le escapaba el aire producto de un codazo al ser atraida por la arquera y de un golpe giratorio, la noqueo ahi mismo, a ella no queria lastimarla tanto

Issei y Kiba estaban chocando espadas a una velocidad imperceptible, Issei usando a ascalon y Kiba su sword of betrayal (no se si asi se escriba) solo el sonar de las hojas y ligeras chispas al chocar estas, daban entender que aun seguian ahi

-Has mejorado mucho Ise-kun

-...-el castaño no respondia, solo lo miraba fijamente

-Sabes bien que no quiero hacer esto-a Kiba se le salian unas lagrimas-pero son ordenes de mi rey

-...-

-¡De verdad no quiero hacerlo!-exclamo el caballero-¡se supone que tu eres mi mejor amigo demonios!-no podia aguantar su dolor-¡eras mi hermano!

-...-

-¡Di algo maldita sea!-atras quedo la compostura, la etiqueta y los buenos modales, ahora solo habia un chico normal con un horrible predicamento-¡di que me odias o que me despresias!, ¡pero di algo

Pero lo que hizo lo impacto, le regalo una ligera sonrisa, no una orgullosa, pedante o burlistas

Una compresiva

Esto termino por romper el alma del caballero, no podia hacerlo, ¡con una mierda, no podia!, el era su compañero de batalla, su hermano de otra madre, el primero siempre en tenderle la mano cuando caia, el que le daba palabras de aliento para seguir adelante, ¡el que siempre se sacrificaba por ellos sin importarle nada!, ¡solo el bienestar de los demas!

No podia entenderlo, sinceramente no podia, ¿como Gremory-san pudo hacerle esto?, dejarlo por otra persona, que en lo personal, jamas le cayo bien, ¡era ridiculo!, ¿osea que todo lo que Ise hizo por todas ellas fue en vano?, ademas de querer extirparle las evil pieces, aun sabiendo que lo mataria, ¡¿estaba loca?!

Lanzo una estocada hacia el pecho del castaño a minima velocidad, queria que lo eludiera y escapara con todos los demas, pero lo que paso lo dejo helado

¡SHINK!

Issei acelero, clavandose la espada en su corazon, aun sonriendo tiernamente

-¡Issei-kun!-exclamo el rubio-¡¿por que no lo esquivaste?!-su llanto empezo a brotar, pero lo dejo mudo lo siguiente

El lo abrazo

Un abrazo no de amigos, uno de hermanos, Kiba no lo podia creer, aun con este hecho, el aun lo estimaba, empezo a llorar a lagrima viva, deshizo el arma y correspondio el abrazo

-¡idiota!-exclamo el caballero-¡podias haber escapado!

-N-no-hablaba como podia, el dolor era mucho-debes...de ...cum-cumplir tu encargo, no queria que te metas en problemas-sono burlesco el comentario

-¡P-pero...!

-El dia de hoy...¡cof!...¡cof!, me he serciorado de algo muy importante-musito el castaño a duras penas

-¿De que cosa?-las palabras del caballero eran tristes

-De que Gasper y tu-se le escapaba la vida-siempre fueron mis hermanos

El cuerpo de Issei caia en camara lenta de lado de un shockeado Kiba que se habia quedado en trance por las palabras del castaño con un rostro dolido, el en serio los apreciaba tanto

Antes de que callera al suelo, volvio a rodear el cuerpo del castaño de un abrazo, cayendo ambos arrodillados, la cabeza del castaño reposaba en el hombro del caballero, aun sonriendo

Kiba vio al rededor y vio otras escenas terrorificas

Asia se encontraba apuñalada por las espadas de Xenovia, Irina (quien en todo el combate permaneció en silencio fúnebre) y Rossweisse, ella les dio a las 3 una mirada de decepcion antes de desfallecer, dejandolas dolidas

Irina por alguna extraña razon, no caia a pesar de sus actos

Saji empalado junto a Nimura y Momo por la naginata de Tsubaki y las estacas de hielo de Sona, ambas al parecer, querian interponerce para evitar el final del otro rubio

Los cuerpos de los 4 cayeron en seco cuando retiraron las armas de sus cuerpos, luego empezo a llover

Que ironico

Hasta el cielo lloraba por los caidos el dia de hoy, pero nadie lloraria al nivel de sufrimiento que llegaba el caballero Gremory

-¡AAAAAAAH!-lloraba a viva voz Kiba mientras aun abrazaba eñ cuerpo se su "hermano", la lluvia hacia que los mechones de su cabello taparan sus ojos, haciendo que sus lagrimas se confundieran con la lluvia

* * *

 **LUGAR DESCONOCIDO**

Cierta nekomata voluptuosa y una pequeña con sombrero puntiagudo y capa, corrian deseperadas por las escaleras de lo que parecia ser un santuario, desde hace un buen tiempo han estado sintiendo una punzada al corazon

El responsable, el castaño

-¡Vamos Lefay!-era Kuroka-¡el debe de saber que ocurre nya!

-¡Si, Kuroka-sama!-respondio la brujita

Ambas corrian pero frenaron de golpe a medio camino, viendo asombradas que dentro de una de las recamaras, habia alguien muy querido por ellas

-¿Issei-sama/-kun~nya?

Asi es, el castaño se encontraba en el lugar, apoyado a un pilar con las manos en los bolsillos, viendo las estrellas, les extraño mucho que estuviera ahi, ademas de sus desgastadas ropas, que parecia que estuvo en una lucha mortal

Al escucharlas, el voltea su rostro y les sonrie

-Hola Kuroka, hola Lefay-les saludo sacando una mano de sus bolsillos-se ven bien

Las chicas estafan aliviadas al verlo a salvo, pero luego se dieron cuenta de que algo no andaba bien

Se suponia que estaba ciego, ¿verdad?, que aunque intentaron de todo, sus ojos quedaron en blanco, ¿verdad?, pero hay estaba el y esos ojos que a cualquiera le parecerian normales, pero que para ellas 2 eran el color mas hermoso del jodido universo

Dorado miel

-Issei-sama-rompio la tension la brujita-¿que hace aqui?, mejor dicho, ¿como nos encontro?

El solo sonrio cabizbajo cerrando los ojos

-¿Que haces aqui?-pregunto la nekomata-se supone que el DXD no tiene misiones aun-junto a Lefay se iban acercando

El siguio sonriendo de la misma manera, pero saco una de sus manos de sus bolsillos, lanzando al aire y volviendo a atrapar una pequeña bolsa cafe, luego se las lanzo a Kuroka la cual la atrapo confundida

-Mi maestra queria que les diera estas cosas personalmente a Vali-se los dijo con una sonrisa y el brazo aun estirado-pero lamentablemente no podre, encargense ustedes por favor, ¿si chicas?

El cuerpo de Issei comenzo a brillar y estallo en hermosas particulas rojas y verdes, estas volvieron a reunirse formando la silueta de un dragon que emitio un leve rugido y se desvanecio dirigiendose al cielo

Las chicas lo habian entendido, calleron de rodillas en shock y con abundantes lagrimas en sus ojos, no lo podian, mejor dicho no lo querian creer

-Iseei...Issei...-la brujita no aguanto mas-¡ISSEI-SAMAAAAAA!

-¡ISSEIIIII!-grito destrozada la morena

Los demas llegaron al lugar alarmados por los gritos de las mujeres y cuando llegaron vieron la desgarradora escena, las tomaron por los hombros y las sacudieron deseperadamente para que reaccionaran, cuando al fin lo hicieron les contaron por medio de sollozos lo que habia ocurrido

No lo podian creer, ¿el sekyriuutei muerto?, debia ser una broma, pero viendo el estado de las chicas, entendieron con mucho dolor que no lo era

Arthur abrazo a su hermana con fuerza y ternura para que esta llorara y se desahogara enterrando su rostro en el pecho de su hermano

Biko solo le puso una mano en el hombro a Kuroka para darle a entender, que no estaba sola, que todos estaban y las apoyaban en su dolor

Esa noche fue la mas funesta para el equipo vali, pero aun asi, en la mente de todos, solo habia un pensamiento conjunto, se derramaria sangre

La del asesino sel Sekiryuutei

* * *

 **TERRITORIO YOUKAI**

Yasaka se mantenia caminando de un lado a otro, repentinamente un ataque de ansiedad se apodero de ella, sus pensamientos solo iban hacia una direccion, Issei Hyodo, no sabia el porque, pero sintio que algo le habia ocurrido

-Mamà-Kunou entro a su despacho-¿tu tambien lo sentiste?

-Kunou, ¿a que te...?

No pudieron seguir hablando por que el lugar se torno de un color cafe opaco, Yasaka abrazo a su hija de manera protectora

De repente cientos de particulas luminicesces se empezaron a juntar, se fusionaron emitiendo un brillo intenso y cuando se discipo, Issei estaba al frente de ellas

-¿Issei-san?-pregunto confundida la pequeña kitsune

-Lo siento-se disculpo con una mueca divertida-pero ya no podre protegelas, al menos no por ahora

-Eso...quieres decir que...-la lider youkai bajaba la mirada triste

-Correcto-cerro sus ojos y se rasco su mejilla con el dedo indice aun sonriendo, pero de manera leve

Entonces se dio cuenta de que ambas empezaron a sollozar

-Hey, no vayan a empezar a llorar, ¿de acuerdo?-se agacho un poco con las manos en las cinturas-oh si no perdere toda la imagen de lider y princesa fuerte que tengo de ustedes dos

Entonces ambas levantaron la mirada aun llorando, entonces el castaño les avento una bolsa cafe igual al que les dio a el equipo Vali, Yasaka los agarro confundida

-Nos vemos luego-se despido con dos dedos en su frente, dio media vuelta dandole a ambas la espalda y empezo a alejarse

-¡Espera Issei-san!-lan pequeña kitsune se safo del abrazo de su madre dirigiendose en direccion al castaño

Pero antes de que puediera tocarlo, se evaporo en miles de particulas de luz y volviendo el cuarto a la normalidad

La madre la volvio a abrazar desde la espalda llorando a cantaros, Kuno empezaba a descomponerse poco a poco hasta que

-¡NOOOOOOOOO!-grito destrozada la pequeña princesa zorro abrazando a su madre con fuerza

Esa noche fue la mas triste para ambas, pero en la mente de Yasaka solo habia un pensamiento

VENGANZA, DULCE VENGANZA

* * *

 **INFRAMUNDO-GRIGORI**

La cadre Penemue podria ser de todo, orgullosa, masoquista, intolerable, altanera en pocas palabras, una completa tsundere, pero sobre todo, era una mujer y en estos momentos demostraba ser una

Pero una jodidamente cabreada y dolida

-¡AAAAAAAAH!

¡BOOOOM!

¡CRASH!

Habia perdido el control por su dolor y empezo a destruir todo, lo hubiera logrado, de no ser porque Azazel y Shemzahai entraron a detenerla, o Grigori hubiera pasado a la historia

-¡Penemue!-exclamaba el gobernador-¡debes de calmarte!

-¡MALDITAS!-vociferaba con odio puro-¡LAS MATARE!, ¡LAS MATARE!, ¡LO JURO!, ¡EN ESPECIAL A TI MALNACIDO PELIVERDE!

-¡Calmate de una vez!-vociferaba Azazel-¡¿a quien piensas matar?!

-¡A LAS MALDITAS DEL SEQUITO GREMORY Y SITRI Y A LAS PERRAS DE SUS LIDERES-lluego recordo a Irina-¡TAMBIEN A TI MALDITA PALOMA INFELIZ!

Ambos caidos se tensaron al escuchar eso, ¿que tiene que ver su estado actual con ese grupo?

-Penemue-dijo lo mas sereno que pudo Azazel-¿que estas diciendo?

Canasada, agobiada y abatida, la cadre de Grigori descendio lentamente al suelo, quedando semi-acostada

-Lo mataron Azazel-decia la cadre con voz funebre

-¿Mataron?-Shemhazai se escuchaba preocupado-¿a quien Penemue?

-A el...-alzo la mirada viendo a ambos con ojos llenosnde lagrimas-¡ESAS MALDITAS ACABAN DE MATAR AL SEKIRYUUTEI!-grito con enojo y dolor

-¡!

Esa noticia los impacto en lo mas profundo de alma, ¿Hyodou Issei muerto?, imposible y mucho menos por medio de las manos de las mujeres que alguna vez lo amaron

Si, Azazel estaba al tanto de su ruptura con ellas, tambien se entero de lo de Saji y a ambos los consolaba y alentaba lo mas que podia

Debia ser una locura, un error

-Penemue-pregunto Shemhazai en shock-¿estas segura?

La respuesta de ella fue alzar el brazo e invocar a un familiar, era una ave, una especie de casi 1.57 mts

Este creo una pantalla de energia y empezo a correr el video, esta ave se encontraba volando casualmente por los bosques de Kuoh buscando anomalias, cuando diviso a ambos grupos, se lo comunico a su ama y esta extrañada por la situacion, le ordeno que observara todo

Grave error, vio el fin de su amado sekyriuutei y sus amigos, eso la hizo enloquecer

Azazel y Shemhazai apretaban los dientes y puños sumamente cabreados, un poco mas de presion y se destrozarian, en el caso de Azazel, unas cuantas lagrimas bajaban por su mejilla

-Preparen una reunion con todas las facciones-ordeno Shemhazai dirijiendose a la salida-tienen mucho que explicar esas señoritas

Azazel se quedo consolando a Penemue, pero en su mente habia otra cosa

Esas chicas conocerian el verdadero caracter se un angel caido en especial la de el

* * *

 **CIELO**

-¡TRAIGAN A IRINA YA!-exclamaba furioso el overlord del cielo, los angeles lo veian anonadados y con terror cumpliriran la orden

A un lado de el una Grabiel descompuesta en llanto se encontraba postrada derramando lagrimas de dolor

El habia visto todo con sus ojos ominpresentes, la muerte tan despiadada del castaño y sus amigos lo enojo de sobremanera, pero mas se sorprendio cuando vio que Irina no cayo por sus actos, rapidamente fue a revisar el delicado sistema del cielo y lo que encontro lo hizo enfurecer de sobremanera

Habia sido manipulado por alguien

-No, Irina no pudo haber sido-se calmo un poco-ella no sabria como funciona el sistema, debio ser alguien mas, pero ¿qui...?-sus razonamientos fueron interrumpidos por un circulo magico de comunicacion por cortecia de Azazel-¿Si?...ya...bien...nos vemos alla-corto la llamada y se levanto del trono dirigiendose a la salida

-¿A donde vas hermano?-pregunto aun llorando la serafin

-A conseguir respuestas-respondio con un atijo de enojo

* * *

 **DE VUELTA AL BOSQUE**

Kiba dejo de llorar y solo abrazaba el cuerpo de su querido "hermano" mientras la lluvia aun no cesaba, el resto lo habia rodeado, aunque sabian lo hipocritas que se veian, lloraban de dolor, cosa que enojo de sobremanera a Kiba que queria gritarles todas sus verdades, pero la razon le gano y mejor respiro hondo y se calmo

-Kiba-se dirijia Rias a su caballero-se que nos debes odiar por todo esto, pero fue para mejor

-¿Para...mejor?-pregunto atonito el rubio sin ver a las demas-¿como podria ser para mejor asesinar a unos grandes amigos?, ¿me lo podrian explicar?

-Yo...no...-Rias trataba de buscarle una respuesta, pero nada-...lo...

-No puede encontrar una razon, ¿verdad?-respondio el rubio dejando dolida a Rias por su forma de hablarle-¿sabe por que no halla una respuesta?-volteo a verla-es muy simple, NO LA HAY

Rias se sorprendio mas por el estado en que ae encontraba, que en el como le contesto

-Lo que me lleva a preguntarme-se levanto y se paro frente a su ama, ella desviaba la mirada dolida-¿cuando sera mi turno?

-¿Eh?-esa pregunta la alarmo-Kiba, yo jamas…

-¿No lo haria?-pregunto ofuscado-pero si acaban de demostrarme todas ustedes de lo que son capaces, con tal de alegrar a Yusuke

Todas agacharon la mirada, ¿arrepentidas?, si, pero lo hecho, hecho esta, ya no hay marcha atras

-S-si, pero...-intento excusarse Akeno

-¿Pero que?, cuando Yusuke les pida mi pieza de caballero o el alfil de Gasper, ¿que no se lo daran?-al no escuchar a ninguna, saco la respuesta por si solo-ya veo..., eso de que los Gremory son protectores con sus sirvientes, es una vil mentira, ya creia yo que tanto amor y comprension que nos profesaba usted era demasiado bueno para ser verdad

Rias estaba dolida por como le hablaba su sirviente, habia quedado una cosa bien aclara, su imagen de buena mujer y gran lider, habia quedado por los suelos, ante Kiba y pesonalmente Gasper, ella no era mas que una ingenua y desalmada mujer

Nada mas lejos de la verdad

Kiba, yo...-Rias intentaba hablar con el, intento tocar su hombro, pero el retrocedio bruscamente, eso si le dolio-Kiba, por favor...

-¿No venian a hacer algo importante segun ustedes?-bajo la mirada, no queria verlas-yo esperare por otro lado, Gremory-sama

Camino pasando a un lado de la pelirroja, ella esaba devastada, la forma de mirarla y de dirigirse a ella y las demas, les dolia, pero no tanto como a la reina Sitri

-Kiba-san, por favor...-intento detenerlo, pero solo recibio una mirada de odio, eso la detuvo en el acto sorprendida y conmocionada pero mas que nada triste, ahora el chico que ella amaba, la odia

-Acabemos con esto de una vez-la voz de Rias sonaba apagada

-Si, cuanto antes mejor-Sona estaba en las mismas

Ambas se pararon frente a los 5 cuerpos y empezaron el ritual de extraccion, un circulo rojo aparecio bajo Issei y Asia , mientras que bajo Saji, Momo y Ruruko aparecio uno violeta

De ambos circulos, una lineas de energia emergieron y violentamente se adentraron en los cuerpos , buscando las piezas, los cuerpos se movian en vilolentos espasmos y convulsiones, todas desviaban la mirada con tristeza, pero ya habian tomado una desicion, aun asi es espectaculo era horrible, poco ayudaba que esten muertos y no griten de agonia, minutos despues, las lineas salieron de los cuerpos con las evil pieces, se las entregaron a sus respectivas dueñas y se desvanecieran junto a los circulos

Rias se acerco y arrodillo frente a los cuerpos de sus antiguos peon y alfil con una mirada afligida

-Por favor, les pido perdon-las lagrimas no tardaron en salir-esto que he hecho no tiene nombre, pero era algo neacesario, quiero ser feliz, queria serlo contigo Issei, pero nadie manda al corazon, quisiera que alcancen la paz eterna y si pueden, quisiera que me perdonen

Intento acercarce y besarlo por ultima vez, pero para sorpresa de todos, una especie de energia roja aparecio cubriendolo evitando el beso y lastimando los labios de esta

-¿Pero que...?-Rias estaba adolorida y sorprendida

-Al parecer Issei y Ddraig nos odian hasta despues de la muerte-expreso Rossweisse

Todas entendieron el mensaje y comenzaron a llorar, no serian perdonadas, eso solo era una espeie de lindo sueño, uno que se esfuma y se olvida cuando uno se despierta

-Debemos irnos Rias-Sona intentaba mantener ese semblante serio, pero ver los cuerpos de sus ex-sirviente no se lo permitian

-Si, es verdad-se levantaba Rias-pero, ¿y los cuerpos?

-Nosotros nos encargamos-aparecio Gasper con cara de pocos amigos y Kiba arrimado de espaldas contra un arbol y de brazos cruzados

-Bien, se los encargamos-Rias intento tocar su hombros, pero el se separo violentamente-Gasper...por favor, enti...-Gasper la interrumpio

-No hay nada que entender-respondio Gasper de manera cortante pasando al lado de ella junto a Kiba-solo espero que cuando Yusuke les pida nuestras piezas, nos den un funeral apropiado

Esto si laa devasto, sus 2 queridos sirvientes ahora la odiaban, sabia que solo la servian por temor, pero mas que nada odio bien merecido hacia ella y las demas

Resignada a ser blanco del odio, desprecio y desconfianza de sus 2 sirvientes, decidio marcharse con la cabeza baja junto a las demas, todas tenian la misma pregunta en mente "¿habremos hecho lo correcto?", para luego pensar en Yusuke y olvidar esa pregunta

-Issei, Asia-miraba a sus 2 ex-sirviente con lagrimas-lo siento-desaparecio junto a las demas con un circulo magico

15 minutos despues, Kiba y Gasper habian terminado de darles el entierro mas digno posible, escarbaron con unas espadas que el rubio creo, cortaron 5 arboles, los ahuecaron, metieron hojas y mas cosas suaves, pusieron los cuerpos lo mas delicado posible y cerraron las tapas de los ataudes, los cuales metieron en las fosas, luego los enterraron, ademas les hicieron unas lapidas, les habian quedado unas toscas pero bien presentadas kofun

-Lo sentimos Issei-kun y a ustedes tambien-se disculpaba el caballero Gremory

-No pudimos hacer nada-lloraba el vampiro-Kiba-san, debemos informarles

-Si, es lo mejor-susurro el rubio-fallamos nuestra mision-luego vio el Kofun-nos vemos luego grandes amigos, nos volveremos a ver algun dia

-Adios sempais, Ruruko-chan-se despidio el vampiro llorando, luego ambos desaparecen en un circulo magico

Pero jamas se percataron de la personita que vio todo oculta tras un arbol, Ophis salio y empezo a caminar hasta quedar frente a las tumbas

-Hipocritas-susurro la diosa dragon mientras sacaba de sus bolsillos las dragon pieces, obviamente en ese comentario no estaban incluidos Kiba y Gasper- **"EN NOMBRE DE OPHIS UROBOROS, EXIJO QUE SE LEVANTEN Y CUMPLAN MI VOLUNTAD, LA VOLUNTAD DE UN DIOS, CAMINEN NUEVAMENTE SOBRE ESTE MUNDO Y CUMPLAN SU DESTINO"**

Las piezas flotaron y se enterranron en las tumbas, pero paso algo que ella jamas espero, 2 piezas mas flotaron y tambien se enterraron

-¿Eh?-la loli estaba confundida-ya veo, asi que ellas 2...

¡BROOOOM!

Las tumbas explotaron desde adentro levantando rocas y polvo que se esparcio casi por todo el lugar, Ophis solo se cubrio con un brazo

-¡GROAAAAAAAR!-los 5 resucitaron y rugieron mientras se retorcian como bestias salvajes y los ojos en blanco

¡TOCK! (X5)

La loli rapidamente los noqueo y los 5 cayeron de seco al suelo

-Al perecer la sangre de dragon que ahora poseen, no la controlan muy bien que digamos, debere llevarlos a cierto lugar-luevo observo a Ruruko y Momo-que grata sorpresa, veo que tengo 2 nuevas sirvientes-sonrio por primera vez

Luego abrio un portal magico y se los llevo

* * *

 **INFRAMUNDO-CASTILLO GREMORY**

 **-"EN NOMBRE DE RIAS GREMORY CAMINARAS DE NUEVO POR ESTE MUNDO, LEVANTATE MI SIRVIENTE"**

Rias habia comenzado el ritual de conversion frente a las demas chicas a un arrodillado como caballero, Yusuke, del cual debajo de el, aparecio el simbolo Gremory, oficialmente ya era su nuevo peon

-Al fin tenemos algo que nos une, amado mio-Rias lo abraza por el cuello

-Si, esto es lo mejor, mi rosa carmesi-la abraza por la cintura

Empiezan a besarse frente a unas celosas chicas que estaban presentes durante la ceremonia, pero en eso, multiples circulos magicos aparecieron en la sala, de los cuales aparecieron los 4 maous, Sirzech venia junto a Kiba y Gasper y los lideres de las facciones aliadas, todos con caras de decepcion y desprecio

-Rias-hablo friamente el maou carmesi-debemos hablar seriamente

-Sona-Serafall estaba en el mismo estado que Sirzech, pero se notaban unas pequeñas lagrinas-tu tambien

-Con todas en realidad-hablo Azazel con un tono despectivo

Las presentes solo tragaron saliva abrumadas por el estados de los lideres

Yusuke por el contrario, no, por alguna razon, el solo sonreia

* * *

 **ESO FUE REFRESCANTE JEJEJE-APARESCO YO SUDADO Y CON MI CAMISA COLGADA EN MI HOMBRO Y SE VE A A UNA NEO K.O ENRROLLADA EN LAS SABANAS-¿QUE?, NO ME CRITIQUEN, ES LA UNICA MANERA DE TRANQUILIZARLA**

 **ME COLOCO BIEN LA CAMISA Y EMPIEZO**

 **BIEN CON RESPECTO AL TEMA, ¿QUE LES PARECIO?, BUENO O MALO, SI LO ADMITO SOY UN FANATICO DE SAINT SEIYA THE LOST CANVAS ¡SE QUE HABRA 3RA TEMPORADA, LO SE! Y DE LAS PELICULAS DE KUNG FU TANTO DE LAS CLASICAS COMO DE LAS ACTUALES**

 **¿POR QUE CREEN QUE NO CAYO IRINA?**

 **¿QUIEN CREEN QUE MANIPULO EL SISTEMA DEL CIELO?**

 **¿DONDE SE ENCUENTRA RAVEL?**

 **¿QUE ERA ESA FLAMA DETRAS DE AIKA?**

 **¿CUALES CREEN QUE SEAN LAS VIRTUDES DE MOMO Y RURUKO?**

 **¿POR QUE LOS CHICOS DE OPHIS SABEN DE KUNG FU SHAOLIN?**

 **¿Y POR QUE SON TAN JODIDAMENTE FUERTES?**

 **RESPONDANME POR LOS REVIEWS**

 **DE REPENTE UNA MANO SALE DE LA PUERTA Y ME TOMA DEL CUELLO DE LA CAMISA**

 **-N-NO CREAS QUE ME DOY POR VENCIDA-ERA NEO Y ESTABA CANSADA, SUDADA Y JADEANDO-ME LAS PAGARAS, HORA DEL 2DO ROUND, EL CUAL YO GANARE**

 **-SI YA VEREMOS-SONREIA ANTE MI INMINENTE VICTORIA-BUENO SU DIOS AMADO DEBE IR A CUMPLIR CON SUS "DEBERES" ASI QUE NOS VEMOS CUIDENSE Y NO OLVIDEN DEJAR REVIEWS**

 **-¡DEJA DE ESTAR PARLOTEANDO Y ENTRA DE UNA PUTA VEZ!-ME JALA VIOLENTAMENTE A LA HABITACION**

 **-¡NOS VEMOS!-ME DESPIDO AGUTANDO LA MANO Y ME JALA**

 **¡SLAM!**

 **TODO EL DIA SE ESCUCHARON GEMIDOS MALDICIONES E INSULTOS**


	5. Nueva vida

**HOOOOLA MORTALES, ESPERO QUE ME HAYAN PERDONADO LA DEMORA, ES QUE...¡AH MIERDA!**

 **¡BOOOOM!**

 **¡CRASH!**

 **¡BUM!**

 **¡RATATATATATTA!**

 **¡SLASH!**

 **EL AUTOR TUVO QUE ESQUIVAR CIENTOS Y CIENTOS DE LANZAS, FLECHAS, ESPADAS Y BALAS QUE ERAN DIRIGIDAS A SU FRAGIL ANATOMIA, SALTANDO A UN MURO DE ACERO, PODRIA JURAR QUE VIO HASTA UN MISIL NUCLEAR PASAR A SOLO CENTIMETROS DE EL**

 **-¡OIGAN ESPEREN!-EXCLAMABA EL AUTOR-¡SI ME MATAN NO PODRE ESCRIBIR MAS CAPITULOS!**

 **LOS LECTORES RAZONARON Y BAJARON SUS ARMAS PERO AUN ASI LE DEDICARON UNA MIRADA DE MUERTE**

 **-MUY BIEN, VOY A SALIR-SALIENDO DE SU ESCONDITE CON UNA BANDERITA BLANCA EN SUS MANOS-EMPECEMOS DE NUEVO, LES ADVERTI QUE ME IBA A DEMORAR, PERO JAMAS CREI QUE SE LO TOMARAN TAN MAL**

 **-TE DIJE QUE ERA UNA MALA IDEA DEJARLOS ESPERAR DEMASIADO-APARECIA NEO VESTIDA DE MILITAR Y UNA AK-47 EN SUS MANOS**

 **-ES QUE EL SUSPENSO Y LA INTRIGA ES MUCHO MEJOR**

 **¡¿OSEA QUE NOS DEJASTE EN ESPERA POR LA PUTA INTRIGA?!-UNO DE LOS LECTORES GRITO Y ALZO SU AMETRALLADORA FURIOSO AL IGUAL QUE LOS DEMAS**

 **¡NO!, ¡CLARO QUE NO!, ¡ESTABA SUMAMENTE OCUPADO!, ¡LO JURO!**

 **-¿OCUPADO VIENDO PORNO Y HENTAI?-SE BURLABA NEO DE SU POBRE NOVIO-COMO QUISIERA YO ESE TIPO DE OCUPACION**

 **-¡CALLATE!, ¡PERO EN SERIO ESTABA OCUPADO POR MI TRABAJO!-SE DEFENDIA AGITANDO LOS BRAZOS AL AIRE Y SUSPIRO ALIVIADO CUANDO BAJARON SUS ARMAS-FIUUU, QUE BUENO QUE ENTENDIERON, OYE NEO, ¿POR QUE ESTAS VESTIDA ASI?-PREGUNTO CURIOSO EL AUTOR, GANANDOSE LA ATENCION DE SU NOVIA**

 **-AH, ¿ESTO?, BIEN-APUNTO A SU NOVIO CON SU ARMA A LA NARIZ PONIENDOLO NERVIOSO-ES QUE QUIERO SABER, ¿QUIEN ES ELLA?-APUNTO A UNA PELIRROSA EN LA ESQUINA**

 **-¡YAHOOOOO!, ¡HOLA PERCIVAL!-SALUDABA CON LA MANO ALEGREMENTE LA INOCENTE CHICA**

 **-NIÑA IDIOTA-GRUÑIA DE CELOS NEO-¿Y BIEN?, AUN ESPERO MI RESPUESTA-ACERCO MAS LA PUNTA DEL ARMA A LA NARIZ**

 **-T-TRANQUILA NEO-RESPONDIO NERVIOSO PERCIVAL-E-ELLA SE LLAMA LALA SATALIN DEVILUK, ES MI NUEVA ASISTENTE**

 **-ASI QUE ASISTENTE, ¿EH?-VEIA DE REOJO A LA DULCE Y SONRIENTE CHICA IGNORANTE A SU ENTORNO-ESO ES BUENO, PERO, ¿TENIA QUE SER UNA BIEN ATRIBUIDA?-PREGUNTO CELOSA NEO, AHORA APUNTANDOLE A LOS BAJOS**

 **-¡NO HABIA MAS!-RESPONDIA TEMEROSO POR SU DESCENDENCIA EL AUTOR-¡NADIE MAS VINO A LA AUDICION!**

 **-MAS TE VALE NO HACER NADA "DIVERTIDO" CON ELLA O SINO-ACERCO MAS EL CAÑON DEL ARMA A LA FUENTE DE HOMBRIA DEL TEMEROSO AUTOR-EL NOMBRE Y DECENDENCIA DE TU FAMILIA ACABARA CONTIGO, ¿ENTENDISTE?-PREGUNTO CON UNA SONRISA TIERNA PERO RODEADA POR UN AURA SINIESTRA, CONSIGUIENDO UN "SI" DE PARTE DEL SANTO DEL AUTOR-BIEN, A RESPONDER UNOS REVIEWS**

 **DARKKYSER: CREEME, SERA MUY ESTUPIDA, TODAS ESAS INCOGNITAS QUE LES ESTOY DEJANDO ES PARA QUE LA HISTORIA GANE MAS SUSPENSO, EL CIELO NO INTERFIRIO POR QUE JAMAS CREYO QUE LO HARIAN, MICHAEL SE ARREPINTIO E IBA A REACCIONAR, PERO YA ERA DEMASIADO TARDE**

 **TENZALUCARD: DEVASTADAS Y ARREPENTIDAS HERMANO, CREEME, SI QUE LO ESTARAN**

 **UZU NO KAMI: PERO SI ODIN SI ESTABA AHI, SOLO QUE POR RABIA NO HABLO, JEJEJEJE ESAS ESCENAS ME SALIERON DE LA NADA, ESTABA MUY INSPIRADO ESE DIA, PERO ALGUNAS ESCENAS CREO QUE YA SABEN DE DONDE LAS SAQUE**

 **OTAKANI: CREEME HERMANO, TU DESEO SERA CUMPLIDO Y CON MUUUUUUUCHAS GANAS JEJEJEJE**

 **SANAWADA TOMOYA: HMMMMM, DEJAME PENSAR COMO PUEDO AGREGARLO PARA QUE DE SENTIDO A LA HISTORIA, PERO NO PUEDO PROMETERTE NADA HERMANO, LO LAMENTO Y GRACIAS POR TU APOYO**

 **ATEN92:LAMENTO DECEPCIONARTE EN 2 COSAS:**

 ***EN LO DE AKENO Y ROSSWEISSE**

 ***EN LO DE CURARLE LOS OJOS**

 **PIENSO DEJARLO CIEGO POR UN BUEN RATO, PERO PENSANDO EN TU IDEA, ISSEI PODRA USAR LOS OJOS DE DDRAIG PERO NO DE FORMA PERMANENTE, COMO MAXIMO 1 MINUTO**

 **ZERUTX: GRACIAS POR ENTENDER Y ME GUSTO QUE TE HALLA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO, EN SERIO ME ESMERE, DE QUE CAMBIARA SU RELACION, CREEME, LO HARAN, ES VERDAD, SI QUE HAN ARMADO UN VERDADERO RELAJO, SE ARREPENTIRAN DE SUS ACCIONES MAS ADELANTE, VALI Y LOS DEMAS NO FUERON NI EL DXD, POR QUE NO PODRIAN CONTROLARSE Y DESMEMBRARIAN A LOS 2 GRUPOS SIN DUDARLO**

 **4:JEJEJEJ GRACIAS HERMANO, AUNQUE CREO QUE EXAGERA UN POCO AL LLAMARLO "OBRA DE ARTE" NO ES PARA TANTO :P JEJEJE, MAS ADELANTE SE SABRA QUIEN FUE EL RESPONSABLE**

 **OMNIPOTENTE VARGAS: HERMANO QUE GRAN NOMBRE, ¿ME PUEDO INCLINAR ANTE TI? JAJAJAJA, VOY A PENSAR EN TU SUGERENCIA DE NOMBRE, PERO HERMANO QUE SADICO ERES, ¿DE VERDAD QUIERES VERLAS SUFRIR TANTO? XD**

 **WOLF1990: SE SENTIRAN DE LO PEOR, CREELO Y MAS AUN CUANDO SE DEN CUENTA DE QUE NO LOS PODRAN RECUPERAR, AL MENOS NO POR AHORA, YA VEREMOS COMO EVOLUCIONA EL FIC**

 **UCHIHA-ISSEI-DXD: VAYA HERMANO, SE VE QUE ESTAS INTRIGADO XD, LO DE DESERTAR, EL CASTIGO DE RIAS Y LA CONDENA DE YUSUKE ¿ES NECESARIO PREGUNTAR?, ES OBVIO QUE SI PERO MAS ADELANTE**

 **SUPER HYOGA: ME ALEGRA QUE TE HALLA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO, POCO A POCO SE VAN A IR ESCLARECIENDO ESAS DUDAD**

 **JAMES ANDERSON: ME ALEGRA QUE TE ENCANTARA HERMANO**

 **X-Y: QUE BIPOLARES E INESTABLES, ¿VERDAD? XD**

 **GUEST: ES QUE AMAN A 2 PERSONAS, SOLO QUE A UNO MAS QUE AL OTRO Y ESTAN MUY LOCAS, ¿QUE NO ERA OBVIO?**

 **FRAN96: GRACIAS POR EL APOYO HERMANO, ¡YA SIENTO LA ENERGIA!**

 **4: ¿EH?, ¿QUE NO TE HABIA RESPONDIDO MAS ARRIBA?, BUENO, OTRA VEZ, HOY LLEGO TU DIA ESPERADO HERMANO JEJEJE, DIGAMOS QUE ESTE CAPITULO ES TU REGALO DE NAVIDAD ADELANTADO JAJAJA**

 **LINKAD: CREO QUE NO ENTENDISTE BIEN LO QUE PASO HERMANO, TE LO ACLARARE EN 2 PUNTOS:**

 ***ISSEI NO SABE LA TELETRANPORTACION, EL MURIO, SU ALMA VISITO A SUS SERES QUERIDOS COMO UNA DESPEDIDA MOMENTANEA, ¿AHORA LO ENTIENDES?**

 ***SE ENCONTRABA EN TODO MOMENTO ABRAZADO POR KIBA, AUN SI SUPIERA ESA TECNICA ¿EN QUE MOMENTO IBA A HACERLA?**

 **SOLO DIGAMOS, INTUICION DE DRAGON JEJEJE, ¡OH VAMOS!, ¿QUE NO ERA OBVIO?, ESAS CHICAS ESTABAN LOCAMENTE ENAMORADAS DE EL (AL MENOS EN LAS NOVELAS), ¿DE VERDAD CREES QUE APOYARIAN A SONA Y EL RESTO EN ESA LOCURA?, ADEMAS SI ME LO PREGUNTAN, ELLAS SON DIGNAS DE SER ELEGIDAS, SI, SUS CUERPOS YA SON DE DRAGONES, PERO SIGUEN SIENDO MUY JOVENES, DEBEN MADURAR MAS PARA PODER RESISTIR TODO ESOS INMENSOS PODERES DRAGONICOS**

 **BIEN HASTA AQUI LOS REVIEWS, ESPERAMOS QUE LES GUSTE ESTE EPISODIO, SE QUE ALGO CORTO PERO ES LO MEJOR QUE PUDE IMAGINAR EN ESTE MOMENTO, LO SIENTO LO HICE LO MAS RAPIDO QUE PUDE, LOS DEMAS SI SE VAN A DEMORAR POR QUE EN MI TRABAJO SE HAN PUESTO LAS COSAS MUY PESADAS CON LA EXTENCION DE HORARIO, OSEA: MAS TRABAJO Y MENOS TIEMPO PARA ESCRIBIR, ESPERO ME ENTIENDA, HARE TODO LO POSIBLE PARA PUBLICAR LO MAS RAPIDO POSIBLE**

 **¡ADEMAS YO LE AYUDARE!-LALA SE LE ARRIMA PRESIONANDOLE SU GENEROSO ESCOTE, HACIENDO QUE AL SANTO DEL ESCRITOR LE DE UN SANGRADO NASAL**

 **MUY BIEN, MALDITA ESCORIA INFIEL-NEO CARGABA SU ARMA-¡DESPIDETE DE TU DESCENDENCIA!**

 **¡BUM! ¡BUM! ¡BUM!**

 **¡AAAAAAH!-EL AUTOR SALIO CORRIENDO DE LA HABITACION PERSEGUIDO POR NEO, EVITANDO LA LLUVIA DE BALAS DIRIGIDAS A CIERTA PARTE DE SU ANATOMIA , DEJANDO A LA INOCENTE Y PURA LALA SENTADA, CONFUNDIDA POR EL SUCESO**

 **AHI VAN ESOS 2-DECIA LALA EN EL LUGAR CON UNA ENORME GOTA EN SU CABEZA-BUENO, YA QUE ESOS 2 SE HAN IDO, MEJOR COMENCEMOS CON ESTO, DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA-SE DIRIGIO AL PUBLICO CON UNA TIERNA Y DULCE SONRISA A LOS LECTORES**

* * *

 **LIFE:0**

 **CASTILLO LUCIFER**

La tensión en el ambiente era inaguantable para cualquiera en esa sala, pero mas para 2 grupos de personas muy conocidas

Gremory y Sitri

Ambos grupos mantenian la mirada baja al ver la de los ahí presentes, la de todos los líderes conocidos, todos portaban una mirada fría y enojada, pero debían saber que pasaria, ¿no?, digo, Issei era una pieza fundamental en la alianza y ellas lo acabaron, por así decirlo "lo mandaron de vacaciones"

Muy bien-comenzo Odin-¿algo que quieran decir?

Las implicadas no daban respuesta alguna

¡PLAM!

La cadre golpeo la mesa con. Fuerza

-¡Contesten infelices!-las encaró Penemue-¡digan algo!

Esta acción las hizo reaccionar, alzaron sus rostros muy asustadas

-Tranquila Penemue-la tranquilizaba el maou pelirrojo-no debemos perder la calma-luego miro a los 2 grupos-pero si, contesten

Las palabras no querían abandonar las bocas de ninguna, ellas sabían los riesgos que corrían por la acción que iban a tomar, sabían de lo peligroso que se tornaría esto, de las consecuencias que vendrían después

Pero nada de eso les importaba, absolutamente nada

Al menos eso creían antes, creian que estando con el peliverde, podrian tener fuerzas, pero no, no las obtuvieron, en eso recordaron al "difunto" issei, el si les daba seguridad, siempre las protegia, fue en ese momento que empezaron a cuestionarse eso, ahora, estando frente a la mirada de todos los líderes, especialmente por la de Yasaka y Penemue que escolto junto a Azazel a Shemhazai, ellas transmitían odio e instinto de matar puro, ya no se sentían tan seguras

No se imaginan como estaban el equipo de vali, querian desmembrarlas a todas y en especial a yusuke, pero por orden de odin de no asistir y asi evitar aun mas desastre, que pudiera quebrar la alianza, aceptaron a regañadienses, el suceso de la muerte de Issei ya estaba por romper ese sagrado tratado, no deseaban querer embarrarla mas, pero eso si, jamas volveriam a tratarlas, ni querian tenerlas cerca, en especial Kuroka, ya no queria saber mas de su pequeña hermana

-Solo hicimos lo que teníamos que hacer-respondio con la mirada baja la pelirroja

-¿Lo que tenían que hacer?preguntó Odin confuso-pues, ¿por que?

-Queria que Yusuke fuera mi nuevo peón

Esa respuesta enojo desobremanera al pelirrojo, al barbudo y al ex-gobernador

-¿Solo por eso lo mataron?-pregunto Shemhazai conteniendo su ira

-No solo por eso, estábamos tomando seguros-tomo la palabra Sona

-¿Seguro?-tomo la palabra Serafall-¿un seguro para que?

-Desde su accidente que le costo su sentido ocular, pudimos sentir como su estabilidad emocional estaba al borde del colapso, eso lo mas probable es que lo tentara a caer como un demonio exiliado

-Claro, ¿creen que su debilidad emocional se debía solo a eso?-pregunto Yasaka

Todas asintieron

-Ya veo-las fulminó con la mirada-dejenme decirles que eso no fue, fue mas culpa de ustedes

Todas abrieron los ojos como platos al escuchar esa acusación, después de todo según ellas, ¿por que su culpa?

Idiotas

-Dejenme decirles, que el abandono fue la mayor causa de su caída emocional y mental, después de todo, ¿que no hizo el por ustedes?, era capaz de sacrificar su vida con tal de que ustedes vivieran una feliz y pacifica, literalmente una vez si murió, eso demostró que estaba dispuesto a hacer por ustedes y solo le respondieron con traición y abandono, ahora, ¿de verdad creen que ustedes no tienen nada que ver en su derrumbe?

Esas palabras las lastimanban bastante, era verdad, el hizo de todo por ellas y sólo le respondieron con traición y muerte, ella no era digna de presentarse como una Gremory, familia que era conocida por tener fuertes lazos con sus sirvientes, demostraron que sólo eran egoístas e idiotas

-Debia hacerlo, aun cuando todo halla sido nuestra culpa-respondio Rias-quise enmendar mi error evitando que se convierta en un monstruo

Era la respuesta mas estúpida en todo el inframundo

-Rias-el maou ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia-yo estuve vigilando a Issei-kun, Asia-chan y Sajin-kun todo este tiempo y jamas mostraron signos de volverse exiliados

-En pocas palabras-continuo Odin-lo han matado por nada, ellos solo querían una vida tranquila y ustedes los matan, ¿en serio alguna vez lo amaste?

-¡Claro que si!-respondio enojada Rias-mis sentimientos por el eran genuinos

-Entonces-prosiguio Penemue-¿por que lo traicionaste, abandonaste y mataste?

Esa pregunta descolocó a Rías, era verdad, se sentía como una idiota, ¿por que lo hizo?, ella lo amaba, pero llego Yusuke y ella lo dejo, entonces, ¿no eran genuinos sentimientos?, no, claro que lo eran, pero entonces, ¿por que?

Se sintio la peor personas del mundo, cosa que los lideres de las facciones también creían, abandonaba a su prometido por un amor del pasado, la culpa la carcomia, no pensó bien las cosas, si Issei podía tener un harem, ¿por que ella no?, uno solo de 2, Issei y Yusuke, el primero como su amado esposo y el segundo como su concubino, los hubiese podido tener a ambos

-Ademas-continuo Zeus-segun tengo entendido, ustedes los demonios pueden cambiar sus piezas, si querías que "ese"-se refirio asi a Yusuke-tipo se convirtiera en tu sirviente, ¿no hubiera sido mejor cambiarlo con un miembro de otra o tu misma casa que aun tenga sus 8 piezas sin uso?

Ahora si se sintió las persona mas estúpida, imbécil e irrazonable de ambos mundos, era verdad, había esa otra opción, pero ella sin razonar y por convertir a Yusuke lo mas rápido posible en su sirviente nublaron su mente, no razono del todo bien, no, ni siquiera razono, en su mente esa era la única forma en que lo podía hacer

-Yo...rías y las demás estaban en shock-no...yo...

-No pensaste las cosas y recurriste a esa estupidez, ¿sabes que eso es un crimen?, si no conozco muy bien las leyes del inframundo, podrías ir a la cárcel por no se cuanto tiempo junto a tu grupo y ese chico-respaldo poseidon asustando a Rías, Sona y sus grupo

-Les traerán desgracias y deshorra a ambas casas, todo el mérito que con tanto esfuerzo y dedicación forjaron, se iran al basurero-continuo Ajuka

Ambos grupos sentían como el mundo les caía encima, no sabían como responder, sus actos causaron un desastre mas grande de lo que creían que seria, Sona estaba agachada sosteniendose la cabeza agitada, esto era demasiado para ella, no debió hacer esa estupidez, pero la ansia de poder y la envidia y celos que le tenia a su amiga, le nublaron el juicio, ¿como debía proceder ahora?, lo mas seguro es que si por un milagro no iban a la cárcel, lo mas seguro es que ambas serán desheredadas por sus respectivas casas y ahí si no lo podrá soportar

Yusuke, en todo el interrogatorio no habia hablado y no daba signos de querer hacerlo, solo sonreía, esa sonrisa, era muy fastidiosa para todos los lideres

-¿No objetaras nada?-pregunto hastiado de el Odin, si, el al igual que los demás lideres, por alguna extraña razón no les daba confianza y no solo por los suscesos acontecidos, sino que en verdad sentían que ese chico no traía nada bueno en su regreso

-No, solo esperare a ver que pasa

Los lideres gruñeron por su cinismo, pero no podían hacer nada hasta que se abriera un juicio, esto solo era un interrogatorio

-Bien, es mejor que dejemos esto hasta aqui-propuso Odin-que los demonios se encarguen del resto, aun tengo asuntos que atender en Asgard

-Es verdad-acepto Zeus-mejor vámonos, todos tenemos cosas que hacer

Todos aceptaron y empezaron a marcharse por sus círculos mágicos, antes de irse, Azazel les dio una mirada de decepcion, a Rias y Sona les dolio, ellas aunque no lo demostraran, apreciaban a el ex-gobernador, cuando ya no quedo nadie los 4 maou se pararon, Ajuka tuvo que darle ligeros codazos en las costillas a Falbium para que despertara

Cuando se retiraban, pasaron al lado de los 2 grupos sin verlos a la cara, estaban sumamente decepcionados de ellas, ya no las verían igual que antes

-Oni-sama, yo...-

-Ahora no, estoy ocupado-el pelirrojo desapareció dejando devastada a Rías por su forma tan fría de tratarla, además Kiba y Gasper se fueron con el

Serafall y Sona no cruzaron palabras, ninguna se miraba

-Decepcionante-esas fueron las palabras de la maou antes de retirarse, esas palabras fueron suficiente para romperla, jamas creyó que ella le dijera las mismas palabras que su frío padre a veces le dice

-¿Por que no dijiste nada en todo el interrogatorio?cuestionaba Rossweisses

-Solo quería ver hasta donde llegara todo esto, además de que se que todo saldrá bien-respondio el peliverde-¿no confían en mi?

-No, si confiamos en ti amado mio-Rias lo abraza

-Gracias amor-la besa en los labios-ahora es mejor que nos vayamos

-Si, es lo mejor

Todos se levantaron de sus asientos y empezaron a irse del lugar, excepto por una persona, una a la que si le estaba golpeando duro todo esto

Sona Sitri

Ahora no solo su padre, si no que hasta su hermana y Azazel pensaban lo mismo de ella, que era una decepción, una burda y estúpida líder

-Pero, ¿que he hecho?-empezo a sollozar apoyando sus codos en sus rodillas y cubriendo su rostro con sus manos

Las palabras y miradas decepcionantes de Saji aparecían en la mente de la pelinegra, también las de terror de Momo y Ruruko, los celos de su amiga pudieron mas que su razonamiento y sacrifico a 3 de sus mas preciados sirvientes solo para conseguir poder

Ya no podia hacer nada, solo el intentar ser poderosa con la ayuda de Yusuke, era el único posible consuelo que le quedaba, solo esperaba que valiera la pena su sacrificio aunque no esperaba mucho, mas le importaba el hecho de que sus acciones hayan provocado algo terrible al inframundo

El quiebre de la alianza

Si, eso era lo mas posible, después de todo Issei era la pieza clave en todo eso, además creía que los lideres pensaban que si un demonio como los Gremory, conocidos por su unión casi fraterna con sus sirvientes, eran capaces de traicionarlos y sacrificarlos aun siendo de la misma especie, entonces creerían que no tendrían ninguna duda en traicionar a las otras facciones

Ese era su temor y lo peor es que no se equivocaba, los lideres pensaban eso y están pensando cuidadosamente si romper o no la alianza con los demonios

Esa intriga la carcomía, ¿la caída del inframundo seria culpa de sus acciones?, se llevó las manos al frente apretando frustradamente los mechones de su flequillo tampandose los ojos violetas que tenia

-¡¿Que es lo que debo hacer ahora?!-se preguntaba mentalmente la morena Si tri

-Kaicho, ¿no va a venir?-Tsubaki al notar que su rey no los acompañaba la busco

-Si Sona-aparecio Yusuke al lado de Tsubaki-¿no vendrás?

Algo que no advirtió ninguna de las 2, fue como los ojos de Yusuke brillaron en rojo y los ojos de Sona también empezaron a brillar

-¿Eh?-levanto su rostro y se limpio rápidamente las lagrimas-si, ahí voy-se levanto y salio con su reina tras ella, pero aun así la duda la mataba

"¿Que es lo que debo hacer ahora?"

* * *

 **CHINA-5 PICOS**

Un portal se abrio en medio de un bosque y de ella una lolita gotica junto a 5 personas inconcientes aparecieron, ya saben quienes son

-Llegamos-afirmo Ophis-ahora solo falta que lleguen los que me recibiran-miró a los 5-pero antes

Expandió sus brazos y 3 esferas de color rojo, negro y dorado aparecieron y levitaban sobre ella, con una orden de su mano les ordeno entrar en sus respectivos dueños, Issei, Saji y Asia, flotaron hasta el pecho de los 3 y se metieron en ellos

-Bien, ya pude regresarles las almas de Ddraig, Vritra y Fafnir, fue buena idea mantenerlas conmigo-luego miro al cielo-solo falta esperar a que...

*Hola Ophis*

No tuvo que esperar demasiado, una voz aparecio de la nada, no sabia de donde provenia pero si que lo reconocia

-Veo que tu habilidad de camuflaje se ha perfeccionado a pesar de ser un simple humano-miro hacia una rama encontrandolo-¿no es asi?, ¿Skally?

-Jajajaja-se burlo el ahora identificado como Skally por verse descubierto

Es un joven chino de unos 17 años de cabello rapado, chaqueta de cuero verde con camisa color vino, pantalon de tela color crema, con 2 bolsillos en cada lado y tenis rojos

-Como lo imagine, no podria jamas ocultarme de una Diosa-de un salto se bajo del arbol que media como 8 mtrs, aun asi estaba ileso-¿que se te ofrece Ophis?

-Vengo a ver a los maestros del umbral del dragon-respondio de inmediato-¿se encuentran?

-Claro que si, pero ¿quienes son ellos?-apunto a los 5 inconcientes

-Son los miembros de mi grupo-tambien los miro-ellos son la razon del porque vengo, quiero saber si los puede entrenar

-Ya veo, asi que ellos son los que nos ayudaran en la guerra contra Trigon-sonrio confiado-se ven que seran de ayuda y que son fuertes, pero, ¿no se supone que entrenarian con Lady Vados?

-No, aun no, la convenci de que primero nos entrenara a Red y a mi primero, ellos aun deben de aprender a controlar sus impulsos de dragon, ya que fueron recien reencarnados, aun son un poco inestables

-Bueno, ¿que se puede hacer?-se rascaba la nuca sonriendo-¿como los llevaremos?

Ophis sonrio-¿creiste que no me daria cuenta de ustedes?-miro a todos lados-vamos, vengan a ayudarme

*Demonios, en serio jamas podremos ocultarnos se una diosa jejeje*

En diferentes arboles empezaron a aparecer las siluetas de otros 3 chicos y una chica todos se veian fuertes, saltaron de los arboles y al igual que Skally, resultaron ilesos

-Duma, Yoros, Bell y As-sonrio Ophis-es bueno volver a verlos chicos

Dumas es un chico de unos 16 años, corte palermo bajo, pantalones jeans oscuros, tenis blancos, chaqueta verde claro y camisa negra con una calavera en medio y anteojos

Yoros es un joven de 18 años, peinado totalmente para abajo, al gual que todos sus hermanos, su color era al igual que sus ojos, negros muy profundos, camisa roja con rayas verticales negras y mangas recogidas, vaqueros negros y tenis rojos

Bell es una chica de unos 15 años, bien proporcionada a pesar de su edad, camisa roja llana, un abrigo negro amarrado a su cintura, vaqueros grises, pulseras en sus muñecas y tenis de suela roja, la gran diferencia de sus hermanos, era que ella tenia el cabello lacio blanco y ojos rojos

El ultimo pero no menos importante, es As, un chico de unos 16 años, chaqueta blanca con muchos detalles de dorado y cafe y franjas rojas por los brazos, camisa negra sin mangas y llana jeans oscuros con una cadena que se enganchaba en una de las franjas del cinturon negro hasta su bolsillo, colgando y un par de guantes sin dedos color cafes

-Esta bien-se acerco Yoros, alzando a Issei como un costal de papas se lo hecho al hombro-vamos ya, tengo mucha hambre

-Tu siempre tienes hambre-mascullo Skally de manera burlesca, mientras cargaba a Saji

-Es verdad-respondio Dumas mientras cargaba a Asia de forma nupcial-la ultima vez casi nos deja sin cena

-A eso yo le llamo un graaaaan apetito jejeje-respondio Bell cargando a Nimura

-Y que lo digas, solo espero y no nos vaya a dejar sin comer-acoplo As con tono burlesco cargando a Momo

-Oigan-respondio sereno Yoros-la comida es un tesoro mundial que debe ser apreciada con todo el esmero del mundo jejejeje

Entre medio de risas, burlas y chistes, se encaminaron al umbral Dragon-Tigre, cualquiera creeria que seria un palacio inmenso con muchos detalles y todo eso, pero no era asi, solo era una casa de 2 pisos con un patio demasiado amplio con una estatua de dragon oriental en ambos lados de una enorme entrada roja de 2 puertas y un letrero en la Fachada que decía:

 **UMBRAL DRAGON-TIGRE**

-Este lugar no ha cambiado en nada-sonrio Ophis

Entonces abrieron las puertas y una luz resplandecio en el interior

* * *

 **LUGAR DESCONOCIDO**

En los pasillos de lo que parecia un inmenso castillo, una persona caminaba a paso lento y elegante hacia cierta parte de la infraestructura, al llegar, empujo la puerta, la cual se abria a paso tan lento y con un chirrido de acero oxidado, como si intensionalmente quisiera crear un aterrador suspenso

Y vaya que lo lograba

Al abrirse, se podia divisar una enorme sala oscura, con una mesa en medio, en las cuales, 4 siluetas se encontraban sentadas ahi, sus rostros no era apreciables debido a la sombra que los cubria, pero si se podian ver en cada uno de ellos 2 puntos rojos brillando terrorificamente, eran sus ojos

El sujeto sonrio de soslayo al entrar y observar a sus conocidos, se encamino a paso lento hasta una de las sillas de la enorme mesa y se sento con las manos entrelazadas en la mesa, era una junta

-Hermanos-comenzo el ser-hace mucho que no nos reuniamos, ¿verdad?, cuanta nostalgia

-Es verdad-acoto uno de los presentes-pero como no tenemos tiempo para cursilerias nostalgicas, empezemos de una vez todo esto

-Muy bien-comento otro-pero antes que nada,¿donde carajos esta Shibumi?

-Como siempre, en su fortaleza en la tierra, a el solo le importa Lord Trigon, intentar destruir los mundos y sus negocios

-Ese engreido, nunca viene si no esta presente papá

Como sea-cambio de tema-ya saben lo que se aproxima, ¿no?

-La resurreccion de nuestro amado padre-respondio otro de los seres

Los 5 sonrieron macabrente, con las sombras proyectaron una espeluznante escena

(Ya saben, como las sonrisas y ojos espeluznantes que dan alucard y los demas personajes de hellsing ultimate)

-Asi es hermano, ya falta poco, los ingredientes para el ritual de liberacion ya casi estan todos

-Si, pero existe un pequeño problema

Todos agriaron la mirada

-Vados y sus alumnos

-Si, asi es, por suerte no esta despierto Champa, solo debemos preocuparnos de los dragones alumnos de Vados

-Creo que se llaman...am...am...aaaaam, ¿como es que se llamaban...?, ¡no me lo digan que si lo se!...aaaam...

-Ophis y Red-respondio llevandose la mano a la cara por la verguenza ajena por su hermano

-¡Te dije que no me lo dijeras!-se levanto y apunto con su dedo a su hermano, era muy impulsivo e infantil

-Como sea, ya calmate y sigamos con esta reunios

-¡Hmp!-se cruzo de brazos y se sento

-Bien, aun si no son tan fuertes como nosotros, deben ser tomados con cuidado, debemos seguir en las sombras, hasta el dia en que podamos resucitar a Papá

-Tsk, bromeas, ¿cierto?, solo envienme a mi solo contra esos 2 y los despedazare junto a esos estupidos de mierda que son sus soldados

-No te confies tarado, no por algo son considerados dioses en su mundo, no debemos confiarnos y tomar las cosas tan a la ligera, podriamos afectar todo el plan

-Ademas aun debemos inveatigar bien a sus siervos nuevos, ningun cabo debe quedar suelto

-Tsk...-se cruza de brazos hastiado

*TIENE MUCHA RAZON*

Una enorme y poderosa voz se escucho a travez de toda la habitacion, exaltando a los presentes, rapidamente se levantaron de sus sitios y se reverenciaron frente a un enorme espejo que se encontraba en el lugar

-Hace mucho que no nos veiamos, padre

En el espejo se formo una silueta oscura que no se definia bien, pero un par de brillantes puntos rojos hacian de sus ojos

*Si, hace muchos milenios en realidad mis niños, pero ya pronto volvere junto a ustedes*

-Eso es lo que mas anhelamos, lord Trigon, grandioso dios de la destruccion

*Jejeje, paciencia hijos mios, paciencia, ya pronto podremos poner no solo a este mundo, sino a todo el universo a nuestros pies*luego observo a todos lados*por cierto ¿donde estan Shibumi y Demigra?*

-Demigra, en una de sus tipicas investigaciones en otro lado y Shibumi-suspiro hastiado-en sus propios asuntos, como creimos que usted no apareceria el no quiso venir

*Ay esos muchachos*se agarraba la sien*si este lugar no me mato, ellos si lo haran por sus formas de ser*

-Padre, ¿que debemos hacer con Vados y sus alumnos?-pregunto otro para cambiar el tema y funciono

*Hmmmm, no pensemos en eso ahora, cuando me libere, les tendre una sorpresita a ella y a sus nuevos y pateticos alumnos, ¿nuestro ejercito ya esta en movimiento?*

-Como la mayoria no ha despertado, para mantener en anonimato nuestra presencia hemos enviado a uno de nosotros a ambos mundos para que debilite las relaciones y genere discordia, ademas el queria ir a ganar un poder que segun el, es muy interesante

*Asi que un poder misterioso, ¿eh?, ya me imagino a quien enviaron*

-A Demigra, mi señor

*Jajajajaja, lo sabia, el siempre fue demasiado impulsivo a la hora de actuar o muy curioso cuando se trata de algo interesante*

-¿Deberiamos comenzar de una vez?

*No hay por que apresurare, mejor dejemos que disfruten de esa ilusion llamada "paz", en la que viven aun todos ellos*

-Pero mi señor, ¿no quiere salir de ese horrible lugar?

*Creeme hijo mio, que con el tiempo te puedes acostumbrar a este lugar y no te parece tan malo*

Trigon se encontraba sentado en un trono con su rostro apoyado sobre su puño izquierdo y cruzado de piernas, contemplaba con inmensa satisfaccion su obra, desde la base del trono, cadaveres de millones y millones de criaturas rodeaban el lugar y su sangre formaba una especie de lago carmesi, lanzas, espadas y muchas otras armas permanecian tiradas por doquier o inscrustadas en el suelo, en las paredes o en los mismos cadaveres y a lo lejos, se podia apreciar como todo ardia en llamas, llamas se color negro y naranja, este si era un verdadero infierno

Trigon logro lo imposible, conquistar la zona de la muerte

* * *

 **DE VUELTA AL UMBRAL**

El grupo caminaba en el interior del pequeño edificio y se encontraron con un señor se unos 67 años encima de una escalera cambiando una luminicese de una de las lamparas del techo

-Maestro Long, hola-saludo Ophis con una sonrisa, hasta floto y abrazo al anciano

-Aaah, pero si es Ophis-correspondio el maestro el abrazo-¿como estas?, ¿al fin viniste a visitar pequeñita?-le revolvia el cabello

-Si, pero tambien vengo por ellos-apunto a su desmayado grupo cargado por Skally y los demas

-Aaah, y ¿quienes son?-pregunto curioso

-Mi grupo-señalo la loli

-Aah, ya veo-ambos se separan

El anciano baja la escalera, no sin antes cambiar la luminicences y camina hasta los jovenes desmayados, con la mirada les da un rapida observacion y reflexiono que sus vidas han sido duras

-Pobres, por lo que veo-acoto con rostro apenado-han sufrido mucho

-Asi es Long-afirmo Ophis-pero lo que los vuelve especiales, en especial a ellos 2-señalando a Issei y Saji-es que son buenas personas que jamas se rinden ante cualquier adversidad que les da la vida, es mas, antes se emocionan pensando en lo que lograran si las vencen

-¿En serio?, pues vaya que fuiste afortunada en obtenerlos, muy pero muy pocas personas asi existen ahora en todos los mundos-luego cambio a un rostro serio-pero, ¿que mismo fue lo que les ocurrio?

Ophis suspiro y empezo a relatarle todo pero absolutamente todo, esa explicacion dejo anonadado al maestro, tan jovenes han sufrido y aun asi son tan positivos y energicos, eso provoco una sonrisa en el maestro, no tenia ninguna duda, estos 5 chicos eran especiales, ahora el los ayudaria a ser mas fuertes al estilo del umbral

-Por cierto-interrumpio los pensamimentos del maestro-¿donde se encuentra el maestro Hu?

-El salio junto a Dragon, Tigre y Turbo a resolver un problema en Canton

-¿Shibumi de nuevo?

-Si-bufo fastidiado-como siempre envia a sus hordas de secuaces a intentar tomar la ciudad bajo sus garras, ¿sabias que el lidera el mercado negro?

-¿El?-esto sorprendio a Ophis-sabia que lo lograria, pero no tan rapido

-Es uno de los 7 hijos o extenciones de Trigon, era logico que lo lograra asi de rapido-afirmo el maestro-drogas, lavado de dinero y trata de blancas, es el numero uno junto a su grupo Luosha-paro un momento y continuo-no nescesita hacer nada de eso, es una especie de dios, borraria a la ciudad si quisiera, no lo ha hecho por que nosotros no se lo hemos permitido, pero tal parece que le gusta ver sufrir lentamente todos los seres vivos, su sadismo no tiene limites

-Lo bueno es que no han podido tomar la ciudad

-Si, pero no sabemos por cuanto tiempo-acoto el maestro parandose y mirando fijamente la ventana-el umbral es poderoso, pero aun asi somos muy pocos comparados con el grupo Luosha, de ser asi, nos derrotaran

-No te preocupes Long-se acercaba Ophis-por eso tambien ellos estan aqui, vienen a ayudarlos

-Bien, es bueno saber eso-sonrio agradecido-pero necesitaran mucho entrenamiento, el hecho de que sean el Sekyriutei, Vritra y Fafnir, no los salvara de las mortales manos de Shibumi y sus secuaes

-Lo se, por eso le pido que los entrene y sean tan fuertes como Skally, Dragon, Tigre y Turbo

-Eso se lograra-los miro de reojo-talvez incluso mas fuertes que mi y Hu

-¿Mas fuertes que ustedes 2?

Pregunto sorprendida Ophis, claro que lo estaria, los 2 hermanos eran considerados los seres humanos mas poderosos del mundo, Tobio Ikuse, el "Slash/dog" ostentaba ese titulo de manera erronea, sus fuerzas ya sean combinadas o no, superaban ligeramente a la de los maous

-¿Quien sabe?, el mundo esta cambiando, nuevas olas de esperanza se acercan a los mundos y es la nueva generacion la que debe de mantenerlas

Ophis sonrio ante la reflexion del anciano maestro

-Jejeje-se reia ella con ironia-vamos Long, no estas tan viejo

-Tu tampoco Ophis-sonrio el anciano-o al menos eso aparentas

-Solo aparento-confirmo la diosa-tu sabes que ni naciendo mil veces, lograrias llegar a mi edad actual

-Obviamente una inmortal no tiene edad-bromeo el maestro

-Como sea-cambiaba de tema-¿los van a entrenar?

-Claro que si, me encargare de que ellos se vuelvan mas fuertes de lo que llegue a a ser yo a sus edades

-Bien, te los encargo-un portal se abria detras de ella, pero antes le daba un objeto al mestro-mi entrenamiento con Vados-sama esta por comenzar, cuando ellos se levantesn denles eso para que esten al tanto de todo, nos vemos Long, despideme de Skally y los demas-entro al portal y este se cerro

-Nos vemos Ophis-mirando a los muchachos inconcientes acostados en unas camas-mejor preparense, su nueva vida va a comenzar pronto-sonrio el longevo maestro-sean bienvenidos, mis nuevos tigres y dragones

* * *

 **-MUY BIEN ESPERO QUE LES HALLA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO, ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS DUDAS Y SUGERENCIAS EN LOS REVIEWS, ADEMAS PIENSO BORRAR MIS OTRAS DOS HISTORIAS Y DARLES UN REEBOT POTENCIADO JEJEJE ESPEREN NUEVAS NOTICIAS, ADEMAS...¡UUUUGH!**

 **EL AUTOR CAYO AL SUELO AGARRANDOSE LOS BAJOS CON INMESO DOLOR, LALA POR ACCIDENTE LE DISPARO MIENTRAS JUGABA PAINTBALL JUNTO A NEO DENTRO DE LA CASA, COSA QUE ESTA DE MAS DECIR QUE ERA MUY IRRESPONSABLE**

 **-UPS, PERDON PERCI-SE DISCULPABA LALA CON UNA SONRISA Y RASCANDOSE LA NUCA NERVIOSAMENTE**

 **-HMM, SABIA QUE NO ERA BUENA IDEA JUGAR DENTRO DE LA CASA-SUSPIRABA NEO**

 **-¡MIS...MIS...MIS HIJOS!-EXCLAMABA SUMAMENTE ADOLORIDO EL AUTOR**

 **-PERO YA LO HICIMOS-RESPONDIO LALA-EN FIN AQUI LAS PREGUNTAS:**

 **¿POR QUE CREEN QUE YUSUKE NO ESTA PARA NADA NERVIOSO?**

 **¿QUE FUE ESE BRILLO ROJO EN LOS OJOS DE YUSUKE Y SONA?**

 **¿QUE TAN FUERTES CREEN QUE SEAN LOS MAESTROS Y ALUMNOS DEL UMBRAL DRAGON-TIGRE?**

 **-¿QUIENES ERAN LOS SUJETOS DE LA JUNTA MALIGNA?**

 **¿DONDE CREEN QUE SE ENCUENTREN DEMIGRA Y SHIBUMI?**

 **-LAS RESPUESTAS YA SABEN DONDE DEJARLAS-SONREIA TIERNAMENTE LALA-NOS VEMOS Y CUIDENSE MUCHO-SE DESPEDIA LALA**

 **-NO SE OLVIDEN DE LOS COMENTARIOS Y SUGERENCIAS-LUEGO OBSERVO A PERCIVAL AUN TIRADO EN EL SUELO Y LE DIO LIGERAS PATADAS-OYE AUTOR PENDEJO, DESPIDETE DE TUS LECTORES**

 **-¡E...E...EL D-DOLOR...!-EXCLAMABA EL AGONIZANTE AUTOR AL BORDE DE LA MUERTE**

 **-ERES UN CASO PERDIDO-SUSPIRABA NEO-BUENO NOS VEMOS, CUISENSE MUCHO, BYE-LES ENVIA UN BESITO Y UN GIÑO A LOS ENCANTADOS LECTORES**


	6. Omake: El umbral dragon tigre parte 1

**¿QUE HAY HERMANOS?, SE QUE ME MATARAN PERO, ESTE NO ES EL CAPITULO SIGUIENTE, VERAN...¡CARAJO!**

 **-¡El "ALABADO" AUTOR ES NUEVAMENTE CASI LINCHADO POR LA MOLESTA TURBA DE AUTORES**

 **-TRANQUILOS QUERIDOS LECTORES -LALA SALIA EN DEFENSA DEL AUTOR**

 **DEBEN LASTIMAR A PERCI O ME VOY A ENTRISTECER, ASI QUE SUELTENLO, POR FAVOR-USA UNA DE LAS MAS LEGENDARIAS TECNICAS SE PERSUACION CONOCIDAS**

 **LA MORTAL "MIRADA DE PERRITO"**

 **-AAAAAW-EL PUBLICO ESTA TAN CONCENTRADO EN SU LINDURA QUE ME SUELTA**

 **-GRACIAS LALA, EN SERIO ERES UNICA-EN ESO SIENTE UN AURA TETRICA-TU NO TE ENCELES NEO, SE PERFECTAMENTE QUE ESTABAS EN ESA TURBA PARA GOLPEARME**

 **-¿Q-QUE?-PREGUNTABA NERVIOSA MIENTRAS ESCONDIA UN BATE TRAS SU ESPALDA-¿ME CREES CAPAZ DE ESO?-PREGUNTABA FINJIENDO ESTAR DOLIDA**

 **-SI-RESPONDIO DE MANERA SECA EL AUTOR-COMO SEA ESCUCHEN PRIMERO ANTES DE...¡HEY TU IDIOTA!, ¡SI EL DE LA ULTIMA FILA!, ¡SI TU!, ¡QUITA EL DEDO DEL BOTON DEL DIA JUICIO!, ¡SI VUELAS LA TIERRA!, ¡¿DONDE MIERDA VAS A VIVIR?!**

 **A REGAÑADIENSES ACEPTO**

 **-BIEN, COMO DECIA, ES UN OMAKE, UNO DE PARTES EN DONDE RELATA EL ORIGEN DEL UMBRAL DEL DRAGON Y EL INICIO DE SU LEYENDA, LOS CAPITULOS LOS PONDRE MAS ASELANTE, ESPERO LES GUSTE**

 **ADEMAS AQUI CONOCERAN LAS VIDAS DE LOS MAESTROS Y SUS DISCIPULOS MUCHO ANTES DE EL INICIO DE LA HISTORIA**

 **VEO COMO NEO ESTA EN UNA ESQUINA AGACHADA CON UN AURA DEPRIMENTE DIBUJANDO CIRCULOS EN EL SUELO**

 **-AAAAH-SUSPIRE CANSADO-DEMONIOS, AHORA DEBERE CONSOLARLA Y SOLO HAY UN MODO-LA CARGE HASTA LA CAMA DEL CUARTO**

 **-¿CUAL?-PREGUNTABA LALA INOCENTEMENTE**

 **Y CON ESA PREGUNTA EL INFELIZ DEL AUTOR TIENE UNA IDEA VIL Y DESPIADADA**

 **-¿QUIERES SABERLA?-ELLA ASCIENTE-PUES BIEN, PUEDES ENTRAR A VER Y PARTICIPAR-EL MALDITO SONRIE PERVERTIDAMENTE-'HOY DEJARAS DE SER TAN INOCENTE JAJAJAJA'**

 **-BIEN-SONRIE LA INGENUA Y TIERNA LALA, ENTRANDO A LA ALCOBA-¡HOLA NEO!-LA SALUDA CON MUCHA ENERGIA**

 **-¡¿QUE HACE ELLA...?!**

 **¡SLAM! SE CIERRA LA PUERTA DE GOLPE**

* * *

 **LIFE:0**

Seres humanos, considerados por todas las facciones, los seres mas débiles que hallan creado los dioses, ¿quien diría que se encontraban mas que equivocados?

La mayor debilidad de las demás facciones, en especial sus lideres, eran su arrogancia y prepotencia contra estos seres, creyéndose superiores, nunca pudieron imaginarse que un día nacerían 2 humanos que llevándose a la mierda todo lo lógico y creencias de los seres mitológicos, superaron los poderes aunque sea por muy poco a la de los seres mitológicos

Wong Ji-Long y Wong Fung-Hu, crecieron en las montañas cerca de los 5 picos en china, nacidos de una familia campesina como 2 grandes milagros, ya que se suponía que la mujer quedo estéril luego de un accidente, pero aun así sus padres sabían que estos niños eran especiales, no sabían cuanta razón tenian, al crecer, se dieron cuenta del problema en el que vivían día a día, su pequeño pueblo era azotado por las tempestades y monstruos , si, monstruos, youkais rebeldes que no seguían las ordenes ni les gustaban las creencias de Yasaka, la reina youkai, llegando de Japón a china

En uno de esas invasiones, perdieron a su madre y además masacraron media aldea, simplemente por no tener las ofrendas suficientes para ellos, muy pocos sobrevivieron , solo el joven padre pescador y sus hijos, pero estos últimos querían venganza por su pueblo y en especial por su querida madre

Pero no eran idiotas, todo lo contrario, a pesar de ser muy pequeños, eran sumamente inteligentes, sabían que actualmente no podían hacer nada, así que empezaron a entrenar en secreto artes marciales, como en la aldea no había ningún maestro, hicieron lo mas idiota posible, ellos mismos crearon sus propios estilos

El estilo del tigre fue creado por Long

El estilo del dragon fue creado por Hu

Entrenaban en secreto en las cascadas de rozan día y noche, intentaban mantenerse ocultos de los demás aldeanos, pero estos no evitaron darse cuenta del buen estado físico y mental que se forjaba en los pequeños

Aun asi, los saqueos y abusos de los youkais se hacían presentes todos los meses, apretando los dientes para contener su ira e impotencia, dejaban que ocurriera, por que no eran tontos, aun no estaban listos, debían esperar mas, solo un poco mas

3 años pasaron y un día para terror de los aldeanos, los monstruos volvieron, aterrados por que ese año la cosecha no fue suficiente, creían que esta vez la aldea seria borrada del mapa

No se equivocaron, pues los seres se enfadaron y empezaron a causar un enorme alboroto, el ultimo de sus vidas

El cuerpo de un youkai caía sin vida de una de las rocas en alto, el responsable fue Hu, el pecho del monstruo había sido atravesado por algo, al fijar bien la vista, se pudo apreciar su brazo bañado en sangre

No fue una lanza, espada o flecha, fue su mano desnuda

Furioso el que parecia ser el líder ordeno eliminar la aldea completa, pero antes de que la orden fuera ejecutada, vieron en el río, los cuerpos de otros youkais mas, poco a poco del agua se asomaba y salia Long

Los hermanos habian acabado con media docena ellos solos

Furiosos lanzaron su ira en contra de los hermanos olvidándose de la aldea, los amigos y conocidos estaban sorprendidos por las nuevas habilidades de los hermanos y a la vez tristes por el futuro que les tocaría

Pero se asombraron a mas no poder cuando observaron que aunque luchaban solos contra un centenar de monstruos, ellos iban ganando

Al final los hermanos liberaron a la aldea para siempre de esos monstruos, Long y Hu estanan impactados, hasta ahora, no se habían dado cuenta que elentrenamiento los había vuelto tan poderosos, entonces decidieron que a sus cortos 15 y 16 años, llevarían al máximo y al límite sus cuerpos, querían ver hasta donde llegarían

Pero no querian hacerlo solos, fundaron un lugar de aprendizaje que permitía a cualquiera sin costo ya sea en la aldea o de otro lado aprender del kung fu de los hermanos, claro, solo si sus intenciones eran buenas y tenían un corazón limpio

Ese dia, ellos crearon un lugar en donde la fuerza física y mental entraran en armonía con sus futuros "tigres y dragones", como ambos proclamarían a sus queridos alumnos

Pero tambien encontraron el amor, gracias a ellas, esos 2 idiotas adictos a las batallas y fuerzas no se volvieron bestias (se me hacen muy conocidos, ¿a ustedes no? -_-u)

Se casaron con sus prometidas y tuvieron una gran familia y descendencia, cada uno tiene 1 hijo, estos en el futuro, se convertirían en grandes maestros del kung fu, estilo Dragón y estilo Tigre

Wong siu fu "tigre", es el hijo de Long

Wong siu lung "dragon", es el hijo de Hu

Explendidos muchachos y prodigios no solo en combate sino también intelectuales, Fu, un diestro peleador estilo patadas, Lung estilo prodigio del estilo combate

Hay que resaltar que el umbral cuenta con 4 estilos de combate:

Boxeo

Patadas

Combate

Y armas

Por el momento solo contaban con sus hijos para los estilos patada y combates, pero eso pronto se solucionaría con la llegada de sus prontos estudiantes, pero en especial de 3

El umbral dragon-tigre, fue inaugurado 5 años después, estos jóvenes maestros impartiría justicia en la aldea

Un lugar n donde se enseñaria la auto fortaleza como medio de defensa y paz, incluso enseñaban a niños de la calle, 3 de ellos fueron puesto bajo lis ojos de los hermanos, 2 chicas de rasgos extranjeros y uno propiamente chinos, las chicas mejoraron mucho, demasiado diría yo, con el estilo de boxeo, mientras que el chico, era un gran usuario de armas, en especial de los nunchakus

Un joven rubio llamado Shih Hai Lug y las chicas que solo dieron un nombre cada una, Rosa y Mafia, Shih había escapado de un orfanato junto a ellas por los abusos que cometían ahí, pero en la calle no era mejor, por eso el mayor decidió ir a el famoso umbral, pero sus herma notas también fueron, aun con sus protestas de que no vayan, suspirando derrotado accedió a que vayan, solicitaron ser estudiantes y al ver la determinacion del chico por proteger a sus hermanas y la de estas por lo mismo pero para con el, los maestros los aceptaron

Al ver que ellos tenían el alma más bondadosa entre todos sus estudiantes, optaron por tenerlos bajo su tutela y que dichos dones no sean desperdiciados

Y vaya que no se equivocaron, al pasar los años, se convirtieron los 5 en los maestros mas jóvenes del templo (de manera literal, el mayor, Lung, apenas pasaba los 16)

Tambien aparecieron otros prodigios como Skally, Yoros, Dumas, Bell y As, estos no tenían nombres, por lo que ellos mismos se autonombraron, de entre ellos, Skally era el mas fuerte, estando a la par de los 5 jóvenes maestros

Pero con el tiempo, 2 de ellos decidieron albergar un sueño, ir a estudiar al extranjero, si, los chicos iban a la escuela, Lung y Shih recibieron becas para irse a estudiar, los 2 maestros no pudieron estar mas orgullosos de ellos, por lo que no les impidieron realizar ese sueño

Y aquí en adelante, los demas comenzarían sus aventuras

* * *

Un dia cualquiera, el joven maestro de las patadas quedo en verse con los demas en un restaurante de la ciudad

-¡Fu!-un hombre saludaba y llamaba al joven "tigre"-¡por aqui!

El joven los encontro, sonrio y empezo caminar hacia su encuentro, no estaba solo, pues otros conocidos para ellos tambien se encontraban sentados, eran 7

-¡Hola Skally!, ¡chicos!-eran el escuadron Skally-¡perdon por hacerlos esperar!

-Jejeje-se burlaba Yoros-tu siempre llegas tarde asi que no te disculpes, ya rs algo propio en ti

-Si, es como tu gag-bromeo Dumas

Ante estos comentarios, todos empezaron a reirse

-¿Acaso es asi como me ven?-preguntaba el abatido Fu, mientras lloraba cascadas y un aura deprimente lo rodeaba

-Ya, deja el drama-pido relajada Bell-mejor sientate rapido que la comida ya viene

Al escuchar la palabra comida, el joven recobro los animos y rapidamente se sento en la silla...al lado de Maria

-H-hola, Maria-saludaba torpemente

-H-hola Tigre-saludo de igual manera la pelinegra

-...

-...

...

Todo era silencio con esos 2, obviamente estaban como los chicos adolescentes que eran, enamorados, pero eran demasiado timidos para decirselos, pero obviamente, era demasiado obvio, hasta los 6 hai presentes los admiraban con una sonrisa gatuna

-Esos 2 deberian declararse ya-susurraba Dumas a Bell

-Si, ¿acaso no saben que nosotros ya nos dimos cuenta hace rato?-respondia esta

-Lo dudo, recuerden lo despistado que es tigre-recalcaba Skally

-¿Y que mendicen de Maria?-pregunto As-esa chica deberia ser mas lanzada

-Ya casence, ¿quieren?-exclamo burlonamente Rose

-¡¿EEEEEEH?!-exclamaron al unisolo el par de tortolos

-¡¿D-de que estas hablando Rose?!-estaba birn sonrojada Maria

-Ay por favor-respondia de forma aburrida la hermana mayor-cualquiera a 5klm de aqui, aun siendo un niño de 5 años, se daria cuenta que ustedes tienen algo

-¡N-no se de que estas hablando!-estaba exasperada-¡T-Tigre para mi solo lo veo como un gran hermano!, ¡jamas tendria algo con el!

¡PAM!

Ante estas palabras todos se dieron un epico facelpalm, esta chica si que habia metido la pata, mientras que el pobre gatito rayado, pues...

¡CRASH!

Pudo sentir y escuchar como su corazon se hizo pedazos, quedo petrificado en blanco, con una aura depresiva gigante con nube de lluvia incluida, con el vaso de agua que iba a beber para pasar la verguenza, aun en sus manos

Y lo peor es que aun no terminaba

-¡No hay nada entre nosotros!, ¡solo amistad!

¡BOOOOM!

-¡Uuuuuuf!-Tigre sintio como 5 ganchos imaginarios golpearon su abdomen

-¡No lo hay!

¡BAAAAAM!

-¡Gaaaaaagh!-5 jabs cruzados a su pecho y rostro

-¡No pasara!

¡CRAAAAASH!

-¡Uuuuuugh!-8 golpes a las costillas

-¡Mierda va a morir!-exclamaba desesperado Yoros tomando su cabellera casi arrancandosela

-¡Esto es una masacre!-se tapaba los ojos Dumas

-¡Arrojen la toalla!, ¡ARROJEN LA PUTA TOALLA!-exclamaba Skally mas que nervioso

-¡No tenemos una toalla!-respondia Bell desesperada, pero entonces ve a As-¡tengo una idea!, ¡As no preguntes y dame tu chaqueta!

-¡¿Eh?!-exclamaba el mencionado-¿por que?, ¡esta chaqueta es de marca!

-¡Claro!, ¡de marca MERCADO CENTRAL!-exclamaba Skally

-¡De marca mi trasero!-exclamaba iracunda Bell-¡te dije que no preguntes y me la des!-se abalanzo contra el y se la quito a la fuerza

-¡Nooooo!-lloraba el pobrecito-¡mi chaqueta!

-¡Deja de llorar bebe!-exclamaba Dumas-¡luego te compramos otra!

-¡Mas les vale!

La idea de Bell era usar la chaqueta de As como un sustituto a la toalla, ya que era blanca, asi podria detener esa pelea...bueno, madacre unilateral de Maria

Solo que ya fue demasiado tarde

-¡Y NUNCA PASARA!

-¡MIERDA!-exclamaron todos hasta el autor de esta historia (XD)

¡BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!

-GUAAAAAAAGH!-un poderoso upercut a la mandibula

¡DING! ¡DING! ¡DING!

¡K.O!

¡MARIA WINS!, ¡FATALITY!

-¡UUUUUUUUUUH!-exclamaron todos los varones y las 2 mujeres excepto Maria y Tigre (pobre chico T_T)

-Muchachos-hablo Skally quitandose la gorra y llevandosela a la altura del pecho como un gesto funebre-hoy un gran hermano ha caido

-Y que caida-mencionaba Dumas

-Ni quien lo pare-prosiguio Bell

-¡Ejem!-irrumpio Skally

-¡Lo sentimos!-dijeron ambos

-Un gran hermano ha caido...ha caido ...ha caido en...-Skally se quebraba con cada palabra-¡no puedo decirlo!-se arrimo a el hombro de Bell a llorar

-Ya ya ya, llora todo lo que quieras bebe, desahogate-le sobaba la espalda y luego se dirijio a los demas con rostro serio y una lagrimas que amenazaban en salir de sus rojizos ojos-un gran amigo, ¡no!, gran hermano, ha caido en la...-tambien le costaba decirlo, pero al final dijo-¡FRIEND ZONE!

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAH!-una exclamacion masiva de parte de toooooooooodos en el restaurante se oyo, hasta del autor (¿que?, me gusta el drama)

-¡Hermanos!-exclamo Yoros-¡pido un minuto de silencio por nuestro hermano caido!-exijio con lagrimas de cascada

-¡Si!-respondieron todos en el mismo estado

1 minuto despues:

-¿A que hora traen la comida?-preguntaba con desanimo y apoyando el menton en la mesa Yoros-me muero de hambre

-Se paciente-pidio Bell-ya han de venir

-Bueno-se termino rindiendo

-T-Tigre, o-oyr T-Tigre-llamaba al moribundo muchacho la timida Maria-¿te encuentras bien?-lo empezo a picar suavemente con un tenerdor

-Si-no despegaba la cara de la mesa-de lo mejor, descuida-se escuchaba sumamente deprimido hasta un aura negra mucho mas grande que las anteriores lo rodeaba y eso ya era decir mucho

Iba a preguntarle de nuevo, pero fue interrumpida cuando los meseros llegaron con su pedido

-Que lo disfruten-sonreian los mesero

-Eres un heroe hermano-le susurro en el oido uno de ellos y tenia los ojos llorosos

Luego sin que se diera cuenta Maria, los meseros desfilaban atras de la espalda de tigre dandole golpecitos de apoyo, el solo les respondio alzando el pulga como agradecimiento, pero aun asi mantenia el rostro clavado en la mesa

Todo parecia ir bien, bueno, no tan bien, pero todo iba a empeorar

GATCHA

Las puertas del restaurante se abren y entran 2 ejercitos, uno de blanco y el otro de negro, cada uno con sus respectivos lideres

-Miren-susurro Skally-son las bandas de los leones negros

-Tambien la de los leones blancos-señalo Bell

-Las 2 bandas mas poserosas y rivales de esta ciudad-mascullo Dumas

-Blanco o negro igual son criminales a mi vista-mascullo Rose mientraa comia

Luego ambos bandos toman la parte superior del establecimiento

* * *

Que bueno que hallas aceptado esta reunion Wang-comenzo el lider de los blancos-despues de todo, debemos estar unidos al menos esta vez

-No me compares contigo Lee-arremetio el lider de los negros-si nos reunimos solo es por los negocios que tenemos y por ordenes de Shibumi

-Jejeje-se burlaba el recien descubiero Lee-es verdad, ¿quien diria que terminariamos trabajando para un dios?

-Nadie, pero nuestra fachada de paz debe seguir intacta-respondio Wang-somo los guardianes del sello Luosha, debemos mantenerla segura a como de lugar, claro que si es que queremos nuestra parte del mundo

-Recuerda que yo pedi Europa

-Ya lo se-firmo aburrido Wang-ahora, ¿tienes tu parte

-Claro que la tengo-respondio el aludido

Ambos chasquearon sus dedos y 2 de ambos bandos trajeron un maletin, estos, al llegar a las manos de sus dueños, estos las abrieron y en su interior habian las 2 partes de una placa dividida, ambos las unieron y dio como resultado un rostro de lobo

Al instante, empieza a brillar en lila y negro, entonces una energia empieza a rodear a los lideres y sus soldados, en los rostros de los 2 se ve la exitacion y el ansia ademas de los ojos brillandoles de rojo, sus soldados solo muestran esto ultimo

-Aaaah-cae sentado en su silla Lee-nunca me canso de esto jajaja

-Woooow-cae igual-yo tampoco jajajaja

Los soldados solo sonrien siniestramente, pero los lideres cometieron un grave error

Dejaron la placa en el centro de la mesa

* * *

GATCHA

La puerta principal del restaurante vuelve a abrirse pero esta vez solo se ven a 3 tipos con aspecto pandillero, miran por todos lados buscando a alguien y cuando lo ven, sonrien sadicamente

-Bueno bueno bueno-comentaba el que parecia el lider-con que aqui te encontrabas mi buen amigo Yang

Camino hasta cierta parte del restaurante, donde el tipo ahora conocido como Yang, cenaba con su familia

-Es uno de los tipos de Wang-comentaba Bell con fastidio-como detesto a estos tipos

-¿Como estas mi buen amigo?-se acerco intimidandolo poniendo su mano en su hombro-he venido por la cuota de proteccion

-Y-ya te dije que...-trato de responder el intimidado

-Si si si, ya lo se-respondio-no requieres de mis servicios, pero veras, a mi no me importa y quiero que me pagues

-Ya te dije que...-se iba a levantat, pero los otros 2 sujetos lo volvieron a sentar por sus hombros

-Pero miren que tenemoa aqui-rodea la mesa-comiendo en un restautante-tomo con las manos un pedazo de carne-y uno de comida muy buena

Los clientes y el personal veian impotentes la escena, no podian hacer nada, unos por miedo y otros pir impotencia, sabian el nivel de fuerza de los soldados, por alguna razon, tenian una fuerza y habilidades extremadamente altas, todo aquel que les hacia frente, terminaba muerto

Pero los tigres y dragones no estaban muy contentos con esa escena, sabian acerca de los 2 ejercitos y de su misterioso poder, pero ellos aun asi no estaban asustados, ¿la razon?, ellos ya han peleado con un buen numero de ellos y los han vencido facilmente, sus años de barbarico entrenamiento los habian vuelto seres mas arriba de los humanos, claro , sin dejar ser uno

Se debian mantener en bajo perfil, por que todas esas peleas las han mantenido en secreto, debian estar tranquilos, pero la escena que estaban presenciando, no ayudaba mucho, querian ir a partirlos en 2, pensaban que no podria empeorar y que se irian

Que ilusos

-¿Te gusta el postre?-pregunto el imbecil-pues toma, pruebalo

Le embarro la cara con el pastel, eso ya estaba sacando de sus casillas a los estudiantes del umbral

Pero a ninguno tanto como a Tigre Wong, aun mantenia su rostro clavado en la mesa, pero aun asu discretamente veia el cruel espectaculo, apretaba los dientes y sus puños, vio como le echaban un tazon de arroz en la cabeza a la señora, esta solo podia mantenerse quieta y llorando, el control de tigre se estaba perdiendo, solo rogaba que no le hicieran nada a la infante, por que si no...

¿Que? No no no

¡El maldito se acercaba a la niña con un tazon de sopa!

¡No lo hagas!

-¿Te gusta la sopa?-el maldito le pregunta-una niña buena y en desarrollo debe tomarsela, asi que...

¡No te atrevas!

-Debes...

¡Alejate!

-...de...

¡Miserable!, ¡dejala en paz!

-...tomartela!

¡SPLASH!

Le tiro la sopa en su inocente rostro

-Jajajajaja-los infelices se burlaban

¡BROOOM!

-¡Tigre espera!-Skally intento detenerlo

Iban a actuar, pero Tigre se les adelanto, empezo a correr, incluso salto una mesa para llegar al lugar, dio otro salto pero esta vez

¡PACK! (X2)

-¡Ooowh!

-¡GAAAAGH!

Les dio una patada voladora en el rostro a los asistentes del lider, aterrizando frente a este, los agredidos aprovecharon la confusion para escapar, no sin antes de recibir un "gracias", por parte de los 3, pero en especial de la pequeña, a la que solo le sonrie

-¡¿Q-quien te crees que...?!-el lider se queda callado cuando Tigre aparece frente a el

No dice nada, esta temblando, esa mirada que le sa Tigre es de temer, como el de un depredador a su presa, lentamente se acerco a el con las manos en los bolsillos, se paro frente al el, estaba temblando, lo estudio de pies a cabeza, era un pobre diablo, vio uno de sus cigarrillos en su bolsillo, lo tomo, le dijo "aaah", diciendole que abra la boca, este la abre sin objetar y Tigre le coloca el cigarrillo

Luego coloca sus manos en sus bolsillos de nuevo y empieza a estudiarlo con la mirada de nuevo, hasta que lo queda mirando directamente a los ojos, esta accion ya tiene mas que aterrado al imbecil

¡BUM!

-¡AAAAAAH!

¡CRASH!

Sin previo aviso salta y le da una patada al menton, rompiendo el techo, que justamente es donde esta la mesa de los 2 lideres

* * *

¡CRASH!

-¡¿QUE DEMONIOS?!-lee se cae de la silla

-¡MIERDA!-al igual que Lee, el lider negro cae

Pero lo que nadie se imagino es que el suelo debajo de la mesa se agrietase y un enorme agujero se formase, la mitad de la mesa queda gindando y sin que se dieran cuenta, el medallon cae por inercia por el agujero

-¡¿Que fue eso?!-exclamo el lider blanco

-¡¿Yo que se?!-exclamo el lider negro

-¡Jefe!-exclamo un soldado blanco-¡la placa no esta!

-¡¿QUE?!-exclamo iracundo este

-¡PUES BUSQUENLO MONTON DE IMBECILES!-bramo el lider blanco

Pero luego ambos vieron como un tipo aparecia debajo del agujero viendo el desatre inferior, mas no se dio cuenta del agujerl en el techo

-¡Tu!-lo señalo Lee-¡¿donde esta la placa?!

-¿placa?-les respondio confundido-¿que placa?

-¡Eso no te importa!-bramo iracundo Wang-¡buscala, encuentrala y danosla o no saldras de aqui con vida!

-Si no lo pides de favor no lo hare-se cruzaba de brazos divertido causando la ira de ambos

-Dime, ¿cual es tu nombre?-pregunto Wang

-Tigre Wong

-Asi que Tigre ¿eh?, un mombre salvaje-sonreia confiado Lee-veamos si tienes colmillos y garras

-¡MATENLO!-exclamaron ambos

* * *

Tigre se preparo para la batalla pero en eso en el piso lo ve, una placa dorada con el rostro de un lobo, debajo de unos escombros, rapidamente la toma y la inspecciona

-'Asi que esto es lo que buscan'-pensaba analiticamente-'siento un gran poder dentro de esta cosa, tal esto es lo que les da esas asombrosas habilidades a los leones'

-¡Tigre!-llamo sKally, llegando junto al resto-hermano, ahora si que la hiciste

-¿Acciones a tomar?-preguntaba Rose

-Lo mas sensato sera largarnos de aqui lo mas rapido posible-propuso As

-Estoy de acuerdo-sentencio Tigre-vamon...¡oh mierda!

-¡Tu no iras a ningun lado!

Frente a los 8, un ejercito completo mezclados entre blanco y negro se alzaban en su contra, Tigre discretamente guardaba la placa en la parte trasera de su pantalon

-'Debo estudiarla mas'-penso para si mismo-¡Soy el unico responsable de lo que paso aqui!

Tigre tomaba las consecuencias de sus actos seriamente, pero aun asi, sus amigos tomaban posiciones defensivas

-¿Estas seguro?-susurro Skally

-Confia en mi-respondio Tigre, el era sumamente orgulloso

El silencio era puro, los demas clientes e incluso el personal del restaurante para evitar el fuego cruzado, ademas creian que evitarian ver como masacraban a esos pobres chicos

Ilusos

Todo era paz, silencio, pero solo basto el goteo de una de las llaves de la fuente que estaba en el centro del restaurante para comenzar esa carniceria unilateral...por parte del tigre

-¡AAAAAAAAH!

Con ese grito de guerra al unisolo, se abalanzaron todos contra el joven, creyeron que entre muchos lo doblegarian, que lo someterian,...que lo matarian

Que partida de imbeciles

¡BAM!

Tigre mando al suelo de una patada al menton al primer incauto que se atrevio a atacarlo, los demas no esperaron mas y empezaron a atacarlo, salto y dio una patada de 360° estrellandose en los rostros de 8 estupidos, luego dio una barrida de pies y mando a caer de cabeza a otros 8, pero ni bien termino de girar y extendio las 2 piernas a los lados pateando en el pecho a otros 2 sujetos

Al caer empezo a correr, vio a un tipo al otro lado de una mesa, salto sobre ella giro y pateo al tipo en el rostro enviandolo contra la pared, luego otro intento atacarlo desprevenido por la espalda, pero ni contaba con los sentidos super desarrollados del chico, este solo dio una patada trasera sobre su pecho y la fuerza de la patada lo envio contra uno de los candelabros de la pared, destruyendolo

Asi es, estos jovenes tambien tienen habilidades y fuerza mas alla de la imaginacion, ¿la razon?, entrenamiento puro

Otro venia a atacarlo por la derecha y lo pateo en el pecho enviandolo a volar y destrozar un poste, otro venia por la izquierda, lo pateo en las costillas como un jugador de futbol, estrellandolo contta una pated

Sus instintos le alertaron de un peligro en su retaguardia, era un soldado que saltaba del segundo piso para sorprenderlo, pretendia caer en la mesa, peeo Tigre rapidamente rompe la mesa de una patada y en soldado cae a tierra solida lastimandose las piernas

Otro venia con una silla en sus manos, esperaba estrellarsela, pero rapidamente Tigre alza su pierna a la altura de su cabeza y la deja caer, destrozandole la silla en el craneo, vio que otro tenia la misma idea, corrio y salto por encima de una mesa y giro, el tipo ya sabia que no podria esquivarlo, por lo que intento protegerse con la silla, pero no conto que la patada la rompiera y le diera justo en el pecho, enviandolo a estrellarse contra la barra del restaurante

En todo este rato, los amigos de Tigre no hicieron absolutamente nada, ellos confiaban plenamente en su amigo y camarada maestro

Poco a poco se iba acercando a los lideres, sus poderosas patadas abrian paso entre las poderosas filas de guerreros, ya faltaba poco para llegar, pero de repente...

¡BAM!

Un tipo con un solo brazo enmascarado pero se podia observar su cabello verde, alzo una de las inmensas mesas de madera, tirando los manteles y utencilios que se encontraban arriba de este, golpeo a Tigre con ella mientras lanzaba su patada, el golpe lo envio nuevo con sus amigos

-¡Tigre estas bien?!-exclamo Skally

-Si...pero ese tipo...es rudo-hablaba jadeando, la pelea le exijio mucho...¡cuidado!

El tipo arrojo la mesa, 4 la evitaron saltando y los otros 4 esquibandola estilo matrix, la mesa quedo clavada en la pared

Pero ahi no quedaba la cosa, el tipo se abalanzo contra Tigre y este le respondio, lanzo una patada que este bloqueo con su brazo y lo mantuvo en el aire, no perdio tiempo y salto para patearlo con su otra pierna este se agacho y lo evadio, cayendo de frente con sus manos, pero no se rindio contrajo su pierna libre y la volvio a tensar, el sujeto tuvo que bloquearse el rostro con su antebrazo derecho para que no le conectara al rostro, este solto el agarre de su pierna y al estilo breack dance se levanto y dio una patada giratoria directo a su pecho, pero no contaba que lo esquivara lanzandose al suelo y con el impulso de sus manos y piernas se impulsaria de nuevo hacia adelante golpeando con su cabeza el pecho de Tigre al terminar de girar, mandandolo de nuevo contra sus amigos

-Este tipo es fuerte-mascullo jadeando Tigre

-Asi veo-señalo Skally-¿como procedemos?

-Huir ahora mismo-susurro Tigre

-Bien, ¡Dumas!, ¡Yoros!

-¡Entendido!-afirmaron al unisolo

Ambos con su gran fuerza de unos golpes y patadas destrozan los pilares que estaban al lado de la puerta, derrumbando un poco el techo

-¡Detenganlos!, ¡intentas escapar!-gritaron los lideres

Pero ya era muy tarde, los escombros ya habian bloqueado el paso y cuando la cortina de polvo se disperso, ya no habia nadie

-¡Mierda!-exclamo Lee-¡eres un inutil!

¡PACK!

Golpeo al sujeto enmascarado haciendolo caer al suelo

-¡No vales nada cadaver ambulante!-le recrimino Wang-¡vamonos!, ¡hay que encontrar esa placa!

Los demas obedecieron, luego de un rato mas, el enmascarado se levanto acomodando su mascara y luego dio una mirada de odio mientras sus ojos brillaban de rojo, luego salio del lugar

* * *

-Vaya Tigre, en serio recibiste una golpiza jejeje-se burlaba Skally

-"Jajajajaja", que graccioso Skally-se reia sarcasticamente Tigre-¿crees que lo hubieses hecho mejor que yo?

-Me hubiese tomado 3 segundos

-5-contesto Dumas

-3-contesto As

-Si claro, claro, ¿saben cual es el tiempo que hubiera durado la pelea de algunos de ustedes contra el?-preguntaba Tigre-pues lo mismo que el mio, con el ganando

-Si como sea-mascullo Bell

El grupo habia escapado por los techos asi no los iban a encontrar muy pronto, ahora se encontraban el la terraza de un viejo edificio descansando, en eso Tigre saca de su pantalon la placa llamando la atencion de todos

-¿Que es eso Tigre?-pregunto curiosa Bell

-No lo se-respondio este sin quitarle la vista de encima

-¿No lo sabes?-cuestiono As-entonces, ¿por que lo tomaste?

-Por que puedo sentir como una energia sumamente poderosa emana de ella

-¿Una energia?-preguntaba curiosa Maria

-Si, una muy singular-respondio incredulo-miren, intenten sentirlo

-Bien, vamos a hacerlo

Todos se acercaron a la placa para sentir su esencia, todos ellos estaban entrenados para usar y sentir el "aura" de todo, cuando lo hicieron, a los 2 segundos abrieron los ojos impactados

-¡woooow!-exclamo Rose-¿que demonios es eso?

-No lo se-hablo tigre-quisiera saberlo

*Si quieren yo les puedo enseñar*

Todos se estremecieron al sentir tras de ellos un aura imponente, sudaban frio y respitaban agitadamente, nunca habian sentido una poder tan inmenso, el del padre de Tigre y su tio en si ya eran una locura, pero , ¿esto?, no se le compara, lentamente se voltearon y ahi vieron a una pequaña niña de largo cabello lacio y negro con ojos sin expresion y ropa gotica

-¿Q-quien eres?- pregunto Bell

La niña solo sonrio, eso por alguna razon los exalto mas

-Me llamo Ophis-luego puso un rostro serio-llevenme ante los maestros Dragon y Tigre

* * *

 **VAAAAAYA, OPHIS LLEGO AL UMBRAL ¡QUE BIEN!-SALTABA ENERGICAMENTE LALA POR TODAS PARTES, PERO LO EXYRAÑO, ES QUE VESTIA ROPAS DE CUERO MUY REVELADORAS Y SUPER AJUSTADAS**

 **SI, ESPERAMIOS QUE ESTE EPISODIO LES HALLA GUSTADO, EL IMBECIL DEL ESCRITOR LO ESCRIBIO CON MUCHAS GANAS-SONREIA NEO TAMBIEN CON LAS MISMAS ROPAS PERO CON UN LATIGO EN LA MANO**

 **OH, SI SE PREGUNTAR POR EL ESCRITOR, PUES...-LALA SONREIA NERVIOSA MIENTRAS VEIA DENTRO DE LA HABITACION**

 **¡SERE UN CHICO BUENO! ¡SERE UN CHICO BUENO!-EL AUTOR ESTABA CHUPANDOSE EL DEDO EN POSICION DE BOLITA EN UNA ESQUINA DE LA HABITACION**

 **CREO QUE NOS PASAMOS-DIJO LALA**

 **NAAAAAA, EL SE LO BUSCO-LE RESTABA IMPORTANCIA NEO-EL QUERIA UN TRIO, PUES AHI ESTAN LAS CONSECUENCIAS**

 **SI...BUENO ADORADO PUBLICO, EH AQUI LAS PREGUNTAS:**

 **¿QUE CREEN QUE HAGA LA PLACA?**

 **¿QUIEN ERA EL ENMASCARADO?**

 **¿QUE CREEN QUE VAYA A SER OPHIS EN EL UMBRAL?**

 **¿QUIEREN QUE SIGA CON EL OMAKE O SEGUIMOS CON LA HISTORIA?**

 **HAY ESTAN LAS PREGUNTAS, BUENO AQUI NOS DESPEDIMOS, TENEMOS UNA CUENTA PENDIENTE CON EL TORPE DE PERCIVAL, NOS VEMOS**

 **HASTA LA PROXIMA-SE DESPEDIA LALA CON UNA TIERNA SONRISA MIENTRAS CERRABA LENTAMENTE LA PUERTA**

 **¡MUY BIEN, AHORA SI NO TE ESCAPAS!, ¡TU TRASERO ES MIO! ¡Y MIRA EL LINDO JUGUETITO QUE TE TENGO!**

 **(UM VIBRADOR T_T)**

 **¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!**

 **¡SLAM! LALA CIERRA LA PUERTA DE GOLPE**


	7. El poder oculto

**-Holaaaa, soy Neo la novia de percival**

 **-Y yo soy Lala, su ayudante-exclamaba dulcemente Lala**

 **-Sentimos el atraso pero es que percival tuvo, como decirlo, un pequeño desliz que tuvieron que enyesarle la pierna y ahora esta...**

 **-¡Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!-el autor de la historia aun bajo los efectos del somnifero manejaba velozmente su silla con ruedas por toda la habitacion, sacando una gota de sudor en las nucas de las presentes**

 **-Bueno, dejemos a ese idiota drogado y aclaremos el posible malentendido**

 **-El episodio anterior fue una de las 3 partes de una ova, por lo tanto el proximo capitulo apareceria por el numero 12-explicaba Lala**

 **-Esperamos que disfr...-Neo fue interrumpida**

 **-¡POR SPARTA!-exclamaba a viva voz el autor parandose con dificultad debido al yeso, pero lo peor es que se desvestia y amenazaba con lanzarce por la ventana, siendo detenido al ser golpeado por Lala con un gigantesco mazo en la cabeza...m...me vengare...Gerges...-hablaba semi inconsciente el autor con espirales en los ojos**

 **-Lo detuve-exclamo alegre Lala giñando el ojo y reposando el mazo en su hombro**

 **-Si, buen trabajo, talvez ahora le hayas acomodado algunas neuronas, o talvez lo dejaste mas loco e idiota-se encogia de hombros Neo-en fin, igual aun sirve para seguir el fic, disfruten la lectura**

* * *

 **LIFE:0**

-¡Aaaahg!, ¡mi cabeza!

El antiguo héroe del inframundo se sentaba de golpe agarrandose la cabeza con su mano derecha, tenia una resaca terrible, ¿amanecio en alguna fiestas?, ¿acaso estaba sumamente ebrio?, claro que no, jamas, mucho menos en su estado actual estado, peor por sus padres, ya que si el alguna vez llegara ebrio y medio muerto a su hogar, lo mas probable es que su padres terminen con su existencia

Pero luego se dio cuenta por medio de su aura, de que no se encontraba en su habitación, mucho menos en su casa

-¿Donde estoy?

El castaño se mantuvo sentado en su cama, no podía ver obviamente, pero pudo sentir que era un lugar diferente

[Socio, deberias usar la técnica que desarrollaste en nuestros entrenamientos]-hablo el dragon emperador rojo alegrando al castaño

-(¡Ddraig!-exclamo de alegría el castaño(¡me alegra oírte hermano)

[A mi tambien socio]-señalaba con jubilo el dragón-[es bueno saber que no fuimos separados]

-(Es verdad)-la alegría del castaño decayó un poco-(significa que lo que sucedió no fue un sueño, ¿verdad?)

-[Me temo que no compañero]-hablaba comprensiva mente el dragón se Gales-[sabíamos que este día llegaría]

-(Lo se)-suspiro de nostalgia el héroe caido-(pero jamas creí que tan pronto)

-[Las cosas pasan por alguna razón compañero, talvez ella no era la mas adecuada para ti]-hablaba de manera suave y consoladora el dragón, quería que su compañero subiera sus ánimos

-(Si, es verdad)-sonreia ligeramente el ciego-(debemos seguir adelante, no podemos hacer nada mas)

-[Asi se habla compañero]-exclamaba el dragón airoso-[además tu nueva vida te promete un buen futuro por delante]-alentaba a su portador

-(Si, gracias Ddraig, cambiando de tema)-ya había recuperado sus animos-(¿como puedes seguir conmigo?)-pregunto curioso(¿no se supone que cuando muero tu buscas automáticamente a un nuevo portador?)

-[Así es]-Ddraig empezó a relatar la historia-[verás compañero, obviamente cuando murieron , nuestras almas abandonaron sus cuerpos, en ese preciso momento, Ophis nos atrapo y nos mantuvo ocultos hasta que los reencarnen, cuando vio la oportunidad nos devolvió a ustedes]-termino el relato

-(Ya veo)-musito aliviado, pero de pronto cayo en cuenta de algo(¡es cierto!, ¿donde están Asia y Saji?)

-[Por eso te dije que uses la técnica que perfeccionaste en los entrenamientos que hacíamos en los paisajes mentales]-musito el dragon-[buscalos por medio de sus auras a ello las demas]

-(Como digas)-cerro los ojos un momento, pero luego los abrió por una duda-(oye, ¿como que "a las demás"?)

-[Tu solo hazme caso y hazlo]-exijio el dragón

-(Ok, pero no te enojes)-esta vez si los cerro y empezó a concentrase, luego los abrió y musitó...

 **"OJO EMPERADOR"**

En ese momento sus ojos brillaron ligeramente y luego se pudo ver sus ojos, un nuevo par de ojos, estos eran verdes y rasgados como los de los reptiles, mejor dicho, como los de un dragón

Eran los ojos de Ddraig

(Vaya, funciono)-exclamo sorprendido y alegre el muchacho

-[¿De que te sorprende]-pregunto burlona mente el dragón-[obviamente iba a funcionar, lo estuviste entrenando día y noche sin descanso]

-(Si, pero solo era en los paisajes mentales)-sonreia por su logro-(es la primera vez que lo uso en el mundo real)

-[Aun no te confíes compañero]-regañaba Ddraig-[fusionamos nuestros ojos para que ambos podamos ver a nuestro alrededor y también para usar mis poderes oculares, pero como tu cuerpo a pesar de ser totalmente dragonico, aun es muy inmaduro para soportar esa cantidad de poder, solo lo podremos mantener por solo unos momentos, así que ¡muevete!]

-(Ok, vamos a buscar a los que hacen falta)

El castaño se levanto de su cama y empezo a observar toda la habitación, era pequeña, pero la sentía muy confortante, una cama con sabanas blancas, la ventana con rejas, un escritorio y un armario, junto a un cesto para lo que según podría entender, era para la ropa sucia

Salio de su habitacion y uso los poderes oculares de Ddraig para buscar las auras de sus 2 amigos, los encontró y estaban en el tercer piso, se alegro mucho, ya que por algún motivo, no podía encontrarlos usando su poder del aura, los ojos de Ddraig si que son útiles, ademas se sorprendio cuando observo otras 2 siluetas y estas eran al igual que los de el, Asia y Saji, color violeta con blanco

-¿Quienes seran?-se preguntaba curioso-¿nuevas compañeras?

No sabia cuanta razón tenia, apresuró el paso y lo que vio al voltearse a ver a un lado, lo sorprendió bastante

-HAAAAA-

Un monton de niños estaban practicando de la manera mas hábil posible artes marciales, giros mortales con la cabeza para terminar en una pose defensiva, otros practicando con unas lanzas, espadas y otro tipo de armas, otros parados sobre la punta de sus dedos de los pies o manos, mientras estaban a casi 7mtrs del suelo parados sobre delgadas cañas, practicaban equilibrio y concentración, otros practicaban sparring con guantes de entrenamiento junto a un joven mayor, otros tenían contiendas de entrenamiento, pero luego se sorprendió de ver algo asombroso

Un niño de tal vez unos 8 años se quitaba la camisa y se acostaba de espaldas en una cama...¡de clavos!, esto preocupaba al castaño-luego vio como otros 2 le colocaban un enorme bloque de concreto encima de su estomago

-'Eso es peligroso'-penso alarmado el castaño-'¡debo detenerlos'!-pensaba saltar a pararlos

-[No, no lo harás]-ordeno el emperador rojo

-(¡¿Que dices?!)-pregunto alarmado el castaño-(¡debo hacerlo, lo van a matar!)

-[¿Crees que lo harian si no conocieran los riesgos?]-pregunto serio

-(Pero...)

-[Nada de peros]-lo regañó-[solo Callate y observa]-finalizo

Issei le hizo caso y se contuvo, volviendo a observar la escena, pero se preocupo mas cuando vio a un 3er niño trayendo un mazo, estaba desesperado por salvarlo, se le heló la sangre al ver alzaba y lo dejaba caer, ya no lo soportó mas e intento saltar, pero...

-HAAAAAA

-¡CRASH-

-HAAAAA

Rompió el bloque de concreto con el mazo y el otro niño al instante salto quedando en una pose shaolin demostrando que estaba ileso

-(In-increible)-Issei estaba asombrado por lo que acababa de presenciar con sus "propios" ojos

-[Estos niños tienen un nivel de concentracion y resistencia inhumanas, a pesar de que lo son]-respondia tranquilo el dragón-[te diré algo, estos chiquillos, cualquiera de ellos, podría darte una paliza si quisieran]-sonrio al ver la expresión de su compañero

-(¿Estas de broma?-pregunto incrédulo el sekyriuutei-(no creo que eso fuera verdad)

-[Oooh creeme]-sonreía el dragón-[no quieras meterte con ellos, si no me crees, observa sus auras]

El muchacho hizo caso y los escaneo, fue tan grande la sorpresa que se llevó, que literalmente cayo sentado al suelo agarrándose los ojos que le dolían al igual que a Ddraig, pero este se aguantaba no dejándolo notar, el poder fue tremendo

-¡Woooow!-exclamaba sorprendido el castaño-¡que poder!, ¿como es posible que sean niños humanos?

-Por que tienen almas muy nobles-les respondió una voz misteriosa tras el

Al escuchar esa voz, el castaño se impulsa con las manos y piernas hacia el frente levantándose y girando hacia el sujeto, poniéndose en pose de ataque

-¿Quien eres tu?-pregunto el castaño sin apartarle la vista

-¿Quien soy?-pregunto de manera serena-pues, soy uní de los maestros de este lugar-sonrio al final

-Eso no responde a mi pregunta-recrimino el castaño-lo repetiré una vez mas, ¿quien eres?

-Bueno, bueno, esta bien-sonreia el maestro agitando sus manos a los lados agitándolos para calmarlo-hola, me llamo Wong Ji-Long.

-Tu nombre no se me hace conocido-respondio el castaño y ante la atonita mirada del maestro, invoco su sacred gear lo apunto-ahora dime donde estamos, oh, ¿debere sacartelo por la fuerza?-aunque sonara increible, sonrio de manera sadica

-'Vaya, Ophis tenia razon, su sangre de dragon lo tiene dominado'-penso un poco preocupado maestro

-['Demonios, esto esta mal, si se enfrenta al maestro Long, morira de seguro']-decia preocupado el dragon, ademas del descontrol por culpa de su sangre-[compañero, no lo enfrentes, este sujeto tiene un poder mas grande que todos estos niños juntos]

-(Lo se Ddraig)-decia con extasis el castaño-(¡pero por alguna razon no lo puedo evitar!, ¡quiero combatir en su contra!)-exclamaba mentalmente con una sonrisa

-[No me escucha, solo espero que el maestro Long le tenga piedad]-hablo en voz alta el dragon, pero fue ignorado

-Muchacho, ¿por que mejor no nos sentamos tranquilamente y hablamos?-trataba de tranquilizar al dragon enfurecido

-Claro, me secuestras y ¿quieres que te escuche pacificamente?-sonreia de manera arrogante-pues, esta es mi respuesta...

 **¡BALANCE BREAKER!**

El chico invoco su armadura y expulso su aura dragonica

-Te voy a derrotar y sacar a estos inocentes niños de aqui-rugia el castaño

-'Veo que sera por las malas'-bufo de cansancio el longevo maestro-bueno, esta bien, si eso se necesita para tranquilizarte

 **¡VOID APERTURE!**

De pronto, la zona alrdedor de ellos empezo a deformarse y cuando Issei y Ddraig se dieron cuenta, ya no se encontraban en el pasillo superior de la casa, ahora se encontraban en un lugar rocoso

-Oye, ¿pero que hiciste?-pregunto desconfiado el castaño

-Solo nos transporte a otro lugar-respondio sonriente el anciano-no queria que se dañara mi casa

-Bien,como sea, ¡aqui voy!

El castaño se lanzo en contra del maestro este solo lo esperaba co su tipica sonrisa

* * *

 **INFRAMUNDO:**

 **LIMITES TERRITORIO BAEL-SITRI-AGARES Y GREMORY**

¡SLAAAASH!

-¡AAAAAGH!

Un soldado Gremory moria decapitado mientras su cabeza volaba por los aires hasta caer y estrellarse en unos matorrales, su cuerpo termino vaporizado por una rafaga de energia producida por un encapuchado misterioso

-Hmmm...pateticas criaturas, ¿acaso no saben como deben de tratar a un dios?

Siguio su camino hasta adentrarse en una cueva, pero lo que dejo atras fue atroz, un oceano carmesi producto de los incontables cuerpos mutilados, despedazados, en pocas palabras, una montaña se cadaveres de los valientes soldados de las 4 casas que defendieron hasta lo ultimo lo que protegian

El tipo solo los mato por diversion

Cuando llego al fondo de un largo pasillo lleno de trampas y bestias que no le fueron ningun problema,dio con el final de la cueva, una pared

Una puta pared era lo que encontro, ¿acaso era un chiste?

-No me vengas con mierdas-suspiraba aburrido el encapuchado-pues bien

Empezo a tocar y estudiar por todos lados la pared, pero nada, esto en lugar de enojarlo se le hacia mas interesante, un reto para el, ¡era emocionante!

-Bien, Veamos lo que tienen que ofrecerme estos seres inferiores

Empezo a emerger de el una enorme cantidad de energia oscura muy aterradora, asi como ondeaba con ferocidad sus ropas, dejando ver por un momento un ojo y un mechon de cabello rojo, esparcio por todo el lugar y arraso con todos los hechizos de proteccion con los que contaba dicha zona, una de ellas era una pantalla de energia que estaba al frente de ella, al desaparecer en la pared se pudo ver una especie 4 cuadros de puzzle, esto le estaba empezando aemocionar de sobremanera a nuestro amigo

-Pues bien-tronaba sus dedos-veamos que puedo hacer

Empezo rapidamente armar las imagenes, la primera fue una imagen del simbolo de la casa bael, la segunda de los gremory, la tercera la se los sitri y la ultima de los agares, dichas imagenes empezaron a moverse en circulos, hasta que las 4 se fusionaron en medio, una luz cegadora aparecio y cuando ceso, habia un pasillo oscuro en frente de el

-Debo de admitir-sonreia siniestramente-que fueron un reto, me tarde como 34 minutos y eso que soy un dios

Empezo a recorrer el camino, que era uno muy largo, sostenido a una inimaginable altura, digo inimaginable por que los postes que la sostenian eran largas y no se les veia el fondo, era todo negro

-Fiuuuujj~,por lo que veo los demonios de este mundo si que saben ser dramaticos jajajaja

Siguio caminando hasta la mitad del camino y se detuvo en seco, ¿la razon?

¡CRASH!

¡CRASH!

Dos enormes mostruos de aspecto espeluznante aparecieron frente a el, cayendo del cielo y rompiendo el suelo

-Vaya, que "mascotitas" tan adadorables tienen aqui-sonreia sin miedo el encapuchado

Las 2 bestias tenian un aspecto espeluznante, el primero tenia una apariencia humanoide pero caminaba en 4 patas y con 3 garras en cada una, grandes colmillos afilados, no tenian ojos, su cabeza estaba abierta y se podia ver su cerebro, ademas de su lengua que podia alargarla cuanto quisiera, el segundo era una especie de combinacion de un gorila con cabeza de perro con enormes garras y colmilloz, pero lo que a ambos los hacia temibles, era que ninguno de los 2 tenian piel, solo se les veian los musculos

-Vaya, interesante-analizaba a los monstruos con un dedo en su barbilla-una excelente demostracion de manipulacion de genetica, estos demonios son expertos

-¡GROOIW!

-¡IIIIIIK!

Ambos se abalanzaron contra el encapuchado y lo atacaron, el mas pequeño estiro su lengua para intentar atravezarle en craneo, pero habilmente lo evade doblandose hacia atras

El otro no pierde tiempo y desde arriba intento despedazar con sus garras, pero igual lo evade dando un pequeño salto de lado, las garras despedazan el suelo, por suerte el otro retrajo su lengua a tiempo o la hubiera perdido en el ataque

-Que lindas mascotas-se bufaba el sujeto-de veras son buenos, a pesar de ser bestias, saben como trabajar en equipo

Ambas bestias saltaron al cielo en direccion a el apuntando sus garras hacia su abdomen, pero desaparece del frente de ellos, apareciendo detras, los agarra por el craneo y los estrella violentamente en el suelo partiendolo en mil pedazos, el sujeto salta a un lado y ve como ambas bestias caen por ese abismo junto con algunos escombros, el desciende por el otro lado

-Quietos chicos-empieza a caminar hacia un altar-ya regreso, no se vayan a ir jajaja

Al llegar al altar ve que en un almohadon reposa una caja de madera color carmesi, intenta tomarla pero es repelido por un poder de igual color, era una barrera

-No me jodas-sonreia confiado-¿esto es todo lo que tienen estos demonios?, que decepcion

¡FUUUSH!

Empezo nuevamente a expulsar su temible aura oscura y empezo a rodear la caja, la barrera intento mantenerse y proteger la caja, pero poco a poco fue engullida por el poder oscuro, al final la barrera fue ineficaz ante el poder del encapuchado

-Bien, al fin aqui

¡CLOCK!

Abrio la caja y saco el objeto dentro de ella, solo al tomarla sintio un poder increible, no tanto como para sorprenderlo, pero si lo suficiente para no creer que los seres de este mundo, que el consideraba seres inferiores, pudieran crear este tan poderoso abjeto...o al menos una parte de el

-El mango de la espada-sonreia con su hallazgo-al fin lo tengo, solo me faltan las otras 3 piezas, ya las conseguire despues

Al terminar su tarea, empezo a bajar las escaleras y se disponia a irse, salto por el enorme agujero por donde habian caido las 2 bestias, hasta el otro lado, pero paro en seco giro su rostro por su hombro y miro el agujero

-De verdad serian excelentes mascotas-sonrio

No lo penso 2 veces y se lanzo por el agujero, cayendo al vacio, a esa caida que se creia sin fondo, pero si tenia y cayo de pie resquebrajando el suelo, empezo a inspeccionar el lugar

-Deberian de haber caido por...¡aja!

En donde cayeron era un caos espeluznante, la fuerza de la caida los habia despedazado, un brazo estaba en una esquina, una pierna colgando de una saliente, un torso empalado en una estalactita, una cabeza apuñalada por la piedras filosas y otra caida por otro lado, organos y visceras adornaban el lugar, junto a unos enormes charcos y marchas color carmesi

-Feliciten al decorador de interiores-se burlaba el encapuchado, en realidad, el lugar le encantaba-pues bien, hora de traer a mis mascotas de regreso

Por increible que pareciera, extendio su mano izquierda y empezo a brillar de un color rojo, de su palma, 2 piezas demoniacas aparecieron, se agacho en el torso del mas pequeño de los monstruos y de un violento golpe al pecho le enterro la pieza, luego se dirijio al torso del otro, que estaba en el otro lado del lugar con los organos salidos, al llegar repite la accion

-Vamos, ¿que esperan? no sean timidos y levantense, no le hagan caso a la muerte

Un fenomeno empezo a ocurrir, todos los pedazos de los monstruos empezaron a moverse, poco a poco se iba moviendo, a paso lento se empezaban a reunir en el centro de la sala, los organos y sangre esparcida por todo el suelo y las paredes empezaron a adentranse violentamente en los cuerpos, mediante venas, musculos y otros organos se estiraban con las partes cercenadas uniendolas al cuerpo correspondiente, por unos minutos esa espeluznante escena se mantuvo, frente al relajado encapuchado que veia esto con una sonrisa siniestra y las manos en los bolsillos, no le desagradaba eso

Era un enfermo

Al final todas las partes se unieron dejando los cuerpos como nuevos, en ese momento despertaron dando un potente rugido aterrador, sacudian sus cabezas para quitarse el aturdimiento, luego empezaron a olfatear el lugar, como buscando a alguien y cuando lo encontraron, rugieron nuevamente y se lanzaron en contra del misteroso sujeto

Pero esta vez no lo atacaron, sino que frenaron a poca distancia y...¿se inclinaron?

-Buenos chicos-les sobaba las cabezas a ambos con sus enguantadas manos mientras caminaba en medio de ellos-vamonos, no tenemos nada mas que hacer aqui

Ambos monstruos empezaron a caminar en ambos lados del sujeto, tenia a las mejores mascotas del universo...ese era su criterio

* * *

 **DE VUELTA AL UMBRAL**

 **¡VOID CANCELED!**

FLUSSH

-¡AAAAGH!

¡CRASH!

Un portal se abrio en el mismo pasillo y de el cayo un Issei semi-inconciente y con su armadura totalmente despedazada, tras el, salia el anciano maestro sontiendo, totalmenre ileso, ¡era imposible!, ¡¿como lo habia logrado?!

-¿C-c-como...demonios...me ...hizo...esto?-jadeaba de cansancio y dolor el castaño-¡solo uso artes marciales y otros ataques cuerpo a cuerpo!

-[Te lo dije]-exclamaba preocupado el dragon-[este sujeto es muy peligroso]

-(Si, ya me di cuenta de eso)-le respondia tenso a su compañero-(no puedo creer que me halla dejado en este estado tan deplorable usando solo kung fu)

-[Te lo trate de advertir pero no me escuchaste]-reprocho el dragon de gales-[es el maestro Long, conocido como el "Dragon humano", el gemelo mayor del templo UMBRAL-TIGRE]

-(¿Dragon humano?)-pregunto curioso el castaño-(¿como yo)

-[No, tu eres un dragon humanoide]-empezo a explicar con sabiduria-[el es totalmente humano, lo de "dragon humano", es solo un titulo que le han dado por su invencible poder, el y su hermano gemelo menor, conocido como el "tigre humano", son reconocidos como los seres humamos mas poderosos del mundo, ni el tal Tobio Ikuse se les compara, es mas, sus poderes se dicen que superan a los 4 maous actuales]

-(¿Tan poderoso es?)-exclamaba asombrado el castaño-(i-increible)

Intento levantarse pero no podia, cabe recalcar que la batalla solo duro 30 segundos, en ese poco tiempo maestro lo apaleo brutalmente, no importo la cantidad de dragon shoots que lanzara, las veces que los jets de su cuerpo para impulsarse contra el, era aun mas rapido, ¡¿como demonios un humano podia tener esas habilidades tan monstruosamente anormales?!, ¡era ridiculo!

Demonios, nuevamente intento ponerse de pie, pero caia por sus heridas, entonces observo con sus ojos dragonicos como el longevo maestro paso a paso se acercaba a el, sintio un terror absoluto cuando paro en seco frente a el y empezo a estirar su brazo hacia el, cerro los ojos esperando el ataque final, uno que jamas llego

1...2...3...segundos, los contaba en su mente, esperando ver a la muerte venir por el, pero nada, entonces decidio abrir los ojos lentamente para ver que evitaba su final y cuando los abrio se quedo sorprendido

Ahi estaba el, el longevo maestro estiraba su mano abierta invitandolo a que la tome y poder levantarse, siempre con esa sonrisa que adorna su rostro

Una sonrisa comprensiva

-Vamos muchacho-se dirijia serenamente al castaño-confia en mi y levantate

El castaño estaba confuso y desconfiado, despues de todo el lo habia masacrado, ¿y ahora le tiende la mano?, eso si que era sospechoso

-Vamos, ¿que no quieres ver a tus amigos?-insistio el maestro

Solo necesitaba escuchar eso, sin dudarlo un segundo mas tomo su mano y se levanto, despues de todo si se fijaba bien en el y su aura, no era una persona mala o con intenciones malvadas

-¿Me puedes llevar con ellos?-pregunto casi deseperado el castaño

-Pues, tu ya viste donde estan, ¿que esperas por ir a verlos?-termino con una expresion divertida

-Gracias-le agradecio y empezo a correr hacia las escaleras

-De nada...¡oye espera!-es castaño se detuvo y le pego la mirada-tu quieres saber donde estan, ¿verdad?-el castaño asintio con la cabeza-pues mas tarde vengan al salon rojo y ahi se les explicara todo

El castaño asintio y empezo a subir las escaleras velozmente, salto al pasillo y empezo a correr hacia una habitacion en especifica, y al abrir la puerta los encontro

Todos dormidos, sus rostros dormian placidamente, aliviado se acerco a ellos y lo que vio lo sorprendio un poco, a 2 personajes nuevas

-¿Momo-san?, ¿Ruruko-san?

Asi es, esas 2 personas que intentaron salvarles la vida y perecieron junto a ellos, se encontraban ahi, no se explicaba como, pero ahi estaban, pero al acercarse mas pudo verlo

Un ligero resplandor violeta en el pecho de cada una, entonces lo comprendio, eso le hizo sacar una ligera sonrisa de alegria y alivio

-Bienvenidas hermanas

Hablando de hermanas sr acordo de Asia, camino hacia su cama y ahi la vio, placidamente dormida, sus dorados flequillos cubrian un poco su rostro, con su mano se las aparto a un lado y con mucha delicadeza poso su mano en su mejilla, esa accion hizo sonreir de manera segura y tierna a la rubia

-Issei-san...-nombraba en sus sueños al castaño

Este gesto hizo que apretara los puños en ira y frustracion, no podia perdonar a Rias, Sona y su sequito, excepto por Kiba y Gasper, hubiera tolerado que le hubieran hecho todo eso solo a el

Pero no, se metieron tambien con sus amigos, en especial con alguien tan inocente y pura como Asia, no debia perdonarlos, no queria perdonarlos

 **-Quiero matarlos a todos-** esas palabras brotaron en su mente, despellajarlas, decapitarlas, torturarlas,...matarlas

-[Compañero, debes de tranquilizarte]-le hablaba sereno el dragon Gales-[estas expulsando una enorme cantidad de energia negativa, si sigues asi perderas el control]

Issei lo medito un poco, tomo una enorme inhalacion y luego la exhalo, poco a poco retome e el control de sus actos, apaciguando su ira, su nueva sangre de dragon lo estaba controlando

-(Gracias Ddraig)-sonrio el castaño

-[De nada compañero]

-Fuaaaaaa...-Asia desperto con un gran bostezo-¿ya amanecio?

-Si Asia, asi es-le respondio el castaño sentandose en el borse de su cama, los ojos de Ddraig se desvanecieron en ese momento dejandolo de nuevo en oscuras, ahora usaria el aura

-¡Issei-san!-la monja se alegro de verlo y se lanzo en un abrazo a su cuello, soltando lagrimas de felicidad

-Ya Asia, todo esta bien-la reconfortaba sobandole la cabeza y espalda, en eso ella se despega y aun llorando lo ve a los ojos-crei...crei...que...

-Tranquila, ya todo paso-la reconfortaba con una sonrisa-pero ya no somo miembros del clan Gremory

-Entonces, no fue un sueño-quedo cabizbaja de pena la monja

-No Asia, por desgracia no, pero ahora tenemos a Ophis como nueva ama, ella nos dara una nueva vida

-Ya veo-sonreia ligeramente la monja y se sorprendio cuando volteo la mirada y vio a las 2 nuevas- ¿eh?, Momo-san, Ruruko-san, ¿ellas tambien?

-Pues asi veo-hablo tranquilo el dragon con una sonrisa viendolas-es un milagro que las piezas de Ophis las hallan reencarnado

-Si, es verdad, deberia darle las gracias al señor-empezaba a orar hasta que recordo lo que le sucedia si lo hacia-¿eh?, ya no me pasa nada

-Jajajaja, claro que no Asia, ya no eres un demonio y creo que los dragones no estan fuera del sistema del cielo...eso creo

-¡Hmmm!-respondia con un sonrojo y un adorable mohin-no te burles

-Aaaah mi dulce Asia-abrazo a la super sonrojada y alegre ex-monja, luego cambio a un rostro serio-jamas permitire que algo malo les vuelva a ocurrir a ninguno de ustedes, lo juro

-Si, se que siempre nos protegeras Issei-san

Se quedaron mirando uno al otro fijamente a los ojos, poco a poco sus rostros se iban acercando, sus labios ya estaban por unirse, incluso ya podian oler el aliento del otro

Pero como siempre, algo arruina el momento

-L-lo van a hacer...

-¿Se besaran?

-shhhhh, hagan mas silencio o nos descubriran

Momo, Ruruko y Saji ya se habian despertado y los estaban viendo con un enorme sonrojo, los protagonistas de la escena estaban igual, se separaron rapidamente desviando la mirada para el otro lado

-Oh vamos-se burlaba Saji-hemos esperado esto por siglos

-¡S-Saji-san-exclamaba sonrojada la rubia

-Jejeje-se reian las 2

-Ustedes no cambian, ¿verdad?

Una voz alerto a los 5 y giraron rapidamente el rostro buscando al propietario de esa voz, al hacerlo se llevaron la sorpresa de sus vidas, pues la persona que se encontraba ahi era...

-Kiryuu...-susurro el castaño

* * *

 **INFRAMUNDO-CASTILLO LUCIFER**

Se encontraban reunidos los lideres del cieloy el inframundo Michael, los 4 maous y Shemhazai junto a Azazel

-Siempre me pregunto-hablaba Azazel con un vaso de wisky en sus manos-¿por que siempre debo estar en estas reuniones con ustedes?, despues de todo Shemhazai es el gobernador

-Por que es divertido joderte-sonreia Sirzech y aun mas al ver la cara de aburrimiento del caido, pero luego su rostro se puso serio-ha pasado algo terrible en el inframundo

Todos se tensaron ante esa noticia

-¿Que sucedio?-preguntaba un preocupado Shemhazai

-Un ser misterioso ataco la cueva de la "pieza Gamma", despedazo sin piedad a los guardias de las distintas casas demoniacas y se fue sin dejar rastro

Esta noticia dejo helados e impactados a todos los presentes, incluido a Azazel

-Sirzech-preguntaba el caido levantandose del sillon y hablando con la mayor calma que podria-¿estas seguro?

-Es verdad-hablo Serafall-mis padres me lo han confirmado, todos los soldados de la casa Sitri que patrullaban ese lugar, murieron horriblemente junto al resto

Aun cuando intentaba mantenerse bien, Serafall por dentro aun estaba muy herida y dolida por la muerte del castaño, ademas de lo decepcionada que se encontraba co Sona

-Esto ea grave-exclamo el overlord del cielo-si consiguen las piezas "Alfa" y "Beta", se haran de un gran arma de guerra-luego poso la mirada en los lideres restantes-la pieza "Alfa" se encuentra seguro en el cielo, ¿como se encuentra la pieza "Beta"?

-Esta asegurada en una de las bovedas mas seguras de Grigory-respondio Shemhazai-bajo una extrema vigilancia dia y noche

-Aun asi no deben de confiarse-hablo Adjuka-despues de todo, alguien pudo pasar la seguridad del cielo y manipulo por yn momento su sistema, ¿verdad Michael?

Michael sintio una especie de puñalada al pecho al recordar eso, era verdas, el cielo no era del todo seguro, debian capturar al espia infiltrado

-Triplicaremos la seguridad en la boveda celestial-recalco el overlord-no pasara por segunda vez un descuido de esa magnitud

-Bien, en todo caso debemos alertar a los lideres de las demas facciones para que aseguren mucho mas sus "artes sagradas"

Todos asintieron y se marcharon del lugar por medio de circulos magicos, solo quedo Sirzech, pero pronto salio del salon con direccion a su habitacion

Pero lo que jamas se enteraron los presentes en esa reunion, fue la presencia oculta de un ser encapuchado que oyo absolutamente todo

-Bien, bien, bien-hablaba el sujeto saliendo de las sombras-solo habia escuchado de las 3 piezas "Prime", ahora me entero que existen otras "artes sagradas" pertenecientes a las otras facciones, bueno, esto sera interesante-se fue del lugar saltandonpor una ventana-rspero que a Sirzech le guste el regalito que le deje JAJAJAJA

Afuera, en la entrada y dentro del castillo Lucifer, estaba lleno de cadaveres y sangre por todo el lugar, los guardias y sirvientas que trabajaban ahi habian sido masacrados, por suerte Grafya estaba en la habitacion de su esposo durmiendo

Ambos se llevarian la peor de todas las sorpresas en la mañana

* * *

 **-Hola nuevamente a todos, hasta aqui llego el capitulo de hoy-sonreia la dulce Lala-espero que lo hallan disfrutado**

 **De pronto escucha gemidos y gritos en la habitavion de sus amigos**

 **-Aaaaash Neo-suspiraba Lala agotada-solo tenias que vigilarlo por ordenes del doctor, no que lo mat...**

 **Se quedo paralizada viendo la siguiente escena, un Percival aun bajo los efectos de los somniferos "atacando", a Neo agarrandole los pechos y otras zonas sensibles mientras lamia o mordia levemente su cuello**

 **-Aah...¿q..que crees que...?...ah...ah...si...si...no me...sueltas...te...te... Ah..ah...gol...golpeare...ah..ah...-Neo hacia todo lo posible para "resistirse", pero no lo lograba**

 **Lala estaba sonrojada al maximo, pero luego increiblemente cambia a un rostro lascivo**

 **-Bueno, he visto que en estos casos deberia enojarme y golpear a Perci por abusar de mi amiga, pero ya que el no es mi novio y al parecer se estan divirtiendo...¡Peke!, continua con el final de este episodio, yo tengo cosas pendientes con estos 2-cierra la puerta lentamente y un rostro pervertido**

 **-Bueno Lala-sama, ¿que les parecio el capitulo de hoy?, a mi me gusto, eh aqui las preguntas:**

 **¿Que creen que sean esas "piezas"?**

 **¿Quien creen que era el encapuchado?**

 **¿De que juegos son las 2 bestias protectoras de la cueva?**

 **¿Que cojones hace Aika ahi en el umbral?**

 **¿Que clase de tecnicas creen que uso el maestro Long para dejar en ese estado a Issei?, solo para los que sepan de artes marciales**

 **-Bueno, eso es todo por hoy..-se pasmo por culpa se los gritos y genidos que salian de adentro en la habitacion**

 **-¡Eres una bestia!-exclamaba extasiada Lala**

 **-¡Basta!, ¡me vas a partir en 2!-exclamaba en las mismas Neo**

 **-Mejor nos vamos antes de que se dejen mas en evidencia, cuidense**


	8. Dilemas y nuevos rumbos

**¿Que hay gente?, demonios, el capitulo anterior solo hubo 2 comentarios, ¿es en serio?, ¿tan mal estuvieron esos 2 ultimos episodios?, tan mal se sienten por eso que Lala y Neo que se encerraron en sus habitaciones y no quieren salir, pero bueno, ¿que se puede hacer? veamos si este capitulo tiene mas exito**

 **No se pierdan mis nuevas obras:**

 ***Yuuki Rito:agente de S.H.I.E.L.D**

 ***Saiyajins, angeles y demonios**

 **Ahora si, comencemos con esta bizarra historia jajaja**

* * *

 **LIFE:0**

-Pero, ¿que he hecho?-pensaba mentalmente y dolida cierta pelirroja¿por que lo hice?'

Rias Gremory estaba devastada internamente, pero disimulaba muy bien en el exterior, ¿por que habia matado a su "amado peon" y a su querida "imouto"? era ridiculo, ella lo sabia, lo amaba con locura, entonces, ¿por que lo hizo?, ni ella misma lo sabia

Lo que si sabia, es que alado de Yusuke, era mas feliz que cuando lo estaba con Issei, ¿sonaba egoista?, si, pero era feliz, aun asi amaba y extrañaba de sobremanera a sus 2 antiguos siervos

-'¡Maldita sea!'-se maldecia internamente la pelirroja, estba dolida, creia que después de los suscesos de lo que ella llama "el dia 0", se sentiría mucho mejor, que ya no sufriria mas, que seria feliz... ¡carajo!, que su vida iba a ser como antes

Que estupida fue

Sus padres decepcionados de ella al igual que su hermano, al que tanto admiraba, el inframundo entero en su contra por que por culpa de ellas, la posible ruptura de la alianza y con ella la paz del inframundo en un peligro muy grande, Grigory al ser del mismo inframundo estaba pensando en volver a crear la barrera de territorios, otra vez volverian a sus tiempos de angustia, ademas de que posiblemente sea desheredada y sea encarcelada por su crimen, eso crearía una mancha en la famia y llevarla a la deshonra y posible extincion de la casa Gremory

-Bien hecho idiota-se reprendia asi mismo la pelirroja-por tu culpa el inframundo podria perecer-poco a poco y dia tras dia caia mas en la desesperacion-sin mencionar el proximo juicio, mi desheredacion, mi posible vida en prision-reflexionaba mientras llevaba sus manos a la cabeza y apretaba sus cabellos casi arrancandoselos por la frustracion-¿acaso no podia haber hecho algo mejor?

Pensaba una y otra vez en eso, ¿por que no hizo algo diferente?, ella podia hacerlo, pero no, ella solo creia que era la mejor manera, en realidad ni penso, tanto era su apuro en convertir a Yusuke en su siervo y amado que su mente se nublo y se le olvido por completo que podia intercambiarlo con otro demonio e clase alta que tenga sus 8 piezas de peon sin usar, despues podria recuperarlo por cualquier medio, ya sea apostando, o tener una relacion doble, puesto que si Issei podia tener un harem, ¿por que ella no?, uno conformado solo por el castaño y el peliverde, el primero como su amado esposo y el segundo como su consentido concubino, eso seria lo justo, ¿no?

Pero no, en su mente en ese preciso momento, esa opcion no estaba, solo la dolorosa muerte de su peon era la unica salida y el apoyo de las demas, excepto de Asia, se lo confirmaban

-Que estupidas fuimos-sonreia amargamente mientras una lágrima bajaba por su mejilla

Lo extrañaba, lo hacia con locura, extrañaba su forma de ser, su amabilidad, el calor de su piel, el olor de la misma, su sonrisa, sus besos, todo, absolutamente todo, ella creia que cuando se entregara en cuerpo y alma a Yusuke, esas emociones y sensaciones se marcharían, pero no, incluso en el acto carnal en lugar de ver a Yusuke, imaginaba al castaño, era el el que la embestía y ese pensamiento la exitaba, el que hubiese sido el castaño el que en ese momento estuviera besandola, agarrandola, ¡poseyendola!, ¡marcandola como su hembra! la encendia mas, eso la llevo al climax 8 veces o mas en esos placenteros momentos de pecado que tenia con su nuevo prometido, lo peor es que ese dia y los otros después de la "muerte" del sekiryuutei, en sus actos carnales con Yusuke, imaginaba a Issei, sus sentimientos y emociones por su difunto peon se reforzaron desde esos dias

Y eso la frustraba

Entonces, ¿por que lo hizo?, ¡no tenia sentido!, ella ahora amaba a Yusuke, ¡no debia sentirse asi!, pero era dificil, el peliverde ya no pasaba mucho tiempo con ellas, permanecia viajando casi completamente haciendo lo que decia eran negocios

Se sentia sola, no solo ella, todas las demas tambien, en especial Akeno, que en estos momentos pensaba lo mismo que la pelirroja y el resto de su sequito

 _"¿De verdad ya no amaba a Issei?"_

Esa pregunta rondaba la mente de todas ellas, ¿por que le dijo eso a Asia repitiendoselo 2 veces para confirmarselo?, no tenia sentido, la noche que se entregó al peliverde, ocurrio lo mismo que con Rias, ella veia al castaño en lugar de a Yusuke, teniendo el mismo resultado que su ama, no, ¡aun mas!, casi 15 orgasmos seguidos

Asi es, todas las chicas del séquito de Rias, excepto Asia claro, ya que ella no confiaba en el y le importaba mas Issei, ¡se entregaron una y otra vez al peliverde cuando aun vivian con Issei en su casa, ¡incluso Irina!, cuando ellas decian que tenian cosas "importantes que hacer", pero habia algo en comun en todas esas noches de lujuria, todas ellas pensaban en una sola cosa, en alguien en particular en realidad

Issei Hyoudo

El era el detonante para que ellas explotaran en el extasis de lujuria y pasion carnal, el solo pensar que era Issei el que les hacia todo eso, las volvia literalmente en fieras sexuales, pero cuando terminaban con su placentero ajetreo, volvian a la realidad y se preguntaban, "¿por que estando con Yusuke, es Issei el que me enciende?, sera, ¿que aun lo amo?"

Pero hubo otra que jamas se le entregó y le fue fiel a Issei sin que el, Asia y el resto del equipo se enteraran, ya que tampoco confiaba en el chico nuevo

Ravel Phoenix

Si, la pequeña Ravel corto todo lazo con Rias y su sequito, estaba decepcionada asi como enojada de sobremanera con ellas, despues de todo, ¿como podian dejar de lado no sólo al heroe del inframundo, sino tambien a la persona mas fiel entregada y devota a un lado?

Simple, ¡eran unas perras estupidas!, si eso pensaba la pequeña Phoenix de ellas, aun cuando era tan joven, profesaba de una sabiduria y madurez de una mujer mayor, cosa que a Rias y su sequito les brillaba por la ausencia, no importaba que fueran mayores que ella, les faltaba madurar

Todos los dias, despues de que el castaño fuera abandonado poco a poco, la pequeña rubia aparecia por medio de un circulo magico a la hora de dormir en el cuarto del castaño, se le acercaba y sollozando por amor a el, le limpiaba las lagrimas que se le escurrian por los vendajes de los ojos, se quedaba un rato con el cuidandolo y luego mediante un hechizo le provocaba sueños agradables que lograran relajarlo, al ver su labor completada con exito, se despedia de el con un corto beso en los labios para luego desaparecer en medio de otro circulo magico rodeada se fuego

¿Por que lo hacia a escondidas?, pues nadie sabe, lo unico que si, es que un dias antes de su desaparicion, la pequeña Phoenix investigaba cosas en secreto

¿Que?, ¿no se lo esperaban?, pues si, Ravel Phoenix esta desaparecida desde mucho antes del comienzo de esta historia, un dia se desvanecio de la vista de todos y nunca mas fue vista para la desesperacion de su familia, mueven cielo y tierra hasta el dia de hoy para encontrarla y segun ellos seguiran asi por el resto de sus inmortales vidas de ser necesario

-¿Donde estas Yakitori-san?-se preguntaba Koneko, aunque no queria admitirlo, la apreciaba como una hermana, lo mismo Rias y las demas, todas estaban desesperadas por encontrar el paradero de la pequeña rubia

Pero lo que tambien la ponia sumamente triste, es el hecho de que su hermana ahora la odiaba a muerte, una vez quiso acercarcele y esta la ataco con furia dejandola mal herida, como pudo y con el corazon destrozado volvio a su hogar, si no fuera por Akeno que la curo, hubiera muerto

No lo hizo, pero Kuroka queria matarla

-Kiba...Gasper...-lloraba amargamente poniendo su mano en su rostro muy triste, mientras en sus manos tenia las piezas de caballero y alfil de ambos

Ella las habia recibido horas antes cuando regresaba junto a las demas a su hogar en Kuoh, una casa al otro lado de la ciudad propiedad de ,¿quien mas?, Yusuke

En medio se la sala se se dibujo un circulo magico, se pusieron en modo defensivo, esperando un ataque, pero luego se calmaron al reconocer el circulo

-¿Oni...-sama?-preguntaba confundida la pelirroja

Creyendo que Sirzech vendria, esperaron a que apareciera, pero lo que apareció fue 1 caja de madera antigua

Extrañadas por el suceso, cuando el circulo magico desaparecio, fueron al centro y Rias tomo la caja, al abrirla, se llevó una terrible sorpresa

1 pieza de caballo

1 alfil

1 carta

Rias temerosa tomo la carta y la leyo, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, cayendo de rodillas al igual que todas las demas, llorando a lagrima viva

Pero, ¿que tenia la carta que las dejó en ese estado?, pues lo siguiente:

 _"Lo sentimos, pero hemos renunciado"_

 _Att: Kiba y Gasper_

Ese dia perdieron a todos los miembros masculinos del grupo

* * *

 **CASTILLO LUCIFER-INFRAMUNDO (HORAS ANTES)**

Ellas sabian que ya no las verian de la misma manera despues de lo que sucedio ese dia, pero lo que si las tenia de destrozadas, en especial a Rias, fue que Kiba y Gasper desertaran de ella, volviéndose parte del equipo de su hermano, si, parte del equipo del mas poderoso y actual lider de los 4 Maous, Sirzech Lucifer

Ambos varones desertaron de su ama, le suplicaron a Sirzech que conveciera a su "ama" para que los intercambiaran juntos, si, juntos, ellos se consideraban hermanos, asi que no quieren separarse por ahora, querian ser intercambiados por el sequito de Sairaorg o Seekvaira, esta ultima podria aceptar, ya que lastimosamente perdio a sus 2 caballeros y 1 alfil en una mision por parte de un exiliado exageradamente poderoso

No se sentian seguros con ella, ¿y quien si?, ella mato a su antiguo prometido y a su "hermana menor", por un hombre que recien reapareció, entonces, ¿cuanto faltaba para que llegue su turno?, no sabian ni querian averiguarlo, si mato a su anterior prometido, al que me profesaba un "amor incondicional", por el, ¿que le haria temblar la mano para tomar las vidas de ellos 2?

Nada, no la detendria nada ni nadie, esa oscura y maniaca obsecion por el peliverde la llevaria a su triste final algun dia, a ella y a las demas y ellos no querian estar ahi para verlas en ese momento, les doleria demasiado

Ver a tu ama, la que siempre fue amable, simpática, agradable, sobreprotectora, orgullosa y de gran impetu, caida en la miseria, era algo que ellos no querian presenciar, si ese dia llegara, al menos estarian lejos y no las podrian ver en ese estado tan lamentable

Aun sabiendo que con ese pedido, facilmente el poderoso Maou Lucifer los mataria sin piedad o remordimiento, hicieron su movimiento estando con una rodilla y un puño en el suelo, ambos con sus cabezas agachadas como esperan sus inevitables finales

El pelirrojo se levanto de su silla y empezo a encaminarse hacia los futuros ex-miembros de su pequeña hermana, a paso lento y bajo la mirada atenta de la reina mas fuerte del inframundo y que tambien es su esposa, Grafya Lucifugess

Ambos, aun con las cabezas gachas, sintieron como el Maou se les acercaba a paso lento y se paro frente a ellos, apretaron sus ojos y dientes esperando su inevitable final

Pero no paso nada

Al contrario de lo que temian, solo sintieron que en sus hombros se posaron 2 manos de forma delicada, como buscando la manera de confortarlos, de levantarles el animo, aun sorprendidos con sus ojos mirando al suelo y abiertos de la impresión, poco a poco levantaron sus rostros y se sorprendieron por lo que presenciaron

Ahi estaba el, arrodillado frente a ellos se encontraba el poderoso Maou, el tenia sus manos en los hombros de los varones, con un rostro que reflejaba paz, armonia, ningún apice de maldad brotaba de su ser, luego de eso quito sus manos e hizo algo que sorpendio a todos de sobre manera, incluso a Grafy

El Maou toco el suelo con su frente, les estaba pidiendo perdon a ambos

-¡S-Sirzech-sama, no debe de hacer eso!-exclamaba el antiguo caballero Gremory levantandose rapidamente hacia el e intentar levantarlo, pero el pelirrojo se oponia en la misma pose y callado

-¡Es verdad!-exclamaba el Dhampire, haciendo lo mismo que Kiba fallando rotundamente-¡es el lider de los 4 maous!, ¡no debe inclinarse ante nosotros!

-Debo hacerlo yo-respondia normalmente el pelirrojo con naturalidad mientras se levantaba mirandolos a ambos con una sonrisa, aliviando la tension en la sala-dudo que Rias lo quiera hacer

Los 4 sonrieron, pero luego Grafya se acerco a su esposo al oido para decirle algo que lo contento bastante y le paso algo en sus manos por detras de la espalda para que los presentes no se dieran cuenta, cosa que lograron con exito, luego volvió su mirada seria a ellos, tensandolos un pocos

-Tengo una mejor idea-extendio sus manos y con la mirada les ordeno hacer lo mismo, ellos o hicieron sin chistar abriendo sus palmas-yo no quiero que se vayan de la familia, ya que los considero igual que mis pequeños hermanos como a Issei-kun, que wn paz descanse-suspiraba un poco desganado pero asombrando a los 2-por eso eh decidido que seran parte de mi nobleza, ¿que les parece?

Ambos rubios miraron con sorpresa e incredulidad al poderoso Maou, ¿era en serio?, ¿ser parte de uno de los equipos mas poderosos del inframundo?, ¡eso era un enorme honor!, pero...¿serian dignos de pertenecer a ese prestigioso grupo?, pero ademas de esa duda, habia otra que los golpeó de repente

-Disculpe Sirzech-sama-pregunto el Dhampire alzando la mano, a lo que el Maou asiente-creo que no podremos ser de su grupo

-Es verdad-hablo decepcionado el rubio mayor-usted ya tiene todas sus piezas ocupadas, no creo que podamos ser parte de su realeza

El pelirrojo sonrio ampliamente confundiendo a los 2, luego le hace señas a su esposa, ella asiente se dirige a un estante y toma una pequeña caja de madera camina hacia los presentes y le entrega la caja al pelirrojo

-¿Que es eso Sirzech-sama?-preguntaba curioso el travesti

Sirzech abrio la caja y de ella, 2 minusculas esferas de color violeta con blanco emergieron flotando, se mantuvieron asi por un rato y luego volaron hacia ambos chicos asombrados que las tomaron con sus manos

-'¡Fueron escogidos!'-pensaba asombrado el Maou-'Ophis tenia razon al final de cuentas'-esbozo una sonrisa ligera, Kiba y Gasper podrian tener una vida tranquila despues de que todo se solucione, se lo merecen y con creces, despues de tanto sufrimiento por el que han pasado

-¿S-Sirzech-sama...?-preguntaba un poco nervioso el caballero

-Estas piezas son un regalo de una amiga, se llaman Dragon Pieces-contesto el pelirrojo con una sonrisa

-¿Dragon pieces?-preguntaron ambos confundidos y curiosos

-Estas piezas podrian volver a reencarnarlos-esto los sorprendió mucho-pero en dragones

-¿En...?-Gasper

-¿...Dragones?-Kiba

-Asi es, ¿que les parece?-pregunto el Maou con una sonrisa

-¿Asi como Issei-kun?-pregunto nostalgico Kibai

-Asi es Kiba-kun-respondio el Maou en las mismas-con estas podran ser dragones a mi sevicio ya que no tengo piezas demoniacas disponible para ustedes

-Pues yo si acepto-apresuro a responder el rubio mayor-¿tu que dices Gasper?

-Claro que si Kiba-san, ser un dragón debe ser magnifico-asintio alegre el dhampire, pero luego su sonrisa cayo por completo al recordar algo muy importante-pero...¡es verdad!-exclamo sorprendiendo a todos en el lugar

-¿Que sucede Gasper-kun?-pregunto el rubio mayor

-No podemos ser miembro del sequito del Maou-sama o de alguien mas-hablo cabizbajo el pequeño niño

-Es verdad-hablaba el caballero cayendo en el punto de Gasper-¿como se nos pudo pasar algo tan importante por alto?-hablo pasivamente, pero se notaba cierto toque de desesperanza en su voz

-Se a que se refieren-habló con calma y sonriendo como siempre el Maou-hablan sobre el juicio sobre todos ustedes, ¿verdad?

-Pues si Sirzech-sama, si unos denominados por todas las facciones, como criminales, ¿no seria perjudicial para usted y su estatus?

-Un momento-el Maou vio sorprendido a ambos-¿acaso no lo saben?-se sorprendió aun mas cuando negaron con la cabeza-que raro que no lo sepan

-Disculpe mi impertinencia Sirzech-sama, pero, ¿que deberiamos saber?-pregunto el caballero confundido

-Un momento-corrio a su escritorio y entre un monton de pilas de documentos encontro lo que buscaba-'aqui esta, con razon no lo saben, aaash, en serio soy demasiado flojo y despistado, ¿como pudo olvidarseme algo tan importante?'-pensaba el Maou pelirrojo ante su descuido, ganándose una mirada de reproche de su esposa, que sabia que le pasaba, luego volvió al frente de los chicos y les extendió un documento

-¿Que es esto Sirzech-sama?-extiende la mano y toma educadamente el documento y junto a Gasper empiezan a leerlo, con cada letra, oracion, palabra y parrafo los ojos de ambos se abrian mas y mas en el desconcierto, asombro y shock, ademas de alegria-¡e-esto es...!

-¡Un retiro de cargos!-exclamaba sorprendido el Damphire-¿esto significa que...?

-Que ustedes son libres de toda culpa de los acontecimientos de ese desgarrador dia-hablaba nostálgico el Maou, luego ve como Kiba iba a protestar y lo interrumpe-se que fue tu espada la que lo mato, pero tenias tus órdenes, no podías oponerte sin ninguna consecuencia o castigo...o exiliarte-esa palabra helo la sangre del caballero-ademas, ustedes estaban trabajando bajo mis ordenes, por lo tanto ustedes querian proteger a Issei-kun con todo su ser, pero desgraciadamente no pudieron-señala el documento-este documento es prueba irrefutable de mis palabras, ademas no solo mia, todos los lideres de las facciones los apoyan, en especial Odin, miren-Kiba y Gasper estaban sorprendidos, ¿los lideres apoyándolos?, increíble y se lo creyeron cuando vieron todas las firmas de ellos en el retiro de cargos

-N-no sabemos que decir-hablaba por los 2 el caballero, ya que el Dhampir estaba en shock-bueno, si ese es el trato, pues acepto, sere su dragon caballero-aceptaba la propuesta del Maou sonriendo

-Yo igual-afirmaba el pequeño rubio de la misma manera

-Bien, entonces comencemos con esto-decia el Maou emocionado, queria ver como funcionaba una reencarnacion de dragon-para "resucitar solo sujeten sus piezas dragonicas y ellas haran el resto

-¡Hi!-exclamaron al unisolo ambos y tomaron sus piezas en el aire

El ambiente empezo a tornarse mas fiero, el viento se agitaba de manera muy fuerte, entonces las piezas y los chicos empezaron a resonar y brillar junto a las piezas, hasta que entraron en sus cuerpos, las piezas dragonicas entraron mientras que las piezas demoniacas salian de sus cuerpos, con su poder, Sirzech las atrajo y las deposito en la caja

 **-CORAJE-** esa voz retumbo en la Mente de Gasper

-¿Eh?-pregunto este ante la mimisteriosa voz

 **-LEALTAD-** otra vez la misma voz femenina retumbo, pero esta vez en la mente del confundido Kiba

-¿De donde...?-se preguntaba el rubio mayor

Al final, cuando todo se calmo, Kiba y Gasper estaban iguales, excepto por que sus ojos ahora eran rasgados como los de un reptil y sus uñas en pequeñas garras muy duras

-¿Esto es todo Sirzech-sama?-preguntaba el anterior caballero Gremory-por que la verdad, ademas de nuestras garras y ojos, no veo una cola, o escamas o cuernos-meditaba mientras se examinaba junto con Gasper

-Pues no-explicaba Sirzech encogiendose de hombros-la verdad, son como las evil pieces, no pierden su base humana, mas si son 100% dragones

-Ya veo-murmuraba el dragon menor-entonces, ¿cuando empezamos con el trabajo jefe?, ya quiero aniquilar a nuestros enemigos-explico de manera emocionada el Dhampire, algo que de verdad sorprendio a todos

-Es verdad-hablaba Kiba saliendo del shock-no se porque, pero siento que quiero rebanar en trocitos muy pequeños a cualquiera que lo amenaze a usted o a alguno de mis seres queridos-hablaba de manera sadica y con una sonrisa el dragon mayor, eso si, sin perder tanto los modales o etiqueta, pero, ¿Kiba hablando y actuando de esa manera?, eso si que era muy pero muy extraño, tanto asi, que hasta Grafya se asombro, su quijada casi tocaba el piso

-'Oh-no'-sonreia nervioso el pelirrojo con una gota de sudor en su nuca-'Ophis tenia razon tambien en esto, su sangre se dragon poco a poco los dominaran, mejor los envio a "ese" lugar a entrenar por un buen rato', chicos, aun no hay nada que hacer, yo les avisare cuando surja un problema, pero hasta eso los enviare a un lugar

-¿A donde?-preguntaba el pequeño dragon rubio curioso-¿es un lugar con tipos fuertes?-preguntaba con los ojos brillando de emocion, en serio era muy raro verlo asi

-A un lugar especial a entrenar y si, existen tipos muy fuertes alla-una gota de sudor bajo por su nuca a verlo saltar de alegria, en serio su nueva actitud era muy perturbadora-ok, ¿que me dices tu Kiba-kun?

-Mientras hallan tipos fuertes y usted mi amo me lo ordene, por mi parte no hay problema-respondia encogiendose de hombros Kiba

-Perfecto, iran ahora mismo-eso los sorprendio, Gasper iba a hablar, pero Sirzech lo corto-no se preocupen por la escuela, ya les justifique todo con el director, por lo tanto ustedes tienen permiso por 2 meses de la escuela-sonreia al verlos suspirar aliviados, aunque eran dragones, estos 2 aun les preocupaban las cosas normales como los asuntos escolares, aun eran muy responsables en ese ambito

-Muy bien-hablaba el satan carmesi-comenzemos con esto-epieza a formar con su poder un circulo magico que aparece bajo los pies de ambos chicos-no me vayan a decepcionar, ¡vuelvanse fuertes y hasta la proxima!

-¡Hi!, ¡Sirzech-sama!-exclamaron al unisolo y desaparecieron

Al irse solo quedaron el Maou y su esposa, el ambiente se volvio un poco menos pesado, pero si estaba tenso, despues de todo, esos jovenes elegidos iban a luchar contra un poder inmensamente abrumador, Ophis no dijo cuan grande es ese poder, en realidad no dio muchos detalles, pero su rostro que normalmente es inexpresivo, ese dia estaba aterrado, intentaba fingir pero era en vano, eso le demostraba cuan peligroso era ese ser

-¿No les dira nada Sirzech-sama?-pregunto la maid

-No hasta asegurarnos de que el peligro del que nos advirtio Ophis es verdaderamente terrible-contesto serio Sirzech-no quisiera que esos jovenes pierdan la vida tan temprano, es nuestro deber como adultos y lideres lidiar con este problema

-Entiendo-recalco la maid-pero ellos 2 ahora pertenecen a Ophis, me pregunto, ¿como lo tomaran?

-Lo tomaran bien Grafya ya que no les menti en nada-respondia encogiendose de hombros-ella prometio darmelos cuando todo este lio se arregle, claro que no seran mios en totalidad, pero Ophis quiera que vivan sus vidas como hasta ahora, despues de todo, segun ella no los necesitara despues, sus elegidos escogeran que destino seguir, a ella, o sus vidas como siempre la han vivido

-Ya veo-sonreia un poco la maid-la diosa uroboros es un poco negligente e ingrata

-¿Solo un poco?-reia el Maou-Grafya, llama a una reunion a todos los lideres de las facciones-hablaba serio-Ophis tiene razon, todos deben enterarse para que se preparen para la futura guerra que se avecina

-Hi, Sirzech-sama-la maid hace una reverencia y se preparaba para irse, pero su esposo la detuvo

-Espera Grafya-el tono del Maou era de preocupacion

Claro que lo estaba y no era para menos, hace unos dias todos sus guardias y sirvientas fueron masacrados en sus propias narices sin que ellos 2 se dieran cuenta

Fue aterrador y lo peor es que Millicas estaba de visita ese dia y durmio junto a su madre, al dia siguiente el muchacho quedo muy traumado, el espectaculo era tan grotesco que Grafya le tapo rápidamente los ojos en un deseperado acto de protegerlo de esa horrible escena, manchas de snsangre, organos, miembros amputados por todo el lugar, techo, paredes y piso, Sirzech rapidente los saco de ahi y fueron al castillo Gremory a poner a buen racaudo a su amado hijo, cane decir que los abuelos del pequeño quedaron casi tan traumados como el pequeño niño que se refugiaba en los brazos de Venelama en un desesperado acto de protegerse, esta no iba a negarselo preguntandose todo el mundo, ¿quien o que fu capaz de semejante monstruosidad?, eso ya quedaba a la justicia, pero una cosa era segura

Millicas jamas volveria a ser el mismo

-Por favor-en serio sonaba preocupado-ten cuidado

-Hi, Sirzech-sama-respondia con una sonrisa por su preocupación-es una orden se mi amo, asi que debo cumplirla-se despidio mandandole un beso volador, desapareciendo por medio de un circulo mágico

-Aaaaah-suspiraba el pelirrojo preocupado-asi que el universo entero esta en peligro-reia con sarcasmo-de todos los billones y billones de mundos en el universo, tenia que ser la tierra

* * *

¡FIIIIZ!

De un circulo magico, aparecen 2 chicos rubios, bueno, parecian 1 chico rubio y una loli rubia por obvias razones

-Hmmm-entonces, ¿aqui debe ser?-preguntaba Kiba

-Eso creo-tambien observaba Gasper-mira, ahi esta el nombre del lugar

 **UMBRAL DRAGON-TIGRE**

-Bueno, no creo que lo descubriremos aqui parados, vamos-empezaba a caminar al lugar

-Hi, Kiba-san-el Dhampire empezo a seguirle

* * *

 **GRIGORI-INFRAMUNDO**

 **LUGAR DESCONOCIDO**

-¡GAAAAH!

Un angel caido caia atravesado por lo que parece ser su propia lanza de luz hacia un vacio, el responsable fue como siempre, un encapuchado de negro

-Patetico-bufaba el tipo decepcionado-todos los seres de este mundo son pateticos-comienza a caminar y entrar a lo que parece una cueva

Y como siempre, un mar de cadaveres era dejado atras, los pobres angeles caidos que resguardaban el lugar fueron brutalmente masacrados para diversion de este, adentro en la cueva tambien elimino a los obstaculos que protegian lo que fuese que estuviera en ese lugar

Llego a una sala completamente plateada y altamente tecnologica, pero apenas dio un paso

¡RING! ¡RING! ¡RING!

 **[¡ALERTA DE INTRUSO!] [¡ALERTA DE INTRUSO!] [¡ALERTA DE INTRUSO!]**

¡CLOCK! (X innumerables armas rastrillandose)

Suena una ruidosa alarma e innumerables armas de distintas partes de la sala aparecen apuntandole, del techo, de las paredes y el suelo, el sujeto solo alzo los brazos en modo de burla

-Jajajaja-reia sumamente confiado-tal parece que me atraparon jajaja

¡BOOOM!

¡RATATATATA!

¡ZOOM!

¡BROOOOOOOOOOM!

El sujeto fue cubierto por una extensa nube de polvo que provocaban los disparos y contacto de las municiones con el sujeto, el fuego siguio de largo hasta que se les acabaron las municiones y energias a las armas

El lugar estaba en completo caos, osea, totalmente destruido, de entre las puertas, compartimientos secretos se abrieron y salieron soldados caidos apuntando con sus lanzas a la nube de polvo, el que los dirigia era nada mas y nada menos que Baraquiel

-Atento todo el mundo-el fornido caido ordenaba cual general a sus tropas-no rompan fila, rodeen esa nube de polvo y que el otro equipo se lleve a un lugar seguro "el arca"

Ni bien fue dictada la orden y ellos al instante obedecieron sin protestar, 10 angeles caidos rodeaban la enorme masa de polvo con sus lanzas de luz listas para ser lanzadas y otros 10 se llevaban un cofre de madera roja con negro a un lugar desconocido

-Bien, ahora-el lider veia la masa de humo-¿sera que aun vives?, espero que si, quiero saber que es lo que quieres con "eso", adem...

¡FLUUUUUSH!

¡CRACK! (X2)

-¡¿Pero que...?!-Baraquiel quedo sin habla

¿Y quien no lo estaria?, dos rafagas de energia color lila salieron disparadas del interior del polvadero decapitando a 2 caidos en el proceso, sus cuerpos caian lentamente al suelo salpicando y creando un enorme charco de sangre

CLAP CLAP CLAP

-Jajajaja-del interior del humo salian 2 sonidos que aterraron a los presentes, unos aplausos y una sonrisa demensial y macabra-debo admitir que esa fue una buena bienvenida-una silueta oscura y ojos brillando de rojo intenso aparecia en el polvo-pero bueno, aun asi la gran cosa-se burlaba con sorna mientras el humo se discipaba poco a poco-este polvo molesta, mejor me deshago de el

¡FUUUUZ!

De un solo estallido se ligero poder (segun el) disperso todo el humo, pero eso no fue lo unico que hizo, la onda expansiva se llevo consigo a las armas, los caidos incluido Baraquiel, la sala completa...en pocas palabras, se jodio la colina entera, dejando en su lugar un inmenso crater

-De eso estamos hablando-decia mientras se limpiaba toda la suciedad de la ropa-asi esta mejor, ¿no lo crees amigo?-termino sonriendo al cielo

Las palabras las dijo no directamente al cielo, sino a los que estaban sobrevolandolo en ese momento, lo que segun el llamaba, una parranda de cuervos, pero en especial a su lider, el cual estaba apretando los dientes en ira contra el sujeto que se atrevia a burlarse de ellos

-No quiero perder mi tiempo con ustedes-hablo aburrido el encapuchado mientras se limpiaba su oido con un dedo-¡ya se!-exclamaba euforico mientras chocaba puño en su mano-si me dejan en paz y dejar que me lleve lo de aqui, los dejare vivir y considerare tenerlos en mi equipo, ¿que dicen?

Esto solo incremento la ira de Baraquiel, apreto mas sus dientes y sus puños, cargando una lanza de rayo sagrado, ¡el infeliz los estaba subestimando!, ¡no los consideraba una amenaza real!, ¡¿COMO SE ATREVE?!

-¡No digas estupideces idiota!, ¡jamas aceptariamos una alianza contigo!-respondio terriblemente enfadado el lider caido, provocando una graciosa cara de decepcion al estilo Saitama, claro que no pudo ser visto por su capucha-ademas, aun si nos vencieras, el cofre ya no esta aqui, ha cambiado de sitio seguro-sonrio confiado

-Jejejeje-sonreia el encapuchado-¿estas seguro de eso?-alzo su mano hasta la altura de su pecho y creo una esfera de energia color lila-¿no reconsiderarias lo que dijiste?

-¿Que estas...?-callo de golpe los ojos en la sorpresa de haber descubierto lo que iba a hacer, el susodicho solo sonrio de forma sadica-¡NO TE ATREVAS!

Pero su amenaza llego a oidos sordos, por que...

¡BUUUUM!

-¡NOOOOO!

Baraquiel se aterra al ver que ese sujeto disparo una exageradamente grande rafaga de energia al cielo, la cual bajo a una direccion concreta

* * *

-¡Bien soldados!-exclamaba un caido capitan de equipo a los demas mientras cargaban un pequeño cofre-¡sigamos adelante hasta la zona segura!

-Capitan-llamaba la atencion uno de sus subordinados-¿no hubiese sido mejor volar?, llegariamos mas rapido que correr en medio de este bosque

-Negativo soldado-le respondia sin dejar de correr ni voltear a verlo-si volabamos hubieramos sido detectados y ser presa facil del enemigo, el bosque nos dara el camuflaje necesario, ademas si hubieramos volado, le estariamos enseñando a nuestro enemigo el sitio seguro y obviamente, eso no lo podemos hacer, ¿entiendes ahora soldado?

-Si capitan-respondia el soldado apenado por su falta de logica militar, aun era joven y tiene mucho que aprender-le juro que...

No pudo terminar su juramento por que una luz lila los envolvio a ellos y al resto de la zona

* * *

¡BROOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Una temible explosion de color purpura se vio a lo lejos, los ojos de Baraquiel y sus demas soldados tenian abiertos los ojos como platos por el terror que les inflingio esa temible muestra de poder destructivo

Pero, ¿quien es este tipo?, es la pregunta que rondaba la mente de todos los presentes, el panico se estaba apoderando de todos ellos y no se los podia culpar, ¡el sujeto destruyo un sector de Grigori tan grande como una ciudad!, pero Baraquiel permanecia sereno, aunque las gotas de sudor que emanaban de su frente notaban su nerviosismo

-Bien, ya debo terminar con esto-suspiraba aburrido el encapuchado-con todo este alboroto debi de haber llamado mucho la atencion, bien entonces

¡FIZ!

¡SCRASH!

-¡GUAAAGH!

-¡BARAQUIEL-SAMA!

Los soldados vieron con temor como su lider fue atravezado en su pectoral derecho por la mano desnuda de ese tipo, escupio una gran cantidad de sangre

Estaban impactados, fue todo tan ridiculamente rapido, solo desaparecio del suelo, reaparecio en el aire frente a Baraquiel, su lider, con su mano a punto de atravesarlo con la mano y asi fue, no pudo articular palabra, defenderse o dar una puta orden a sus soldados, fue atravesado limpiamente con su mano desnuda desde su pecho hasta salir porbla espalda, era un espectaculo verdaderamente horroroso

-Nos vemos lider-sonreia de manera sadica pero no se dio cuenta de que en su descuido, unos cuantos mechones de cabello aparecieron frente a el, haciendo que el lider lo reconozca de inmediato

-'E...el...es...'-penso como podia el moribundo caido

¡PLOCK!

¡FUUUUSH!

-¡UUUGH!

El sujeto saco su mano bruscamente del pecho del caido haciendo que enormes chorros de sangre salieran de su herida y boca, ambos empezaron a caer del cielo y cayeron al suelo, la diferencia era que Baraquiel cayo de cara al suelo creando un crater enorme y llenandolo con la sangre de su mortal herida y el encapuchado cayo aterrizando en un solo pie y las manos en su bolsillos totalmente relajado

-Vaya, eso fue facil-sonreia por su victoria-ahora ustedes-se dirigia a el resto de soldados alzando una mano

-¡IINFELIZ DE MIERDAAAAAA!

Con ese grito de guerra y totalmente enfurecidos se lanzaron al ataque con las lanzas de luz en sus manos

-Vaya que vocabulario tan vulgar-finjia ofenderse pero luego sonreia sadicamente-dejame enseñarte modales, ¡primero cierra la boca y luego disculpate cuando ofendes a un superior!

¡CLACK!

La cabeza de uno de los soldados salio volando de la boca para arriba, unos hilos invisibles de energia pura los rodeaban a todos

-Segundo-cortaba las piernas de cada uno de ellos con sadismo notorio-siempre deben de mostrar respeto ante alguien superior, ¡inclinense ante mi!-sonreia con aires de grandesa-y tercero ¡JAMAS INSULTEN A UN DIOS!

¡FLINK!

¡SCRASH!

-¡AAAAGH!

Los hilos de energia empezaron a moverse de un lado a otro de manera salvaje y brutal, cercenando, amputando y cortando en miles de pedacitos a los soldados, al final, sus organos y lo demas caian como si fuera lluvia

-Jejeje-reia maniacamente-creo que me pase un poco con las clases, bueno a lo que vine

Empezo a flotar y luego volo con ridicula rapidez hasta el lugar donde anteriormente lanzo su energia, descensio de manera suave en medio de un enorme crater humeante, en el se podian ver los restos ya hechos huesos carbonizados y gestos de dolor y terror en ellos, camino un poco hasta que lo vio

-Bien, ven con papá, con su permiso capitan-con burla intento tomar la caja roja de los carbonizadas y huesudas manos del que se podia hacer llamar capitan, pero aun despues de muerto el sujeto se aferraba al cofre como si au vida dependiera de ello (vaya ironia) aun despues de muerto el se negaba a entregar la caja, su mision era muy importante para el aun cuando dejo de existir de este mundo-lo siento capitan, pero fue relevado de su cargo, yo me llevare esto-de un tiron la voluntad del caido soldado fue atrancada junto con sus brazos-bien, ya te tengo-abrio la cajaby ahi estaba, era la "guarda" de una espada, la tomo y la guardo en su bolsillo luego le arrojo la caja al pobre cadaver-puedes quedarte con ella jajajaja, ahora, esa presencia me esta tentando, mejor dicho, llamando, quiere ser libre y causar caos, ¡eso me gusta!, ¡tendre a un nuevo sirviente!

Salio despegando a donde estaba la cueva y empezo a buscar entre los escombros y lo encontro, una puerta subterranea, la abrio y empezo a bajar las escaleras hasta llegar a otra puerta con un letrero que decia

 **COCYTUS**

-Bien, veamos que nos depara la vida jejejeje

Al abrirla no pudo contener su sorpresa, era un inmenso desierto, ¡de hielo puro!

-Fiuuuu, esto si que es sorprendente-veia todo con una sonrisa enorme-bueno a lo que vine, ¿donde estara mi proximo genocida?-preguntaba con burla, camino hasta donde esa energia negativa lo condujo, a una inmensa pared de hielo, en donde se podia distinguir la presencia de una persona-asi que eras tu el que inconcientemente me llamaste, jejeje-de su mano, una evil piece aparecio-bueno, si quieres ser libre-estiraba su mano hacia atras mientras apretaba la pieza-¡se mi sirviente!

¡CRASH!

Atravezo el grueso muro de hielo con su puño hasta perforar el pecho del individuo, dejando ahi la pieza saca su ensangrentado brazo, entonces el sujeto atrapado empezo a emanar una energia negativa aun mas potente que la anterior y eso ya era mucho

CRACK CRACK

El encapuchado sonreia confiado al ver como la pared de hielo se agrietaba por el inmenso poder que se le imbuia al prisionero

¡CRASH!

El enorme muro de hielo termina de romperse y empiezan a caer grandes escombros y esquirlas de hielo por todos lados, pero el encapuchado solo sonreia en el mismo lugar sin moverse, nada le cayo encima, luego vio como una silueta en medio del vapor helado parecia arrodillado y con sus manos en el suelo, como si quisiera recuperar el aire

-Vaya, al fin despertaste, que...-no pudo terminar su frase por que una lanza de luz paso cerca de su cara, rosando su mejilla haciendola sangrar-¿crees que esta es la mejor manera de agradecerle a tu amo que te sacara?-pregunto con burla el encapuchado

-¡Hmp!, ¿amo dices?-pregunto confiado el sujeto liberado-¿sabes con quien estas hablando?-pregunto con ira mientras expulsaba una inimaginable cantidad de energja oscura-yo soy...

-Se quien eres-respondio con autosuficiencia el encapuchado expulsando una ridicula cantidad de poderosa aura, abrumando al tipo que apago su aura y cayo sentado de asombro y terror puro ante la presencia de este ser-el que parece que no sabe quien es eres tu-expulso aun mas poder, en este momento el liberado estaba en un estado de panico puro, solo faltaba un poco mas y le da un derrame cerebral o un infarto...o ambos-¿quieres que te diga quien eres?-pregunto con malicia al verlo en ese estado, no podia articular palabra-pues tu eres...

-¡T-t-tu eterno sirviente mi señor!-se apresuro a responder de una rodilla en el suelo y un puño en el mismo lugar con la cabeza gacha

Ante esto el encapuchado parpadeo 2 veces de la impresion, pero luego cambio a una sonrisa arrogante

-Bien, me gusta que ya hallas aceptado quien eres-sonreia de forma arrogante, se acerco y para asombro del sujeto le puso una mano en el hombro-ya calmate y levantate viejo, quiero hablar contigo-su sirviente le obedecio y se pararon viendose frente a frente-pude sentir tu energia a lo lejos y me di cuenta de algo-sonreia maliciosamente-a ti te gusta combatir, ¿no es asi?-su sirviente lo vio con ojos de incredulidad, ¡su amo lo habia descubierto en un segundo!, pero pronto su rostro cambio de asombro a malicia, eso le gusto a su amo

-Si maestro-sonreia maniacamente-me gustan las batallas y muchas

-Ya veo, me agrada escuchar eso-sonreia de la misma manera-¿sabes?, una guerra pronto se desatara, ¿te gusta la guerra, ¿verdad?-pregunto con mas malicia al ver que la sonrisa de su siervo aumento y su mirada demencial brillaba

-¡Si maestro!-afirmaba el sirviente emocionado-¡me encantan las guerras!-reia maniacamente al estilo Alucard-¡CERCENAR CABEZAS!, ¡APLASTAR CRANEOS CON MIS PIES!, ¡ATRAVEZAR PECHOS CON MIS LANZAS O MIS PUÑOS!, ¡APLASTAR CABEZAS CON MIS MANOS Y VER COMO LOS SESOS VUELAN EN FRENTE DE MI!, ¡BAÑARME EN LA SANGRE DEL ENEMIGO Y...!-el podia haber seguido, pero su amo lo detuvo

-¡Wow!, ¡wow!, ¡wow!-lo frenaba de forma burlona el encapuchado-oye, tranquilo viejo, con solo un "si" me hubiera bastado-sonreia de manera complice-de todas maneras aun no me has dicho tu nombre, ¿tienes uno?

-Claro que tengo uno maestro-respondio el tipo-mi nombre es Kokabiel-se arrodilla frente a el-y lo seguire a la guerra que usted desee, mi señor-terminaba con una sonrisa siniestra

-Jejeje-sonreia de la misma manera el encapuchado-estare encantado de que estes de mi lado

Pero lo que ninguno de los dos hubiera imaginado, es que un moribundo Baraquiel lo habia seguido hasta el cocytus y permanecio escondido hasta que ambos se fueron

-Shem-Shemhazai y A-A-Azazel deben de saber esto-envio una señal de auxilio y cayo inconciente

* * *

 **Bueno eso ha sido todo por hoy, espero les halla gustado este capitulo, me esforce bastante en hacerlo, qui neopercival se despide**

 **Bye**

 **NAAAAAA MENTIRA, no me iria sin las preguntas de rigor**

 **¿donde mierda esta ravel?**

 **-¿que es lo que esta buscando o armando el encapuchado?**

 **¿por que rias y las demas sufren por el castaño si se supone que ya no lo amaban?**

 **¿donde creen que ande Yusuke?**

 **¿quieren que baraquiel sobreviva?**

 **¿les gusto que kokabiel se una al encapuchado?**

 **¿de donde mierda creen que saca ese maldito encapuchado las piezas?**

 **Bueno hasta aqui las preguntas cuidense y buenas noches, dias, tardes o lo que sea**

 **Bye bye**


	9. La ultima pieza del rompecabezas

**¿Que hay gente?, aqui les vengo a dejar un nuevo capitulo de rsta saga, espero y les guste, solo hay un pequeño problema, solo podre actualizar esta historia, las otras 2 aun no, ya que la empresa que me suministra internet me la corto por falta de pago (puto C.N.T, solo le debo un mes) y el internet que uso en este momento, es compartido por medio del celular de una de mis hermanas, asi que lo siento, hasta fin de mes quedan en pausa YUUKI RITO:AGENTE DE S.H.I.E.L.D y SAIYAJINS ANGELES Y DEMONIOS**

 **Ahora comenzemos con esta historia**

* * *

 **LIFE: ISSEI**

En frente de nosotros, recostada en el marco de la puerta de la habitación se encontraba una de las chicas a las que yo considero por mucho como una de las personas mas importantes en mi vida pero que jamas crei ver en este lugar

-¿Kiryuu-san?

Asia estaba igual de sorprendida que nosotros, ella solo respondio con una sonrisa orgullosa y cerrando sus ojos, cabe resaltar que por algun motivo no usaba sus típicos lentes es mas, hasta su peinado lo cambio, desaparecieron sus trenzas, su cabello ahora es lacio y suelto, le llega hasta la mitad de su espalda

-¿Que haces aqui?-preguntaba Saji aun en shock e incredulo

-No, mejor aun-cuestionaba Momo-¿como llegaste aqui?, ¿como conoces este lugar?

Esa sin duda eran las preguntas correctas, sin embargo tambien aplica a ellas, despues de todo este lugar es nuevo al menos para mi, ¿por que hablan de este lugar como si ya lo conocieran?

Eso mejor quedaria para despues, ahora importa Kiryuu, ella se despega sel marco de la puerta y empieza a caminar hacia nosotros, al leer su aura, cosa que no hice al comienzo ya que solo la reconoci mas no la estudie en detalles, me di cuenta de algo increible

No era humana...al menos, no del todo

Aqui todos son hibridos demonio/dragon, yo soy un dragón al 100% por obvias razones, pero ella era la unica que era hibrida dragon/humana, me da mucha intriga eso, despues de todo, aunque sea un poco, a diferencia de mi

Aun posee algo de humanidad

Siguio su trayectoria y por medio de su aura pude sentir que paso de todos los presentes y se detuvo justo frente a mi, ¿que estaba pasando?

-Asi que asi son tus ojos en realidad, ¿eh?-preguntaba asombrada y curiosa, bueno es normal, ya que siempre voy a la academia con las gafas puestas y jamas ne las quito por obvias razones-no se ven mal, para nada mal

-¿Eh?-esto se siente raro, normalmente alguien estaría espantado por este fenómeno de mis ojos, con clara excepcion de Ophis y mis demas amigos despues de todo, ¿quien demonios posee ojos blancos en sutotalidad?-¿hablas en serio?

-Pues, si-respondia con total sinceridad, Despues de todo su aura no miente-no me asustan o desagradan en realidad, aunque eso explica el porque de las gafas hasta en clases, cualquier idota se asustaria por esa estupidez

-Kiryuu...

Estaba impactado y feliz por las palabras de esta pervertida, ¿ella no temia de mi?, ¿no le desagradaba mi apariencia?, en serio es una mujer entre 1.000, en serio es unica, pero en verdad debemos descubrir el porque de su presencia

-Kiryuu-tomaba la palabra Saji-no es que nos moleste tu presencia, es todo lo contrario pero...¿que haces aqui?

Ella solo nos sonreia y empezo a alejarse de nosotros hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo un momento en el marco-si quieren respuestas para sus incognitas, nos veremos en la sala, ahi se les responderan todas sus preguntas-despues de esas palabras, salio de la habitacion y se fue, nosotros nos quedamos viendo, (en mi caso, sintiendo), entre todos, hasta que salimos tras de Aika

-Espero con ansias esas respuestas

* * *

 **LIFE:0**

 **INFRAMUNDO-CASTILLO DE YUSUKE**

En la sala de aquella inmensa mansion, cierta pelirroja sentia un malestar en su pecho, sentia como si le robaran algo que le perteneciera por derecho, ¿que era?, eso es lo que se preguntaba, no solo ella, sino todo su sequito junto a Irina que estaban sentadas en un mueble inmenso, aunque tambien estaban pensando en la situacion de Ravel

-¿Aun no hay noticias?-preguntaba la herdera Gremory con ansiedad y preocupacion bien camufladas

-Aun no Rias-san-respondia Rossweisse apenada-nadie ha podido dar con el paradero de ella, es como sila tierra se la hubiera tragado

-Ya veo-su tono demostraba una preocupacion muy grande-¿donde se habra metido?, ¿quien la tendra?

Con esas preguntas en su mente apretaba los puños hasta casi hacerlos sangrar, su frustracion, ansiedad y preocupacion iban en aumento con cada dia que pasaba

-Aunque la enclontremos, dudo que quiera estar de vuelta con nosotros-suspiraba la nekomata muy apenada-desde lo de Issei-sempai, nos esta odiando

Esa palabras bajaron los animos aun mas de las presentes, pues era cierto, ella las odiaba por haber dejado se lado a Issei, Rias tambien se odiaba a si misma, si tan solo hubiera replanteado sus planes y pensar bien sus acciones, esto no hubiera terminado asi

-Aun asi debemos encontarla Koneko-le hablo Xenovia-es lo correcto, aun si nos odia debemos hallarla y pedirle disculpas por todo el dolor que le causamos a ella e Issei-expreso la caballero Gremory con mucha culpa

-Es verdad-Akeno se metio en la conversacion, pero desde el "dia 0" ella se ha vuelto mas fria y no se comporta como antes-tenemos deudas con ella y quisiera pagarselas de este modo, ha hecho mucho por nosotros, ella...e Issei-kun-al decir lo ultimo, su voz denotaba melancolia

-¿Saben del paradero de Kiba y Gasper?-cambio el tema la pelirroja por que ese nombre le dolia escucharlo, ademas de que estaba genuinamente preocupada por sus 2 ex-sirvientes

-No Rias-san-respondia la unica angel en el grupo-pareciera que se los trago la tierra, no hay indicios ni rastros de ellos

-Rayos-Rias escondia su mirada entre sus manos entrelazadas

Le dolia esta situacion, era lo logico, mato a su supuesto "amor platonico" y despues ambos rubios abandonaron el grupo de forma legal por miedo a que les ocurra lo mismo que a Issei, pero, ¿los podia culpar?, claro que no, estaban perfectamente en su derecho de hacerlo, no queria obligarlos a regresar, solo queria preguntarles el paradero de la tumba del castaño y los demas, pues se sentia horrible, como un mostruo por su error, ademas tiene un plan para devolverlo a la vida y traerlo nuevamente a su lado

Un pla demasiado macabro y retorcido, digno de una mente inestable, justo como Rias y su sequito se estaban transformando dia a dia por alguna razon

-'Necromancia...transmutacion humana...talvez funcione...talvez no...¿quien sabe?, no perdemos nada con intentarlo, no descansare hasta que vuelva conmigo y pedirle perdon eternamente de ser necesario para que me acepte nuevamente'-pensaba con menos claridad, mostra una sonrisa confiada, pero sus ojos estaban vacios, sin brillo, como si estuviera muerta, lo mismo ocurria con sus subditas, maldita sea el momento en que accidentalmente encontro el libro de necromancia en el librero del castillo-Xenovia, ¿como va todo?

-¿Sobre el plan?-pregunto la peliazul confundida recibiendo una afirmacion de su ama-va en marcha, Le Fay pronto estara en nuestras manos y podremos lograr nuestro objetivo, no hay de que preocuparse

-Ademas aun tenemos a Valerie-respondia Irina en el mismo estado que Rias y las demas-con ella deberia ser suficiente, aunque la magia de Gasper seria de mucha utilidad, asi como sus poderes, ya saben, como un seguro, despues de todo, traer de vuelta de un muerto del otro mundo no es nada sencillo, segun el libro

-Lo sabemos-respondio la semiangel-pero el ya no esta, asi que tocara hacerlo solo con Valerie-las palabras de Akeno se escuchaban tristes-demonios, si tan solo ese dia hubieramos pensado con claridad, Ise-kun y los demas estuvieran vivos y no tendriamos que hacer pasar a Valerie por esto-la morena se agarraba sus sedosos cabellos negros/azulados e frustracion

-'No deberian hacerlo en primer lugar'-fue lo que pensaron al unisolo la valkyria y la nekomata alteradas internamente sin mostrarlo en su exterior, despues de todo, lo que iban a hacer era un tabu, algo que no deberia pasar, algo en contra de las las leyes de la naturaleza

Ellas 2, eran las unicas que aun guardaban un poco mas de cordura en esa sala y un poco Akeno

-No hay mas opcion Akeno-san-respondia Irina-si queremos que Ise-kun vuelva con nosotras, debemos hacerlo, ¿o no quieres?

-¡Claro que si!-respondia alterada y un poco enojada por la sugerencia de la angel-pero Valerie...

-Nos encargaremos de que nada malo le ocurra-trato de calmarla Rias-si vemos que es algo muy peligroso las liberaremos tanto a Lefay como a Valerie, ya que a Lefay solo la necesitamos para que reecre su cuerpo, de ahi podra irse despues de eso

-Pero hacernos pasar por soldados sobrevivientes de Quitplop (no se como se escribe, no me juzguen), es un poco humillante, ¿no creen?-cuestionaba la caballero peliazul

-Talvez-respondia la pelirroja-pero no tenemos mas opcion, ademas no queremos que nadie se entere de esto, traeria mas negatividad por parte del mundo demoniaco, de por si ya nos odian lo suficiente-razono la pelirroja sobandose la sien en una clara muestra de estres

A ellas no les importaba el odio o la desaprobacion del inframundo, por alguna razon misteriosa, ya nada de ese mundo les importaba, podrian irse (ironicamente hablando) directo al infierno, pero si se enteraban de sus planes, podrian intervenir, incluida Sona y su sequito, por eso debia ser ultra secreto, esos 5 volverian a la vida, Sona despues se lo agradeceria

-Bien, en 5 dias el plan se pondra en marcha-ordenaba la pelirroja a lo que las presentes asintieron-'pronto estaras con nosotros nuevamente Ise...mi amado Ise'-terminaba con una sonrisa extraña

* * *

 **LUGAR DESCONOCIDO**

En el castillo de los hijos de Trigon nuevamente se llevaba a cabo una junta, pero esta vez era en lo que parecia un enorme salon de evntos, aunque estban solos, ¿por que en ese lugar?, sencillo

Eran egolatras y altrusitas

-Muy bien-comenzaba la junta una chica de ojos raros y uno extra en su frente con unos cuernos y cabello asi como su ropa, la cual era una especie de kimono de color blanco dirigiendose a los sujetos-que bueno que se dignaron en venir al menos una vez, Demigra, Shibumi-respondio con una gran muestra de enojo

-¡Bah!, ni que fuera tan importante-respondia Demigra cruzandose de brazos-ademas estaba ocupado con mi investigacion

-Lo mismo digo-respondia Shibumi encogiendose de hombros-ademas sabes que si nuestro padre no se encuentra, aqui no nos importa nada, ¿no piensas lo mismo pequeña hermana Kaguya?-respondia con burla el enmascarado

-¡Son unos...!-respondio la identificada como Kaguya intentando golpearlos, pero fue detenida por otro de sus hermanos-¿que haces Zetsu?, ¡sueltame!, ¡les voy a dar un escarmiento!-forcejeaba por liberarse y borrarles esas sonrisas altaneras a esos 2

-No te precipites Kaguya-reprendio Zetsu-nos hemos reunido para poder hablar de todo este asunto de los planes de nuestro padre, no para matarnos entre nosotros

-Aunque ya falta poco para eso jajaja-respondia un sujeto entrando por la puerta principal, vestia una especie de disfraz de babuino-hola a todos

-Otro que faltaba en esta junta-recrimino Kaguya-ya era hora de que llegaras Naraku-respondio con obvio enfado

-Ya, pero lo importante es que almenos ya estoy aqui,¿no crees? Jajaja-le respondia mientras tomaba asiento enfadando mas a su hermana-hola Aizen-saludaba a su hermano que no les prestaba atencion a ninguno de los presentes y bebia tranquilamnete su taza de te

-Hola-respondio de forma cortante y volvio a beber su te

-Cielos, tan animado como siempre-respondia Zetsu para nada sorprendido de la actitud del mayor de sus hermanos-bueno, ya que estamos todos, empezemos con esta mierda

-¡Cuida tu vocabulario Zetsu!-recriminaba Kaguya-esta es una reunion muy imp..!

-Si, como sea enana-la interrumpio causando su ira-¿como va todo?

-Todo marcha segun el plan-respondia primero Naraku-el primer sello pronto sera removido por nuestro padre desde adentro, el segundo sello, pronto sera historia gracias a mi jajaja-respondia

-Tercer sello, casi eliminado-respondia Kaguya aun enojada con su hermano por su falta de tacto e interrumpirla

-Cuarto sello, caera uno de estos dias-respondia Demigra emocionado

-Quinto sello, al borde del colapso, le doy unos 3 años-respondia encogiendose de hombros, despues de todo, ¿que son 3 años para un Dios?

-Sexto sello, pronto destruido-respondio Aizen sin querer hablar mucho, causando que una gota de sudor se resbale por sus nucas

-Excelente, septimo sello, caera un dia de estos-sonreia el ser extraño-¿nadie se ha dado cuenta de sus actos?

-¿Por quien nos tomas Zetsu?-respondia Naraku-obviamente nadie se ha dado cuenta de nuestros actos, al menos no de los mios, mucho menos la perra de Vados

-Peor Champa-se burlaba el pelirrojo conocido como Demigra-ese idota esta durmiendo placidamente, cuando se despierte, se llevara una explendida sorpresa

Lo que no sabian ellos, es que existe un rey entre todos los dioses destructores, que esta observando todo esto desde su mente, conocido como Zenos, este solo deja que sucedan las cosas en ese universo, luego regañaria a Champa por su descuido, ahora solo queria observar el resultado de todo este lio, ya que le parecia interesante

-Como sea-respondia Zetsu, pero pronto se dio cuenta que la junta habia comenzado sin alguie -¿alguien sabe el paredero de X?

-¿X?-cuestionaba de forma burlista el dios demonio de la devastacion Demigra-conociendolo debe de estar en asuntos importantes

-¿Que asuntos podrian ser mas importantes que esto?-preguntaba enojada Kaguya

-Aaaam-pensaba el dios del dolor Naraku con un dedo en su barbilla-¿juegos de azar, alcohol y mujerzuelas?-respondia alegremente el Dios de las calamidades

-...-Aizen bebia su te sin prestarles atencion

-...-Shibumi

-...-Demigra

-...-Zetsu

-...-Kaguya (super sonrojada)

...

-Touche-respondia con una sonrisa que no se notaba por su mascara, el Dios de la guerra, Shibumi

-¡TE MATARE IDIOTA!-exclamo la diosa de la ira Kaguya, no soportaba la personalidad tan burlista y liberal de sus hermanos, excepto Aizen, asi que esa respuesta de Naraku, pues, no le gusto demasiado

-Ya calmate Kaguya-el Dios de la desolacion materializo raices que desde el suelo sujetaron a Kaguya impidiendo que su pequeña hermana cometiera homicidio en primer grado, aun asu esta forcejeaba-como sea, ¿que haremos con estos "defensores"

-¡Sueltenmeeeeee!-vociferaba a todo pulmon e inundada en ira la diosa, no solo la detenian de la forma mas humillante segun ella, sino que ahora la ignoraban, en serio queria lastimar a alguien-¡oigan no me ignoren!

-¿Como que "que hacemos"?-preguntaba Naraku desorientado-solo debemos aniquilarlos, segun los hemos estudiado, no son tan fuertes, solo ese estupido dragon rojo y esa loli gotica nos causarian un ligero dolor de trasero ya que son casi tan fuertes como nosotros, pero el resto de eso que llaman "alianza" no son mas que simples moscas que debemos aplastar, incluso sus dioses son pateticos

-No te confies demasiado Naraku-por primera vez en toda la reunion, el mayor de los hermanos, el supuesto mas fuerte de todos, el dios de la muerte, Aizen, hablo-ningun enemigo es debil, si llegas a confiarte de mas, podrias pasarla muy mal-aconsejo el castañ oscuro volviendo a beber su te de forma despreocuoada

-Ese es un buen consejo-alabo Demigra-como sea debemos de planificar todo lo correspondiente a esta "guerra"-se burlaba de las facciones, no les creia digno de ser asesinados por ellos, los hijos de Trigon-ademas, hablando de X, ¿que no lo habian enviado a una mision especial?

-Aaaaam, trataba de recordar Shibumi-¡es verda!, y tal parece que aun no acaba, ¿que le tomara tanto tiempo?

-Tranquilizate, sabes que a el le encanta jugar de ese modo, siempre tiene que hacer las cosas a lo grande-respondia Demigra

-Jejeje, es verdad-Naraku asentia a las palabras de su hermano-no hay de que preocuparse

-¡YA SUELTENMEEEEEE!-exigia/exclamaba la diosa menor, pero seguia siendo ignorada

-Como sea-replico Zetsu-empecemos a planificar nuestra "obra maestra" jejeje

El cuarto se oscurecio de repente por las descomunales auras divinas y negativas que forjaron con sus poderes, se reian siniestramente, todos ellos, incluso Kaguya aun atrapada por las raices...e incluso Aizen, era sumamente aterrador

* * *

 **EN ALGUN LUGAR DE UNIVERSO**

-¡Brrrr!-Vados sintio un poderoso escalofrio-'oh-no, ya estan empezando a movilizarce'-pensaba totalmente preocupada Vados

-Vados-sama, ¿sucede algo?, ¿se encuentra bien?-Ophis se acerco a su maestra al verla y sentirla preocupada-¿Vados-sama?

-¿Eh?...-desperto confundida de su trance gracias a la dragona que la saco del estupor-ah..ah...si...claro estoy bien Ophis-chan jajajajaj-reia de forma nerviosa haciendo dudar a la dragona-¿que te hizo pensar que me sucedio algo?

-El hecho de que ha estado viendo al cielo sin decir ni una sola palabra y con un rostro muy preocupado

El que le respondio era un hombre de unos 25 años cabello rojo en un extraño peinado rojo...(para no hacerles larga la descripcion, es Iori Yagami de the king of fighters), era Great Red, en su forma humana

-¿De veras?-preguntaba nerviosa la peliblanca-no es nada, es solo que aun no puedo creer que a Champa-sama se le ocurra dormir tanto, cielos-suspiro en genuina decepcion, claro que e parte era una pequeña mentira para no preocuparlos-mejor vayan a seguir entrenando

-Como diga-con muchas dudas, pues no le creyeron, respondiendo al unisolo ambos dragones se marchana seguir con su entrenamiento

-'Perdonenme chicos, pero aun no estan listos'-pensaba con lastima la mujer-'ojala los del umbral del dragon ya esten por empezar a entrenar'

* * *

 **CINCO PICOS-CHINA-UMBRAL DRAGON/TIGRE**

Los 5 dragones bajaban por las escaleras y vieron mientras realizaban su recorrido, a un anciano bebiendo te junto a Aika y una misteriosa y pequeña figura encapuchada

-Ya estamos aqui-hablo el Sekyriuutei-hola maestro Long-lo saludo de la manera mas cortes posible, pues no queria probar su poder de nuevo

-Hola pequeños dragones-le respondia de forma amigable el anciano maestro, en realidad esa era su verdadera personalidad, la de un anciano binachon-¿durmieron bien?

-Si, muchas gracias por preguntar-respondio en un tono tierno y dulce la rubia-gracias por recibirnos-termino con una reverencia

-Jajajaja, no necesitas hacer eso u agradecer mi dulce niña-pidio el anciano-no podiamos dejarlos de esa manera alla afuera

-No quisera sonar grosera, pero, ¿que hacemos aqui?, ¿que es este lugar?-preguntaba la ex-peon Sitri, Ruruko

-Pues este sera su hogar por al menos los 2 meses, que durara su entrenamiento-respondio Long sin dejar de sonreir, dejando en shock a los dragones-es un favor que me pidio Ophis

-¿Ophis-sama le pidio esto?-preguntaba incredula Momo

-En efecto mi niña-respondia con ternura el anciano-despues de todo, si quieren enfrentarse y ganarle a Trigon, deben entrenar aqui con nosotros e incrementar su poder

Esa respuesta dejo en shock a todos, excepto a Momo y Ruruko, que no sabian nada del tema aun, ¿como sabia de Trigon?

-¿Como sabe de eso?-pregunto Saji en shock-¿acaso usted tambien involucrado en esto?

-No del todo-ante esa respuesta todos se mostraron confundidos, asi que decidio explicarles-veran, Ophis es una gran amiga nuestra, asi que por medio de ella, nos enteramos de todo y quisimos ayudar

-Ya veo-conestaba serenamente el castaño-entonces, ¿usted nos entrenara?

-Asi es muchacho-respondio alegre el anciano-mi meta a seguir es que ustedes se vuelvan los seres mas fuertes en este y el otro mundo

-Pues, mas fuertes que usted no creo que podamos ser jajaja-Issei estaba hablando sinceramente, despues de la pequeña pelea que tuvo con el maestro, llego a esa conclusion, ¡demonios!, ¡lo vencio usando solo kung fu!

-Te equivocas, mi pequeño dragon-hablaba de forma motivadora-estoy completamente seguro de que eso es muy posible

-¿Usted cree?-Issei estaba incredulo, incluso arqueo una ceja en eceptisismo, el anciano solo reia por eso

-Hyoudo, ¿ser mas fuerte que el?-Saji estaba hablando se forma altanera, de nuevo su sangre de dragon le estaba haciendo efecto-por favor, es solo un anciano

-¡Saji deja de decir estupideces!-el castaño se apresuro a taparle la boca-¡l-lo siento por este tarado maestro Long, es que es demasiado impulsivo jejeje-se disculpaba muy nervioso

-No te preocupes hijo-el anciano solo bebia su taza de te-es normal despues de todo, su sangre de dragon lo domina un poco-termino bebiendo otro poco

-Asi es anciano-hablo nuevamente el rubio, que empujo a Issei para quitarse sus manos-somos dragones, seres muy fuertes, ¿que crees que puedes enseñarnos tu?, ¿un simple humano?

Issei y Ddraig estaban aterrados, ¡Saji estaba jodiendo a uno de los seres mas poderosos del mundo humano y sobrenatural!, ¿como solucionarian esto?, el maestro solo sonreia por la actitud del chico, Asia, Momo y Ruruko estaban confundidas por 3 cosas, el miedo del cataño al anciano, la personalidad altanera de Saji y el deseo de las 3 por tambien querer ir a amedrentar al maestro

Kyriu y la persona encapuchada solo suspiraron por cansancio, entonces la castaña tomo la mano del castaño sorprendiendolo, esta solo le guiño el ojo

-¿Kiryuu?

-Dejemos a esos descubrir la fuerza del maestro Long-sonreia de forma tierna-vamos a otro lugar tu y yo

-¿Eh?, pero...

No pudo replicar, ya que antes de eso, la castaña lo jalo y empezo a llevarselo a otro lugar, mas no se dieon cuenta de que la persona encapuchada al no poder ir por salvaguardar la vida del maestro, apreto el agarre de sus rodillas en un acto de enojo

* * *

-Bien, aqui es-Aika aflojo el agarre de la mano del chico-¿que tal?, a mi me parece genial, ¿que opinas tu?

-Wooow-es lo unico que alcanzo a decir el castaño al ver el hermoso paisaje al frente de el

Y no era para menos, montañas a lo lejos que aun con neblina, se podia ver su flora y fauna, animales de todo tipo por todos lados, las aves volando por todos lados y un enorme lago que reflejaba el debil sol que aparecia por ahora

-Este lugar es fantastico-se expresaba con alegria el castaño

Por suerte Ddraig le habia sugerido usar EL OJO EMPERADOR, al parecer estaba sospechando un poco sobre el actuar de la chica, asi que dedujo que queria mostrarle algo especial, por lo tanto se lo sugirio, Aika al comienzo se sorprendio por eso, pero tras una breve explicasion, ella volvio a la normalidad, ahora Issei contemplaba ese bello escenario con los ojos verdes de Ddraig

-¿Verdad que si?-preguntaba la castaña-lo descubri el primer dia que vine-expresaba melancolica ese dia, pero al castaño se le encendio el foco y recordo la duda que mantenia en su mente

-Kiryuu-hablo Issei llamando la atencion de la susodicha-en serio estoy feliz por verte...'de momento'-penso eso ultimo ya que su tecnica ocular no funcionaria por siempre-pero tengo una pregunta, ¿que haces aqui?, espera cambiare la pregunta por una mejor, ¿como llegaste aqui?

La castaña parpadeo un par de veces en la confusion por la pregunta, pero luego sonrio, despues de todo era normal, ella estaba al tanto de la existencia de lo sobrenatural, pero, ¿formar parte de ella?, ¿como lo logro?

-Bueno, es normal que este aqui-respondio sin titubear logrando una mirada confusa del castaño-despues de todo, soy una pieza de Ophis-esta parte si que sorprendio al castaño

-¡¿En serio eres una pieza de Ophis?!-exclamo/pregunto el ojiverde-p-pero, ¿como?

-Bueno veras, todo comenzo asi...

 **FLASHBACK**

Kiryuu estaba escondida tras un gran arbol, observando como los 3 se iban a la residencia Hyoudo, mientras reflexionaba acerca de sus sentimientos escondidos por Issei

-Dios, si ta solo hubiera una manera de estar con el-sollozabanla castaña-solo quiero una oportunidad de mostrar lo que siento por el

Asi es Kiryuu queria a Issei, ¡Demonios!, ¡tenia celos de su mejor amiga Asia!, ¿como podia sentirse asi?, aunque ella tiene pleno conocimiento del mundo sobrenatural y de que Issei ahora es un demonio, aun asi lo ama y no lo pensaria 2 veces para convertirse en una demonio con tal de estar a su lado, eso la haria la mujer mas feliz del universo, despues de todo, es conocido por el mundo sobrenatural que los demonios pueden poseer lo que se llaman harems y ella estaria dispuesta a estar en el de el, unque existia un pequeño problemita

Issei seguia siendo un demonio de clase media, aun no poseia su juego de evil pieces, increible, ¿no?, todos sus logros y acciones para el inframundo y las demas facciones, para nada utiles, seguia siendo rango medio, eso era una injusticia en ojos de ella, para muchos tambien pensaban lo mismo, pero ¿que podian hacer?, solo esperaria paciente el dia que eso sucediera

-Espero que no tarde mucho-suspiraba cansada

*¿Quieres poder?*

-¡AAAAAAAH!-la castaña cayo de trasero por la voz

No se la podia culpar, al darse la vuelta vio una minuscula esfera de fuego violeta frente a ella, ¿que locura era esa?

-¿Q-que e-e-es eso?-se preguntaba asustada la castaña

*¿Quieres poder?*

-¿Eh?-la chica estaba confundida, mas la flama volvio a preguntarle lo mismo-n-no quiero poder

*Entonces, ¿que es lo que quieres?*

-Yo solo quiero permanecer al lado de la persona que amo-respondio sin un apice de miedo, se acostumbro rapido al susceso

*Eres muy perseverante*-contesto la llama violeta-*mas quisera saber, ¿quieres ser una dragona?*

-¿Una dragona?-pregunto la chica confusa

*El hombre al que amas, Issei Hyoudo, Genshirou Saji, Asia Argento, Hanakai Momo y Ruruko Nimura, estan a punto de convertirse en dragones, ahora mi pregunta es, ¿quieres ser parte de ellos?

Kiryuu no lo podia creer, estaba pidiendo una oportunidad por el corazon de su amado castaño y aqui esta la respuesta, mas no era tonta, el trato era bueno, demasiado bueno para su gusto

-Muy bien-se cruzo de brazos y vio a la flama-¿cual es la trampa?

*Eres muy lista chiquilla*-hablaba la flama divertida-*la verdad, una guerra se aproxima a este mundo, por lo tanto nescesitamos todo el apoyo posible*-ante la palabra, "guerra", la chica se austo

-¿Guerra?-pregunto atemorizada-¿cual guerra?

*Una que consumira el sobrenatural y humano, en pocas palabra, la extincion de todos los mundos, si llegamos a perder*

-¿Extincion humana?-esto asusto a la castaña-oh bien, acepto

Kiryuu acepto sin dudar al escuchar que su mundo estaba en peligro, ahora no solo lo hacia por el castaño, pues aun cuando no lo demostraba, era igual a Issei, (no, no solo en lo pervertido -_-u), era alguien leal, justa y valiente, que era capaz de sacrifcar su vida por los demas, en especial su familia

*De acuerdo*-la flama floto hasta estar cerca de ella y el fuego se extinguio, dando a revelar en su lugar, una pieza de dragon violeta, la cual la 4 ojos atrapo

-¿Que es esto?-se preguntaba curiosa la castaña-es una pieza muy rara

 **-PERSEVERANCIA**

-¿EH?-exclamo sorprendida la castaña a la voz femenina

¡FUUUUZ!

Empezo a ser envuelta por energia color violeta, flotaba en el aire, sus ojos se hicieron rasgados como un reptil y unos pequeños colmillos se desarrollaron en su boca, ademas de las pequeñas garras en sus dedos, al terminar el suceso, Kiryuu volvio a la normalidad

-¿Eh?-parpadeaba varias veces por la confusion-¿que paso?, ¿eso fue todo?-se preguntaba mientras se revisaba

*Ahora eres una de las nuevas protectoras del mundo*-la pieza hablaba desde adentro de ella-*es tu deber y derecho mantener el mundo a salvo*

-¿A que te refieres?-pregunto confundida mas no recibio respuesta-oe, ¿a que te refie...? ¡AAAAAH!-se agarro la cabeza al sentirla arder, pues vinieron imagenes que explicaron todo, Trigon, sus hijos, la guerra,el umbral dragon/tigre todo, despues de eso callo en 4 en el suelo tratando de recuperar el aire-a-asi que a eso te referias jejeje, ahora, ¿como le explicare a mis padres que me tengo que ir por un buen tiempo?

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-Asi despues se eso, me encontre con Ophis y ella convencio de alguna manera a mis padres diciendoles algo acerca de un estudio en el extranjero por no se cuanto tiempo, eso obviamente les gusto y aceptaron sin dudar

-Ya veo-sonreia el castaño-Ophis puede llegar a ser muy persuasiva cuando quiere jejeje

-Si, de eso pude darme cuenta-sonreia la castaña mientras veia el hermoso paisaje, siendo imitada por Issei

El silencio se hizo presente, asi como una suave brisa que les hicieron ondear sus cabellos y ropas, al tener los ojos dr Ddraig pudo ver de reojo a Aika, los rayos del atardecer y su cabello ondeandose, le daban una hermosa vista de ella

-'En serio es hermosa'-penso con mucha razon Issei, mas aunque estuviera avergonzado, debia preguntarle algo-oe, Aika, tu...

No pudo formular la pregunta, ya que ella se le abalanzo y lo callo, no con palabras, lo hizo con un beso

Si, un beso, uno que lo sorprendio al comienzo, mas luego le correspondio, no era un beso lujurioso, era uno amoroso, sin ninguna pisca de pervercion, el beso duro unos minutos hasta que debieron separarse por la falta de aire

-Wooow-sonreia Aika-si que sabes besar jejeje-reia con un notable sonrojo y una bella sonrisa

-Aika, tu...-no pudo proseguir, ya que ella lo silencio poniendo un dedo en sus labios

-Si Issei, te amo-se confeso y su sonrisa y tierna mirada se hicieron mas hermosas que nunca-siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo hare, no importa si debo compartirte, ¿me entiendes?-la noche ya casi caia del todo y esos rayos del atardecer, mas su confesion, de alguna manera la volvian mas bella...si es que eso era posible

-Aika...yo...

-No me respondas ahora-lo volvio a callar-mejor volvamos, el maestro ya debe de haber terminado de "presentarse" jejeje

-Jejejeje, es verdad

Luego ambos empezaron a correr alegremente hacia el umbral, con una Aika que no soltaba a su castaño y un Issei feliz por esto, al llegar al umbral una gota de sudor corrio por sus nucas al ver a su maestro y el encapuchado bebiendo te tranquilamente, mientras que Saji y las chicas se encontraban tirados en el suelo totalmente derrotados

-'Jejeje, te lo adverti Saji'-sonreia el castaño mas cuando iba a ayudarlos un sono como tocaron la puerta

-Issei, ¿serias tan amable de ver quien es?-preguntaba con serenidad el anciano

-Claro maestro-respondia sin miedo el castaño-Kyriuu ayudalos, ¿si?-pido ayuda a su amiga y esta asintio, camino hacia la puerta y la abrio-hola, ¿en que puedo servir...-se quedo en shock al igual que las 2 visitas rubias que tenia en frente de el-...los?

-Issei-kun...

-Issei-sempai

-Demonios...-murmuro el castaño

* * *

 **CIELO-SALA CELESTIAL**

Michael se encontraba sentado en su trono pensativo en los suscesos que han pasado de estos dias, la muerte del Sekyriuutei, el comportamiento de las Gremory y Sitri, ademas de Irina, algo no cuadraba, ¿por que lo mataron?, ellas lo amaban con locura y Saji y las demas eran muy preciados por ambas herederas, por lo tanto no serian capaces de hacerlo

Entonces, ¿que las motivo?

Aunque noto algo raro en el interrogatorio, un aura negra, aunque imperceptible a la vista de los demas, no lo fue para el, ¿que era eso?, el descubrir el que era esa aura negra, por eso Irina no habia sido desterrada del cielo, ademas aun queria saber quien habia manipulado el sistema del cielo y aunque ella no tenia ningun conocimiento de el infractor, estaban conectados

-¿Que esta pasando?-se preguntaba el overlord del cielo-¿que las obligo a hacerlo?

En sus manos se encontraba ascalon, recordaba el dia en que volvio al cielo, el se encontraba furioso por lo ocurrido con Issei y sus amigos, se encontraba caminando hacia la salida cuando un punto brillante en lo alto de el cielo (que ironia), fijando su vista mejor, se aparto rapidamente ya que pudo darse cuenta de que caia en su direccion, fue una perfecta desicion ya que algo se incrusto violentamente en el suelo al darse cuenta su ira

Pero mas que nada, en los ataques que han sufrido el inframundo y Grigori

-Solo espero que el refuerzo de la seguridad sea suficiente-suspiraba preocupado-"eso", no debe caer en las manos de cualquiera

La seguridad de la bobeda celestial fue reforzada, un objeto de sumo valor y poder se encontraba ahi no podian permitir que un objeto de tanto valor cayera en las manos equivocadas

¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

-¡¿PERO QUE...?!

El lider del cielo se aferraba a su trono un poderoso estruendo sacudia al cielo entero, cuando paso, observo desde su trono la ventana del salon y a lo lejos vio un enome estela de humo, ahi se dio cuenta de donde venia

-¡Oh-no!-Sin dudarlo empezo a correr hacia el lugar

*¡Michael!*-era Raphael-*¡estamos...!*

-¡Ya lo se!-respondia el overlord-¡voy en camino!, ¡envia a mas soldados a proteger la boveda!, ¡lo que esta ahi no debe de ser extraido!

*¡A la orden!*-se corta la señal

Michael llego al lugar y lo que vio lo aterro en gran medida, no podia creer que exista un ser tan barbaro como para hacer lo que estaba viendo a continuacion

Soldados descuartizados, desmenbrados, mutilados, esparcidos ellos y sus miembros por todo un enorme y humeante crater, en donde antes estaba la boveda, del mismo crater un ser encapuchado salia con la funda de una espada

-Bien, veamos que tenemos aqui-volteaba la funda y de ella salia una enorme hoja afilada con unos escritos en hebreo-¡Bingo!, aqui estas jejeje

-¡Deja eso!-Michael lanzo un poderoso ataque sacro, mas el tipo sin necesidad de verlo, desvio el ataque con la hoja en sus manos-¡¿que?!

-Ahora no tengo ganas de jugar-sonreia de forma arrogante-tus soldados me satisfacieron en ese ambito, luego nos vemos

¡FIIIIZ!

Con la misma hoja realizo un corte en el aire que abrio una fisura dimensional, entro en ella y se fue justo a tiempo para evitar un segundo ataque del enfurecido overloard

-¡Rayos!-se lamento el rubio-en ese instante llegaron Gabriel y Raphael

-Hermano, ¿te encuentras bien?-preguntaba con clara preocupacion la serafin mas hermosa del cielo

-Estoy bien-trato de calmarlos-pero ahora debemos realizar una reunion de emregencia con las demas facciones, todas las piezas estan juntas y en muy malas manos

-Hermano-exclamana Raphael claramente aterrado-nl nos digad que...

-Asi es hermanos-respondia seriamente el overlord-la espada flamigera del Eden ha sido robada

CONT...

* * *

 **Espero que les halla gustado este capitulo, en serio me esforce en publicarlo, tantas ideas tenia en mente y esta fue la que mejor salio para el capitulo**

 **Ahora vamos con las clasicas preguntas de rigor**

 **¿Que poder quieren que posea Aika?**

 **¿Quien creen que sea el encapuchado misterioso del umbral?**

 **¿Les gusta la idea de Aika en el harem de Issei?**

 **¿Que sera esa aura negra que rodea a las Gremory e Irina?**

 **¿Tendra que ver con su actual estado de locura?**

 **¿Como creen que reaccionen Kiba y Gasper al enterarse de que Issei esta vivo?**

 **¿Les cayeron bien los "dioses del mal o debo mejorarlos?**

 **¿Que tan poderosos creen que sean?**

 **¿Quieren que me salte los entrenamientos y ya salten a la batalla?**

 **Esones todo por el momento, aqui su adorado dios se despide, nos vemos**


	10. Un lindo reencuentro

**¿Que hay gente?**

 **Oigan, ¿soy yo, o no solo mi fic esta perdiendo audiencia?, veo que la zona DxD esta teniendo un poco de problemas, en si es depresivo, ya que la mayoria de los que comentaban antes mi historia, ya no lo hacen, ¿sera que estoy haciendo un buen trabajo?**

 **Bueno, aqui algunos reviews:**

 **Tenzalucard123: ese poder es muy interesante, gracias por la idea, la tendre en mente para algo que estoy pensando**

 **Uchiha-Issei-DxD: superfuerza ¿para que?, si ya son suficientemente fuertes como para derrumbar un edificio de un golpe jajaja, pero bueno, tu idea sera tomada en cuenta, si claro, esos, lloraran de "alegria! jajajajaja, mas abajo veras su "calida" reunion**

 **James Anderson: locura hermano, eso les pasa, locura casi extrema**

 **clowncrown99: no falta tanto hermano, pero admito que si me he demorado mucho jajaja, ya pronto se vera esa reunion y gracias por el apoyo**

 **Alexzero: nadie se lo esperaba hermano, ni siquera yo, en serio, solo se me ocurrio de momento y por lo que veo funciono, gracias por el apoyo**

 **ZeruXt: si tienes dudas no titubees en hacer tus preguntas ya sea por reviews o inbox, tratare de aclarartelas, gracias por el consejo, lo voy a hacer**

 **Miguelzero24: me alegra que te guste mi historia y gracias por apoyarla, aqui tu siguiente capitulo**

 **Eh aqui todos los reviews, que pocos T_T**

 **RECOMENDACION DE FIC:**

 **Dos saiyajins en konoha**

 **El pecado de los shinobis**

 **La promesa**

 **En si no es un fic, mas bien el perfil de taro0305, es que es un gran escritor, sus crosover de dbz y naruto son lo maximo**

 **Dos saiyajins en konoha: aqui los protagonistas seran goten y trunks, con su secuela: el pecado de los shinobis, en el arco shippuden**

 **La promesa: es un crossover de dbz con el avatar, aqui el protagonista es mirai no trunks, (osea el trunks del futuro) en donde por un desperfecto de su maquino viaja 5000 años al pasado luego de derrotar a freezer, llegando al mundo de aang, donde empieza a tener un interes romantico (de forma inconciente) por TY lee, ademas de ayudar de vez en cuando a aang y sus amigos, pero lo que el no sabe, es que alguien de su epoca lo buscara por venganza, iclusive perseguirlo hasta la era en donde se encuentra actualmente para realizar su venganza**

 **Bueno, espero este espidodio tenga mas exito, comencemnos con esta bizarra historia**

* * *

 **LIFE:0**

Un verdadero guerrero es aquel que segun sus ideales, ser fuerte significa que puedes defenderte a ti y a los que aprecias de cualquier amenaza que se presente en contra, entrenar para que uno solo de sus puños pueda detener el mas poderoso y letal avance contra lo que mas amas, eso es el ideal de un guerrero, es lo que te mantiene en pie, lo que te ayuda y obliga a avanzar, lo que te da fuerzas para seguir peleando

¡BAAAAM!

Lealta, respeto, amor, cualquiera de esas ideas es suficientemente fuerte para levantar el puño contra las oscuridad mas grande que hallas vivido, siempre y cuando esos mismos sentimientos seasn lo suficientemente fuertes para ayudarte a seguir peleando, si tienes esas cualidades, podras vencer a cualquiera, no importa quien sea, esa tambien es la idea de un guerrero, respeto, valentia, coraje, humildad, esa cualidades crean al guerrero perfecto en batalla, mas no lo hace quedar como la mejor persona en algunos casos

¡BROOOM!

-¡VEN AQUI!

¡AAAGH!

Y este es uno de ellos

Sin embargo, existen diferentes factores que logran que las emociones inversas a las positivas te den un mayor poder, entre ellas, la del resentimiento, un amigo, hermano, o lo que sea, si te ha lastimado y problablemente era un ser que para ti era lo mas preciado en este mundo, obviamente tu rencor y amistad seria mas fuerte que el del amor, un ejemplo seria la de una amistad casi rota por la muerte de uno de sus integrantes y por una mentira segun el implicado, blanca, para pòder mantenerlos a salvo

¡CRASH!

-¡AUN NO TERMINAMOS CONTIGO!

-¡YA LO VEREMOS!, ¡LOS TENDRE QUE TRANQUILIZAR A LA FUERZA YA QUE CON PALABRAS NO ENTIENDEN!

¡BROOOOOOM!

¿Como harias para perdonar a la persona que tienes enfrente de ti?, te engaño para desparecer por siempre de tu vida, dejandote en el olvido, como si no fueras nada, ¿realmente podrias considerarlo tu amigo?, eso no se podria reponder a menos que tengas una excusa perfecta que respalde tus acciones, ¿acaso existiria alguien que tenga esos requisitos?

-¡¿COMO TE ATREVES A DECIR ESO?!, ¡TU NOS ABANDONASTE Y NO NOS DIJISTE NADA DE QUE ESTABAS VIVO!, ¡ESTUPIDO SEMPAI!

-¡NOS DARAS MUCHAS EXPLICACIONES LUEGO DE ESTO!

¡BAAAAAAM!

Nadie, absolutamente nadie, la traicion el mas que nadie debe conocerla, pero aun asi siempre se siente que debemos engañar a las personas que nos importan contal de que ellos esten a salvo, al menos eso creia este dragon castaño mientras es apaleado por cierta pareja de rubios que siente traicion y sed de venganza contra el, ¿y quien no las tendria?, esos eran los pensamiemtos, o casi pensamientos, de ambos dragones heridos en el corazon por el castaño

-¡AAAAH!

¡CRASH!

-¡Ven aqui!-grito enojado Kiba seguido por Gasper

Issei se estrello contra la pared del umbral traspasandola y pasando delante del mestro Long, el cual bebia de lo mas tranquilo de su caracteristica taza de te, paso volando encima de el revolviendole un poco sus ancianos cabellos negros, mas los 2 rubios que pasaron por el mismo lugar siguiendo al castaño, los tres desaparecieron por el segundo agujero que creo Issei al estrellarse contra otra pared, mas el maestro ni se inmutaba, aun despues de la muestra del poder y salvajismo de esos 3

-Vaya, los jovenes de ahora son muy impulsivos y sentimentales-volvio a beber de su taza

-Maestro-llamo la atencion la castaña cuatro ojos con preocupacion por el lugar pero mas por el castaño, detras de ella Saji y las chicas se encontraban en el mismo estado-¿no deberiamos detenerlos?, digo, terminarian derrumbando el umbral si siguen peleando

-Dejalos ser-respondia el anciano dejando de beber su taza-el umbral podremos rescontruirlo, mas su amistad no, ellos mismos deben hacerlo, aunque sea a su manera-sus palabras eran serenas a pesar de el desastre que se llevabab a cabo por 3 de sus estudiantes-ademas, ¿ustedes tienen el valor de interferir en una pelea entre dragones?-les pregunto con una sonrisa y se amplio mas al verlos negar con gran nerviosismo-eso pense, mejor sigamos relajandonos

* * *

-¡Ven aqui Hyoudo!-gritaba cabreado el ex-caballero Gremory-¡aun no hemos acabado contigo! **¡SWORD BIRTH!**

¡CLANK!

-¡Maldita sea!-exclamo el castaño al ver la direccion de las espadas-¡no me dejas mas opcion!-iba a disparar un dragon shoot, ,mas no pudo mover su brazo, mas bien su cuerpo entero quedo inmovil-¡¿que demo...?!, ¡Gasper!-asi es, el pequeño Dhampire uso su sacred gear Forbidden Balor View para detenerlo en el tiempo

-¡Te lo mereces por abandonarnos!-exclamo resentido y lloroso el dragon rubio

Mas Issei no se dejo y expulso un poco de su auha dragon superando el poder del tiempo de la sacred gear, sorprendiendo a ambos rubios, se quito de la trayectoria de las espadas las cuales destrozaron una enorme roca que habia en el jardin, si, hasta alla los llevo su pelea, mas el castaño uso la nube de polvo que provoco ese choque y usando su incrible nueva velocidad, ataco a Kiba con un golpe en el estomago, este al sentir como el aire era sacado de sus pulmones y sangre de su boca, primero se sorprendio, mas eso solo duro unos segundo, ataco al castaño nuevamente con un corte horizontal, el cual repelio Issei al chocarlo con su guante, pateo su rodilla haciuendolo caer en ella, salto un poco y dando una vuelta, lo pateo en el pecho enviandolo a volar y rodo varios metros hasta que se detuvo al estrellarse y destrozar otra enorme roca, levantando otra estela de polvo

-¡Kiba-sempai!-el pequeño Vladi se horrorizo al contemplar eso, mas su rostro cambio a uno enojado al voltear al ver de nuevo al castaño-¡te vas a arrepentir por haber hecho eso!

Dio un gran salto y girando en el aire lanzo una patada que Issei tuvo que detener poniendo sus brazos en el aire en forma de cruz, al chocar, el viento y polvo se levanto y revoloteo el lugar, sin duda fue un golpe muy fuerte, eso sorprendio a Issei y Ddraig, mas lo que mas los sorprendio fue la mirada de determinacion y valentia que el daba, ya no era de miedo o nerviosismo, habia cambiado bastante en este tiempo

Se quedaron en esa pocision en un buen rato hasta que el pequeño volvio al suelo y empezo a mandarle una lluvia y rafagas de puño y patadas, el cual el castaño esquivaba, bloqueaba o desviaba facilmente, mas igual lo sorprendia, despues de todo, era Gasper de quien estaba hablando, el no se comportaba tan miedoso o nervioso como siempre, sino mas bien, como un guerrero pulido enlas batallas

-'¿Desde cuando gasper se ha vuelto tan valiente y fuerte?'

Esa pregunta se repetia una y otra vez en la mente del asombrado dueño del dragon de gales, mas esa pregunta quedo en el olvido cuando sintio la presencia de Kiba elevarse exponencialmente, del humo, una especie de rafaga de la misma se dirigia a el, mas cuando se acercaba cada vez mas, se extinguio dejando ver a un Kiba enfurecido corriendo hacia el con su sacred gear activado, dio un salto con la espada en el aire

-¡Ten esto maldito desconsiderado!-grito a todo pulmon- **¡BLADE SMITH!-¡GLORY DRAG TROOPER!**

Un ejercito de guerreros dragon hizo acto de aparicion, luego saco todas las espadas que le habia ganado a Siegfried hace muchos años, incluida Gram e hizo a cada uno de sus caballeros portarlas para usarlas en contra del dragon de gales, el cual estaba un poco nervioso por ver de nuevo a Gram, mas se separo del pequeño rubio de un violento salto al cielo y se empezo a rodear de una energia roja dragonica, los caballeros empezaron a lanzarle rafagas de energia dragonica con sus espadas en especial la de Gram, mas la barreara roja los repelia, mas luego de terminar de cargarse, lanzo una rafaga de energia roja que evaporo a los soldados, las espadas y alcanzo un poco a Kiba de forma inconciente, lanzandolo mas lejos y estrellandose nuevamente en el suelo

-¡Ya baja y pelea cobarde!-gritaba bien cabreado el rubio vampiro agitando sus puños al aire-si no vas a baja por las buenas, ¡bajaras por las malas!

¡FUUUUSH!

Gasper empezo a ser rodeado por una oscuridad que aparecio en todo el lugar de la nada, al terminar de ser cubierto, mostro su lado oscuro, el cual era la parte de la conciencia de Balor, mas su apariencia habia cambiado un poco a lo usual, era una especie de dragon humanoide de color negro con violeta (su nueva apariencia es como la de Duncan Rosenblatt de la pelicula animada, firebreathed)

-Wooow, eso es nuevo- dijeron al unisolo Kiba e Issei

* * *

-¿Hmm?-el viejo maestro abrio un ojo al sentir el poder del dhampire-vaya, vaya, ¿quien diria que eran tan fuertes?

-¿Sucede algo Long-sama?-preguntaba la ex monja en nombre de todos los que estaban presentes al ver su repentino estremecimiento

-Nada en especial-respondia el viejo maestro levantandose-pero es mejor seguir el consejo de Aika ahora

-¿Quiere decir que...?-preguntaba la castaña un poco nerviosa

-Asi es-caminaba hacia la puerta-es hora de detenerlos

Los dragones tragaron duro por los nervios y el miedo, ellos no querian meterse en una pelea entre dragones, aun cuando ellos tambien lo eran, mas se llenaron de valor de donde no se sabe donde y siguieron a su maestro

* * *

-¡Pagaras por lo que le hiciste a Yuuto-sempai!-empezo a explotar su poder haciendo temblar la zona-¡Y TAMBIEN POR EL HABERNOS ABANDONADO!

¡BLAAAAAAM!

-¡Demonios!

Issei bajo al suelo evitando un ataque de energia por parte de Gasper, mas este ya sabia de su movimiento, por lo que aunque paresca imposible, en su mano derecha una especie de hoja afilada color violeta aparecio, se lanzo con el fin de apuñalarlo, mas el castaño se agacho evadiendolo casi por las ultimas, mas el dhampire no se decepciono, es mas, estaba sonriendo y no es para menos, era su plan el que lo evada, ya que Yuuto aparecio frente a Issei con su **SWORD OF BETRAYAL** desenvainada y muy cerca de cortar en 2 al castaño

-'¡Demonios, no podre evadirlo!'-pensaba de forma deseperada mientras alzaba sus brazos de forma protectora, aunque en realidad eso no lo protegiera en nada, solo era una accion natural humana de proteccion

-¡Ten tu castigo!

¡CLANK!

Mas el dichoso castigo jamas llego, se escucho un choque metalico, mas no era el del guante y la espada, era mas el choque de 2 hojas de espada pues Saji habia bloqueado la espada de Yuuto con una espada propia creada y endurecida por las lineas de su **Absorsion Line,** atras de todos ellos el maestro Long y las chicas observaban la pelea preocupadas y el maestro, pues, como siempre bebiendo su taza de te de forma despreocupada

-¡Genshirou-san!-exclamaba furioso el rubio espadachin-¡no te metas en esto!, ¡luego aclararemos las cosas, tu, las chicas y nosotros, mas ahora quitate!

-Lo siento pero no puedo dejar que mates a Hyoudo...al menos no por ahora

-¡Oye!-exclamo el castaño

¡CLANK! ¡CLANK! ¡CLANK!

¡FUUUSH! ¡FUUUSH! ¡FUUUSH!

Nadie le presto atencion ya que Kiba empezo a lanzar cortes a Saji el cual los evadia de forma no tan facil, las bloqueaba con su espada o la evadia, mas en un punto en donde su defensa se quebro, aprovecho y le dio un rodillazo en el estomago un oppercut al menton, salto y le dio una patada giratoria al rostro, mandandolo a comer suelo, por 3ra vez este dia, ademas no quedo la cosa ahi, ya que la potencia del ataque lo envio a estrellarse contra una pared de concreto el cuel se destrozo por completo, Issei iba a acercarse a su compañero dragon, mas Gasper lo ataco con una rafaga de golpes y patadas el cual el castaño los evadia sin problemas, aunque admitia que eran muy fuertes, en un punto descubierto, lo pateo en el rostro y lo envio a estrellarse contra otra pared, tambien destruyendola

-Saji, esto aun no termina-susurro el castaño al juntar su espalda con la de Saji-son muy dificiles de vencer

-Lo se-respondia el rubio con su espada en lo alto apuntando al monton de escombros en donde se encuentra sepultado Kiba-¿quien diria que el siempre cobarde y nervioso Gasper podria ser un aguerrido guerrero?-preguntaba con burla el ex-peon Sitri

-Es verdad, hasta yo me sorprendi-el castaño hablaba de forma asombrada, mas mostro una sonrisa satisfecha-ese Gasper, me ha enorgullecido

¡FUUUSH!

¡CRAAASH!

-¡IDIOTAAAAAAAS!-exclamaron con furia ambos nuevos dragones al salir de los lugares donde habian quedado

-¡Oh, carajo!-dijeron al unisolo el par de dragones, ambos asombrados por el poder de los rubios-deberas disculparte despues de esto Hyoudo-susurraba el dueño de Vritra

-¿Solo yo?-preguntaba el castaño-¡tu tambien estas involucrado idiota!-contrataco el dragon rojo al sentirse abandonado

-¡Ellos eran tus compañeros imbecil!-exclamaba con furia el dragon negro-¡a ti es al que buscan!

-¡Si, pero...MIERDA!

-¡Diablos!

¡BOOOOOM!

Ambos dragones saltaron antes de que las esferas de poder dragonica que lanzaron el par de rubios los impactaran, mas los ataque dieron entre si explotando el lugar, mientras aun estaban en el aire, del humo salieron Kiba y Gasper dispuestos a seguir con sus acometidas, Gasper se fue en contra de Issei, dandole un golpe cargado de energia el cual el castaño desvio con su brazo, le lanzo un patada media luna, el cual Gasper la detuvo con ambas manos, luego le lanzo una patada al menton el cual Issei se agacho lo suficiente para evadirlo por muy poco, mas no evito que Gasper lo tomara del cuello lo hiciera girar y lo lanzara lejos de ahi, saliendo Gasper en su persecusion

-¡Hyoudo!-grito a todo pulmon Saji genuinamente preocupado por Issei

Encendiendo su aura dragonica emprendio el vuelo en ayuda a su camarada, mas Kiba se interpuso en su camino y empezaron a lanzarse cortes los cuales evadian, aun en el aire seguian intentando dañlarse, bueno, Kiba lo intentaba, Saji mas bien queria neutralizarlo, en un punto en sus choques de hojas, ambos quedaron frente a frente

¡CLANK! ¡CLANK! ¡CLANK!

-¡Deben tranquilizarse!-imploraba el dragon negro-¡deben dejarnos explicarnos!

-¡¿Explicar que?!-preguntaba con su resentimiento a borde el ex-caballero Gremory-¡¿el que nos abandonaran?!

-Yuuto-san...

Mientras estos 2 resolvian sus asuntos, Issei evadia volando rapidamente los ataques de energia dragonica de un cabreado Gasper, en un punto el humo de los ataques se hizo tan denso que Issei perdio a Gasper de vista, por lo que aun volando de espaldas lo busco con la mirada, mas este salio en frente de el de la nube de humo con su espada de energia rodeando su mano, rapidamente intento apuñalarlo, mas no pudo, Issei habia desparecido, lo que apuñalo era una imagen residual que dejo por su velocidad, mas su ataque dio en la tierra, la cual fue rajada por varios metros por el ataque, levantando una nube de polvo

-¡Aqui estoy!-grito Issei al aprecer tras de gasper, lanzo una patada directa a su cabeza, mas este dio la vuelta y sonrio, ya que la patada lo paso como si fuera el viento, le habia hecho lo mismo a Issei-¿que demo...?-sintio como Gasper aparecio tras de el, intento girarse para darle un golpe al rostro, mas el dhampire resulto mas rapido y puso su mano en el estomago y lo empujo con una rafaga de energia contra el suelo, estrellandolo y dejandolo incrustado ahi-...G-Gasper se ha vuelto muy fuerte jejejee

-Debi hacerme fuerte-respondia de forma seria el dhampire descendiendo al suelo-sin ti para protegernos de Gremory, debimos asegurarnos de que no nos pasara lo mismo que a ti-las lagrimas empezaron a brotar de los ojos del muchacho-¡viviamos con miedo!, ¡para Yusuke no somos mas que objetos sin valor que podemos ser reemplazados cualquier dia!, ¡y lo peor de todo es que las Gremory dejarian que nos mate solo por que lo aman!

-...-Issei escuchaba todo en silencio

Demonios, Issei se sentia peor que una basura, pero no podia culparse, no debia, no es que los halla abandonado, ¡claro que no!, pero mientras ellos no supieran la verdad, estarian mas o menos a salvo...la verdad, un momento, ¿como es que ellos se encuentran ahi?

-Gasper-llamaba la atencion de su kouhai con exito-¿como saben de este lugar?, ¿como llegaron aqui?

-¡Eso no importa!-exclamaba con ira el rubio-¡lo unico que si, es que vas a pagar por tu abandono!

Una inmensa oscuridad empezo a rodear todo el lugar, ¡maldita sea, es enorme!, es como un tornado de energia oscura, rodea a Gasper como un tornado y sus ojos se vuelven totalmente rojos, abre la boca y empieza a tragarse, ¡si, a tragarse esa energia oscura!, eso sorprendio a Issei y lo peor, fue que estaba apuntandole como si fuera a dispararle, eso no es posible, ¿oh si?

 **¡RESPLANDOR DE FUEGO!**

¡OH mierda!, ¡si que lo puede disparar!, un momento, ¡¿posee una nueva tecnica?!, ¡¿pero que mierda habia pasado mientras el no estaba?!

¡FUUUUUUUSH!

-¡GAAAAAAHG!

¡BOOOOOOOM!

Un enorme tornado de fuego fue disparado de los puños extendidos al frente de Gasper, ¡su poder es atroz!, Issei apenas puede moverse por sentir el poder de ese ataque y es golpeado directamente , el ataque cesa y se deja al descubierto un enorme crater humeante, en el centro de el, Issei se encontraba consiente mas muy herido con los brazos y piernas extendidas

-(¡M-M-Maldita sea!, Ddraig, ¿es posible volverse tan fuerte en tan poco tiempo?)-preguntaba el castaño a su compañero mientras se incorpora y se sienta

-(Claro que no compañero, ¿es que no te has dado cuenta?)-pregunto el dragon de gales incredulo por la densidad mental de su portador y suspira decepcionado cuando ete niega su pregunta-(por lo que veo lo ciego no te quita lo idiota)

-(¡Oye!)-exclamo ofendido el castaño

-(Como sea, puedo sentir una de las piezas de Ophis en ellos 2)-respondio asombrando a su compañero-(asi es tarado, ambos son elegidos)

-(Que bueno)-respondia sinceramente Issei con una sonrisa-(aqui estaran mas seguros)

-(Oye compañero, ¿seguro no quieres usar el balance breaker?)-preguntaba curioso el dragon

-(No, voy a vencerlos de esta manera, seria injusto que sacaramos Saji y yo todo nuestro poder, los derrotariamos en un instante)-explicaba el portador de Ddraig-(no queremos humillarlos y hacer que su odio cresca mas)

-(Te entiendo, pero ¿no se nojarian mas si no lo haces?)-pregunto Ddraig, recibiendo una mirada confusa de su portador-(piensalo, si no lo haces, ellos creeran que los estas subestimando, por lo que te odiarian mas)-respondio con mucha razon, haciendo que Issei recapacite en sus acciones

-(Es verdad, pero aun asi no lo hare)-respondio confiado el castaño, ahora el era quien recibia la mirada confusa-(¿que no ves donde estamos?, si peleamos con nuestra maxima potencia, destruiriamos el umbral)-Issei temblo de nerviosismo y miedo al pensar eso y sus consecuencias-(y no creo que te guste ver al mestro Long enojado, ¿oh si?)

-(N-No, claro que no)-respondio intimidado el dragon de Gales

-¡Ise-sempai!-Gasper llamo la atencion de del castaño con exito-¡no creas que esto ha acabado!-nuevamente empezo a hacer varios movimientos rapidos poniendo sus puños al frente-¡RESPLANDOR DE FUEGO!

¡FUUUUUUUSH!

-'¡Demonios, ahi viene!, ¿como voy a evitar eso?, ¡es jodidamente rapido!, debe haber una manera, ¡solo necesito una oportunidad para desviarla o evadirla!, pero no me da tiempo, mis heridas y sus movimientos son muy rapidos, ¡¿que hago?!'-se preguntaba el castaño al borde de la histeria

-(¡Por ahora cubrete imbecil)-exclamo/ordeno desesperado el dragon rojo

-¡Mierda!-se cubrio poniendo sus brazos en forma de x-¡GAAAAAAH!

Mas no impidio que el ataque le vuelva a dar de lleno, mas esta vez si se pudo cubrir a tiempo, sino no hubiera quedado conciente, aunque faltaba poco para que cayera rendido, en serio ese ataque era jodidamente fuerte y rapido, en si era una tecnica perfecta y letal

-Carajo, esto si no me lo espere-se lamentaba Issei aun en el suelo, el crater humeante esta vez es mas grande-¿como aprendieron esas tecnicas?, dudo mucho que la piezas se las hallan enseñado

-(Talvez no mientan y si entrenaron)-respondia su compañero dragon

-(Lo se, pero me es imposible creer que tengan tanto poder en tan solo unos cuantos dias)-respondia con la conciencia a punto de desfallecer, mas se soprendio mas cuando vio a Gasper- no puede ser...

Gasper estaba haciendo nuevamente sus rapido movimientos, ¡le iba a lanzar nuevamente esa tecnica infernal!, ¿que debia hacer?, ellos no lo querian matar, jamas se les paso por la mente eso, pero la sangre de dragon descontrolada que recorre sus venas, mas los sentimientos negativos causados por la "traicion" de sus amigos, no los hacian pensar claramente

-'Maldita sea, aqui viene de nuevo'-musito el castaño reincorporandose-'¿que debo hacer?', un momento, esos movimientos...-al final de esa coreografia, Gasper extendia sus brazos al frente-'¡eso es'!-penso con alegria el castaño-'¡ya se como vencerlo!, solo debo esperar...

-¡RESPLANDOR...!-exclamaba el dhampire uniendo sus puños al frente

-'Solo un poco mas...'-pensaba impaciente el castaño

-¡ARDIENTE!-exclamo con fuerza el dhampire

-'¡Ahora!'-exclamo el castaño y usando la poca energia que tenia dejo una imagen residual de el con su velocidad

¡FUUUUUUUSH!

El ataque salio nuevamente disparado hacia "Issei", el tornado de fuego engullo la imagen del castaño, mas no se dio cuelta de que el verdadero Issei se habia colocado a un lado de el, asombrado vio como iba cargando un DRAGON SHOOT en sus manos, ¿como podia ser tan estupido?, sabia que usar esa tecnica tenia sus riesgos, mientras disparaba su tornado de fuego, quedaba expuesto e inmovil a los lados, nadie podia defenderlo

-¡DRAGON SHOOT!

¡BOOOOOM!

-¡GAAAAAAH!

El pequeño dhampire fue derrotado por el castaño, el cual despues de eso callo de rodillas totalmente cansado

-Cielos-alegaba entre jadeos cansinosos-en serio Gasper me dio buena pelea

Mientras tanto en la otra pelea, Kiba iba corriendo hacia una enorme nube negra de tornado que bajaba del cielo, dicha nube tenia adentro una silueta oscura de ojos rojos que extendio una de sus manos y le lanzo varias esferas de energia violetas, Kiba salto y con su espada corto las esferas de energia, explotando todas tras de el, cargo energia en la hoja de su espada y de un impulso lanzo la energia cortante al sujeto, el cual desvio con la mano, lugo le lanzo una energia negrusca y lo estrello en el suelo, Kiba intentaba incorporarse, mas la silueta de ojos rojos se paro delante de el, Kiba abrio los ojos en el terror y sorpresa, mas aun asi dio un corte con su espada mas la silueta estiro su mano, deteniendo la espada de Kiba por un momento, mas luego de 3 segundos, la espada es rota por el poder del sujeto y una explosion ocurrio por eso, enviando al rubio rodando por varios metros hasta que pudo detenerse

-¡Mi espada!-exclamaba incredulo e inclinado en una rodilla por el cansancio el rubio-demonios, ¿desde cuando son tan fuertes?

-Mejor rindete Kiba-la silueta hablo y desaparecio la oscuridad revelando a Saji con muchas heridas de batalla-no quiero seguir lastimandote

-Je, ¿de verdad crees que lo hare?-preguntaba con burla el rubio-¿creen que me rendire?

-No tienes mas opcion-un herido Issei llegaba con un inconciente Gasper en sus hombros, lo baja con delicadeza y lo deja descansando bajo un arbol, luego se coloca a un lado de Saji-dio una buena pelea, pero el resultado era mas que obvio

-¡Gasper!-exclamaba preocupado el rubio mayor-¡son unos miserables!, ¡no solo se alegran con engañarnos con sus muertes!, ¡sino que ademas nos humillan de esta manera!, ¡¿acaso no eramos hermanos?!, ¡contesten maldita sea!

-...-Issei y Saji solo bajaban la cabeza a causa de su pena, no sabian que habian lastimado tanto a sus amigos

Mas no se esperaron que en un rapido movimiento, debido a su descuido y estar entretenidos en sus pensamientos, Kiba velozmente llegara hacia ellos y mandara a volar de un golpe a Saji al otro lado del campo, lugo toma a Issei del cuello de la camisa y lo eleva muy alto, con toda su furia, empieza a golpearlo por todas partes, mas el castaño no hacia nada por defenderse, el creia que se lo merecia

¡BUUUM!

¡PAAAAF!

¡BAAAAM!

-¡¿Por que maldita sea?!, ¿se supone que eramos amigos!, ¡camaradas!... ¡hermanos!-exclamaba en tristeza y llorando el rubio espadachin mientras golpeaba con ira a su "hermano"-¡se supone que jamas nos abandonarias!, ¡que peleariamos juntos hasta el final!, ¡¿que demonios paso?!, ¡¿acasos hicimos algo mal?!, ¡¿POR QUE DEMONIOS NO NOS DIJISTE QUE ESTABAS VIVO?!

¡BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!

De un solo golpe envio a volar al castaño hacia el otro lado del campo estrellandose e incrustandose en el suelo, mas Kiba empoezo a caminar a paso lento hacia el, sus ojos eran totalmente rojos

-'Kiba, ¿de verdad les dolio tanto mi partida?, carajo que en verdad soy un desconsiderado'-sonreia el portador del boosted gear, el cual hizo enfurecer a Kiba al no saber el por que de su risa

-¿De que te ries?-preguntaba furioso el dragon rubio-¿acao crees que soy una broma?, ¿soy un jodido chiste para ti?

Paso a paso acortaba distancia de su amigo dragon rojo, el cual con una mirada serena veia a su camarada rubio acercarcele con una furia asesina y creando una espada de fuego

-'Asi que, ¿asi terminaran las cosas?'-volvia a sonreir por error-'ya veo, pues si asi mi amigo tendra paz, pues que asi sea

-¡Deja de reirte!-exclamaba furioso el dragon rubio

¡PACK!

-...Aaagh...-Kiba caia inconciente por un golpe en su nuca, ¿el responsable?, el maestro Long

-Vaya, con ellos 2 en serio debemos trabajar rapido-hablaba el viejo maestro viendo a Kiba y Gasper-llevenselos adentro y curenlos, ya les explicaremos luego todo esto

Acatando las ordenes, Skally y los demas se llevaban a los rubios y las chicas se llevaban a Issei y Saji

-Esto sera un trabajo dificil-suspiro cansado Long

* * *

 **LUGAR DESCONOCIDO**

En una especie de castillo flotante, se encontraba el sujeto encapuchado sentado en un trono, en medio de la sala una especie de altar se encontraba brillando, flotando encima de el, se encontraban las 3 cosas que se habia robado de las 3 facciones biblicas

-Por fin-sonreia de forma siniestra- al fin en mis manos se encuentra una de las armas mas poderosas del mundo, solo debo conseguir las artes sagradas de asgard, el olimpo, Egipto y el monte sumeru para tener mi coleccion completa, solo debo esperar el momento perfecto para tomarlas

En ese momento, ambas mascotas que resucito del mundo de los demonios, como fieles perros hicieron acto de aparicion y se sentaron a un lado e el

-Buenos chicos-les halagaba rascandoles a gusto de ellos sus cabezas-despues de esto, creanme, tendran toda la carne que puedan comer jajajaja

* * *

 **INFRAMUNDO**

Una reunion en dodne todos los lideres de todas las facciones se llevaba a cabo en el castillo de los Maous, Sirzech los habia convocado a todos para curiosidad y ansiedad de todos, ya que ni los otros 3 Maous sabian de que era esa dichosa reunion

-¿Que hacemos aqui Sirzech?-preguntaba ansioso el dios asgardiano

-Esperamos-fue la respuesta sencilla del pelirrojo

-Pero, ¿a quien?-pregunto Azazel

-Ya lo veran-vovlvio a responder

Michael iba a preguntar, mas no pudo cuando una apertura dimensional se abrio en medio de ellos, todos a excepcion del pelirrojo se tensaron ya que sabian de quien es esa tecnica de transporte, de llos emergieron un hombre en sus 25 años de cabello rojo (ya saben quien es, ¿no?, lo mencione el capitulo pasado), una chica de unos 18 años de cabello negro corto (basicamente es la descirpcion de shermie de the king of fighters pero de cabello negro, obviamente es Ophis), todos estaban asombrados por el nivel de belleza de la mujer, mas el aura sesina de las esposas de algunos les hicieron mantener la compostura, luego, por ultima, una humanoide de piel azulada, cabello blanco, con un disco rodeandole el cuello y un cetro, hicieron acto de aparicion, todos y digo, ¡TODOS!, temblaron en nerviosismo y terror al sentir el poder de aquella mujer, ¡es excesivamente poderosa!, ¡podria matar a Red y Ophis 1.000 veces o mas antes de que supieran que les paso!

-O-Ophis-trataba de mantener inutilmente la compostura el pelirrojo-podrias presentarnos a esta amable señorita

-Claro-respondia la diosa del infinito-ella es Vados, conocida como la maestra invencible, la mujer mas poderosa del universo y mi mestra-antes esta respuesta todo el mundo quedo mudo del asombro, no era para menos, ¡¿la maestra de los seres mas poderosos del mundo?!, eso es una locura, pues, ¿cuanto poder deberia tener?, ante la reaccion de todos y la presentacion de su discipula, Vados solo sonrio sonrojada de la pena

-Olvidemonos de eso por ahora-hablo Red llamando la atencion de los lideres-estamos aqui por algo sumamente grave

-Asi es-respondio Vados ya recobrando la compostura-el universo esta en peligro

Ante esta repuesta, todo el mundo quedo congelado por la informacion

* * *

 **Uuuuuuuf, vaya, si que fue un gran capitulo, ¿verdad?, como sea, espero les halla gustado, ahora las preguntas de rigor:**

 **¿Adivinan de donde saque la tecnica de Gasper?**

 **¿De que escena de anime saque la batalla de LOS 4 dragones?**

 **¿Cuales creen que sean esas otras artes sagradas que quiere robar el encapuchado?**

 **¿Creen que la alianza tome fuerza o se rompa al saber de este enemigo?**

 **¿quienes me recomiendan para el sequito de red?**

 **Ya esta completo el sequito de Ophis y la reunion con la diosa primordial ya empezo, ¿estan ansiosos por que comience la guerra?, pues yo si, n unos 3 capitulos mas les juro que estallara la grande**

 **hasta entonces, sayonara y los veo en el proximo capitulo**

 **Neopercival se va**


	11. Nuevas perspectivas

- **Hola queridos lectores, aqui esta Neo-aparecia la novia del autor en una pose de super heroe**

 **-Y aqui Lala-aparecia la pelirosa tambien en una pose**

 **-Y ambas somos...-decian ambas al unisolo haciendo otra pose de super heroe-...alto, alto, alto, esto es ridiculo, ademas estos pasos no estan bien sincronizados-decia Neo de forma cansina**

 **-Es verdad-reconocia Lala-lastima, y eso que la habiamos precticado mucho**

 **-Verdad, pero, ¿que se le puede hacer?-se encogio de hombros y se dirigio a los lectores-hola queridos lectores, se que Perci dijo que el capitulo estaria en diciembre, pero no podiamos esperar mas y lo alentamos a que lo apresurara...aunque creo que se me paso un poquito la mano jejejeje-se reia de forma nerviosa y rascandose la nuca**

 **-¿De verdad?-preguntaba de forma sarcastica Lala-¿crees que lanzarlo una y otra y otra vez encadenado en una bola de demolicion contra un edificio es "pasarce un poquito?", o talvez cuando lo arrastrate en patineta por el sector de grava, o cuando lo hiciste hacer Bmx en las montañas mas peligrosas y con picos, ademas de hacerlo correr del bosque donde habian cientos de animales furiosos y hambirentos, o tambien...**

 **-¡De acuerdo!, ¡de acuerdo!, ¡ya entendi!, me sobrepase-decia Neo claramente enojada-cambiando de tema, el me dijo que la publicara antes, ya que en un impulso de inspiracion, pudo escribir este capitulo, esperamos les guste**

 **-¡Vayamos a ello!-Respondia Lala**

* * *

 **LIFE: 0**

-Y eso es todo-termino de explicar Vados a la audiencia

Silencio

Un silencio sepulcral hizo acto de presencia, ¿que demonios acababan de escuchar sus oidos?, ¿seres de otros mundos?, ¿galaxias desapareciendo por la obra y gracia de deidades infinitamente mas poderosas que los presentes Red y Ophis?, eso no debia ser posible, ¡no debia de ser cierto!

Mas si lo era

La seriedad de ambas deidades dragonicas que se encontraban sentadas a cada lado de la doncella ayudante de otro mundo lo demostraban

No era un chiste, ni una broma, ahi mismo habian entendido que el universo es enorme y que esta gobernado por seres que son capaces de crear vidas (Kaio-shins) y las que son capaces de eliminarlas de un solo golpe (Hakai-shins), estaba claro que la vida que llevaban ahora es gracias a que el Hakishin de este universo no le ha puesto la mas minima atencion a este insignificante (ante su mirada) mundo

¿Estaban aterrados?, era obvio, se habian enterado de la existencia de vida inteligente en todo el universo, si bien algunos sabian y estaban seguros de eso, jamas creyeron confirmalo de tan horrible y espantosa forma, el universo gira y la realidad se mantienen en estado balanceado no por Ophis y Red, sino gracias a Deidaes creadoras y destructoras que rigen el equilibrio del universo

¿Guerras?, ¿peleas?, ¿extincion de algunas razas?, que insignificante sonaba en la mente de todos los lideres de las facciones en especial al de los 3 principales, su antigua guerra entre las 3 facciones, carecia de importancia comparado con la cantidad de mundos que sucumbieron ante las manos del Hakaishin y de las que fueron credas por los Kaioshins

Ante semejante verdad, todos, sin excepcion, se sintieron meras pulgas o un insignificante grano de arena en el inmenso Oceano que es llamado universo

-Esto...es grave...muy grave...-expuso el maou pelirrojo con claro temor en su rostro y todo su cuerpo, el ya tenia una vaga intuicion de lo que se venia cuando Ophis hablo con el, pero esto era informacion completa y muy aterradora-Vados-sama, ¿que podemos hacer?-se referia a el angel de Champa, sorprendiendo a varios por la forma de llamarle, un maou, un ser de inimaginable poder y reputacion temible, nada de eso era importante frente a esta mujer que puede borrar el universo entero con solo agitar su mano

-Por ahora solo estoy entrenando a Red y Ophis para que puedan hacerle frente a los hijos de Trigon, mas no estoy segura que puedan hacerle frente al mismo Trigon-comento con algo de duda en su tono de voz, pues era verdad, los hijos de Trigon eran una cosa, mas su padre era otra cosa, ¿estarian listos?, no lo sabia, hasta tenia dudas de que si podian hacerle frente a sus malvados engendros-lo que ustedes deben hacer es prepararse, entrenar, lo que se avecina, no es nada comparado con la antigua guerra de las facciones-respondio sorprendiendo a todos, pues, ¿como sabia de esa guerra?-apuesto a que se preguntan que como se de eso, ¿verdad?-pregunto con una sonrisa soprendiendolos aun mas, pues parecia que le habia leido la mente, mas aun en su sorpresa, todos asintieron-recuerden que soy un ser que ha vivido desde el inicio del universo, yo lo he visto todo, conozco todo y veo todo, en especial esa sanguinaria guerra, en relidad jamas le halle el sentido, creyendo que podria descubrirlo pasando el tiempo, la vi desde el comienzo, hasta el final-respondio a las dudas de todos, mas su sorpresa no decayo, mas bien aumento, ella practicamente habia visto la guerra como espectadora principal

-E-Entendemos-respondio bastante intrigado Azazel-¿cuando seran rotos esos sellos?

-Eso aun no se sabe-respondio el angel-aun lo investigo, pero descubri que uno de los sellos esta por ser destruido, el sello de la **"IRA"** -Vados caminaba por toda la sala hasta que se paro frente a una enorme ventana, viendo a travez de ella el hermoso (segun sus ojos) mundo humano-no quiero que la tierra perezca una segunda vez, la primera fue terrible-dijo con mucha tristeza en su voz-varias razas se perieron esa ocasion, la verdad, al menos para mi, es muy terrible ser el angel de un Hakaishin

Esa era otra cosa que los habia intrigado, ¿ellos ya habian muerto una vez y no lo recordaban?, eso si que era muy shoqueante, pero en especial el poder de esas dichosas esferas que conceden deseos, ¡podian pedir lo que sea y se volvia realidad!, aunque tambien era atemorizante, ¿que podria pasar si caian en manos equivocadas?, el pensar en la extincion universal y creacion de un nuevo universo ideado por un idealista corrompido por sus ideales egoistas y errados (N/A: creo que algunos ya sabran a quien me refiero :p), los hacian estremecer, daban gracias a los Kaioshins, que el ganador del torneo entre universos halla deseado el renacimiento del mundo

Si tan solo supieran que fue el Hakaishin del universo 7, dudarian en dar las gracias

-Vados-dono, ¿que son esos sellos?-pregunto Odin alterando a todos los presentes por la forma tan personal en llamar a la asistente del Hakaishin del universo 6, mas esta solo sonrio

-Son llamados los sellos del **"AUGURIO"** -aclaro el angel peliblanca con un sonrisa, despues de todo no le gustaba tanto ser atendida de forma tan cortez-son mi tecnica personal que uso para sellar a un ser que he enviado a **"ZONA DE LA MUERTE"** , se supone que nadie sale de ese lugar de pesadillas jamas, pero no esta de mas tener seguros, ¿verdad?-pregunto y todos le dieron la razon

-¿Y cuales son esos sellos?-pregunto Shemhazai-¿cuantos son?

-Son 7-respondio con seriedad-estos son:

 **1er sellos: Lujuria**

 **2do sello:pereza**

 **3er sello:gula**

 **4to sello:ira**

 **5to sello:** **envidia**

 **6to sello: avaricia**

 **7mo sello: orgullo**

 **-** Pero, ¿que esos no son...?-la pregunta de Odin quedo a medio camino, ya que Vados se encargo de aclararlo

-Si, son los pecados capitales-la simple respuesta activo muchas dudas

-¿Como conoce los pecados capitales de la tierra?-pregunto dudoso Azazel-se que ha vivido por billones de años, pero no pudo haberse grabado esas "simples" palabras alguien tan importante como usted, despues de todo ante seres como ustedes, esas cosas no tienen importancia-dedujo poniendola nerviosa

-Bu-Bueno...

No podia decirle que Eloihm se los habia dicho, mucho menos que estaba vivo, despues de todo, el le conto sobre su duda y encariñacion hacia este mundo mas dolorosamente para el, estaba descuidando mucho sus deberes de deidad universal, por lo tanto debio tomar una dura decision, debia "morir", se suponia que el murio cuando sello a esa bestia Trihexa, el sagrado Kaioshin, lider de los 4 supremos Kioshins de los 4 puntos cardinales, fue recogido por Vados en persona luego de la guerra y dejado junto a los demas Kaioshins en el planeta sagrado

Aunque le daba mas lastima cuando la tierna y dulce Asi se enterara de que su creador aun estaba con vida, se sentiria abandonada

-"Asia-chan"-penso con lastima, despues de todo, luego del entrenamiento en el umbrlal dragon/tigre, serian entrenados por las deidades en el mundo sagrado, en donde inevitablemente, conoceria la verdad, mas dejo de pensar en eso y volvio a su postura de siempre-pues si me las grabe, despues de todo, aunque no lo parezca, me gusta mucho saber de este tipo de cosas

-Ya veo-respondio con tono de duda Azazel, esto la hacia sudar de nerviosismo, cosa que Azazel no paso por desapercivido-"¿que escondes?"

* * *

 **UMBRAL DRAGON/TIGRE**

 **-** Hmm...hmmm

Un par de rubios estaban dando muestras de estar despertando, sus parpados moviendose y casi abriendose delataban este hecho, para ellos todo estaba oscuro, no sabian donde estaban, no recordaban casi nada, pero en su mente sabian una cosa, no era nada bueno lo que les paso, ya que por alguna razon, no podian moverse

-¡¿Pero que...?!-se preguntaba alterado Kiba, sus manos y piernas estaban aseguradas con cadenas y no unas simples, unas imbuidas en magia y muy poderosa, por mas que intentara expulsar su poder para romperlas, resultaba imposible-¡dejennos salir de aqui!

-¡Sueltennos!-gritaba iracundo el rubio menor, el estaba en las mismas

El lugar se veia espacioso y por mas que quisieran creer lo contrario, no parecia para nada un calabozo o prision, era simplemente un cuarto cualquiera en donde cualquier persona podria llevar una vida ordinaria, era basicamente, la habitacion de un adolescente comun

-Veo que ya despertaron, eso es bueno

Esa voz, ¡esa maldita voz!, aunque sonara tranquila, comprensiva y aliviada, llenaba de una enorme ira y sed de sangre a ambos rubios que apretaban los puños y dientes intentando frenar esos impulsos de querer llevar a cabo ese delicioso frenesi de violencia y brutalidad que su sangre pedia a gritos, no, aun no, ellos querian que ese maldito les diera las respuestas primero, luego lo matarian

Esa persona a la que ansiaban con toda su alma agarrar con sus manos y desatar su furia hasta que no quedara nada de el, era a su mejor amigo, considerado por ambos, como un gran hermano, aquel que habia entrado a la habitacion con una charola con comida y plasmada en su cara una sonrisa autentica de alivio

Hyoudo Issei

-Tu...-gruñeron ambos rubios al girar sus rostros y mirar al castaño como si quisieran que se encendiera ahi mismo en combustion instantanea

-Si...-contesto el castaño dandose cuenta del estado de sus compañeros, dejando la charola en una mesita que se encontraba a un lado del cuarto-...soy yo

El ambiente se encontraba tenso, ambos se miraban muy profundamente, en los rubios se podia notar una ira y tristeza a punto de destarase en un intenso mar de violencia, en los del castaño, bueno, aun cuando sus ojos son completamente blancos, se podia notar que se encontraba aliviado y a la vez comprensivo a sus 2 compañeros, camino hacia un lado de la habitacion siendo seguido por la mirada asesina del par de dragones, tomo una silla la puso delante de ellos, la giro al reves y se sento, apoyando sus brazos cruzados al espaldar de la silla, mirandose profundamente ambas partes

-¿C-como han estado?-saludo arqueando sus ojos levantando una mano y una sonrisa muy nerviosa, aunque estuvieran atados, eso no quitaba lo escalofriante de sus miradas, parecia que se soltarian y lo atacarian de nuevo y su prediccion se cumplio cuando ambos intentaron abalansarce contra el, pero no lo lograban debido a sus ataduras, aun asi, sus voluntades los ayudaban a intentar liberarse mediante movimientos bruscos, cabe mencionar, que en ningun momento apartaron su mirada del nervioso castaño-v-veo que no tan bien

-¡Claro que no tarado!-respondio Kiba aun retorciendose tratando de liberarse y lanzarce en contra del castaño-¡nos la hemos pasado de mal en peor!

-¡Eres un desalmado!, ¡abandonarnos a nuestra suerte fingiendo tu muerte!, ¡eres un desconsiderado sempai!, ¡¿acaso creiste que no sufririamos tu perdida?!-eran las duras palabras de Gasper, tambien forcejeaba por liberarse, pero en su mirada se veia tristeza y decepcion

Issei se sentia muy mal, ¿que podia hacer para compensar esa "mala" decision que tomo?, no lo sabia pero para nada iba a dejarlo asi, sabia que su decision era muy cruel y arriesgada para las personas que lo querian, pero para el bienestar de todos ellos, debia hacerlo, debia desaparecer

Hyoudo Issei, debia morir, al menos por ahora

Tendria que dar muchas explicaciones luego de su retorno al mundo de los vivos

-Lo siento mucho chicos-respondio el castaño con una culpa muy notoria en su tono de voz-pero lo hice por el bienestar de todos ustedes

-¿Por nuestro bienestar?-pregunto menos enojado Kiba y un poco incredulo-¿hablas en serio?, ¡¿como por nuestro bienestar dejarias que te atraviese con mi espada?!, ¡pense que te habia matado!, ¡tu no sabes como me senti al pensar que habia matado a mi hermano!-rerspondio alzando nuevamente el tono de voz, mas en esta ocasion, las lagrimas empezaron a brotar de sus cerrados ojos, Gasper estaba igual

Issei se sentia muy mal, no sabia que los afectara tanto, pero asi es la vida, sufres, lloras, ries, te pierdes y vuelves al camino, uno que aunque te duela, debes seguir solo, pero en algunas ocaciones, tienes suerte y puedes tener compañia, el dolor que le habia provocado a sus "hermanos", era irreversible, aun si lograra compensarlos, las cicatrices y secuelas los seguirian a los 3 por el resto de sus largas existencias, seria una vida dificil, pero lograrian sobrellevarlo, el se encargaria de ello

-¿Podrias explicarnos el por que de tus acciones sempai?-pidio ya calmado el joven Dhampire, dejando de sacudirse violentamente y viendo con ojos llenos de suplica y tristeza, Issei no podia verlo, pero mediante su aura pudo notar estos sentimientos

-Lo sabran dentro de poco, por ahora...

 **¡SLINK!**

 **¡SLASH!**

-Es mejor que nos dirijamos a otro lugar, el maestro Long les explicara todo lo que esta sucediendo

Con un solo movimiento de sus manos destrozo las cadenas magicas que los mantenian atados, ambos se sorprendieron por eso, ellos no podia liberarse por mas poder que pusieran y el con un simple movimiento de su mano, destrozo todas las cadenas, ambos se pararon, Kiba se sobaba la muñeca mientras su rubio flequillo tapaba sus ojos, esto preocupo un poco a Gasper pues no entendia lo que le pasaba a su sempai, mas Issei si sabia, mas solo suspiro cansado

-¿Kiba-sempai?, ¿que te...?

 **¡BOOOM!**

 **¡CRASH!**

-¡KIBA-SEMPAI!

La pregunta de Gasper quedo a medio terminar ya que en un impulso veloz, se lanzo contra Issei y lo tomo del cuello de la camisa, aun sujeto lo estrello en contra de una de la paredes, cuarteandola y haciendo que esquirlas de cemento y grava cayeran al suelo mientras miraba con ira acumulada directamente al castaño, el que al parecer no le habia pasado nada, ya que no habia mostrado en ningun momento algun signo o mueca de dolor al haber sido agredido

-Aun no lo hagas-dijo el castaño

-¿Que?-pregunto sorprendido Kiba

-Si quieres matarme, aun no debes hacerlo-respondio de forma serena el ojiblanco-aun no

-No quiero matarte-respondio el rubio, volviendo a ocultar su ojos con su cabello, mas rapidamente los volvio a mostrar y esta vez era totalmente rojos-¡solo quiero lastimarte hasta que supliques que te mate!

Ambos se quedaron observando, ira y serenidad chocaban como combatientes en un feroz combate en donde el primero que cometa el mas simple error caeria bajo la acometida del rival, el ambiente era tenso, Gasper veai aterrado la escena, el por alguna razon, su sangre dragonica la estaba asimilando de forma mas rapida, por lo que sus arranques de ira y violencia iban bajando en picada por cada segundo, poco a poco volveria a ser el mismo de siempre

-De acuerdo, cuando el momento llegue, dejare que me des el castigo que mas creas conveniente para compensar mi pecado, pero por ahora...-decia de forma serena Issei, sorprendiendo a ambos por su aceptacion a ser castigado por ellos, mas alzo la mano y la puso en el pecho de Kiba, mas su palma empezo a brillar de color rojo-...no dejare que me hagas nada mas

 **¡FLUSH!**

 **-¡GAAAAAH!**

 **¡CRASH!**

-KIBA-SEMPAI!

Con una simple descarga de energia de su mano, envio a volar a Kiba hasta lo alto de la habitacion, se choco con el techo y cayo abruptamente al suelo, siendo socorrido por Gasper, quien corrio a auxiliarlo en ese momento a Issei dio la media vuelta y empezo a salir de la habitacion para dejar al par de dragones rubios solos

-Estan debiles y cansados, deberian comer-señalo aun de espaldas la charola de la mesita con aperitivos-cuando acaben, bajen al salon, ahi estaremos todos, les explicara todo, absolutamente todo lo que esta sucediendo-con estas ultimas palabras, abandono la habitacion

-"¿C-Como demonios se hizo tan fuerte?"-se preguntaba Kiba levantando dificilmente el rostro del suelo-"esa fuerza no la demostro en nuestra pelea anterior, de ser asi, ya nos hubiera matado"

-"Ise-sempai"-penso con sorpresa en jover dhampire mientras observaba la puerta por donde su sempai habia salido, el creia que habia superado a su hermano luego de la batalla anterior que sostuvieron, mas esto les demostro a ambos, que estaban mas alejados de la realidad

Los nuevos poderes de ambos, estaban por debajo que la del castaño

* * *

 **20 MINUTOS DESPUES**

 **SALA DEL UMBRAL DRAGON-TIGRE**

Despues de recuperarse, asearse y comer lo que les habia dejado Issei, se encaminaron al salon que el castaño les habia dicho, mientras bajaban las escaleras, podian ver a casi todos los miembros del umbral, el grupo de Issei, el maestro Long, Kiryu y el encapuchado, el resto estaban aun en una mision con el maestro Hu, al terminar de bajar, caminaron hasta donde ellos y tranquilamente se sentaron en los muebles, Kiba se sento de piernas y brazos cruzados, dando una apariencia ruda, Gasper se sento de forma normal, observando todo el lugar

-¿Y bien?-comenzo Kiba sin cambiar su apariencia-¿que esta sucediendo?

-Es algo complicado jovencito-mencionaba el maestro Long, un poco divertido por el semblante del muchacho-veras...

-U-Un momento-interrumpio Gasper de forma nerviosa al maestro, claro que lo estaria, Issei era poderoso, ¿que tanto lo seria su maestro?, una cosa era segura, no queria averiguarlo-antes queremos saber algo

-Claro jovencito, ¿que deseas saber?

-Gracias-agradeci el pequeño dhampire-Ise-sempai, ¿como es que se han vuelto tan poderosos?, en la batalla contra nosotros y el grupo Sitri, ustedes 3 demostraron una fuerza brutal y descomunal, en especial Asia-sempai, ¿de donde saco el arco?-señalo a la monja que parpadeo asombrada como Issei y Saji por el bombardeo de dudas y preguntas que lanzo el joven dragon

Suspirando fuerte Saji fue el que tomo la palabra

-Cuando fuimos excluidos por el grupo Gremory y Sitri, nos creiamos poca cosa, que en verdad mereciamos ser desterrados por atrasar a nuestras "amas"-sonreia con melancolia el ex-peon Sitri al igual que el resto de jovenes al recordar ese dia-por lo que empezamos a entrenar para volvernos mas fuertes

-Pero si solo fueron unos meses, ¿como se volvieron tan fuertes en tan poco tiempo?-preguntaba dudoso Kiba

 **-[Eso te lo podemos explicar nosotros muchacho]**

 **-{Aunque pueda ser algo dificil de entender para ustedes}**

Hablaron el dragon de Gales y el dragon de fuego oscuro, sorprendiendo a todos, ambas sacred gears habian hecho acto de aparicion por cuenta propia

-Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para escuchar...eso creo-respondio el rubio mayor con autoridad

 **-[Bueno, ellos se volvieron fuertes, no porque solo hallan entrenado por 3 meses, sino por que lo hicieron por mas de 3 años]**

-¿Eh?-dijeron ambos rubios, Kiryu, el encapuchado y Momo y Ruruko, pues no entendian-no entendemos lo que dicen-refuto Gasper

 **-{Por eso les dije que seria algo dificil de explicar}-** dijo Vritra **-** **{veran, Ddraig y yo tomamos una decision arriesgada para que nuestros portadores, incluso la indirecta usuaria de Fafnir se hicieran mas fuertes}**

-¿Que hicieron?-pregunto un poco intrigado Gasper

-Doblaron el tiempo y espacio de una diminuta parte de el plano dimensional donde vive Red y le dieron forma de una inmensa area casi sin limites-contesto el castaño-l llamamos, la **SALA DEL TIEMPO Y ESPIRITU**

-¿La sala del tiempo?-preguntaron todos claramente curiosos, excepto el maestro Long que seguia bebiendo su taza de te ( n/a:pareciera que no tiene fondo su estomago o simplemente es adicto al te, ¿ustedes que creen? XD)

 **-[Es un lugar en donde pueden entrenar en un dia, lo de todo un año]**

-¿Lo de un dia en un solo año?-preguntaba momo-aun no entiendo nada

 **-{Que complicado, miren en esa habitacion, el tiempo se mueve mas rapido que en el mundo real}-** dijo Vritra suspirando de frutracion al ver que aun no entendia **-** **{Veran, es asi de simple, cuando ustedes entran a la habitacion, adentro pasara un año, pero afuera, solo habra pasado un dia entero, ¿comprenden ahora?}**

Ante esta aclaracion, todos abrieron sus ojos en asombro al haber entendido, 3 años entrenando, 3 años esforzandoce para traspasar sus limites a una nueva etapa de poder, era fascimante, ahora entendian el porque del progreso tan grande de ellos, no se andaban paseando en los laureles dejandose llevar por la tristeza agobiante de ser dejados atras por las personas que amaban y servian, ¡no!, ellos decidieron seguir adelante y progresar ellos mismos

-Pero, ¿por que esforzarce tanto?, ya no tenian a nadie a quien servir-cuestionaba Kiba

-Es verdad Kiba-respondia el castaño-al comienzo nos parecio una tonteria, pero igual lo haciamos creyendo que alguien nos reclutaria, mas en esos 2 meses nadie nos llamo, ¿por que?, simple, aun no deseabamos eso, queriamos seguir viviendo como simples humanos, al menos eso mereciamos

-Eso no contesta mi pregunta-refuto con un atijo de enojo el rubio

-Bueno, antes de que llegamos aqui cierta persona nos recluto y la maestra de esta, nos dio mas detalles de lo que ocurrie, eso nos dio un plus para seguir entrenando al llegar al umbral..-hizo una pausa dramatica que intrigo a todos-ademas, nos enteramos de algo mas-en ese momento su rostro y el de los demas, se puso mas serio de lo normal

-¿D-De que?-pregunto el joven dhampire, todo esto le estaba dando muy mala espina

-Bueno...respondia dudoso el castaño

* * *

 **UNA EXPLICACION DESPUES**

* * *

-¡Ese infeliz!-exclamaba con furia el ex-caballero Gremory, Gasper lloraba por la informacion dada-¡tiene que pagar por lo que ha hecho!

-Aun no Kiba-refuto Saji-aun no podemos hacer nada, debemos seguir esperando y entrenar para poder ayudarlas

-¡Son lo suficientemente fuertes!-exclamo Kiba acercandose a Issei y lo tomo de la camisa del cuello alzandolo ante la vista de todos!-¡tu lo sabias!, ¡¿no?!

-...-el solo se mantenia callado

-¡No me vengas con estupideces Hyoudo!, ¡lo sabias!, ¡¿no?!-volvio a preguntar con claro enojo en su tono de voz-¡eras su peón!, ¡aun cuando te enteraste tarde debiste ayudarlas!, ¡¿como pudiste?!, ¡¿como pudieron?!-volvio a preguntar/exclamar viendo tambien a los antiguos peones y alfil de Sona

-Si queremos ayudarlas, debemos seguir entrenando-es lo unico que dijo el castaño, Kiba aun con enojo lo empezo a bajar-si no lo hacemos y entramos en accion ahora, todo sera en vano

-Maldita sea...-susurro Kiba en señal de derrota, pues era verdad, ese sujeto era temiblemente fuerte y aun con estos nuevos poderes no podian hacer absolutamente nada, con pesar volvio a su asiento, pero esta vez su brazo reposaba en el reposabrazos mientras su mano tapaba un poco su rostro-lo siento...lo siento Gremory-san...Tsubaki...

Todo el salon estaba en silencio, esa informacion era demasiada para ambos rubios y debian dejarlos procesarlos y desahogarse, ellos quedaron en las misma cuando les dieron esas noticias, mas las asimilaron de forma mas rapida gracias a que tambien tuvieron entrenamiento de mente y espiritu, pero ellos no, asi que esto fue no un balde de agua fria, sino una inmensa catarata de agua artica

-Si queremos rescatarlas y detener lo que se viene, debemos poner nuestro maximo empeño en todo esto-aclaraba Issei, pues el tambien queria detener todo lo que se avecinaba, pero no perderia la calma-el universo entero podria perecer si no lo logramos-susurro lo ultimo, por suerte aun con sus sentidos muy desarrollados, ni Kiba ni Gasper lo escucharon

-Pues vamos de una vez a la sala del tiempo y espiritu-declaro Kiba levantandose de su silla seguido de Gasper, pero fue detenido por Issei con su mano en el hombro-¿que sucede?

-Aun la sala no esta lista-respondio el portador de Vritra causando la curiosidad del rubio

-¿Que?-pregunto confuso el castaño-pero ustedes dijeron...

 **-[Veras portador de la Sword Birth,]-** se volvio a integrar a la conversacion el dragon de Gales **-[Solo puede usarse una vez cada mes, ellos lo usaron solo 3 veces, la ultima vez que la usaron, fue 5 dias antes del ataque en el bosque, ¿me entienden?]**

-Eso significa que no podremos usarla hasta dentro de una semana, ¿verdad?-preguntaba con resignacion Gasper

 **-{Asi es joven dragon}-** dijo Vritra, tambien uniendose a la conversacion **-** **{Por ahora, creo que es mas factible el entrenamiento del maestro Long}**

 **-** Ya veo-suspiro Kiba tambien resignado, mas volvio a ver al maestro-Long-sama, ¿cuando empezamos?-pregunto con cortesia esta vez el rubio mayor sorprendiendo a todos, menos al maestro, el cual sonreia al ver el cambio de actitud del chico

-"aprende rapido a como dominar sus impulsos de dragon"-penso con orgullo el mestro longevo-mañana en la mañana, despues de todo, merecen un descanso despues de este pesado dia, por ahora, todos vayan a hacer lo que quieran, este sera su ultimo dia libre, aun cuando este incompleto el grupo de Ophis ya que aun faltan 3 miembros, debemos empezar a entrenar lo mas rapido posible, ahora retirense-ordeno el maestro con serenidad

-¡Hi, sensei!-respondieron todos retirandose de la sala a distintas partes del lugar-¿asi que ahora eres 3 años mayor que yo?, que exitante, ahor saldre con un tipo mayor que yo-le susurraba Aika en el oido, mientras abrazaba su brazo izquierdo, enterrandolo entre sus pechos a un nervioso y sonrojado Issei

-D-Deja de decir esa cosas Kiryu-san-replicaba con celos Asia abarzando por el otro brazo al castaño

-Vamos Asia-chan, ¿no que ibamos a compartirlo?

-Si, lo se, p-pero...

-No seas codiciosa jejeje-suplicaba Kiryu-dejamelo tantito, ¿si?

-Moooou-se quejaba haciendo un lindo puchero la monja rubia-esta bien, tu ganas, ¡solo por hoy!

-¡Bien!-celebraba la castaña, mas en la mente del ojiblanco estaba perdido en otra cosa

-"¿Quienes seran los otros 3?"

* * *

 **CASTILLO LUCIFER**

 **-** ¿Como vamos a detener a un poder que esta fuera de nuestro alcance e imaginacion?-preguntaba en voz alta Zeus, hasta el rey del olimpo estaba estupefacto por la magnitud de la situacion-talvez si enviamos tropas a resguardar esos dichosos sellos podriamos detener el avance de esta locura-propuso, recibiendo el apoyo y asentimiento de todos

Mas Ophis y Red no opinaban lo mismo

-Suena a una buena idea-decia Ophis ganandose la atencion de todos-si es que quieren que sus razas se extingan-respondio con autoridad la dragona del infinito, dejando a todo en shock

-Veran, si ninguna de las tropas que resguardaban en las 3 facciones biblicas, las piezas de la espada flamigera del eden, pudo detener a este ser, que logramos enterarnos que solo es un sirviente, ¿que lograrian contra los hijos de Trigon?-respondio Red serio y cruzado de brazos

Todo el buen animo ganado se fue a los suelos con esas respuestas, era verdad, hasta ellos se sorprendieron cuando se enteraron que solo era un misero sirviente el que le provoco semejante desatre a las 3 facciones biblicas, ¿que les podrian hacer sus hijos o el mismo Trigon?, era aterrador el solo pensarlo, entonces, ¿que deberian hacer?, ninguna idea dada, era una buena opcion o almenos una confiable

-Vamos Ophis-chan, Red-chan, no sean tan malos-regaño el angel de Champa a sus 2 discipulos golpeandolos ligeramente en sus cabezas con un golpe de Karate, luego se dirigio a los lideres-en realidad, no es una mala idea, entre mas protejan el sello, sera beneficioso-antes estas palabras, todos abrieron sus ojos en el asombro y la eperanza a una nueva oportunidad de victoria

-¿A que te refieres Vados-dono?-pregunto ya mas familiarizado Azazel

-Veran, mis sellos resguardados, les dan a sus defensores un plus de poder para poder defenderla-respondio con mucho animo la peliblanca

-¿Un plus?-pregunto curiosa Yasaka-¿que tipo de poder?

-Es uno de mis metodos para detener a los posibles invasores al sello-respondio con sencilles, mientras mas soldados halla, mas plus tendra el ejercito que la protejan, pues el poder que emerge es inagotable, por eso los soldados estaran a salvo en la tercera defensa

-¿Tercera defensa?-preguntaron todos los lideres al unisolo

-Creo que no les dije eso-reflexionaba la peliblanca, veran, son lineas defensivas aparte del ejercito para tener mayor seguridad

-¿Una defensa, dentro de otras?-preguntaba asombrado Shemhazai al ver el increible y perfecto esquema militar de la chica presente, la cual sonrio y asintio con la cabeza a su pregunta-¿podria decirnos cuales son?

-Por supuesto, son:

1 **:Domo de poder** : La primera linea defensiva, como su nombre lo indica, es una barrera que es impenetrable, ya que contiene el poder del universo, por lo cual, solo los Kaioshins y lo Hakaishins podrian atravezarlas, como los descendientes de Trigon no son Hakaishins de forma directa, no podran atravezarla facilmente, en realidad no se si lo lograran

2 **:Laberinto del universo:** es mi mayor creacion y mi orgullo, ¡le puse todo mi empeño!-respondia como una niña orgullosa cuando hace algo bien, eso saco una gota en la nuca de los presentes por su forma de actuar, esta al darse cuenta, carraspeo su garganta al volver a su semblante serio-¡ejem!, este es un laberinto que es casi imposible de cruzar, ¿el porque?, simple, tiene el tamaño del universo-eso si que sorprendio a todos-si quieren cruzarlo, deberan atravezar trampas, ilusiones y engaños, si no lo cruzas, te quedaras ahi por el resto de tu vida seas un Hakaishin o Kaioshin

3: **Zona de los guardianes** : Si las 2 primeras lineas de defensa fueron cruzadas, esta es la definitiva, ahi sera transportado en contra o no de su voluntad, ya que es el camino a seguir, a donde los 2 guardianes junto a sus ejercitos que reguardan el sello, si ambos guardianes son derrotados, el sello automaticamente les dara el plus del que les hable a el ejercito que lo resguarda para hacerle frente a la amenaza

-Eso es todo-finalizo la ayudante del Hakaishin del universo 6

Silencio

Todo era silencio en la sala, ¡era una estrategia militar inimaginablemente asombrosa!, a ellos jamas se les hubiera ocurrido hacer ese tipo de estrategias, en realidad, no podrian, la magnitud del poder de esas 3 defensas era inimaginablemente alto, ellos jamas lo lograrian, mas se aliviaron un poco al saber que podrian ganar esto

-Bien, eso es todo lo que queriamos oir-menciono el Maou Lucifer al salir de su asombro por tal perfecta estrategia-¡enviaremos a nuestras tropas a la 3era defensa!, ¡ni Trigon ni sus hijos o quien sea pasaran de ahi!-exclamo a todo pulmon con gran conviccion, contagiando a los demas lideres

-¡HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-respondieron al unisolo llenos de esperanza en ganar esta temible amenaza que se acercaba

-Bien, ya que estan de acuerdo...

*¡ODIN-SAMA!*

Vados no pudo terminar su frase al escuchar como todos los lideres una voz femenina del cielo, al cuales todos dirijieron su vista, nadie reconocia esa voz, excepto Odin, el cual empezo a angustiarse por el estado de la voz de aquella mujer

-¡Freya!, ¿donde estas?, ¿que sucede?-preguntaba alterado el dios nordico viendo a todos lados

Mas su respuesta fue una luz en el cielo, el cual era cegador, todos tuvieron que cerrar sus ojos para protegerse, incluida Vados, de esa luz, una silueta aparecia, mas parecia que estaba cayendo, con sus sentidos superiores, Vados la agrarro al estilo nupcial antes de que se estrellara en el suelo, cuando la luz se discipo, todos abrieron los ojos y vieron a una chica de cabello corto y castaño, de ropas asgardianas pero se notaba que estaba herida, no de gravedad, pero herida

-¡Freya!-Odin salio a toda carrera y se poso a un lado de Vados obviamente preocupado alterado-¡Freya!, ¡Freya!¡¿te encuentras bien?!, ¡contestame por favor!

-Tranquilo Odin-dono-respondio Vados, tranquilizando al dios nordico-esta herida, pero estable, ¿que habra sucedido?

-O-Odin-sama-la llamada Freya aun tenia un apice de conciencia, la cual usaba para intentar hablar con su lider-...Bal-Balmung...Gu-Gugnir...Mjorli...robadas...Asgard...atacado...-tras esas palabras, la pobre chica cayo inconciente

-¡Freya!-Odin estaba el borde del colapso nervios, los demas lideres tambien se acercaron a la escena

-¿Que sucede anciano?-pregunto preocupado Azazel

-Asgard...¡Asgard fue atacado!

-¡¿QUE?!-preguntaron totalmente alarmados los demas lideres-¡¿que fue exactamente lo que sucedio?!-pregunto ya alterado Ajuka

-¡No lo se!, pero lo que pude entender fue que robaron la espada de Balmung, Mjorli y mi lanza de Gugnir-respondio sorprendiendo a todos

-¡Imposible!-respondio Shemhazai-¿que no siempre traes contigo esas armas?

-Si, pero las dejo escondidas en una dimension de bolsillo, hasta invocarlas para su uso-intento convocarlas mas no resultaba-¿ves?, no pue...

*¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!*

 **¡CRASH!**

Una segunda luz hizo acto de presencia interrumpiedo a Odin, de esta salio otra persona, pero esta vez Vados no pudo atraparlo, cayendo estrepitosamente y destrozando una de las mesas de la reunion, nadie podia reconocerlo, pero Zeus si lo reconocio

-¡Hercules!-salio corriendo hacia donde se encontraba su agonizante hijo, el señor de la fuerza, se agacho y lo agarro levantandolo con delicadeza hasta su pecho-¡hijo, respondeme!, ¿que ha pasado?-preguntaba y los demas lideres estaban impactados por el estado del dios de la fuerza olimpica, basicamente estaba hecho polvo

-¡Padre, el olimpo estuvo bajo ataque!-a diferencia de Freya, al ser el dios de la fuerza, tenia mas resistencia y por lo tanto, estaba mas conciente, pero aun asi su situacion estaba mal-¡robaron tus Keanuros, el Tridente de Poseidon y el Yelmo de Hades!

Esa respuesta helo la sangre de todos, ¡estaban atacando las facciones!

-"¡¿Que demonios esta pasando aqui?!"-se preguntaron todos los lideres en su mente

-"Ya esta empezando"-se dijo asi misma Vados con un semblante serio, mas luego se dirijio a los demas-llevenselos a un lugar seguro a curar sus heridas-ordeno Vados y los lideres asintieron, al instante, sirvientes del castillo aparecieron llevandose a los heridos, seguidos por el resto de lideres, la reunion habia acabado-Ophis, Red, debemos partir-ordeno y ambos asintieron, siendo los 3 envueltos por una estela de luz, despareciendo del lugar

* * *

 **LIMITES DE ASGARD Y EL MONTE OLIMPO**

-Vaya, conseguir estas cosas no fue nada sencillo jajaja

El mismo sujeto encapuchado se vanangloriaba mientras veia en su brazo derecho una especie de tatuajes, un yelmo, un tridente y un rayo, en el izquierdo tenia unos que parecian una espada, un martillo y una lanza, aunque tenia muy ligeros rapones en toda su ropa y cuerpo, volaba sobre los limites de ambos mundos, viendo como el humo salia de ambos, la destruccion que habia causado, fue brutal, peor fue que en su mano derecha, un tatuaje de espada flamigera se encontraba, esa es la que habia usado para crear todo este desatre

-Debo admitir que estos dioses si son fuertes, mira que hacerme un ligero raspon en mi rostro, debo felicitarlos, pero sera otro dia-alzo su mano y de ahi saco un especie de mapa holografico, sonrio de forma sadica al reconocer a los lugares que iria, donde se encontraban sus proximas reliquias a "pedir prestadas"-bueno, no perdere mas tiempo, manos a la obra

 **¡FIZZZ!**

En un destello de velocidad desaparecio

¿Proximos destinos?

Monte Sumero y Egipto (cielo, tierra y Duat)

* * *

 **Bien mis amigos, aqui esta el episodio, espero les halla gustado-decia el autor con una sonrisa boba, pero se podian notar los vendajes en su cuello, en su brazo derecho y ambas piernas, producto del ataque de locura yanderica de su amada novia-¿que me dicen ustede chicas?**

 **-Estuvo pasable-respondia Neo haciendose la importante-no estuvo nada mal**

 **-¡WOOOOOW!-respondia Lala con estrellitas en los ojos-¡el capitulo estuvo increible!, ¡esto se pone cada vez mas interesante!**

 **Opino lo mismo-respondia orgulloso el autor sonriendo, haciendo que sus dientes brillaran como cierto Jounin cejudo de cierta serie de ninjas-muy bien, ¡seccion de preguntas!:**

 **¿Que creen que les habra dicho Issei a Kiba y Gasper para que se alteraran de esa manera?**

 **¿Les gusto la incorporacion de la camara del tiempo y escpacio?**

 **¿Que personajes me recomiendan para los ultimos 3 miembros del equipo Ophis?**

 **¿Donde creen que este Yusuke?**

 **¿Quien creen que es ese encapuchado hijo de p*ta?**

 **¿Quien creen que sea el encapuchado ayudante del maestro Long?**

 **Bien, esperamos que les halla gustado el episodio, si tienen dudas, sugerencias u otra cosa, dejenme un review o PM, cualquiera de los 2 casos esta bien para mi-se voltea a ver a Neo-amorcito, demos un paseo por ahi**

 **-AAAAAH, esta bien-suspiro cansada-te estas aprovechando de la situacion, ¿lo sabias?**

 **¿Recuerdas quien fue la que me dejo en este estado por sus celos irracionales?-pregunto de forma picara el autor y sonrio al verla agachar la cabeza en derrota-eso es, vamos a...¡uuuugh!-el autor no pudo terminar de decir su oracion al sentir en su rostro 2 cosas muy suaves, al apartarse le dio una hemorragia nasal masiva al ver de quien se le habia lanzado encima-¿LALA?-pregunto conmocionado el autor, Neo estaba en las mismas**

 **-¡Yo tambien quiero cuidar de Perci!-exclamo contenta como una niña, volviendo a apretar para el deleite del pervertido autor, el rostro de este en sus pechos-¡di que siiiii!**

 **¡Claro!-respondio entusiasmado el autor, sin saber que habia firmado su sentencia de muerte, pero se dio cuenta al sentir la tipica aura Yandere de su queirdisima novia, girando su rostro, vio el terror puro-...mierda...¿amorcito?**

 **-Tal parece que no estas del todo recuperado-toma su brazo sano-al parecer tienes una seria lesion en el brazo**

 **¿De que hablas?-pregunto curioso y aterrado el autor-mi brazo se encuentra bie...¡ayayayayay!-grito con dolor al sentir como casi le rompe la muñeca con solo apretarsela un poco**

 **-¿Que decias?-preguntaba con una sonrisa linda, pero el aura negra que la envolvia no podia dejar ver bien esa belleza, el autor estaba aterrado-Lala, despide esto por nosotros, el y yo nos adelantaremos al paseo-sonreia lo mas que podia, llevandose al aterrado autor**

 **-Ok, bueno aqui Lala despidiendose de todos ustedes, espero ue les halla gustado el episodio y...**

 **¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-los gritos del autor se escucharon por todo el lugar**

 **-Uuuf, que lata-suspiraba Lala de cansancio-mejor me voy o lo terminara de matar, ¡nos vemos y esperamos verlos en un nuevo episodio!**

 **Bye Bye**


	12. Malas noticias chicos

**¿Que hay hermanos?, vengo con un anuncio de malas noticias**

 **Una que lo mas probable haga que quieran castratme, asesinarme y talvez por decensia y un poco, (solo un poco) de lástima, lanzarme a un rio cercano**

 **Asi que inhalen**

 **Ahora exhalen**

 **Haganlo por 30 seg antes de leer lo de mas abajo**

 **¿Estan listos?**

 **Bien, continuen**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¡SE ME BORRARON LOS CAPITULOS DE ESTE MES DE EL ASCENSO DE LOS DRAGONES Y YUUKI RITO: AGENTE DE S.H.I.E.L.D!**

 **Lo se lo se se los prometi en este mes, pero es que mis sobrinos hicieron la grande en mi computadora y la formatearon**

 **¡ME BORRARON TODOS LOS ARCHIVOS DE TODOS MIS FICS!**

 **Tendre que escribir todos los capítulos desde el comienzo, asi que talvez solo talvez pueda publicarlos antes de fin de año, pero no prometo nada**

 **Bueno, mejor me pongo a trabajar ahora, nos vemos mas adelante hermanos**

 **PD: ¡NO VAYAN A COMENZAR CON LAS AMENAZAS DE MUERTE!,...he recibido tantas que ya perdio lo divertido y se volvio aburrido XD**


	13. El destello Carmesi

**Bien hermanos-se veia al autor del fic con unas ojeras terribles y bastante desgastado-me pase case 3 noches en vela para traerles el capitulo que mis problematicos sobrinos borraron-señalaba el autor con sus manos el capitulo-esto es arte, ¡APRECIENLO!-levantana en el aire el capítulo-me mate haciendo de nuevo este capítulo, ¡asi que espero reviews o sino juro que hare que Issei y Kiba junto a Gasper hagan un trio Yaoi en el próximo capitulo ademas...!**

 **¡PUM!**

 **-¡HMMMM!**

 **-Ya silencio Perci-aparecia Neo tapandole la boca con un sarten-perdonenlo amigos, es que en serio se ha desvelado haciendo de nuevo este capitulo**

 **-Ademas de que tiene bastantes presiones por su trabajo en estas festividades, asi que por favos, entiendanlo-pedia una tierna Lala a los lectores**

 **-Aaaaaaaaaw-suspiraba el publico por la ternura e inocencia de la princesa de Deviluke**

 **Como sea-decia el autor quitandose el sarten del rostro, cabe mencionar que el autor tenia la marca del instrumento en el, una marca muy roja-espero que les guste, ya que me esforce de sobremanera luego de que mis capitulo se jodieran...literalmente hablando -_-, fue un esfuerzo de desvelos asi que espero que halla valido la pena**

 **-¡VAYAMOS A LA ACCION!-exclamaban con alegria ambas feminas**

 **Bueno, si insisten-decia el autor mientras se quitaba la camisa**

 **¡PUUUUUUUUM!**

 **-¡NO ESA CLASE DE ACCION TARADO!-exclamaron sonrojadas y avergonzadas las chicas golpeando al pobre autor que salio volando por la ventana rompiendo el vidrio-uy, creo...que nos pasamos un poquito-decia Lala mientras veia por la ventana rota al autor en el suelo del jardin con espasmos**

 **-Dejalo, esta acostumbrado-decia despreocupada Neo-bien esperamos que les guste el capitulo**

* * *

 _"Los heroes reales, de peligros reales nacen"_

 _-Anonimo_

Cuando te enfrentas a las adversidades de la vida, ten en cuenta lo probablente haras para superarlas ya sea amor, codicia, una meta especifica, o algo tan simple como el no aburrirte, mas solo son pruebas para demostrar tu valor, tu fiereza, ¡tu entrega a tus principios!, para saber de que eres capaz para llegar a tu meta

Mas cuando tu meta es dificil de alcanzar, ¿te rindes?, ¿lloras?, o ¿sigues adelante?, muchas personas simplemente escojen las dos primeras, pero los verdaderos aguerridos escojen la segunda ya sea por codicia o amor

La segunda aunque suene imposible, es la menos escogida, ¿por que?, por ser la mas dificil, pero cuando tienen cosas importantes que perder como a un ser querido, o ya lo perdio, debe batallar para poder traerla/o nuevamente a su lado

¿No es un acto noble?

Claro que lo es, hasta merecen alabanzas, mucho mas cuando seas visto posiblemente como una basura por tus acciones cuando regreses al lugar que abandonaste

" _Nadie dice que seguir el camino del bien es facil, si fuera facil, seria considerado maligno"_

¿Por que?, simple, el mal es lo mas facil y sencillo de hacer de hacer

Con un corazon fuerte y mente impredecible, el o los heroes se levantaran no importa las veces que caigan solo para poder salvar a los que alguna vez dejo atras, para mantenerlos a salvo/a

Eso es lo que le ocurrio a nuestros jovenes dragones, que al comienzo decidieron seguir a la dragona del infinito, deseando una nueva y prospera vida, una que les hiciera desaparecer el dolor de la anterior

Seguir adelante, sin mirar atras, ¿para que hacerlo?, si ya no podras volver a esos felices tiempos

Pero cuando te enteras de la verdad tras los hechos, ¿no quisieras recuperar y mejorar esa vida pasada con las acciones de la actual?

Siendo sinceros, si lo quisieran, admitanlo

Arreglar un error mediante acciones que intenten enmendarlos, eso es lo que pasaba por las mentes de un trio de rubios y un castaño

-¿Cuando pasaremos a la accion?-preguntaba el rubio mayor a su compañero dragon, que por misteriosas razones, su brazo derecho, asi como su torso, se encontraba vendado-si seguimos esperando, esto se agravará mucho mas

-Cuando el entrenamiento termine-contesto el castaño, vendado de ambos brazos y una ligera capa de vendas pasando su frente, mas su respuesta desanimo a su compañero-lo siento Kiba, pero debes entender, aun no somos lo suficientemente fuertes para darle batalla, caeremos como simples moscas ante el si nos apresuramos

-Lo se, pero no puedo evitar sentirme agobiado-respondia con pesar el rubio-me siento un inutil en estos momentos, en este lapso de tiempo me he vuelto tan poderoso como para desafiar y derrotar a Sairaorg-san y aun asi, este poder aun es inutil-apretaba sus manos en señal de impotencia

Cabe señalar que ya casi han pasado 2 meses y en ese tiempo, todos los dragones de Ophis han llevado una vida de infierno por el entrenamiento infernal del maestro Long

¿Quien sospecharia que bajo la fachada de viejito amable y sereno del anciano maestro, se encontraba el general del entrenamiento infernal?

Absolutamente nadie

Pero no podian renegar de los resultados, ¡eran sumamente efectivos!, en ese corto lapso de tiempo, sobrepasaron con creces los poderes de un demonio de clase suprema, casi sobrepasando a los actuales maous

-Rayos, lastima que ya usamos una vez la habitación del tiempo y espacio-se lamentaba el rubio Dhampire-asi podriamos entrenar mas tiempo y volvernos mas fuertes

-Para eso faltan 3 semanas, no temenos mas opcion que entrenar con el tiempo normal-respondia una serena Asia, no estaba tan lastimada como los demas, pero si tenia lesiones menores y uno que otro vendaje-ademas no seria muy recomendable

-¿Por que lo dices?-preguntaba una confundida Kiryuu, ella al igual que Asia, no se encontraba tan lastimada, solo unas cuantas vendas, lesiones menores y una venda rodeando su frente era lo unico que tenían

Suena sexista por que estaban menos lastimadas que sus compañeros, pero no, era mas por que ellas se adaptaron mas rapido que los varones al infernal entrenamiento

No por algo dicen que la mujer es el verdadero sexo fuerte y que maduran mas rapido que los hombres

¿No es asi?

-Por que nuestro reloj cronológico se veria muy seriamente afectado-respondia un serio Issei, mas vio los rostros confundidos de sus compañeros que pareciera que no entendieron nada, suspirando em derrota, decidió explicarlo lo mejor posible-veran, aun cuando no envejescamos a ritmo humano, si seguimos entrenando solo ennla sala del tiempo, lo único que lograremos es acortar mas y mas nuestra vida de dragon, ¿entienden?, al llegar al mundo normal nuestros cuerpos se quedan con la edad de la sala, no volvemos a tener nuestra edad con la que entramos, sino con la que salimos

-Espera...¿Eso quiere decir...?-preguntaba sorprendido el joven Dhampire

-Cada dia en la habitacion del tiempo, perdemos un año de nuestras vidas, tiempo que no volveremos a recuperar jamas, un año en donde pudimos, viajar, conocer mas personas, tener nuevos amigos, nuevas experiencias, un tiempo en donde pudimos vivir cosas maravillosas como catastróficas, un tiempo que jamas volverá-termino de decir Asia

Todo se quedo en absoluto silencio, a excepcion de Aika, ambos rubios estaban en shock

-Muy bien, veamos-razonaba el rubio mayor volviendo en si-entre a la sala a los 17, estuve 4 años en la habitacion, que fueron 2 dias en estos 2 meses en el mundo real-calculaba de forma seria-como ya es tiempo pasado que no vuelve, ¿Tengo 21 años?-preguntaba dudoso y temeroso, ya que habria perdido en solo 2 días, 2 años, 2 presiados y hermosos años en los que podria haber hecho cosas maravillosas, 2 años perdidos

-Yep, asi como lo dijste-respondia el castaño relajado, pero vio el estado de sorpresa de su compañero y trato de consolarlo-no te preocupes, tampoco es tan malo, al ser dragones tenemos longevidad alargada por milenios, mirame a mi, tengo 25 y aun paresco de 17-terminaba de explicar a su compañero

Issei, Asia y Saji tenian esa edad ya que ellos entraron 2 veces mas, durante la ruptura de el castaño con las Gremory y otra vez 2 veces despues junto a Kiba y Gasper, osea, 8 años

-Si, lo sabemos-respondia Kiba conmocionado-pero, ¿y si alguna vez necesitaramos esos años perdidos?, ¿que podriamos hacer?

El silencio nuevamente arropo el lugar, era cierto, alguna vez podrían nescesitar ese tiempo perdido, ya sea para alguna mision de tiempo extenso o algo aun mas importante

Pasar con tus seres queridos

-Nada-respondia cortante Asia-no podemos hacer nada, simplemente seguir avanzando y ver que nos depara el futuro

-Ya veo-respondia apenado el rubio menor-bueno, lo bueno es que tenemos periodos de vida sumamente extensos-respondia con una sonrisa triste-ojala no necesitemos algun dia ese tiempo perdido

* * *

 **LUGAR DESCONOCIDO**

-Ise-sama...Ise-sama...

Eran los lamentos y sollozos de una joven brujita descendiente de Merlin, aun dormida el dolor de haber perdido a un ser tan importante para ella seguia apuñalandola sin piedad

-...No...no...no se aleje de mi lado...por favor...

Esas suplicas vagamente podrian ser escuchadas, su amado Sekiryuutei estaba "muerto", apretaba con suma fuerza las sabanas que la cobijaban de la helada y fria noche

Noche que para ella, no era tan fria como el frio que sentia su corazon y alma al no tener a su lado su complemento

Lefay Pendragon se sentia vacia y sola, aun cuando tenia el apoyo de su equipo y los demas, ella se sentia sola

Un vacio que solo el puede llenar

Mas fuera posible que no se lograra ese objetivo, ¿por que?, ¿que no lo recuerdan?, Issei Hyoudo esta "muerto"

Lo mismo sentia la nekomata hermana mayor de la torre Gremory, se encontraba sentada a el amparo de la noche en el tejado del santuario en donde se hospedaban por el momento, no podia conciliar el sueño

Viendo las estrellas, muchos recuerdos le llegaron a la mente, unos buenos, otros malos y otros que jamas quisiera olvidar, momentos en los que aunque sea en cortos periodos de tiempo, ella era feliz gracias a cierta persona que comandaba ese ejercito de gratos recuerdos

Issei Hyoudo

Si, el Sekiryuutei habia robado sin querer y sin saberlo, el corazon de la gata traviesa, al principio queria negarse, para ella no podia existir el amor, solo el que debia sentir hacia su hermana

Queria convencerse asi misma del hecho de que no era posible, ¡ella jamas se habia enamorado y jamas lo haria!, es un espiritu libre que no se deja atar por las cadenas de una relacion

Al menos eso es lo que pensaba antes, mas ahora pensando en el Sekiryuutei la idea de asentar cabeza no sonaba tan mal, al lado de el, podria funcionar

Una relacion estable que al mismo tiempo se dedique a aumentar la escasa poblacion de los nekoshous, no sonaba para nada mal, en realidad, sonaba una oferta demasiado tentadora y atractiva

Pero eso era secundario, un hogar, esposo, hijos, una relacion estable, una familia feliz, una vida tranquila y normal, esa era la nueva idea y meta de la nekoshou, ¡la iba a cumplir!

Pero como siempre la vida es una vil perra

3 dias antes de querer efectuar su plan, sucedio lo impensable, lo inimaginable, la mas doloroso para ella y su compañera, lo que jamas debio ocurrir y que darian sus vidas con tal de revertir esa fatidica noche

La muerte del Sekiryuutei

El mismo, o mejor dicho su alma las visito por ultima vez, dandoles un presente que por el dolor de su perdida habian olvidado abrir, aun tienen la bolsa que les regalo en un aparador

Un odio empezo a recorrer por su herido corazon cuando se entero de quienes fueron las culpables de tal barbarie, las mismas chicas que un dia juraron amarlo para toda su vida

Las Gremory e Irina

Pero su ira crecio mas por su hermana menor, ¿como se atrevio a matar a su verdadero amor?, ¡al primero y unico que ha hecho su corazon feliz!

La odiaba y aun lo hace

Por haberle quitado al unico ser que la hacia sentir querida y feliz en todo el munfo, al unico ser que hacia girar su mundo, al unico ser que la trato como a una persona normal y jamas quiso dañarla

Al unico ser al que podia llamar su primer amor

Ellas simplemente lo desecho

Lo boto

Cambio

Y peor, lo habia matado

Dejandola nuevamente sola, al igual que Lefay, aun con todo el apoyo que recibia se sentia sola, ¿como no sentirse asi cuando tu complemento murio?

Con esos pensamientos en mente, apretaba su mano en frente de su cara con ira, esa mano que desde la partida del castaño ha herido a su hermana casi al borde de la muerte

-¿Por que no puedo hacerlo?-se preguntaba enojada asi misma la nekoshou-¿por que no puedo matarla?

-Talvez por que aun la amas

Esa joven voz, aunque sonaba quebrada, era muy conocida para ella, asi que giro su rostro para ver a la dueña de la voz

-No digas tonterias Lefay-contradecia la gata traviesa a su compañera brujita-ella me quito al unico ser que en realidad pude haber amado, ¿como esperas que aun la ame?

-No lo se-respondia la brujita sentandose a su lado-¿no puedes dormir?

-No, no puedo-respondia con total sinceridad-desde "ese" dia, no he podido dormir, no solo por que me duela el hecho de perder a Ise, sino tambien por el hecho, de que presiento que algo malo esta por pasar, algo muy malo

-Vaya, asi que tu tambien tienes esa sensacion-Lefay respondia mientras tambien alzaba su vista a las estrellas-si, no eres la unica que lo siente

Ambas se quedaron viendo el cielo oscuro, contemplando las estrellas que iluminan esa fria noche, ambas aclarando sus confusas ideas y temores, como si las respuestas y soluciones a sus problemas se encontraran alla arriba, en las estrellas

Pero repito, la vida es una vil perra cuando quiere

 **¡BOOOM!**

-¡¿Que fue eso?!-exclamo/pregunto Kuroka encima de Lefay, ella habia sentido el peligro y se lanzo a ella para protegerla-¿te encuentras bien Lefay?

-S-Si, estoy bien-respondia con aturdimiento por la explosion, pero estaba bien fisicamente hablando-gracias por protegerme, pero ¿que ha pasado?

-No lo se, pero al parecer estamos bajo ataque-respondia la morena levantandose y fijando la mirada en la nube de polvo que se cirnio en frente de ellas, fruncio el seño cuando pudo sentir presencias que se acercaban, pero por alguna razon no podia reconocerlas, los malditos mostraban su poder y lo camuflaban-¡Salgan de ahi, muestrense cobardes!

 **¡TAP! ¡TAP! ¡TAP!**

Pasos se escuchaban dentro de la nube de polvo, pronto siluetas borrosas se podian observar, pronto se presentaron frente de ambas mujeres consternadas, al frente de ellas se posicionaron un grupo enmascarado con la insignia terrorista mas famosa del mundo sobrenatural

Quipploth

(N/A: En serio no recuerdo como es que se escribe correctamente, ¿alguien podria refrescarme la memoria?)

-¡N-No puede ser!-decia con asombro la brujita al observar esas 5 siluetas-¡el ejercito de Rizevim ya habia sido derrotado!

 **-¡Lefay Pendragon!-** Hablaba el que parecia ser el lider **-¡hemos venido por ti, asi que coopera y nadie saldra herido!**

La brujita y la nekoshou quedaron en shock, en especial Lefay, pues, ¿que querian de ella, no importaba, se trataba del ejercito de Rizevim, por lo tanto no debe ser para nada bueno

-¿Crees que te la entregare asi como asi sin dar pelea?-respondia la morena posicionandose frente a Lefay de forma protectora-que ingenuos son todos ustedes-sonrio de forma burlista encendiendo 2 esferas de energia en ambas manos-"malditos sean Vali y los demas, ¿por que justo ahora les dio por irse de viaje de entrenamiento?"-se quejaba mentalmente la morena-bueno, ni modo, ¡a pelear!

* * *

 **UMBRAL DRAGON-TIGRE**

-Issei-llamaba el maestro Long a su alumno-ven aqui un momento

-¿Que desea maestro?-preguntaba el alumno

-Aun no deberiamos actuar, pero por desgracia en este momento esta ocurriendo un hecho catastrofico-mencionaba el viejo maestro, conmocionando a su alumno-debes impedirlo

-¿De que se trata maestro?-preguntaba ansioso el castaño

-Veras...-en menos de 1 minuto le relata la situacion, soprendiendolo de sobremanera y desesperandolo por salir a ese lugar lo mas rapido posible-no podemos dejar que personas inocentes caigan y sean lastimados por los errores del pasado, ¡ve a impedirlo!-exigio por primera vez con seriedad el viejo maestro

-¡Hai!-materializo au guantelete

 **[¡BOOSTED GEAR!, ¡BALANCE BREAKER GALAXY MALE!]**

 **¡FUUUUUZ!**

La armadura del Sekiryuutei habia sido convocada y materializada, pero tenia un cambio bastante notorio, ya no era esa inmensa y tosca armadura carmesi de siempre, ahora estaba adaptada al cuerpo, osea mas pequeña y pegada, rojo escarlata con detalles dorados y verdes

(N/A: Es la armadura de Roland, el personaje de Saint Seiya episodio G: Assasin)

 **¡FUUUUUZ!**

En un estallido de velocidad, Issei salio del umbral con destino a cierto lugar remoto

-Ojala y todo salga bien-deseaba el maestro Long

* * *

 **DE VUELTA CON LEFAY Y KUROKA**

-¡D-Demonios!-exclamaba mal herida la nekomata tirada en el piso, sangre escurria de su cabeza impidiendole abrir su ojo derecho, su kimono de siempre ahora tenia rasgaduras y quemaduras asi como su cuerpo-¡Ratas, Lefay corre!

-¡Claro que no!-respondia determinada la brujita-¡no voy a retroceder ni a abandonarte aqui

-¡No te hagas la heroina ahora!-pedia de forma desesperada la morena, mas sus suplicas no eran escuchadas-¡no seas necia y vete ya!

-¡HE DICHO QUE NO!

 **¡BOOOOOOOOOM!**

Lefay desato su furia en ese momento y expulso todo su poder de su cuerpo, un torbellino magico de color dorado la rodeaba de forma protectora haciendo retroceder a sus atacantes

Esto fue aprovechado por ella y se coloco a un lado de su caida amiga, rodeandola tambien de ese poder increible, el cual milagrosamente la empezo a curar a paso lento, pero seguro

-Wooooow...-fue lo unico que logro atinar a decir la nekomata, jamas hubiera creido ni sospechado que su colega tuviera ese inmenso pode

Bueno, es descendiente de el mago mas poderoso del mundo, era obvio que seria poderosa, pero, ¿tanto asi?, tal parecia que habia logrado lo imposible

Superar a su ancestro

-¡Ya perdi a un ser muy importante para mi!-reclamaba la rubia drscendiente de Merlin con tristeza y lagrimas-¡ya no perdere a mas!, ¡¿me oyeron?!, ¡NO ME QUITARAN A NADIE MAS! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAH!

Para el asombro de todos los presentes, la brujita empezo a expulsar un colosal y abrumador poder magico, tanto asi que los soldados de Quipploth retrocedian en contra de sus deseos, ya que el poder expulsado los estaba empujando

 ** _"VIENTOS DEL DESTINO, ¡CAMBIEN!"_**

 **¡FUUUUUUZ!**

-¡AAAAAAAAH!

Despues de recitar ese conjuro un poderoso torbellino magico de color dorado la rodeo y se expandio en una poderosa onda expansiva que derribo a todos

No solo eso, casi toda la zona habia sido barrida, pero al parecer Lefay tenia un poco de razonamiento, ya que el lugar en donde vivian por el momento estaba intacto

-Lefay...

Kuroka estaba impresionada, ¿de donde habia sacado ese poder?, no importaba, era increible, jamas en su vida vio desatarse un poder tan inmenso y colosal

¿Ira?, ¿enojo?, ¿frustracion?, ¿tristeza?, ¿cual de esas opciones fue la que logro desatar su poder latente?

La respuesta era simple

Todas ellas

Asi es, esa es la respuesta, ira por perder a su ser mas amado, enojo consigo misma por sentirse impotente e inutil como para evitar el triste descenlace de Issei, frustracion al sentirse una ingenua y debilucha a diferencia de sus compañeros, y tristeza por pensar que nunca mas podra volver a ver el rostro sonriene de su amado sekiryuutei

Habia perdido casi todo y a todos en la batalla final contra el Trihexa, ¿que mas debia perder?

¿Todo?

¿Hasta su vida?

No, ¡NO!, ¡ya no mas!, ¡basta de perder siempre!

¡Ya habia perdido suficiente al perder a Issei!, ¡ya no perderia a nadie mas!

Los soldados se habian casi recuperado, pero se mostraban ciertos momentos de aturdimientos, mas meneaban sus cabezas para despejar sus mentes y volver a centrarse en la batalla

Pero igual tenian que hacer un esfuerzo inhumano para mantenerse en pie, ya que Lefay se encontraba expulsando tan terrible y enorme poder magico

 **-"Bien, bien"-** se vanangloriaba el lider al sentir y observar tal despliegue de poder- **"se nota que no nos equivocamos, ¡esta niña es la clave!"**

Los soldados tambien empezaron a expulsar sus poderes y poco a poco empezaron a superar a Lefay, esta seguia luchando por mantener la superioridad del combate

Pero au asi, era demasiado poder

 **-Lo hiciste bien hasta ahora niña-** Hablaba el lider alabandola **-pero esto debe acabar ahora**

Tras esas palabras los soldados empezaron a expulsar mucho mas poder, tanto asi que Lefay y Kuroka tenian que cubrirse

¿Iban a perder?

No

¡No!

¡NO!

Lefay estaba enojada, ya no queria seguir perdiendo a nadie mas, ¡no queria quedarse sola!, protegeria a todos los seres que ella apreciaba con su vida

En nombre del dragon de Gales

Seguiria sus pasos

Ya no mas la Lefay tierna y dulce, hola a la nueva Lefay fuerte y decidida, en nombre de la persona que amaba, ella se volveria fuerte, muy fuerte, ¡extremadamente fuerte!, ¡PUTA MADRE, SERIA JODIDAMENTE PODEROSA!

-¡Claro que esto acabara!-rugio con poder la brujita-¡pero se acabara con mi victoria!

 **¡BOOOOOOOOOM!**

Incrementando milagrosamente su poder, Lefay empareja el marcador, los soldados se aferraban sus pies al suelo, hasta incrustrarlos y asi no dejarse llevar por ese enorme poder que los empujaba

Ella en serio no queria perder ante nadie mas, ni a nadie mas, no queria perder a su querida Onee-sama nekomata, a su hermano de sangre Arthur, a Bikou aunque fuera un tonto sin remedio ni a Vali, a su lider y su figura a seguir

Queria volver a verlos, ¡ella los veria nuevamente!

-¡YO NO ME DEJARE DERROTAR!

Ante ese grito de batalla su poder magico incremento aun mas, pero los soldados no se quedaron atras y empezaron a incrementar tambien sus poderes, algo que los tenia muy impresionados

Una humana, a pesar de ser una hechicera, le daba batallaba a los 6 soldados del mundo sobrenatural

Algo que ni la poderosa y conocida excriminal rango S Kuroka habia logrado, hasta estaba en el suelo derrotada

Ellos hubieran acabado con esto desde el comienzo, pero no querian herirla, la necesitan para un proposito, un final

Uno muy importante para ellos

Asi que no se iban a rendir, la derrotarian y luego se la llevarian, si todo salia a pedir de boca, ellos simplemente la liberarian

¿En serio son soldados de Quithplop?

Si lo son, pues no lo parecen, ya que al igual que su difunto lider, ellos no demostraban piedad ante nadie, hacer sufrir, matar y herir sin ninguna pizca de remordimiento ni pena

Esas eran las caras de ellos, pero estos soldados al frente no demostraban esas caracteristicas, algo que la nekomata noto

Ellos si bien la dejaron en un estado deplorable, no la mataron, pasaron de largo de ella y se concentraron en secuestrar a Lefay, ¿que estaba ocurriendo aqui?

Pudieron matarla y no lo hicieron, podian haber destruido el complejo y tampoco lo hicieron, puede que no quisieran llamar la atencion de nadie e intenten llevar esta operacion a cabo

En serio no entendia lo que pasaba por la mente de esos tipos

Pero una cosa era segura, no dejarian que nada le pasara a su pequeña hermana, ya habia fallado una vez, ¡no lo haria de nuevo!

-¡Ugh...mmmm...aaagh!-eran los quejidos de la nekomata al intentar levantarse, mas sus heridas eran sumamente dolorosas que termino nuevamente en el suelo, aun asi, seguia inyentandolo-v-vamoooos

-Kuroka-sama, quedese ahi, yo me voy a encargar de esto-pedia la brujita-ya no perdere a nadie mas

 **¡BOOOOOOM!**

Nuevamente chocaron sus auras y esta vez no fue algo leve, todo el recinto estaba temblando, el suelo se cuarteaba y las rocas asi como muchas otras cosas, empezaban a flotar al rededor de ellos

-¡AAAAAAAAAH!-rugio con fuerza la brujita expulsando todo su poder latente

-¡AAAAAAAAAH!-Rugieron de la misma manera los soldados haciendo lo mismo

 **¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

-¡LEFAY!-grito desesperada la nekomata cuando un choque de energia la envolvio a ella y los soldados, al mismo tiempo que con la nekomata

Despues de varios minutos, donde solia haber un frondoso bosque verde y una especie de templo, ahora existia un enorme crater humeante, el lugar habia sido destrozado por completo

 **CRUCK CRUCK CRUCK**

Ese peculiar sonido era la de una persona que intentaba liberarse de los escombros que la tenian aprisionado

Mas cuando logro quitarse los escombros, se pudo notar que era Kuroka

-Ah...ah...ah...¿L-Lefay?-preguntaba mal herida y jadeante la nekomata

Observando con sus ojos el terrible panorama en el cual se encontraba, rapidamente se recupero de su shock y empezo a caminar tambaleandose por sus heridas por todo el lugar

-¿Lefay?...¿Lefay?...¿Le...?-la tercera llamada quedo en espera al ver algo que la horrorizo, la brujita se encontraba acostada de espaldas en el centro del inmenso crater, Kuroka podria jurar que no respiraba-¡LEFAY!

La nekomata se olvido de sus heridas y se deslizo por el crater y al llegar al final empezo a correr desesperadamente hacia su amiga con el fin de ayudarla

Pero...

 **¡FUUUUUZ!**

 **¡BOOOM!**

-¡AAAAAAH!

Exclamo la nekomata al salir disparada hacia atras cuando 6 ataques de energia chocaron adelante de ella estallando en el suelo enviandola a volar un poco lejis y estrellarse contra el duro suelo

-¿P-Pero que...?-preguntaba conmocionada la morena tratando de incorporarse

Pero se soprendio al ver a los responsables de el ataque, eran los soldados, aunque no se veian en buen estado

Sus armaduras se encontraban severamente dañadas

 **-V-Vaya, admito que eso no me lo esperaba-** comentaba con genuina sorpresa el lider- **fue una buena adversaria, pero ahora mismo sera el final**

Con esa afirmacion empezaban a caminar hacia la inconciente brujita con intenciones de llevarsela, pero jamas esperaron la tenacidad y perseverancia de la pelinegra

-E-Esperen...-fueron las palabras dirigidas a sus rivales

Kuroka no estaba en el mejor de los estados, su kimono estaba casi destruido, muchas heridas leves y graves se presentaban en todo su hermoso cuerpo, una ligera cascada de sangre caida por el lado derecho de su rostro haciendo que dicho ojo se mantuviera cerrado, ademas de una posible fractura en su brazo derecho, ya que con el izquierdo se lo sostenia

-N-No dejare que se la lleven

Esas fueron las palabras dirijidas a sus rivales, que no se inmutaban por la actuacion de la nekomata

 **-Admito que tienes una gran fuerza de voluntad-** decia el soldado mas alto- **lastimosamente no tenemos tiempo para admirar tu gran determinacion**

-P-Pudranse...Nya...-les respondia de forma sincera y sonrisa superior

Grave error, pues el mismo soldado le lanzo un ataque magico invisible que golpeo directo en el estomago de la pelinegra, dejandola sin aire y obligandola a arrodillarse por el dolor

-"¿M-Magia nordica?"-se preguntaba mentalmente y en shock, ya que aun con el dolor, pudo reconocer el tipo de magia empleada-"¿a-acaso ellos tenian aliados de otras facciones que jamas supimos?"

 **-Hmp, con eso debio ser suficiente para que se quede tranquila-** decia el soldado bajando su puño- **bien sigamos en donde nos habiamos quedado**

Kuroka veia impotente como esos viles soldados se iban acercando cada vez mas y mas, queira moverse y salir a su rescate, pero sus heridas y el ataque reciente no se lo permitian

-¡DEJENLAAAAA!-grito desesperada la nekomata, mas sus ruegos parecieron ser escuchados

 **¡BROOOOOOOOM!**

 **-¿Que fue eso?-** preguntaba uno de los soldados sorprendidos por el estruendo

 **-No lo se-** respondia el lider

Kuroka estaba igual de anonadada, pero ella si sabia que era ese sonido, pero se preguntaba mentalmente ¿que podria ser la cosa o ser que lograba crear semejante acto asombroso

-"¿Un BOM sonico?"-se preguntaba mentalmente sorprendida la morena

Pero antes de que pudieran responderle su pregunta, un borron rojo con detelles amarillos y verdes paso por un lado de ella sacudiendo sus cabellos, esta tuvo que cubrirse

El borron golpeo rapidamente a todos los soldados enviandolos a volar por el cielo, a los 2 seg, Lefay habia desaparecido

-¡¿Lefay?!-pregunto la preocupada y aterrada por la desaparicion de su amiga

*No te preocupes, ella esta bien*

Esas palabras hicieron que la piel y el alma de la morena se estremecieran, ya que esa voz era gruesa y muy demandante, lentamente giro su rostro hacia atras y ahi lo vio

Abrio los ojos a mas no poder, ya que Lefay se encontraba en los brazos de lo que podria ser considerado un caballero

Lo demostraba el hecho de portar una armadura roja carmesi con detalles amarillos y verdes, el casco dejaba casi descubierto su rostro pero no lo podia reconocer

¿La razon?

Simple, su rostro al igual que todo su cuerpo, se mantenia en una constante vibracion que no la dejaba apreciar bien sus ojos y boca que al parecer estaban descubiertos

Ademas la dejaba anonadada y sorprendida el hecho de que su cuerpo, por cada segundo que pasaba, relampagos ligeros de color dorado y rojo, es verdad que era impresionante, pero la verdad lo que en serio la tenia asombrada era el poder que despedia cada uno de ellos

Cada ligero relampago facilmente podria cortar una montaña en 2, ¿quien era este sujeto?

-Ella esta bien, no te preocupes-decia el caballero mientras se acercaba a la femina caida-acabo de darle un poco de mi energia, asi que se recuperara pronto

-Hmm...hmmmm...hmmm-esos eran los jadeos de la desmayada brujita que aun se encontraba inconciente, eso daba a entender que se encontraba bien

Kuroka estaba feliz de que Lefay estuviera viva gracias a este misterioso sujeto, pero lo que la tenia frustrada era que no podia reconocer la voz del sujeto

La distorcionaba haciendo vibrar sus cuerdas bucales haciendo eco y tono irreconocible, eso le daba curiosidad, ¿acaso lo conocia y el evitaba que lo reconocieran?, bueno eso debia ser lo mas logico, ya que si no fuera asi, ¿para que la distorcionaba?

Ella lo siguio observando hasta que llego con ella y deposito suavemente en el suelo a un lado suyo, aun asi no despegaba sus ojos del caballero, miles y miles de preguntas se formaban en su mente al tenerlo mas cerca

Ademas junto a el se sentia a salvo, su aura dragonica le daba seguridad, si, Kuroka sabia que era un dragon a pesar de tener apariencia humana, ya que su aura lo delataba

Pero aun sabiendo su escencia habia algo que le impedia reconocer quien era, para ella ese comportamiento y esa armadura solo le traian a la mente a una persona asi

-"Ise~nya"-penso asombrada la pelinegra al contemplar esa idea, mas sacudio ligeramente la cabeza para deschar esa absurda idea-"¿en que demonios pienso?, el esta muerto nya~"-se prendia con mucha tristeza la nekomata

Aun cuando quisiera seguir adelante y seguir investigandolo, fueron interrumpidos por los soldados que el caballero mando a volar

 **-No sabemos quien eres ni que has venido hasta aqui-** decia el lider **-pero no te metas en esto o te arrepentiras**

Parecian no haber sido afectados, pero se podia observar a leguas todo lo contrario

Sus armaduras estaban muy agrietadas como si fueran del cristal mas fragil, parecia que un golpe mas y desaparecerian

Podian apreciarse unos mechones carmesi saliendo del casco del lider, jadeaban despacio para evitar mostrar que estaban cansados, no querian mostrar debilidad

-No dejare que le hagan nada a ellas-su cuerpo empezo a vibrar mas fuerte y los relampagos se manifestaban mas seguidos-esa fue la tarea que me dejo mi buen amigo Issei

Eso dejo en shock a los presentes, ¿el conocia a Issei y era un gran amigo de el?, ¿como es que jamas supieron de esta amistad del castaño?, es un sujeto muy poderoso, dificilmente podrian mantener oculto a un ser asi

 **-Asi que un amigo del sekiryutei, ¿eh?-preguntaba** burlista el lider pelirrojo- **veamos si eres siquiera tan fuerte como el**

-Si eso es lo que quieres esta bien-comentaba el caballero carmesi mientras su cuerpo seguia vibrando-veamos de que son capaces los guerreros de ese imbecil de Rizevim, Issei siempre me daba una paliza en todos nuestros encuentros amistosos, veamos que tanto podran hacer ustedes contra mi

En eso la batalla comenzo

2 de los soldados lanzaron rapidas rafagas de energia demoniaca hacia el caballero que ante el asombro de todos, desaparecio en un instante

Podian verlo, pero como un casi indetectable borron rojo que corria por todo el campo de batalla sin que pudiera ser atrapado por los ataques, pero uno de ellos era el mas sorprendido de todos

 **-"¿Es mas rapido que un caballero?"-** se preguntaba asombrado uno de los soldados- **"no, su velocidad es mucho mas veloz que cualquier demonio en cualquiera de los rangos, ¡es increible!"-** termino con un gran asombro

-¿Que sucede?-preguntaba burlista el caballero-¿Soy muy rapido para ustedes?

 **-¡Callate!-** exclamaba furioso el lider por las burlas del caballero- **¡todos ataquen!**

Con esa orden todos se lanzaron a la batalla, pero parecia que era un esfuerzo en vano, ya que el caballero era demasiado veloz, uno de los que parecian mas rapidos blandio una espada y le lanzo un haz de energia cortante que el facilmente eludio, mas se sorprendio por el tipo de energia que emitio ese ataque

-"¿Energia sacra?"-preguntaba incredula la nekomata-"¿acaso tambien tienen angeles y caidos en ese equipo?"

Otro de los soldados salto muy alto en el aire y empezo a lanzar ataques magicos desde el cielo, el las evadia muy facilmente, mas eso era solo una distraccion, ya que con un ataque trasero, uno de los soldados le lanzaba una lluvia de rafagas de energia que la nekomata reconocio muy bien

-"¿Magia nordica y senjutsu?"-se preguntaba asombrada y en shock la pelinegra-"esto debe ser una broma, ¿tienen a una nekomata y un asgardiano?, ¿que esta pasando?"

-Eso no sera suficiente, ¿me oyen?-preguntaba burlista el caballero mientras corria de espaldas con los brazos cruzados y esquivando sus ataques-¡vamos, me estoy aburriendo!

Kuroka admiraba la maestria y elegancia que el caballero usaba para evadir los ataques, en serio ese chico le recordaba a su castaño

-"Pero Ise-kun era mucho mejor ~nya"-respondia en su mente con una sonrisa triste y nostalgica

 **-¡Aaaaargh!-** rugia de desesperacion cuando el soldado vio incredulo como el caballero detenia su espada con solo su mano- **¿quien rayos eres?**

Esa pregunta le dio de lleno, pues no penso en eso, tan concentrado estaba en salvar a Kuroka y Lefay que se olvido pensar en eso

-Me llamo...me llamo...-sudaba balas al no encontrar un nombre adecuado, mas a su mente le llego el nombre de uno de sus superheroes favoritos de sus comics, eso lo hizo sonreir, haciendo que los demas lo vieran con nerviosismo

 **¡CRASH!**

Ante la incredulidad de todos, rompio la espada del sujeto, lo golpeo en el estomago mandandolo a volar muy velozmente, mas el caballero se adelanto a gra velocidad y se coloco delante de el

Con una patada lo envio a volar hacia arriba, el caballero lo siguio corriendo verticalmente sobre colina, al llegar a la punta dio un gran salto y con los puños unidos golpeo al soldado haciendo caer como un meteoro al suelo creando un gran estruendo al chocar, levantando una gran columna de polvo y rocas, el caballero descendio suavemente hasta quedar parado de brazos cruzados encima de un pilar

Ante este espectaculo Kuroka y los demas estaban sorprendidos a mas no poder, Kuroka no habia sido capaz de hacerles la gran cosa y este sujeto derroto a uno de ellos sin ningun esfuerzo

Al disciparce la estela de polvo se pudo ver los efectos del ataque, un enorme crater y dentro de el, el soldado inconciente con unos cuantos hombros de encima

-Asi que quieren saber quien soy, ¿verdad?-pregunto rompiendo el silencio el caballero, viendo como los rostros de los espectadores demostraba asombro y temor-pues bien,

Cerro los ojos un momento dando una pausa dramatica y luego los abrio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja para dar su respuesta

Una que quedaria granada por siempre en la memoria de los presentes

 _"Mi nombre es Flash y mi juego es la velocidad"_

* * *

 **-Bien, esperamos que les halla gustado el capitulo de hoy-decia Lala sentada en el sillon del autor-me sorpendio que Issei se halla autonombrado Flash**

 **-Verdad, hasta a mi me sorprendio-decia Neo que leia una y otra vez el capitulo en el laptop del autor-¿quie lo hubiera imaginado?**

 **Bueno, era lo mas logico, ¿no creen?-preguntaba el autor entrando por la ventana en que salio disparado-soy un gran fan de la serie The Flash, asi que queria meterlo en este fic sea como sea**

 **-Bien, eso es verdad-respondia Lala-pero antes, seccion de preguntas**

 **¿Quienes creen que sean los soldados?**

 **¿Por que quieren a Lefay con tanto anhelo?**

 **¿Seria recomendable que sigan usando la camara de tiempo y espacio?**

 **¿Como unos simples soldados pudieron derrotar a Kuroka, una poderosa demonio tan facilmente?**

 **¿Como Issei puede tener los poderes de Flash si no posee la Speed Force?**

 **-Bien, seccion de preguntas terminada-decia Lala-Uuuf, eso si que fue agotador, ven Perci, vamos a dormir, lo necesitas de urgencia-jalaba al sonrojado autor, pero feliz por la oferta**

 **-Si Perci, vamos-decia Neo aferrandose al brazo libre de su novio, claramente celosa-es momento de relajarnos**

 **Bien, bien chicas, adelantense, ya las alcanzo-pedia Percivalby ambas asienten y se van a la habitacion-muy bien-dirijiendose al publico-ya se acabo este episodio, espero les halla gustado, en serio espero al menos unos 10 reviews por el esfuerzo, en serio me esmere, bien nos vamos a descansar-se va a la habitacion, pero recuerda algo-ah, es cierto me estaba olvidando de algo-se gira sonriente al publico, una sonrisa que no le daba buena espina a los lectores qie tenian una gota de sudoren sus cabezas y un escalofrio-mas les vale dejar reviews, o sino...**

 **HABRA YAOI DE ISSEI KIBA Y GASPER**

 **Decia de forma aterradora Percival-¿que?, ¿no me creen?, ¡ponganme a prueba!, bueno, nos vemos**

 **Bye bye**


	14. Chapter 14

**LO SIENTO pero es que esta historia no la podre continuar**

 **La verdad es que siento que me he desviado del tema y de lo que tenia planeado desde el inicio, haciendo que las ideas originales que tenia planeado para esta historia no coincidan con lo que ya tenia planeado desde un inicio**

 **Pero no se preocupen**

 **No voy a abandonar la historia, pienso volverla a escribir desde cero, por lo que pronto la historia final sera borrada**

 **Ademas hay algunas cosas que no pienso cambiar, como por ejemplo la nueva apariencia de la armadura de Issei en el anterior capitulo, esa se queda si o si hahaah**

 **Asi que espero su comprension, no borrare la historia por respeto a los que la siguen fielmente, asi que a los demas**

 **Esperen con calma el remake de esta historia**


End file.
